Negra muerte
by Yuen Li
Summary: [AU] En el submundo la guerra entre la yakuza japonesa ha llegado demasiado lejos. Es hora de poner fin al conflicto. Pero el precio pude resultar demasiado complicado. ichiruki
1. prologo

**Prologo:**

Aquel día Kurosaki Isshin vio a la muerte caminar directamente hacía él y sonrió a esta con sorna.

Se había pasado la vida entera haciéndole frente, su propia familia se hacía llamar Shinigami, en honor a aquellos ancestros que habían teñido la historia de Japón con sangre.

Él era el kumichou, el líder de una familia yakuza, como lo había sido su padre y su abuelo antes que él y algún día lo sería su hijo. Su vida había sido lo suficientemente dura y sangrienta como ser capaz de reconocer a la muerte cuando esta caminaba hacía él disfrazada de un triste sicario.

¿Asustado por un disparo que no podría detener?

En lo más mínimo. Si aquel bastardo de Ishida o quizá Kuchiki, su mayores rivales en los negocios, pensaban que mentándolo iban solucionar un problema, se equivocaban.

Por eso sonrió a la muerte cuando el primer disparo impacto contra su pecho.

Tal vez no había sido el mejor de los padre, pero había criado a un hijo en el honor. Ichigo vengaría su muerte aunque para ello tuviese que arrastrar al submundo a la guerra.

Tanto Ishida como Kuchiki pagarían caro el precio de su asesinato, Ichigo hundiría a uno y arrebataría lo más preciado al otro.

Lo había educado para ello.


	2. Clanes

_**Capitulo 1 : Clanes**_

A sus 24 años Kurosaki Ichigo sabía perfectamente la responsabilidad que sus hombros cargaban desde hacía cuatro . El liderazgo de un Clan como el suyo no era nada ligero de llevar, sobre todo cuando habías iniciado una guerra por venganza. Era posible que su padre nunca hubiera sido una persona querida, realmente lo había odiado siempre, a su manera, sin rozar el odio extremo, pero no había sido ni admiración ni cariño lo que había marcado su relación . Sin embargo era su padre y cuando murió asesinado de aquella manera , supo muy bien que lo único que podía hacer era tomar venganza . Por supuesto de saber que Ishida iba a reaccionar de esa manera no hubiera sido tan brusco en ella. Pero Ishida Ryuken no había reaccionado así solo por vengar a su Clan lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que lo que realmente lo había movido era lo mismo que había movió a Kuchiki Byakuya a la guerra, la estúpida suposición de que un inexperto muchacho de 19 años no era rival para ellos. Sin duda aquello había sido lo que más le gusto de la guerra, demostrarles que era un buen líder y que su jefatura no había hecho más que endurecer a su Clan. Sin embargo cuatro años de guerra empezaba ser exultante y aun con la ayuda de Yoruichi tenia serios problemas para hacer dos cosas a la vez. Si la guerra no acababa pronto sabía que ninguno de los cuatro clanes podrían aguantar mucho más y si Japón caía, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría.

- Señor- murmuró su chofer sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Ya hemos llegado .

Ichigo miro de forma cansada el astillero que tenia delante a través de la ventanilla. Odiaba cuando los hombres de Ishida o Kuchiki atacaban a los suyos y tenia que tomar aquella clase de medidas, pero era la única opción que tenia.

Cuando salio al exterior y entro seguido de uno de sus guardaespaldas al astillero encontró lo que esperaba , una pequeña batalla campal . Sus hombres habían atacado el astillero perteneciente a los Quincy y por lo que podía ver iban ganando terreno. Pero a él todo aquello no le interesaba tenia un asunto que arreglar con el hombre responsable de aquel lugar .

Subiendo por las escaleras de la parte lateral llego ante un puerta cerrada con llave que hecho abajo de una sola patada. Al otro lado encontró un pequeño despacho ricamente amueblado y sentado frente a su escritorio Ichigo encontró a un desagradable sujeto vestido de etiqueta con expresión serena frente a la situación .

- Tus hombres atacaron anoche a los míos - le informo Ichigo como si aquel sujeto no lo supiese - Si estas pensando en dispararme con la pistola oculta tras el escritorio te advierto que yo disparare antes- y a su lado su guarda espaldas hizo aparecer de la nada un revolver con el que apunto al sujeto tras el escritorio.

- Yo solo cumplo ordenes- se defendió aquel hombre tirando sobre el escritorio su revolver.

Ichigo tuvo que reconocer que era un hombre valiente, generalmente se echaban a temblar y a lloriquear cuando lo veían aparecer.

- Bien , pues dile a tu jefe que no vuelva atacar a mis hombres de la manera en la que lo hizo o el siguiente ataque será a su precioso cuello- gruño Ichigo golpeando el escritorio entre los dos con fuerza.

El golpe provoco que uno de los lapices rodara hasta la mano enguantada del jefe del Clan Kurosaki quien con una velocidad pasmosa lo clavo en la garganta del hombre frente a él. El hombre comenzó a sangrar a borbotones por la herida de la garganta antes de caer al suelo desangrado .

Al verlo en el suelo revolcándose y gimiendo Ichigo entorno los ojos molesto .

- Mátalo - ordeno a su guardaespaldas antes de salir con una calma apabullante del despacho- Y luego consigue las cintas de seguridad antes de que venga la policía .

00000000000000000000000000000

Cuando salio del astillero encontró frente a su coche a un hombre rubio entrado en los cuarenta , vestido de forma ciertamente extravagante . Solo podía tratarse de Urahara Kisuke .

- ¿Qué haces aquí Urahara? - pregunto Ichigo molesto al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes de cuero y se los guardaba en los bolsillos.

El aludido sonrió atreves de su abanico de la forma irritante que Ichigo tan poco soportaba.

- Kurosaki-kun- sonrió el hombre al tiempo que apartaba su abanico pero no su irritante sonrisa- Tenemos problemas

Ichigo decidió que era un buen momento para pasar olímpicamente de él y entro con calma a su coche, Urahara lo siguió alegremente al interior .

Una vez el coche arranco con los dos ocupantes en el asiento trasero, el propio Urahara dio al botón que accionaba el cristal blindado que los aislaba del conductor . Aquel detalle preocupo a Ichigo, Urahara tenia por costumbre gritar los problemas del Clan delante de la servidumbre solo para molestar a Ichigo .

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ahora si seriamente .

El tono de su voz indicaba que quería una respuesta rápida y concisa, pero Urahara era un experto en llevarle la contraria y seguir viviendo para seguir haciéndolo.

- Pues verás, no es realmente un problema es más bien algo muy emocionante- sonrió arrastrando las palabras- Esta mañana después de que tu te fueras a vengarte por lo que los chicos del barco y yo me quedará cómodamente tomando un café , llego una carta con un mensajero especial.

Ichigo que había estado buscando su revolver para metérselo en la boca a Urahara y que fuera directamente al grano paro de hacerlo  
cuando nombro lo del mensajero especial .

- ¿Qué clase de mensajero? - se alarmo.

- Uno de los chicos de Soi Fong - sonrió ampliamente Urahara- Un miembro del Clan en las sombras ...

Ichigo dudo unos segundos antes de preguntar . Soi Fong no era lo que podía decirse la líder de un Clan cualquiera, ni siquiera era la líder de un Clan propiamente dicho. Su grupo era por decirlo de alguna manera una serie de ninjas sin más labor que la de servir de mensajeros entre clanes . Realizaban misiones en las sombras, prácticamente cualquier Clan podía comprar sus servicios lo único preocupante era que movían sus redes por todo los países. Resumiendo un perfecta y secreta red de espionaje mundial.

- ¿De quien era la carta?- pregunto temiéndose lo peor, ni los Kuchiki, ni los Ishida tenían necesidad de contratarlos, era pues alguien más.

- ¡El Concilio!- exclamo un excitado Urahara tendiéndole alegremente un sobre de color rojo.

Ichigo le arranco el sobre sin pensar en lo que hacía. ¿El Concilio¡El Concilio! No había ninguna clase de duda . El sobre el sello dibujado en una esquina y la inconfundible letra del general, era una carta del Concilio, pero no tenia que abrirla para saber lo que estaba escrito en ella , llevaba cuatro años esperando aquella carta . El Concilio se reunía de nuevo tras 25 años y la guerra entre clanes llegaba a su fin y dudaba que el Concilio fuera a ser benevolente con cual quiera de ellos ...

- ¿No es emocionante?- Urahara seguía a lo suyo, de haber tenido 20 años menos estaría dando saltitos emocionado en su asiento- Jamás creí que viviría para otro Concilio, los ancianos deben estar verdaderamente enfadados con vosotros ...

- Obviamente iba a continuar , pero Ichigo lo hizo callar con un codazo en la barbilla.

- ¡No seas idiota¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa? - le grito estrellándole la carta abierta en la cara- ¡Todos vamos a salir mal parados tu y tu Clan incluidos¡ Haz memoria joder! La ultima vez que el Concilio se convoco mi clan no acabo precisamente bien . Perdimos territorio y mi padre casi fue depuesto .

Urahara borró su sonrisa unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros de forma seria .

- Puede que perdamos territorio, es cierto. El concilio seguramente establecerá que los clanes vuelvan a sus zonas de antes de la guerra, y posiblemente alguno de vosotros sea depuesto, pero no lo serás tu. El Clan no aceptara a otro líder y eso el Concilio lo sabe.

Ichigo no sabía si sorprenderse más por el hecho de que Urahara hablase de forma seria o porque en efecto tenia razón. Lo único que pudo hacer es concentrarse por primera vez en la carta .

- Reúnen a todos los clanes en Hong Kong- murmuró Ichigo extrañado- Al parecer ponen por escusa que algunos clanes europeos han roto acuerdos y que la guerra entre familia en Japón ha hecho temblar todo el equilibrio internacional. Creía que aunque aquí estuviéramos dándonos de ostias mis envíos seguían funcionando con normalidad ...

- Puede que los nuestros si pero no los de los demás. La mitad de nuestros negocios están en el extranjero por eso no los afectado de todo la guerra ... Bueno ¿ves? No lo reúnen solo por nosotros . Ahora dime que no te parece emocionante ...

Otro codazo.

- Tu no estas invitado ...

- ¡¿Qué?!- se escandalizo el hombre 96 Soy tu mano derecha ¡no puedes dejarme atrás!

- Lo que tu eres es el mayor dolor de cabeza que he tenido en mi vida. ¡Solo sigues con vida porque tu muerte crearía el caos en tu clan y no puedo permitírmelo, pero espera que encuentre un sustituto y ya veras donde acaban tu huesos! - Urahara trago saliva, lo decía en serio.

- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí?- pregunto el hombre como un niño pequeño que se siente culpable por una travesura .

Ichigo se llevo una mano a la cabeza intentando que el dolor de cabeza no apareciera , pero fue inútil.

- El Concilio se realiza dentro de un mes. Necesito que alguien se haga cargo del Clan en mi ausencia...

- Karin puede hacerlo- se apresuro a contestar Urahara 96 No es peligroso, el resto de líderes van a partir a Hong Kong con nosotros, además de que ya tiene 20 años , no es una niña y el clan no aceptara a nadie que no sea un Kurosaki. Y le vendrá bien para cuando tu mueras y ella tenga que hacerse con el mando del Clan ...

Tercer codazo del día.

- ¡No voy a morirme, tan pronto¡Y no estamos tratando mi sucesión¿Y por qué todo el mundo da por sentado que voy a morir sin hijos?- le grito un exasperado Ichigo.

- ¿Vas a casarte?- pregunto Urahara súbitamente emocionado.

- ¡No!- se escandalizo Ichigo, toda palabra con algún sentido matrimonio le producía urticaria.

- ¿Entonces por que te extrañas cuando la gente da por sentado que no vas a tener hijos? Tu padre se caso a los 20 ...

De hecho todos los líderes de Clan se casaban ante de cumplir los 25 e Ichigo intuía que él no iba a librarse de ello. Era importante casarse joven puesto que el ritmo de vida que llevaban podía provocar un disparo en la nuca cualquier día por lo que era importante dejar herederos tras ellos. Pero en esos momentos aquella no era la cuestión.

- De acuerdo, Karin se queda al frente pero quiero a Hirako con ella 96 informo cambiando de tema- Puede que los líderes no estén, pero sigue siendo peligroso , no voy a dejarla sola al mando y sin escolta.

- ¿Hirako¿No es exagerar un poco? Con Chad bastaría ...

La mirada que Ichigo le dedico decía claramente lo que opinaba al respecto así que Urahara callo para dejarlo continuar.

- Chad se viene con nosotros y Tatsuki también. Es posible que nada ocurra en China pero si en Japón con la ausencia de los líderes ¿entendido? Ordena a Tatsuki que prepare al grupo que crea oportuno para el viaje y a Chad que se ocupe de la vigilancia, tu te ocupas del viaje y yo lo organizare todo para mi ausencia- y miro la carta en sus manos molesto- Tengo un montón de papeleo que organizar si no quiero que me sustituyan.

Urahara asintió súbitamente serio, al fin y al cavo no era un completo incompetente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo creyó que Karin se tomaría de muy mala manera el quedar a cargo del Clan, pero resulto todo lo contrario , a la muchacha le encanto la idea , lo que no le hizo la más mínima gracia fue que Hirako fuera a supervisarla. Se puso literalmente histérica , pero su enfado no fue nada comparado con el que sufrió cuando Hirako asomo su rubia cabeza por la puerta del despacho diciendo algo sobre tener que hacer de niñera. Karin con sus recién cumplidos 20 años hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña incluso había perdido su aire de marimacho y era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, una mujer a la que Ichigo se suponía debía utilizar para crear alianzas matrimoniales con otro clanes pero que teniendo en cuenta el genio que se gastaba era imposible . Karin era una de las mujeres más independientes que conocía y aquello le encantaba. Lo que no le gustaba tanto es que le organizase pollos como aquel por que no soportaba a Hirako.

- ¡Silencio!- les grito irritado después de oírlos discutir durante diez minutos - ¡Como no os calléis de una vez pondré a Yuzu como heredera y te juro Hirako que pongo a Hiyori en tu puesto!

Funciono, ante la amenaza que los dos le veían muy capaz de cumplir más lo de Hiyori que lo de Yuzu, ambos guardaron un escrupuloso silencio y se sentaron como personas civilizadas frente a él.

- Karin queda al mando en mi ausencia, si me ocurre algo en este viaje quiero que sepa de antemano lo que es ser líder de un clan - gruño Ichigo todo lo frió que pudo, palabras antes las que Karin le dedico una expresión asustada- Y como tú no tienes ni idea de como funciona esto Hirako se queda como supervisor. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los dos asintieron casi con miedo de aquel hombre.

- Supongo que mi labor es la de maestro y guardaespaldas- murmuró Hirako pensativo llevándose un dedo al oído y ladeando la cabeza - Jo, que aburrido.

Tanto Ichigo como Karin le mandaron una mirada furiosa antes de entornar los ojos desesperados.

- ¿Existe peligro?- se preocupo Karin .

Ichigo tardo unos instantes en responder.

- No realmente . Las reuniones del Concilio son una tregua un mes antes y un mes después. Desde mañana a dentro de dos meses es tiempo de tregua y si cualquier clan la rompe el Concilio enviara a un miembro del Clan de las Sombras a ejecutar al responsable .

Karin asintió visiblemente más tranquila .

- Antes de que os vayáis, una cosa. Armad una discusión como la de antes en mi ausencia y cumpliré mi amenaza- les amenazo, esperando que con ello consiguiera la paz- Karin mi secretaria se quedara contigo, espero que te entiendas mejor con ella que con Hirako. Y en cuanto a ti te haré responsable de todo lo que ella haga.

Y sin más despidió a la asustada pareja con un movimiento de la mano .

Una vez ambos salieron la figura de una de sus subordinadas entro sin llamar al despacho . La mujer en cuestión era morena de pelo corto y rebelde vestida con unos pantalones rojos y una camiseta blanca al menos dos tallas más de que hubiera necesitado. Tenía 24 y se había criado prácticamente a su lado, se llamaba Arisawa Tatsuki.

- Así que nos vamos a Hong Kong - sonrío ella burlona , Ichigo judgo por su tono de voz que la idea le encantaba, estaba loca.

- Hola Tatsuki¿ya has vuelto de tu viaje? - pregunto él obviamente sarcástico e ignorando la conversación.

Tatsuki dudo unos instantes considerando si el exilio podía considerarse vacaciones.

- Me exiliaste ... - le recordó ella furiosa.

- Te envié a unas vacaciones- rectifico Ichigo - Es tu problema que lo considerases un exilio. ¿Cumpliste tu parte?

La mujer se encogió de hombros dejando caer contra la mesa una gruesa carpeta .

- Aquí tienes el resultado de un mes de "vacaciones"- gruño ella al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones frente al escritorio de Ichigo - Como podrás ver e incluido hasta el más mínimo detalle...

Conociéndola Ichigo dio por sentado que habría transcrito el detalle de cada una de las horas de su misión solo para molestarlo, una vez en un informe semejante había descrito sus sueños y las veces que había tenido que ir al baño.

- Resumémelo- ordeno sin ninguna intención de abrir la carpeta, orden que irrito a la mujer, Arisawa Tatsuki no era famosa precisamente por ser una mujer paciente.

- Vale - murmuró encogiéndose de hombros iba a ser tan escueta que iba obligarle a leer su informe- Es cierto, su mujer es estéril .

- Se deshará de ella ...

- No, si lo que me ha dicho Urahara es cierto- simplifico ella-. Fue el Concilio quien se la eligio hace años. Si va a reunirse de nuevo este no le dará si quiera la opción de repudiarla. Sin contar las repercusiones que traería, la familia de ella es poderosa muy poderosa , rechazarla , degradarla o intentar asesinarla daría lugar a otra guerra de clanes que es curiosamente lo que el Concilio va a evitar dentro de un mes . ¿Entiendes?

- Por supuesto- la idea le encantaba -Kuchiki Byakuya no puede deshacerse de una esposa infértil. ¡Que divertido¿Quién sucederá ahora al orgulloso Byakuya? - y suprimió una carcajada, la ultima vez que tuvo una conversación con Byakuya que no se centrase en amenazas exclusivamente este le había echado en cara la importancia de la sangre y la continuación del legado.

- Su hermana desde luego- la carcajada de Ichigo casi provoco que se ahogara ante aquella información.

- ¿Qué?- grito intentando recordar como se respiraba¿desde cuando Byakuya se humillaría a ceder su imperio a la que la ultima vez que vio era una niñata con aire de marimacho?

- El Clan Kuchiki al igual que el Kurosaki solo aceptara a uno de su propia sangre- Tatsuki se lo estaba pasando en grande aunque se daba perfecta cuenta de que estaba resumiendo su informe, pero valía la pena por ver la reacción de Ichigo .

- Te refieres a que Byakuya nombrara heredero al hijo de su hermana a la que va a casar muy pronto con alguno de sus subordinados más capaces¿no?- intento organizarse.

- No- rectifico Tatsuki absolutamente encantada de la situación - Quiero decir que como podrás comprobar en mi informe Byakuya a nombrado heredera a su hermana pequeña.

Ichigo no se lo podía creer.

- ¡Pero si es solo una niña!

- Ichigo, no seas ridículo Kuchiki Rukia tiene 22 años, dos más que Karin que curiosamente es "tu" heredera.- le recordó , Ichigo aunque de forma divertida estaba empezando a actuar extraño.

El líder del Clan Kurosaki también se dio cuenta de aquello, se estaba dejando llevar por el recuerdo que conservaba de una niña de 8 años con demasiado mal genio. Ichigo gruño algo entre dientes, pero la edad de la muchacha le recordó algo .

- No esta casada, creía que los Kuchiki casaban lo antes posible a sus mujeres.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño no le gustaba la vuelta a la calma de su jefe.

- Es cierto y no me mandaste un mes al exilio solo para comprobar eso . Al parecer la mujer ha sabido librarse de cada uno de sus pretendientes con una facilidad o una suerte impresionantes.

- ¿De que estas hablando?- se intereso Ichigo.

Ahora si Tatsuki abrió la carpeta por una parte en particular .

- Byakuya lleva intentando casarla desde que murió su primera esposa- comenzó la mujer divertida.

- Entonces ella solo debía tener 10 años ...- se molesto Ichigo- ¿Cómo iban a casar a una niña de diez años?

- No iban a casarla entonces , solo a comprometerla , ya conoces a Kuchiki Byakuya, le encanta atarlo todo a su alrededor, vida de la gente incluida. Pues bien , la comprometió con el hijo del líder del clan Serpiente que le llevaba doce años. Por desgracia, la boda que habría de celebrarse cuando ella tuviese 16 años, jamás se celebro puesto que el novio murió en circunstancias sospechosas, en un accidente de coche. Viuda antes de casarse.

Y señalo la carpeta abierta, en la que Ichigo vio un contrato prematrimonial y una declaración de fallecimiento además del informe de la policía acargo del accidente, incluido el informe del forense.

- Por supuesto Byakuya no se quedo de brazos cruzados-continuo - busco inmediatamente otro candidato y se planeo su boda para el año siguiente, creo recordar que tu padre y tu fuisteis invitados a tal ceremonia...

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, no lo recordaba

- El novio murió dos meses antes de la ceremonia- y Tatsuki sonrío encantada- Esta claro que tu pequeña Kuchiki no quería casarse...

Era obvio que Tatsuki tenia la idea de que había sido Rukia la que había matado a su dos prometidos. Y recordando a la niña que había conocido hace 14 años aquello no le hubiera extrañado para nada.

- Como puedes imaginar Byakuya tardo un poco más en encontrar a un tercer pretendiente para su hermanita- continuo la mujer- Se corrió el rumor de que la muerte perseguía aquella muchacha de 17 años. Pero ya sabes el tiempo lo borra todo y Byakuya ha encontrado al candidato ideal. Si se enfado cuando su hermana se deshizo de sus pretendientes seguro que ahora se lo esta agradeciendo ...

El tono de la voz de Tatsuki se había ensombrecido claramente pese a la burla que cargaban sus ultimas palabras.

- Todavía no es oficial, pero es cierto- continuo de forma seria- El líder del Clan Dragón tiene un hijo de 23 años soltero , y el líder del Clan Sakura tiene una heredera sin esposo .

Ichigo tuvo ganas de gritar. ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad! Una unión entre esos dos clanes no era par nada beneficiosa, pero al menos eso explicaba el porque Byakuya había nombrado a su hermana heredera y no al hijo de esta. Haber nombrado a su sobrino hubiera sido como entregar su Clan al clan Dragón, lo que ambos clanes hacían eran una prueba de fuerza¿cual de sus herederos duraría más? El líder del Clan Dragón como era costumbre dejaría su puesto a su hijo cuando este se casara con la heredera de los Kuchiki.

Si Byakuya moría , su clan pasaría a manos de su hermana que al estar casada con el líder del Clan Dragón se vería obligada a someterlo a la voluntad de su marido conservando en todo momento su independencia . Si el que moría antes era el líder del Clan Dragón sin herederos, Ichigo no recordaba su nombre, el Clan pasaría a manos de su esposa , quien a su vez era la heredera de los Sakura . Mirara como lo mirase solo veía la unión de dos de los Clanes más importantes de Oriente, lo cual le supondría graves problemas . Juntos ambos clanes podían hacer frente al propio Concilio. El Clan Dragón controlaba casi toda China, su poder era preocupante .

- El Concilio se reúne - le recordó Tatsuki como leyendo sus pensamientos- Y los futuros esposos de esa mujer tienden a sufrir extraños accidentes...

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Tatsuki comprendía perfectamente la gravedad de la situación, pero que sin embargo no lo veía todo perdido. El Concilio no se había reunido en ese instante solo por la guerra entre Clanes en Japón e Ichigo lo vio apabuyantemente claro en ese instante.

Además le gustaría pensar que el demonio de 8 años que conoció hacía tanto casi por casualidad era muy capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se irrumpiese en su camino.

Pese a todo, él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados .

Llama a Yoruichi y dile que venga cuanto antes - ordeno acercándose la carpeta, Yoruichi podía ser la líder de otro Clan pero sin duda era su mejor aliada encuanto al Clan Sakura.

000000000000000000

Kuchuki Byakuya miro con molestia el sobre rojo frente a él. El Concilio, siempre le había causado problemas . Cada instante de su vida había sido arruinado por aquel puñado de ancianos contra los que no tenía derecho a revelarse.

Hacía cinco años después de haber guardado un luto de 7 años por su primera esposa, le mandaron la orden de casarse con otra , no es que le disgustase especialmente la idea de volver a casarse fue más bien el modo en el que le impusieron aquella mujer.

Amano Yusako, ahora Kuchiki Yusako, había sido la única hija del Clan Amano el Clan Serpiente una de aquellas mafias japonesas que habían cambiado de país ante la rivalidad, pero que se habían hecho increíblemente poderosas en América del Sur. Yusako, pese a todo era la quinta hija del Clan de la Serpiente cuyo hermano mayor había estado apunto de casarse con Rukia, sin embargo aquella historia carecía de importancia, la familia había firmado un acuerdo prematrimonial con el clan Kuchiki y puesto que no tenían más varones solteros que casar con su hermana el Concilio decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta de casar al jefe del Clan Kuchiki e impusieron que fuera él quien tomara a un miembro de aquella familia como esposa. Yusako fue la única opción.

Al principio a Byakuya aquella mujer le trajo sin cuidado y puesto que era una orden indirecta del Concilio la acepto . Además que no hacerlo hubiera desencadenado un enfrentamiento indirecto entre ambos clanes que en aquel momento no podía permitirse, estaba apunto de comenzar una lucha territorial en Japón.

Yusako no era una mala esposa, su padre la había educado para lo que era, la esposa de un líder de Clan. Era hermosa con una melena oscura siempre recogida rigurosamente en un moño, se ocupaba de la casa de forma eficaz y sabía como atender a sus invitados. Era joven y realmente bella , pero era estéril .

Su esterilidad realmente hacía que sus demás cualidades no sirviesen para nada . Si su esposa no podía tener hijos, no era más que un adorno en su mansión. Un objeto inservible del que de haber podido se hubiera desecho, pero aquello era totalmente imposible. Si la repudiaba el Clan Serpiente se le tiraría al cuello habido de venganza, sin olvidar que había sido el Concilio quien tomo la decisión de su matrimonio al no poder realizarse el de su hermana pequeña y no aceptarían un divorcio. Así pues no podía deshacerse de ella.

El Concilio le había censurado el tener un heredero.

Por suerte estaba Rukia, de alguna manera la verdadera heredera, si ahora él desapareciese el clan la seguiría a ella más fielmente de lo que le seguían a él y eso lo irritaba . Pero ella era su hermana y la única que lo podría sustituir llegado el momento y si ella no estaba, iba a asegurarse de que ella si tuviera descendencia. Una descendencia lo suficientemente poderosa como para que ni el Concilio le impusiera su voluntad.

Pero aquello en aquel momento era secundario, no había comprometido a Rukia con Ting Sao por asegurar una descendencia fuerte, sino para hacerse a él mismo más fuerte. Unir su clan al Clan Dragón era una oportunidad de abrir horizontes mucho mayores que el de destruir al Clan Shinigami.

Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que al Concilio no le iba a gustar la idea , por suerte todavía no era algo oficial. Sin embargo ya había firmado un contrato prematrimonial sin necesitar la autorización de la novia. De hecho era una suerte, que en su familia las mujer no fueran jamás independientes. Una mujer Kuchiki pasaba de las manos de su padre o hermano a las de su marido, su palabra carecía de valor y sus deseos nunca eran consultado. Todo seria mucho más sencillo si Rukia aceptase aquello tal y como era. ¡Pero no lo hacía!

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no era una autentica Kuchiki se veía obligado a aceptar que a veces su carácter no fuera lo que hubiera deseado.

Como si pensar en ella la hubiera atraído la puerta del despacho se abrió brutalmente para dejar pasar a su hermana pequeña.

Byakuya frunció el ceño al verla entrar, su secretaria no la había anunciado como era debido pero teniendo encuentra la mirada furiosa de su hermana no le extraño en lo más mínimo . Tampoco le extraño cuando su secretaria entro a la habitación tras Rukia deshaciéndose en mil reverencias pidiendo perdón por no haber podido detener a la mujer más joven. Aquello pareció irritar aún más de lo que ya estaba a Rukia que saco a la desesperada secretaria de un empujón y cerro de un portazo.

- ¡¿Que coño crees que haces?!- grito entonces Kuchiki Rukia dando entender a Byakuya que había malgastado el dinero pagándole aquellas clases para señoritas .

Por supuesto desde que Hisana había muerto él había intentado criarla buscando que se convirtiera en una mujer sumisa que aceptara sus ordenes sin más, solo como Yusako. Era obvio que había fracasado . Rukia era fuerte de carácter y no se dejaba manejar por nadie, sin duda aquello le seria de utilidad cuando tuviera que sustituirlo en el poder, pero a él no le resultaba nada útil.

- ¡No voy a casarme con Ting Sao!- grito con todas sus fuerza hecha una completa furia .

Bakuya no se molesto en contestarle, podia gritar todo lo quisiera si con ello lograba tranquilizarse, nada de lo dijese o hiciese iba a cambiar su decisión respecto a su compromiso.

- Le conozco, lo vi hace años llego cuando estuve apunto de casarme con ... ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡da igual! Vino para la ceremonia , es un tipo arrogante y despótico. ¡Igual que todo futuro líder de Clan¡No voy a casarme con uno¡Y tampoco voy a ser como Yusako-san¿Me oyes Aniki¡No voy aceptar este matrimonio¡Si quieres un heredero varón no lo conseguiras de esa manera!

Los gritos de Rukia le estaban provocando tal dolor de cabeza, que se dio cuenta que tenia que intervenir .

- Tu eres mi heredera- le recordó tanjante- Yusako es estéril¿recuerdas quien tiene la culpa de que este casado con ella?

Rukia iba contestar algo pero se mordió el labio inferior para hacerse callar.

- No tienes ningún derecho a elegir marido. Ninguno lo tenemos- continuo Byakuya duramente .

Rukia lo miro dolida , sabiendo muy bien que en realidad tenia razón, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía aceptar aquello tal y como era . Pese a todo a sus 22 años ansiaba una independencia que le había sido negada en el momento de nacer, quería ser libre pero la jaula del destino la había aprisionado fuertemente y no tenia ninguna intención de permitirle marchar.

- ¿Qué ganas casándome con ese hombre¿Poder¡No ganas nada!- le grito furiosa- ¡SOLO UNA ALIANZA ABSURDA CON UN HOMBRE ABSURDO!

Byakuya la miro molesto unos instantes, aquella niña lo desesperaba , Hisana había sido infinitamente más dulce que ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba por eso mismo jamás había podido someterla a su voluntad.

- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras Rukia pero el acuerdo "si" me da más poder del que imaginas- gruño amenazante- Ahora puedes irte.

Rukia trago saliva ruidosamente absolutamente furiosa cuando decidió que no estaba logrado nada y se retiro con la cabeza alta .

No le gustaba tratar así a Rukia , prefería usar con ella la indiferencia y esperar que ella jamás buscara venganza. Si realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas anular aquel matrimonio Byakuya sabía que lo haría lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez estaba jugando con un clan mayor y sabía que no se atrevería contra ellos, por muy valiente que fuera a la hora de apuntar a un hombre con una arma. Pero había algo más, ella poseía un poder aun mayor que el suyo dentro de aquel clan y aquello era el motivo por el que debía deshacerse de ella cuanto antes . Era muy desagradable pensar que a una palabra suya hasta el hombre más fiel a él, la seguiría a ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Rukia salio del despacho se encontró de frente con su mejor amigo Abarai Renji, la mano derecha de su hermano.

Renji era mucho más alto que ella, tenia 25 años y el pelo rojo del color de la sangre , sin embargo lo más llamativo sobre él era sus extrañas cejas tatuadas que siempre provocaban una sonrisa en Rukia, sin embargo aquel día estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera las noto.

- ¡Odio a ese idiota!- grito con todas sus fuerzas señalando la puerta tras ella.

La secretaria sentada en el escritorio al lado de la puerta del despacho la miro horrorizada .

- ¡No diga eso!- se escandalizo la mujer poniéndose rápidamente en pie .

La mujer era casi tan baja como Rukia pero era ciertamente diferente, tenia el pelo corto y claro a diferencia del largo y oscuro de Rukia y mientras la secretaria vestía con colores alegres casi estridentes Rukia lo hacía con colores apagados. La mujer se llamaba Kiyone.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios¡Quiere intentar casarme de nuevo!- le informo Rukia a todo volumen.

Ante aquello Kiyone palideció considerablemente .

- ¿Otra vez?- pregunto asustada.

- ¡Otra vez!- chilló Rukia alterada.

Renji frente a ellas entorno los ojos resignado .

- No se si sabías Rukia que se suponía que era un secreto- comento el hombre tranquilamente, al él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia que Rukia tuviera que casarse con alguien como Ting Sao, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo poner mala cara cada vez que Byakuya sacaba el tema e intentar no saltar a su cuello .

- ¡Pues ya no lo es ¡Voy a informar de ello a todos los clanes !

Creyéndola muy capaz de hacerlo Renji la sujeto de un brazo claramente preocupado.

- No vas a hacer nada de eso y esta vez vas a tener que casarte - contesto el hombre fríamente.

Ante la frialdad de la voz de su mejor amigo y de hecho el único que tenía, Rukia calmo suavemente sus nervios para mirarlo furiosa .

- Se perfectamente por donde van los tiros Renji, pero me duele no contar con tu apoyo- le contesto ella igual de fría y con un gesto brusco salio de la antesala con gesto furioso, dejando tras ellas a una asustada Kiyone y a un preocupado Renji.

- Espero que esta vez no haga una tontería- se lamento Kiyone .

- No lo hará con el Concilio tan cerca- gruño Renji como si aquello fuera un tragedia al tiempo que salia tras ella- ¡Rukia vuelve a aquí y compórtate como una persona adulta por un vez en tu vida!

- ¡Me niego!- chillo la voz de la mujer lejanamente.

Kiyone supo entonces que con Concilio o sin el Rukia adoraba demasiado su independencia para quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando el día de su boda .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishida Ryuken miro con expresión indiferente el sobre frente a él, la misma expresión indiferente que mostró su único hijo Ishida Uryuu cuando entro en el despacho de su padre y reconoció el color del sobre.

- Tardaban demasiado - comento sentado frente a su padre- Considero más interesante informarte que Kurosaki a hecho pedazos esta mañana uno de los astilleros del puerto 6.

Su padre cambio ligeramente su expresión, obviamente furioso por la nueva información.

- ¿Creen que con eso vengan a los idiotas del barco¡Ridículo! Sigue teniendo la mentalidad de un niño - se despreocupo finalmente- Ya pensare más tarde su merecido , por otra parte los del Casino de Karakura sigue en pie , ocúpate de ello luego ...

Uryuu asintió con tranquilidad pensando que realmente durante toda la guerra Ichigo había tenido la mentalidad de un niño en muy pocas ocasiones, en las demás había demostrado la mentalidad de un estratega . Por eso siempre le había gustado intentar descubrir su próximo movimiento, casi siempre acertaba, lo del astillero había sido una excepción.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?- pregunto sin rodeos.

- Supongo que sabes que el Concilio me destituirá ...- comento sin más abiertamente- Considerarán que el verdadero causante de todo esta guerra he sido yo, nos obligaran a retroceder a nuestros antiguos dominios y te pondrán en mi lugar¿lo sabes verdad? Fue de forma similar como yo asumí el control del Clan .

Su hijo asintió al tiempo que se colocaba bien las gafas con el dedo corazón .

- Tu destitución puede no ser una opción - comento sin más- Fue Kurosaki el que lo comenzó todo.

- Sabes que si es una opción, más que probable, solo quería informarte de que no cederé las riendas fácilmente - más que otra cosa Uryuu supo que su padre lo estaba amenazando.

- Lo tendré presente y estaré preparado para ello- contraataco poniéndose de nuevo en pie-. Bien, tengo más cosas de las que ocuparme ...

Y dándole la espalda a su padre se retiro con la cabeza alzada de forma orgullosa, su padre nunca le había asustado y no iba a empezar asustarle ahora, por mucho que su cabeza estuviera en peligro no iba a agacharla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinouin Yoruichi lo miró girando la cabeza hacía un lado de forma divertida . Yoruichi era la cabeza del Clan Kidoh , una autentica jefa de Clan. Era negra de pelo negro con extraños reflejos morados y los ojos ámbar siempre le habían recordado a Ichigo a los ojos de un gato, receloso y juguetón.

Todavía nadie era capaz de comprender como una extranjera había alcanzado ser la líder de un clan milenario, pero allí estaba ella, con más dignidad en su dedo meñique que un Ishida.

Así que planea casar a Rukia con ese tipo, sin duda una unión interesante ...- sonrió burlona.

Ichigo sabía que tenia la misma edad de su padre, ya más de 45 años y sin embargo no parecía tener todavía los 30 , una autentica mujer sin edad.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? Te perjudica tanto como a mi ...- gruño Ichigo molesto.

- ¿Tanta fe tienes en Byakuya?- sonrió la mujer divertida - Esa boda no va a celebrarse, conozco a Rukia desde siempre, Hisana era amiga mía por mucho que ahora su marido y yo estemos en guerra. Antes de casarse con ese tipo daría un golpe de estado ...

- Pues yo creo que tienes demasiada fe en ella- se molesto Ichigo llevándose su vaso de whisky a la boca, ambos habían elegido un pequeño bar propiedad de Yoruichi para tener aquella conversación.

Estaban sentados en un pequeño privado en un rincón del local abarrotado de gente, conscientes de que nadie en su sano juicio inatentaría escuchar su conversación pero por si había gente tan loca Ichigo había colocado a sus hombres de confianza de guardia, no se fiaba ni un pelo de los locales de Yoruichi, pero si lo hacía de alguno de sus hombres.

- Rukia nunca me ha decepcionado- sonrío la mujer ampliamente- No creo que vaya hacerlo ahora ...

- ¿Y cómo va apañárselas para librarse de su marido? Seamos realistas, el Concilio lo prohibirá en la reunión , la única manera de evitarlo es realizando la boda antes de que este se celebre, será lo más probable. Es decir en menos de un mes, solo tenemos unas semanas para intervenir.

- Es cierto- concedió Yoruichi encogiéndose de hombros- Y supongo que por mucho que se que Rukia se las ingeniara para deshacerse del problema, no podemos dejarla completamente sola¿verdad?

- ¿Te se ocurre algo que no viole la tregua?- pregunto molesto.

- ¿Qué no suponga mi cabeza y la tuya? Lo siento pero no ...

Ichigo frunció más aún el ceño, para ser realista había concertado aquella entrevista con Yoruihichi con la esperanza de que a la mujer se le ocurriera algo para evitar aquella boda tan poco conveniente, pero al parecer ella tenia el mismo problema que él .

Y pese a todo sonreía asegurando que Rukia podía hacerse cargo ella sola de su prometido indeseable, pero ¿qué ocurría si realmente ella buscaba aquel matrimonio?

La Rukia Kuchiki que él recordaba era una niña mimada, que organizaba todo a su alrededor de forma impresionante para ser solo una niña, era marimandona y egocéntrica , un carácter como aquel era difícil de manipular y todo aquello sin duda le daba a entender que la boda dependía más de ella y de sus medios que de otra cosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba¿por qué la conocía?

Es decir, él era hijo de un líder de clan y para aquel entonces Rukia era la heredera de Hisana, la primera esposa de Byakuya, cuando todavía el clan estaba en manos de esta.

Su padre lo había llevado a la mansión Kuchiki, donde Hisana los había recibido alegremente, la recordaba como una mujer bonita , pero increíblemente pequeña y sin embargo sus ojos brillaban de la forma más dura que podría imaginarse, no era una mujer frágil de carácter.

Hisana le había revuelto el pelo y lo había mandado a jugar con su hermana pequeña, Rukia. Y jamás había conseguido olvidar a aquella niña , por algún motivo su carácter se le había clavado en su memoria, para él siempre sería , la niña mandona, marimacho y cabezota que conoció aquella vez.

- ¿En qué piensas?- interrumpió Yoruichi al verlo con expresión meditativa .

- Pensaba¿qué es lo que podían pintar dos niños en una reunión de clanes?

Yoruichi lo miró divertida por aquella pregunta .

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Cuando era pequeño, debía tener 10 años o así, mi padre me llevo a la mansión Kuchiki donde conocí a nuestra futura esposa .

Yoruichi lo miró ahora confundida.

- ¿Tu padre te llevo a jugar con Rukia? Siempre supe que Isshin no regia, pero esta vez acabo de confirmarlo ... ¡Espera! - se interrumpió poniéndose de pie claramente alterada - ¿Fuiste a una reunión entre clanes?

Ichigo la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca , ahora la que no regia era ella.

- No era una reunión entre todos los clanes, solo fueron él y Kuchiki Hisana ...

- Supongo que sabes que para aquel entonces la líder del clan era Hisana, Byakuya lo heredo a la muerte de su esposa .

Ichigo asintió, conocía perfectamente los royos de sucesión del clan Kuchiki era uno de los muchos hobbis que le había impuesto a Tatsuki .

- Pues bien , Hisana murió cuando tu tenías 12 años. Osea, que debía estar muriéndose cuando tu fuiste a su casa a jugar con Rukia. Como te he dicho antes, si tuviera que nombrar a mi mejor amiga antes siquiera de Kukkaku, nombraría a Hisana. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando supo que iba a morirse y todo ellos giraba entorno a Rukia, no quería dejarla desprotegida en manos de su esposo, sabia que él terminaría aglutinando bajo su mano a todo el clan, cuando realmente la autentica heredera era Rukia. Por todo ello necesitaba asegurar el futuro de su hermana pequeña, no se muy bien que demonios pretendía , pero ahora recuerdo que pensaba en un matrimonio ...

- No es la única, Byakuya la comprometió por primera vez a los 10 años¿no?- repuso cansado de los royos familiares de los Kuchiki, de momento le estaban dando demasiados comederos de cabeza el ultimo que habían organizado.

- Si, pero si lo que creo es cierto, Hisana la comprometió a los ocho ...- la sonrisa triunfal de Yoruichi no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Qué tontería estas insinuando?- se incomodo frunciendo aún más de lo normal el ceño, no le gustaba para nada la dirección que estaba toando la conversación.

- Hisana, quería asegurar el futuro de su hermana, para lo que necesitaría para ello un prometido fuerte, posiblemente el miembro de un clan poderoso. Los Ishida no les caían muy bien. Odiaba a Ryuken con todas sus fuerzas. Los demás clanes eran insignificante y veo poco probable que buscara en un país extranjero sabiendo lo buenas relaciones que tenia con Isshin. Isshin era un idiota sentimentalista, creía que debíais de casaros por amor. Sin embargo una alianza de esa magnitud con los Kuchiki ...

No quedo muy claro si había parado su frase a la mitad por que si o por la mirada asesina de Ichigo, quien después de unos segundos de silencio y miradas intensas se giro hacía la puerta del privado.

- ¡Urahara! - grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Había dejado al idiota de este fuera de la habitación cuando había querido entrar a adular a Yoruichi un rato.

- ¿Si?- pregunto solícitamente asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Yoruichi no supo si era más increíble que hubiera escuchado a Ichigo con el barullo que debía haber fuera teniendo encuentra de que las paredes del privado estaban insonorizadas o si por el contrario lo más increíble de todo era que Ichigo no le hubiera tirado algo a la cabeza cuando le dedico aquella sonrisa tan insoportable. Hasta ella que se estaba ilusionada con sus teorías tenia ganas de lanzarle algo.

- ¿Mi padre me comprometió con Kuchikli Rukia?- le pregunto a bocajarro, si alguien podía contestar a esa pregunta era él.

Urahara parpadeó al tiempo que pasaba el resto de su cuerpo por la puerta. Borro su sonrisa, cerro la puerta miro a Ichigo con gesto serio y luego sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo realmente gracioso.

- Si- asintió alegremente .

El vaso de whisky de Ichigo acertó de lleno en la cabeza de Urahara.

- Repite eso - siseo furioso.

Urahara que había acabado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando después del golpe alzo la cabeza todavía con su irritante sonrisa en su lugar.

- Lo hizo.

Yoruichi soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver confirmada sus sospechas y en cuanto a Ichigo lo miro más furioso que nunca.

- Primero- siseo- si se me comprometió con ella ¿por qué me he enterado ahora? Y segundo¿por qué obviamente ya no seguimos comprometidos?

Urahara se recupero rápidamente y con la nariz sangrando todavía se sentó a la mesa con ellos.

- Ya ni lo recordaba- sonrió alegremente- Es un tema pasado, fue cuando Hisana vivía, quería asegurarse de que su encantador marido no se aprovechase de que ella había aceptado su apellido para quedarse con el clan, relevando por completo a Rukia ... Por supuesto, una vez que se murió Byakuya jugo rápidamente sus bazas, no le interesaba para nada que Rukia fuera la legitima heredera así que como su tutor legal, la adopto, la convirtió en su hermana pequeña y la suplanto. Por supuesto para evitarse problemas con nuestro clan anulo el compromiso por completo. Curiosamente Isshin no dijo nada.

Ante todo pronostico Ichigo no abrió la boca, se dedico a mirar fijamente a Urahara intentando decidir que tenia de verdad todo aquello.

- ¡Lo sabia! - celebró alegremente Yoruichi de repente- Siempre supe que Hisana haría algo así. Ahora me explicas como consiguió Byakuya anular todo aquello.

- Muy sencillo, aseguro que la enfermedad había hecho delirar a Hisana, por lo que no había estado en su sano juicio cuando firmo aquellos documentos...

- ¡¿Qué?!- se horrorizo Yoruichi, había de repente tanta violencia en ella que Urahara temió que ella también le lanzara su vaso- ¡Eso es un estupidez¡Hisana permaneció lucida hasta el ultimo segundo de su existencia!

- Tan solo fue una escusa ...- se defendió Urahara más temeroso del carácter de Yoruichi que de lo que nunca había estado de Ichigo- Al final todo se olvido, como ya te he dicho Isshin no movió un solo dedo. Lo cual resulto extraño puesto que se paso los meses anteriores hablando sin parar del tema ...

Yoruichi se calmo, aunque seguía ofendida por aquel insulto hacía Hisana.

- Eso no parece algo típico de mi padre- comento entonces Ichigo con aquella mirada seria y gesto indiferente.

Acababa de recordar algo, algo que prefería olvidar, para ser sincero, pero que había acudió a su cabeza mientras Urahara hablaba. Había recordado una conversación que tuvo con su padre cando solo era un niño.

- Kuchiki Hisana acaba de morir y su marido ya esta rompiendo su voluntad , rehaciendo la obra que a Hisana le costo toda su vida levantar ... El clan Shohirou era insignificante cuando ella lo heredo de su padre- había comentado Isshin mirándolo por encima de la mesa de su despacho.

Ichigo de 12 años no comprendía aquella conversación, lo único que quería era dar media vuelta e irse a entrenar, había conseguido superar a Tatsuki en karate, y los líos de clanes le tenían si cuidado. Aunque realmente sentía la muerte de Hisana de alguna manera, siempre le había parecido una mujer encantadora.

- Byakuya se cree que ha roto su ultimo acuerdo con nosotros- siguió Isshin indiferente a la indiferencia de su hijo- Pero no es tan sencillo acabar con la voluntad de alguien como Hisana. Quiero que me prometas algo Ichigo . Prométeme que cuando llegue el momento harás cumplir a Byakuya con la promesa de su mujer .

Ichigo recordaba haberlo jurado sin tener muy claro de lo que le estaba hablando. Pero ahora casi 12 años después lo recordaba, le estaba jurando que se casaría con Rukia. Sintió ganas de darse cabezazos contra las paredes.

Cuando les conto su recuerdo a los otros dos estos lo miraron con sonrisas bobaliconas en la cara. Ichigo les mando una mirada de borrar esa sonrisa o os rompo todos los huesos del cuerpo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que el acuerdo no esta roto?- se emociono Urahara 96 Comprobare todo la documentación que pueda quedar sobre aquello ...

- Espera- lo detuvo un más que irritado Ichigo- Si sigue vigente¿por qué mi padre no hizo nada cuando su hermano la comprometió dos veces antes?

- Tal vez no tuvo tiempo - comento Yoruichi divertida- Rukia se deshizo de sus novios antes de la boda.

- Sigue sin tener sentido - gruño Ichigo - ¿Por qué ocultarme algo así?

- Bueno, Isshin era un romántico- sonrió Yoruichi- Como ya te he dicho pretendía que te casaras por amor.

- Eso tiene sentido - corroboro Urahara- Era un idiota...

Ichigo, no dijo nada, todo aquello no tenia ningún sentido. Pero no era estúpido, si realmente ese acuerdo existía o lo había hecho arruinaría la unión de los Kuchiki y los Sao , que para empezar era el tema por el que se había reunido con Yoruichi.

- Busca el acuerdo de mi padre- ordeno Ichigo secamente- Si es valido o no es lo de menos, pienso anularlo yo mismo, pero de momento servirá para retrasar en lo más posible ese matrimonio. Lo anularemos o daremos tiempo al Concilio para hacerlo ellos mismos.

000000000000000000000000000000000

La ultima vez que Kurosaki Ichigo le había pedido una entrevista personal, había sido en territorio neutral y ambos se habían terminado declarando la guerra directamente. Recordaba que aquel asunto le había costado tres coronas y dos viudas histéricas.

Pero ahora Kurosaki se atrevía a simplemente avisarle de que al día siguiente se pasaría por su casa . ¡Ridículo! Sin duda se creía a salvo  
por la maldita tregua impuesta por el Concilio. Y por desgracia aquello era cierto. ¡No podía matarlo! Así que se veía obligado a aceptar su visita sin más. Pero no era su presencia en su mansión lo que le preocupaba, era el momento que había elegido y el motivo por el que quería verlo en persona.

Byakuya, no era estúpido, sabía que en aquel momento los clanes solo podían preocuparse por el Concilio, pero ese no era un motivo suficiente para que Kurosaki se atreviese a pedirle una entrevista personal. El único motivo lo suficientemente poderoso era Rukia y su compromiso. Algo que no favorecía a ninguno de los demás clanes de ninguna de las maneras. Ahora la pregunta era como se había enterado y que es lo que pensaba decirle al respecto.

- Renji- llamó suavemente a su subordinado, quien sentado frente a él le leía un informe al que obviamente Byakuya no estaba haciendo ni caso.

Ante su interrupción Renji parpadeo confundido, era obvio que su jefe estaba en las nubes, algo que no había ocurrido nunca.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto seriamente.

- Kurosaki va a venir aquí mañana...

- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo¿Esta loco?- se extraño Renji que aunque lo tenia por un idiota impulsivo no lo había creído nunca un suicida- ¿Es  
que quiere que lo matemos?

- Por desgracia no podemos hacerlo, sin que el Concilio nos corte el cuello ... Violar la tregua es algo imperdonable. Lo que quiero es que observes todos sus pasos hasta mañana. Quiero saber que es lo que pretende con todo esto.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no rechazaste su propuesta?

- No se dice que no a un jefe de Clan, aunque este sea Kurosaki Ichigo .

000000000000000000000000

Un reflejo extraño en el espejo del retrovisor de su coche indico a Renji que allí había algo que no debería estar, al momento desenfundo su arma, perder la vida a manos de otra persona era algo a lo que estaba bastante expuesto por su trabajo.

Encontró a Rukia sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, como si hacerle un puente a un vehículo y esperar en el a su dueño fuera lo más normal del mundo. Por suerte al no ser la primera vez que le hacía aquello esta vez la muchacha solo acabo con su arma en la frente antes de que pudiese ver de quien se trataba.

- Hola Renji - saludo ella indiferente con los brazos cruzados y una pistola apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí Rukia?-pregunto Renji molesto sin apartar su arma de la cabeza de la hermana de su jefe.

Rukia aparto el arma por si misma de un manotazo y luego miro molesta a su amigo.

- Odio a mi hermano- le informo con la cabeza alta- Me lo ha quitado todo desde que mi hermana murió, no voy a seguir sus ordenes de la misma forma que Yusako-san¡y no voy a ser la próxima Yusako de ese idiota!

- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que estés sentada en el asiento posterior de mi coche , una vez más, a las 2 de la mañana?- gruño más que pregunto.

Ella simplemente lo miro como si aquello fuese obvio y hubiera preguntado una absoluta tontería.

- Estoy un tanto harta de no controlar mi propia vida- murmuró molesta la muchacha - ¡Harta!

Sonó tan exasperada que Renji se temió lo peor, Rukia parecía muy dispuesta a llevar las cosas hasta el límite. Aquella idea le dio escalofríos.

- ¿En que estas pensando Rukia?

- En que es mi clan, que si alzase la voz la de mi hermano no se escucharía ...- su voz se había convertido en un mero susurro en el oído de Renji - ¿Me ayudarías?

Si, por supuesto que la ayudaría, haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso desafiar a Kuchiki Byakuya. Al fin y al cavo ella era lo que más quería en el mundo .

Pero no era conveniente que ella supiese aquello.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo?- le pregunto suspicaz intentando ocultar el estremecimiento que su cercanía le había provocado.

Rukia se alejo convenientemente de él y se recostó con expresión frustrada contra el asiento del coche.

- Hisana , me enseño a quererlo, luego se murió y él se convirtió en toda mi familia. Alzar la voz me obligaría a matarlo y no quiero hacer eso ...- realmente parecía frustrada, como cuando era una niña y sus pasteles de nata no conseguían mantenerse en pie más de dos segundos después de sacarlos del horno.

Pese a la situación aquella comparación le hizo sonreír. Añoraba a esa Rukia, a la niña inocente que todavía no se había manchado las manos de sangre. La niña obediente y al mismo tiempo cabezota , que quería hacerlo todo bien, desde dar en el objetivo con su pistola a saber cocinar perfectamente.

- ¿Qué había pasado con esa niña¿Cómo había nacido aquella mujer, rebelde y moral al mismo tiempo que era capaz de hacer diana en el corazón de un hombre sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento? A veces le asustaba su forma de ser, tan contradictoria y brutal. Era como si en aquel pequeño cuerpo viviesen dos mujer totalmente diferente. Y él, las amaba a las dos.

- Si tu intención no es dar un golpe de estado¿me puedes explicar que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto finalmente agitando la cabeza desesperado, de niño la hubiera golpeado de alguna manera, ahora ni siquiera soportaba tocarla.

- No pienso casarme con ese idiota, te juro que preferiría mil veces a cualquier otro capullo. ¡Pero no a ese! -gruño desesperada.

Renji sabía que él jamás seria ese capullo al que hacía referencia, ella no le correspondía y lo asumía con cierta resignación. quería convertir sus sentimiento en una especia de amor fraternal , como el que ella sentía por él.

- No puedes matarlo, estamos en tregua por lo del Concilio...

- Ya lo sé. ¡ Y no se que hacer! Solo tengo que retrasar la boda hasta después del Concilio. Este se asegurara de prohibirla. Pero ... ¿cómo hago eso?

- Tal vez puedas simplemente ... no sé, ... ¿desaparecer? ... - Renji lo había dicho sin más , pero a juzgar por la cara de felicidad que le dedico supo que más le valdría haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

- ¡Eso es!- exclamo emocionada- Solo tengo que huir de mi hermano un mes , después todo estará arreglado .

- Tu hermano, es un jefe de la mafia. Controla el país en las sombras ¿recuerdas? Te encontrara en unos 10 minutos, no espera... Tres- le recordó Renji con ganas de darse de cabezazos contra el volante o de darle a ella más bien.

Sin embargo Rukia sonrió de forma irónica ante aquello.

- Por favor, Renji no me subestimes ...-y esbozando una sonrisa de plena felicidad salio del coche cerrando sin dar un portazo por primera vez en su vida.

Renji cerró los ojos asqueado¿cómo podía estar enamorado de esa loca, que además era una de las mujeres más peligrosas de Japón?

Además, si Rukia hacía una de las suyas, era él quien iba a pagar el pato con Byakuya, pero bueno ¿dónde pensaba Rukia que iba a esconderse de su hermano durante un mes¡Era imposible! La encontraría incluso en el lado opuesto del planeta.

000000000000000000000000000

Rukia no era una niña tonta en ningún sentido, su personalidad sin duda había irritado a Kurosaki Ichigo cuando eran unos niños, pero por muy mayor que ahora fuesen no había cambiado para nada. Su hermana le había enseñado a ser como era, independiente incluso bajo la sombra de Byakuya. Sabia que Hisana había hecho todo lo posible porque su marido no se quedara con su herencia, pero aquello era lo de menos, pues Rukia siempre había estado segura de que su hermana siempre había sabido que algo así ocurría, ella se convertiría en el siguiente escalón tras Byakuya.

Y así había sido. A su muerte Byakuya la había suplantado en el poder sin ni siquiera molestarse en una farsa de regencia, y el clan había callado porque no podían fiarse de una niña de 10 años. Les hubiera sorprendido a ellos también la capacidad que esa niña tenia para asumir el puesto de su hermana.

Hisana jamás se había molestado en ocultarle a lo que se dedicaba. Puede que en la escuela a Rukia le hubieran dicho que el trafico de drogas y de armas o el asesinato y el robo estaban mal, pero estábamos hablando de Hisana, y todo lo que ella hacía estaba bien. Además ella solo llevaba un arma por protección, y como le había confesado una vez, nunca había sido capaz de matar a nadie . Su hermana era su mundo, nunca había llegado a conocer a sus padres y Hisana la había criado, había sido tanto su hermana como su madre y su mejor amiga. Cuando murió su mundo se vino abajo con ella. Pero Hisana le había enseñado durante toda su vida a ser fuerte a valerse por si misma y a no dejarse pisotear por nadie.

Por eso alzo muy pronto la cabeza y tomo una decisión. Dejaría a Byakuya hacer, no seguirá vivo si Hisana no hubiera confiado en él. Algún día sería ella quien se sentara tras la mesa del despacho y gritaría ordenes a un subordinado estúpido. Pero ahora era el tiempo de Byakuya.

Lo que no quiere decir que se sometiese a él. ¡Eso jamás! Hizo su voluntad durante los siguientes años, pese a toda la vigilancia y control al que Byakuya la sometió. Aprendió a eludir la alarma de su casa a los 12 años, a los 13 ya tenia a sus propios espías controlando el imperio de su hermana, y a los demás clanes había seguido cada estúpido paso de aquella guerra viendo como su hermano tropezaba a cada paso y se alzaba al siguiente. Pero se mantuvo al margen, como todos esperaban de ella. Algún día se atrevería al alzar la cabeza a levantar la voz y veríamos a quien seguía su clan, pero ese momento todavía no había llegado. Todavía no tenia la suficiente sangre fría para matar a su hermano. Solo podía moverse en la sombra ocultándose de él, porque finalmente era su hermano mayor.

Pero nunca había seguido sus ordenes. Cuando de niña la ingreso en un internado de niñas ricas, según él para que aprendiera modales, consiguió escaparse , pero de tal forma que las maestras tardaron una semana en notar su ausencia. O cuando se empeño en que debía de llevar un guardaespaldas a todos lados y este acabo encerrado en un armario de la parte vacía de la mansión y las criadas tardaron tres día en encontrarlo. Incluso cuando decidió que debía de casarse , ella se deshizo de sus pretendientes.

No era una chiquilla asustadiza, estaba a la sombra pero era todo lo independiente que Hisana le había enseñado a ser. Tao, en aquel momento era un problema del que debía dejar que se ocupara el Concilio, pero la boda era dentro de una semana y el Concilio dentro de un mes. Debía aplazar la boda todo lo posible y Renji había tenido razón, simplemente debía desaparecer. Huir de su hermano eternamente era imposible además de muy estúpido, pero una vez en el colegio habían tardado tres semanas en encontrarla, las calles de Tokio resultaban enormes hasta para el clan Sakura y no habían buscado a un niño mugroso que dormía entre cartones sino a una niña mimada que se alejaría todo lo posible de los lugares mugrientos. Por eso tardaron más de la media hora que hubiera debido costarles. Pero la encontraron y Rukia sabía perfectamente cual había sido su error para el mes que había pretendido desaparecer y era un error que no volvería a cometer.

Renji la menospreciaba si no la creía capaz de algo tan sencillo como desaparecer del mapa.

Si querías salir del punto de mira de un clan lo ideal era mezclarse en otro, y Rukia conocía al clan perfecto para aquello. No podía escoger a uno de los clanes mayores pues resultaba difícil llegar hasta su cabecilla sin que los demás clanes se enterasen, hasta ella se había enterado de que Kurosaki había acudido aquella noche a hablar con Yoruichi o que él mismo Kurosaki se había atrevido a informar de que iría a ver a su hermano al día siguiente. Incluso su hermano se había enterado cada una de las veces que se había encontrado con Yoruichi, así que por esta vez no podría contar con la habitual amabilidad de la mujer.

Hacía años, se había prometido a si misma no volver a pedir ayuda a aquel clan, jamás volver a poner su vida en las manos de aquel hombre , pero no tenia otra opción, realmente . debía volver a ver a Aizen Sousuke.

0000000000000000000

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¿Qué tal¿Qué os a parecido este primer capitulo? Espero que os haya gustdo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

La verdad es que este fc no tengo ni idea de donde saque la ide, solo se que ueria escribir un fic sobre Bleach y a lo que me di cuenta eran mafiosos, luego había medio comprometido a Ichigo y a Rukia y demás tonterias varias. Pero ha sido muy divertido.

Por muy yakuzas que sean o la sangre fria que tengan para matar e intentando que mantuviesen la personalidad del manga¿lo he medio conseguido al menos?

¡Ahora a esperar el proximo capitulo!

Y en mi defensa dire que será entonces caundo empiece la acción.


	3. La Muñeca de Porcelana

**Capitulo 2: La Muñeca de Porcelana.**

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Kurasaki-kun?- la suave voz de Orihime despertó por completo a Tatsuki, que intentaba abrir los ojos al tiempo que desayunaba en las cocinas.

Orihime era una de las criadas de la mansión desde casi toda su vida. Su madre había sido la antigua ama de llaves de la mansión y su padre uno de los hombres de confianza del viejo jefe, por lo que había pasado en la mansión toda su vida y al crecer se convertido simplemente en una de las criadas de la familia Kurosaki. Llevaba tanto tiempo allí que siempre se había tomado la libertad de llamar a Ichigo, Kurosaki-kun.

-¿Qué le ocurre ahora a ese idiota?- bostezó Tatsuki que al contrario de la totalidad de la mansión nunca había tenido ninguna clase de formalidad con Ichigo, ella también llevaba en aquel mundo desde pequeña.

-No ha dormido nada en toda la noche- explicó la joven con tono preocupado- Se ha a paso la noche encerrado en su despacho con Urahara-san y Rangiku-san rebuscando entre los papeles del viejo amo...

Tatsuki parpadeo confundida, aquello era nuevo, es decir, las únicas noches que Ichigo solía pasar en vela era en las que una de sus mujeres salía de su habitación por la mañana con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Normalmente esas mañanas ponían a Orihime de su peor estado de animo. Solo a ella podía ocurrírsele enamorarse de un hombre como Ichigo, que además la veía como a otra de sus hermanas pequeñas.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludo la alegre voz de Matsumoto irrumpiendo de forma más que oportuna en la cocina- ¿Qué hay de desayunar? Espero que haya mucho café, no he dormido nada en toda la noche ...

Orihime y Tatsuki se miraron sonrientes sabían cual era la manera perfecta de sacarle información.

- ¿Qué ha pasado otra noche loca con Gin?- preguntó Tatsuki de forma desvergonzada.

Matsumoto enrojeció fuertemente ante aquella insinuación pero Orihime dudo si fue por la rabia o por la vergüenza.

- ¡ Por supuesto que no!- se defendió furiosa cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus enormes pechos- ¡Ese individuo y yo hemos terminado definitivamente!- resoplo indignada, las chicas dudaron de que fuera tan definitivamente- Lo que ocurre es que Kurosaki-san me ha tenido toda la noche buscando no sé que papeleo de los negocios de su padre, algo relacionado con un negocio con los Kuchiki. Un acuerdo o algo así, no se, me han tenido buscando y ordenando papeles, creo que al final Urahara -san lo ha encontrado tras lo que Kurosaki-san ha terminado dándole un puñetazo... ¡No he conseguido enterarme de nada!

Matsumoto era la secretaria de Ichigo, pera las chicas todavía no tenían muy claro porque no la había despedido o degradado de una vez. Matsumoto era irreverente, vaga y chismosa. Pero sin duda que fuera la única que conocía los archivos de la mansión , había heredado aquel trabajo de su padre tenia algo que ver con que siguiera viva. Sin olvidar lo más importante, sabía callarse los asuntos del jefe.

La conversación que acababa de sostener solo quería decir una cosa, sabia perfectamente de que iba el asunto, pero no podía decir mucho más de que tenia que ver con los Kuchiki. Orihime podía haberla creído, pero Tatsuki no. Supo de inmediato que algo estaba ocurriendo, por lo que después de poner la primera excusa que se le ocurrió salió a buscar a Ichigo.

Lo encontró completamente dormido sobre su cama sin haberse molestado a desvestirse. ¿Cómo haría para conservar aquel ceño incluso dormido?

Bueno, ya se enteraría más tarde ... O podía ir a preguntarle a Urahara .

Encontró a Urahara completamente despierto en el despacho de Ichigo, estaba sellando una carta de sobre rojo y frente a él estaba un hombre vestido de negro. Un mensajero de las sombras ...

- Buenos días- saludo alegremente Tatsuki ignorando al ninja frente a Urahara y con él el sobre obviamente destinado al Concilio.

- ¡Ah! Hola Tatsuki-chan – saludo alegremente Urahara sin molestarse en ocultar lo que hacía.

Paso el sobre tranquilamente al hombre y este asintiendo suavemente desapareció rápidamente de la habitación. Solo se usaba un mensajero de las sombras para mandar un mensaje al Concilio sin que los demás clanes se enterasen. Una vez este salió por la ventana Tatsuki se volvió hacía Urahara con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Debería de preocuparme lo que acabas de hacer?- pregunto muy conciente de que según la excusa que le diese iba interceptar esa carta e informar a Ichigo de ello.

- Si fuera algo como una traición, no lo hubiera hecho mandar en el despacho de Ichigo a primera hora de la mañana .

- Por eso mismo te estoy dando la oportunidad de explicarte.

Urahara sonrió alegremente .

- Verás querida, supongo que te has enterado del futuro matrimonio de Kuchiki Rukia, puesto que Ichigo se entero por ti. Bueno yo a cavo de ingeniar melas para cambiar al novio ...

La ceja alzada de Tatsuki debió de darle a entender a Urahara que no sabía de que le estaba hablando pues continuo hablando.

- Hemos encontrado algo que obligara a Byakuya a posponer la boda, pero no servirá si el Concilio no se pronuncia antes de la reunión por mucho que Ichigo se haya empeñado en que no es necesario ... Así pues me he visto obligado a involucrar al Concilio en todo esto, con un poco de suerte, conseguiremos detener la boda de Rukia y buscarle una esposa a Ichigo ...

Tatsuki parpadeo incrédula. Le creía, daba por hecho que aquello era verdad, pero no tenía porque preocuparse por Urahara, Ichigo lo mataría por ella.

- Y todo ello se debe a ...

- Hisana e Isshin firmaron un contrato prematrimonial entre Ichigo y Rukia. Contrato que Byakuya anuló poniendo de excusa la inestabilidad mental de su esposa cuando firmo aquello, ya sabes la mujer se estaba muriendo...

Tatsuki soltó una carcajada completamente incrédula.

- ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar eso? ¡Me pase un mes espiando los compromisos de Kuchiki Rukia!- exclamo ente molesta e incrédula.

Urahara se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que Byakuya guarde ninguna copia de aquel documento y no creo que buscaras entre la documentación de Isshin ...

- ¡Pero es un fallo imperdonable de mi parte! - parecía tan derrotada y humillada que Uharara la creyó en la condición perfecta para hacerse el harakiri- ¡Con lo que podría haberme reído de Ichigo!

Harakiri, si , seguro ...

- Bueno , se la manera perfecta para compensar tu error – sonrió Urahara burlón - ¿Sigues teniendo acceso a la mansión Kuchiki?

- No se como, pero si. ¿Por qué?

- Ichigo quiere ir allí esta tarde. Va informar o recordar a Byakuya sobre el acuerdo .

- Creía que ya no era vigente – se extraño la mujer .

- Bueno, digamos que he encontrado un documento que lo reafirma ...

Tatsuki no sabia si ponerse a reír a carcajada limpia seria muy conveniente, pero se moría de ganas de reírse en la cara de Ichigo . ¡Estaba comprometido con Kuchiki Rukia! La mujer a la que odiaba desde niño, la misma mujer que solía deshacerse de forma más que eficaz de sus pretendientes. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Aquello era tan divertido! Pero había un pequeño detalle sin solucionar.

- Ichigo es un idiota. Todos lo sabemos- comento de forma inconsciente- Pero no tiene demasiada confianza en Byakuya, por mucha tregua que haya es su enemigo ... Y va a decirle que no puede realizar el acuerdo de su vida...

Urahara asintió divertido.

- Ahí entras tu, querida. Quiero que seas una especie de guardaespaldas de Ichigo y mío esta tarde. Si algo va mal estarás para ayudarnos. ¿Podrás arreglártelas para estar cerca del despacho esta tarde?

Tatsuki repaso rápidamente sus opciones. Conocía bastante bien la mansión Kuchiki, los despachos estaban en la ultima planta y los criados no tenían acceso a ella, las entradas al despacho del jefe del Clan estaban escrupulosamente guardadas, tan solo los criados a los que autorizara el propio Byakuya podían acercarse a la habitación. En resumen, resultaría un poco difícil pero tal vez pudiera hacer algo al respecto, aunque seguía pensando que era un suicidio. Pero , ¿perderse a Ichigo reclamando a Rukia como su mujer? ¡Ni loca!

Renji se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sus hombres le habían informado de que un miembro del clan de las sombras había salido aquella mañana de la mansión Kurosaki, pero que no habían podido de ninguna manera interceptar el mensaje .

La cosa no pintaba nada bien. Que Kurosaki quisiera ver a Byakuya en persona era una cosa , que podía llegar incluso a explicarse por el simple hecho de que era un loco idiota. Otra era que después de anunciar que iba a ir a verlo mandara un mensaje al Concilio. O se estaba asegurando de que Byakuya no lo matara o acababa de involucrar al Concilio en algo muy importante. No se utilizaba a un miembro del clan de las Sombras para algo tan banal como anunciar una visita de cortesía a otro persona.

Lo único concebible en aquella situación, es que o bien Ichigo se estaba ocupando de no salir perjudicado en la guerra o había encontrado algo para evitar la fusión de los clanes ...

Fuera lo que fuese supo que no iba a gustarle nada. Y que menos iba gustarle a Byakuya lo que tenia que contarle al respecto .

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando al puerta del cuarto de estar donde se encontraba se abrió y por ella apareció la cara de una de las criadas de la mansión. No sabia porque pero aquella mujer siempre le había llamado la atención. No tenia muy claro si era por la forma en la que lo miraba o si era por el hecho de que llevase una pistola oculta en el muslo.

- Buenos días Abarai-san- sonrió la recién llegada.

Tenia el pelo corto, negro y rebelde, siempre había querido pasar la mano por el para alborotarlo aún más pero aquel día se lo había recogido en una pequeña coleta. Llevaba en las manos un plumero, obviamente estaba limpiando el polvo. Suponiendo que pensaba quedarse en la habitación Renji se apresuro a recoger los papeles extendidos sobre la mesa del cuarto de estar para evitar que ella los viese, pero no se movió de su sitio. Le gustaba mirarla, cuando lo hacía normalmente lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Rukia casándose con otro.

-Hacía días que no te veía por aquí, Makoto- sonrió suavemente.

Makoto sonrió divertida al tiempo que le daba la espalda para limpiar el polvo del armario grande.

- Bueno, mis vacaciones ya han terminado, por lo que he vuelto esta mañana ...- explico sin más.

Al ponerse de puntillas para llegar a lo alto de la estantería Renji noto que por el vuelo de la falda aquel día llevaba su pequeña pistola en el muslo izquierdo, pero que llevaba un cuchillo en el derecho. No es que le molestase que fuera armada teniendo en cuenta donde trabajaba, pero le preocupaba que tuviera tanto miedo para ir armada pero que siguiera viniendo día tras día. Resumiendo, sabia que era la espía de otro clan, pero resultaba divertido verla moverse como si nada por la casa sin que nadie más que él hubiera notado que iba armada. Ni él tenia muy claro porque no la había delatado el primer día que ella cayo sobre él y él palpo sin querer su pistola. Ahora que lo pensaba fue el día en que pidió sus vacaciones. ¿Sabía que él sospechaba de ella?

¡Ah! Ya lo recordaba no la había delatado porque dio por sentado que no iba a volver, pero allí estaba de nuevo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

- ¿Le preocupa algo Abarai-san? Esta muy callado esta mañana ... - sonrió ella como si nada volviéndose hacía él.

¡Oh, si! Sabia que él sospechaba de ella. Lo decía todo por su forma de mirarlo , aquello empezaba a ser divertido.

- ¿Es por el futuro matrimonio de Kuchiki-san?- pregunto ella de forma descarada.

Renji la miro molesto, no por lo que había dicho, sino porque lo había dicho. ¿Estaba confesando acaso que era una espía?

- La ama de llaves me lo ha contado todo esta mañana. Al parecer la señorita se puso a gritarlo ayer por la tarde a los cuatro vientos por toda la casa- explico sonriendo de forma burlona – Además de que acabo de abrir la puerta al modista para su traje de novia ...

Una excusa creíble, considero Renji.

- ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme eso? - pregunto suspicaz, ¿a donde pretendía llegar?

- Bueno, creía que estaba enamorado de ella ...

Makoto sonrió suavemente al tiempo que se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá frente a él. Renji se había quedado sin palabras , ¿cómo podía saber eso una criada?

¡Ah, si! No era un simple criada.

- No estoy enamorado de ella- mintió de forma más que obvia, aunque para él sonó convincente.

- Ya y yo he pasado toda mi vida trabajando de criada- se burló ella.

Renji dio por sentado que ella sabía que lo sabia y sin embargo seguía allí frente a él como si no pasase nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto bruscamente.

Makoto sonrió burlona.

- ¿Acaso no harías cualquier cosa por evitar que la señorita se casara con ese tío?

Renji quiso contestar, golpearla , hacerla callar, de verdad que quiso. Pero lo único que pudo fue asentir lentamente.

Makoto borro su hipócrita sonrisa y lo miro con algo similar a la pena y la rabia, ¿a que venia esa mirada? Sin embargo la conversación no dio para mucho más pues la puerta se acababa de abrir y por ella había entrado la serena y hermosa figura de una joven mujer, vestida con un kimono de color naranja con estampados en blancos.

Kuchiki Yusako.

Como siempre que entraba en una habitación , la atmósfera pareció enfriarse y ella se convirtió en el centro de atención.

- Renji-kun -llamo amablemente ignorando a Makoto por considerarla una mera criada, para ella la servidumbre no eran mucho más que muebles- ¿Has visto a Rukia? Han venido a aprobarle su traje de novia, otra vez- añadió con amargura- Pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

Renji se quedo en blanco. No lo había hecho, ¿verdad? ¿No se habría escapado como dijo ayer, ¿o si? ¡Maldita mujer loca, cuando la encontrase iba golpearla!

-No – contesto seriamente fingiendo que no pasaba nada- Habrá salido para evitar probarse el vestido, ya sabes como es.

- Irrespetuosa y consentida, si- simplifico Yusako como si nada, sin duda por muy esposa florero que fuera aquello no le impedía odiar a la hermana de la primera esposa de su marido, sino que se lo permitía.

Teniendo en cuenta que Renji opinaba lo mismo no es que se enfadara por ello, Makoto noto que ni siquiera lo considero un insulto, lo cual le hizo bastante gracia.

Yusako se fue sin más llevándose con ella su atmósfera de plena frialdad.

- Si alguien insultase de esa manera la persona que amo, me molestaría- comento Makoto como si aquel fuera el comentario más oportuno en aquel momento.

Renji la fulmino molesto con la mirada.

- ¿Ya tienes lo que quieres? Rukia no acepta su matrimonio, yo tampoco lo hago, ¿por qué no vas rápidamente a contárselo a tu jefe y desapareces de aquí antes de que te mate?

- No creo que a mi jefe le interese mucho los sentimientos de la señorita y mucho menos los tuyos ...- comento descarada – Y en cuanto a que me mates o me delates... ¿por qué ibas hacerlo? Te divierto demasiado ...

De nuevo quiso golpearla, pero de nuevo fue incapaz. ¿Qué le pasaba con esa maldita espía?

- Vete o de lo contrario te delatare...

- ¿Ves?, has aceptado que no me mataras... En el fondo te gusto – se burlo ella, ¿es que no sabía que estaba jugando con fuego?- No te preocupes, me iré esta misma noche y no volveré a no ser que me inviten claro ... Pero he venido a proponerte un trato que estoy convencida te interesara bastante.

Makoto había señalado descaradamente a los papeles todavía sobre la mesa que Renji había recogido al verla entrar.

- ¿Ha cambio de que?

- Quiero estar allí esta tarde .

- ¿Estas loca, Makoto? Quieres que mi jefe te mate. No me importa que espíes a otros clanes pero al mío...

- Se perfectamente de que se va ha hablar allí esta tarde – lo interrumpió bruscamente – Te estoy ofreciendo decírtelo de ante mano a cambio de estar junto a la puerta o ser la que sirva el te.

Cuando Renji no contesto la mujer sonrió burlona.

- Piénsalo. Estaré en la cocina- y dando media vuelta se encamino hacía al puerta, pero se volvió antes de salir- Por cierto, no es Makoto, es Tatsuki.

Los Arrancar no eran el clan más famoso o el más poderoso de Japón, pero si era el más peligroso de los clanes menores. Su brutalidad era muy conocida por lo demás clanes, igual que no estaban sometidos a ninguno de los clanes mayores.

Eran casi el quinto de aquellos clanes mayores. Pero no eran traficantes y por ende no eran muy conocidos por la policía. Eran asesinos y sus crímenes solían pasar por accidentes o tener una cabeza de turco para ellos. Por eso la policía nunca había llegado a sospechar de su existencia. Solo los otros clanes conocían de su existencia. Eran ellos lo que contactaban con sus clientes, los que los elegían y no al revés. Eran muy pocas las personas que sabían donde localizarlos y Kuchiki Rukia era una de ellas.

Había conocido a su líder una de aquellas veces que había escapado de su casa para refugiarse en la calle. Él la había reconocido y tomado a su cuidado una temporada antes de devolverla a su casa. Lo que había ocurrido aquellos día era algo que la mujer no había contado ni a Renji que siempre había sido su mejor amigo y su confesor.

Pasara lo que pasase durante aquel tiempo , no fue la primera vez que había acudido a ellos. Su líder Aizen Sousuke era el hombre que le había enseñado a matar .

Su relación siempre había estado entre el odio extremo y el cariño que se le puede tener a un maestro. Rukia lo odiaba de la misma manera que lo admiraba. Aquel hombre había sido más un padre para ella que lo que hubiera sido alguna vez Byakuya y sin embargo deseaba atravesarle el corazón con la espada que él mismo le había enseñado a utilizar cuando solo era un niña. Sin duda una relación complicada.

Pero de la misma manera que Rukia había acudido a ellos cuando necesitaba ayuda ellos habían acudido a ella.

Rukia había heredado de su hermana algo a lo que Byakuya no había tenido nunca acceso. Su Red de espionaje. Ella era la espía del clan por decirlo de alguna manera, incluso cuando había tenido 10 años Byakuya había tenido que acudir a ella cuando había necesitado ayuda . Aizen había hecho algo parecido. La utilizo como su pequeña fuente de información. Y ella lo uso para su protección.

Sin embargo siempre que acudía a él acababa haciendo algo que no le gustaba, por lo que siempre se juraba a si misma no volver a verlo . Pero no había quedado más remedio.

Era volver a verlo o acatar la voluntad de su hermano y su orgullo no le había dejado mucha opción.

No era excesivamente complicado llegar a ellos. Solo había tenido que abandonar su mansión en mitad de la noche eludiendo las alarmas de seguridad y escapar hasta la otra punta de la ciudad sin ser vista y llamar a la puerta adecuada. Había hecho aquello tantas veces que sabía perfectamente como borrar sus pistas hasta allí y conocía de sobra la puerta a la que debía de llamar.

_La Muñeca de Porcelana_, era uno de los locales más famosos de la ciudad, todo el mundo había oído hablar de él y por ende todo el mundo sabía a que se dedicaba incluidos los altos precios que sus chicas ostentaban. Era el paraíso de cualquier hombre con dinero, había chicas de todas las maneras y dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa. Las había morenas, rubias, castañas o pelirrojas, bajas o altas, gordas o delgadas. Todo tipo de mujer se paseaba por aquel lugar vestida con kimono tradicional con el obi atado hacía delante y el kimono a medio caer , lo suficientemente abierto para llegar a la curva de los senos dejando claramente visible el cuello. Era un club de alterne disfrazado de casa de te.

Su dueña era un anciana a la que todo el mundo llamaba Oka-san, nadie sabía su verdadero nombre ni de donde había salido, pero era una de las mujeres más famosas de aquel ambiente, todas las mujeres que se dedicaban a la prostitucion querían trabajar para ella. Pero lo más impresionante de aquella mujer era que había conseguido mantener su negocio al margen de los clanes , pese a que todo líder de clan había entrado en aquel local en más de una ocasión.

Por ello tal vez podía resultar llamativo que alguien como Rukia, criada supuestamente entre algodones, llamase a la puerta principal de un local como aquel . Sin duda seria algo como un escándalo si el resto de mujeres de los líderes de clanes se enterasen de aquello. Pero ese circulo de cotorras no cruzaba para nada por la cabeza de Rukia cuando llamo a aquella puerta.

La recibió una mujer morena vestida con un kimono rosa que arrastraba a su paso. La mujer miro sorprendida a Rukia parada frente a la puerta a las 10 de la mañana sin duda debió de creer que se había perdido.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- pregunto amablemente aquella mujer acomodándose mejor el kimono para tapar el escote.

Rukia noto que aquella mujer quería dar una buena impresión a la que sin duda consideraba una niña perdida. ¡Odiaba no aparentar siquiera los 18 años!

- Eres nueva, ¿verdad?- pregunto Rukia como toda respuesta.

Conocía a todas las chicas de aquel local y daba por supuesto que ellas la conocían a ella y aquella mujer morena de pecho más bien exuberante, era nueva.

La mujer asintió suavemente algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

- ¿Puedes avisar a Oka-san que he venido a hablar con ella?- pregunto al tiempo que entraba por la puerta al conocido recibidor cuyo aspecto seguía aquella idea de casa de te, con una decoración absolutamente tradicional.

- ¡Perdona pero no puedes entrar!- se escandalizo la mujer.

Rukia ya estaba adentro intentando recordar cual de las tres puertas corredizas frente a ellas había que abrir para entrar al gran salón. Lo que más le gustaba de aquel lugar es que estaba abierto 24 horas.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes niña?- se molesto aquella mujer irritando los nervios de Rukia.

La heredera de los Kuchiki se volvió hacía la mujer claramente ofendida.

- Veintidós – contesto secamente- Y ahora mueve el cuelo y dile a Oka-san que Kuchiki Rukia quiera hablar con ella.

Tal vez por su tono de voz autoritario o porque había reconocido su nombre la mujer asintió con cara asustada y desapareció por la puerta de la izquierda.

Rukia sonrió al tiempo que miraba su reloj de pulsera, las 10 de la mañana, a esa hora su familia ya habría notado su desaparición. Teniendo en cuenta que le había costado toda la noche llegar hasta allí borrando huellas al paso, calculó que a su hermano le costaría unas 10 horas en llegar hasta allí, por lo que calculando que solo empezarían a sospechar que se había vuelto a fugar cuando no apareciese a comer, supuso que Byakuya llegaría a _La Muñeca de Porcelana_ en su busca entre las 10 y las 12 de la noche. Por suerte esperaba haber desaparecido de allí completamente para cuando Byakuya llegase, aquel era simplemente el lugar donde su pista desaparecería completamente.

No es que le gustase mezclar a Oka-san en todo aquello pero es que o le quedaba otro remedio, solo conocía una manera de llegar a los Arrancar y la puerta siempre había estado en aquel local, solo podía esperar que siguiera estándolo.

La mujer del kimono rosa y el pelo suelto volvió a lo 10 minutos de irse, dedico una profunda y marcada reverencia a Rukia y en esa posición le comunico que Oka-san la recibiría en su apartamento de inmediato.

Siguió a la mujer a través de todo el recinto, atravesaron la puerta de la izquierda que se refería a un largo pasillo a través del cual había otra serie de tatamis , Rukia recordó que el gran salón estaría en la puerta de la derecha. El pasillo acababa e un ascensor de apariencia moderna pero sin botón de llamada, en su lugar estaba lo que parecía el dispositivo de una caja fuerte.

- Oka-san ha dicho que si eres quien dices ser podrás activar el ascensor- murmuró su guía suavemente.

Rukia sonrió divertida. Luego saco una pequeña tarjeta de identificación de color morado de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y la introdujo en la rendija del ascensor, cuando la pantalla acepto la tarjeta Rukia marco un código de números en la misma pantalla. El ascensor se abrió , pero no le devolvió la tarjeta. Solo podía utilizarse una vez.

- Yo la dejo aquí- susurro la mujer deshaciéndose de nuevo en reverencias antes de que Rukia entrara en el ascensor.

Siempre le había fascinado la obsesión de Oka-san por la seguridad, solo ella tendría aquella clase ascensor y el hecho de que tuviera una tarjeta para abrirlo decía mucho acerca de la confianza que aquella mujer había colocado sobre Rukia desde que era solo la niña que llegaba a aquel lugar tras las faldas de Hisana y cogida de la mano de Yoruichi. De niña había asistido a posiblemente la reunión de las tres mujeres más poderosas de Japón. Yoruichi y Hisana podían ser las líderes de dos de los clanes Mayores, pero Okka-san conocía a todo el mundo y todo el mundo la escuchaba y más de una ocasión seguían sus consejos, su influencia era enorme.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en la ultima planta del edificio, daba directamente a un largo pasillo con moqueta blanca al final del cual se observaba una enorme sala de estar de muebles negros en contraste con la blanca moqueta . Pero lo más destacable eran las enormes cristaleras del salón frente al ascensor. Rukia adoraba a aquel apartamento.

Sentada en el sofá frete al ascensor Rukia descubrió la figura de una mujer aparentemente jovén, de unos 40 años castaña de pelo ondulado que caía completamente suelto sobre su bata de color naranja.

- Buenos días Oka-san – saludó Rukia alegremente caminando hacía aquella mujer .

Obviamente Oka-san no era para nada la anciana que todo el mundo creía cuando la veía recibirlos vestida de anciana, con kimono cerrado, peluca blanca y maquillaje. Una autentica maestra del disfraz. Podías encontrártela en cualquier esquina con un disfraz completamente diferente y no reconocerla, era incluso capaz de moldear el tono y el timbre de su voz. Muchas veces había demostrado poder disfrazarse a la perfección de una persona real. Sin duda eran muy pocos los que habían visto su verdadero rostro.

-Te esperaba ayer, querida- sonrió Oka-san levantándose para recibirla, le señalo la mesa del salón donde en la mesa de cristal, estaba preparada un desayuno para dos persona.

- No pensaba fugarme hasta que me entere de la tregua- se quejo Rukia feliz de ver café, llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas por Tokio- ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

- Bueno tenía muy claro que no estarías por la labor de casarte y la ultima vez que lo comprobé yo era la única que podía establecer un contacto con la única persona que podía sacarte del mapa por algo así como un mes.

Rukia sonrió al tiempo que se llevaba la taza de café a la boca. Le fascinaba aquella mujer, sobretodo su capacidad para enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en los clanes sin pertenecer a ellos.

- ¿Quién se ha ido esta vez de la lengua?- pregunto divertida más que molesta.

- Ni idea, no se como se llama- se despreocupo Oka-san- Pero se cual de mis chicas se lo sonsaco.

Rukia entornó los ojos.

Oka-san frunció el ceño suavemente. Era increíble que incluso a su edad y sin duda era más mayor que su hermana de seguir viva todavía no hubiera una sola arruga en su cara. Nunca había llegado a decidir si aquel era su verdadero rostro o una de sus mascaras, sin embargo quería creer que era la verdadera.

- ¿A que hora piensas que aparecerá Bya-kun gritándome?

- De 10 a 12 de la noche ...

Oka-san asintió suavemente.

- Tendrás tiempo de sobra. Ahora mi querida niña, cuéntame , ¿qué ha sido de tu vida desde la ultima vez que viniste a verme?

- ¿Desde el mes pasado?- se burlo Rukia divertida- Mi hermano me ha comprometido , otra vez. ¿Y tu que tal? ¿Te has buscado un amante de una vez?

Oka-san alzo la ceja divertida.

- Perdona pero aquí la que debería de buscarse un amante eres tu , eso si que pondría a tu hermano de los nervios. ¿Te imaginas si te quedases embarazada?

- En ese caso no tendría que desaparecer un mes sino nueve y teniendo en cuenta que acabaría más o menos en Holanda , no gracias ...

000000000000000000000

Había movido todas sus influencias, que no eran pocas, había tirado de todos los hilos de los que disponía, ¡ y no había conseguido nada!

Renji empezaba a desesperarse, por supuesto que tenia formar de conseguir información, ¡podía saberlo todo de cualquiera de los demás clanes, con solo hacer una pregunta. ¡Por el amor de dios era el segundo al mando del Clan Sakura! Se suponía que debía saberlo todo, que podía informar a su jefe de cualquier cosa, pero aquel día no podía contestar a dos simples preguntas, que podían llegara costar la vida.

No sabía que es lo que Kurosaki quería tratar con Kuchiki y no tenia ni puñetera idea de donde demonios de había metido Rukia.

Saber lo que Kurosaki quería podría haber sido posible de contar con la red de espionaje de Rukia. Pero aquello podría haber ocurrido si supiese donde demonios de había metido la psicópata esa.

En resumen estaba desesperado, y si quería conservar unos días más la vida, ya podía fingir que no creía que Rukia se hubiese vuelto a escapar y descubrir lo que Kurosaki quería de una maldita vez.

Por supuesto sabía que podía hacer las dos cosas, pero meter a un espía conscientemente al despacho de Byakuya no le daba precisamente más confianza que presentarse con las manos vacías ante este.

Esa mujer, esa maldita espía disfrazada de criada, ¿qué demonios le pasaba con ella? Lo normal en él hubiera sido ponerle fin el mismo día en que la descubrió, pero ella había desaparecido ese mismo día y lo peor de todo es había vuelto y él no sabía que hacer con ella.

Le ofrecía la información que quería a cambio de estar presente durante la reunión. No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. No se fiaba de ella y sin embargo era vagamente consciente de que todavía seguía viva y en la mansión porque la consideraba su ultima opción. Acabar con la vida de una mujer de su tamaño no seria tan difícil. Pero el detalle más importante es que aquella mañana ella había sonreído asegurando que sabía lo que ocurría. ¿Cómo podía saberlo cuando él no había conseguido nada de nada? Tenía que hablar con ella.

La encontró tal y como ella le dijo en las cocinas, a aquella hora de la mañana las cocinas en pleno trabajo. Era la hora de comida y la cocinera dictaba ordenes a las criadas acerca de repartir la comida a los señores. Makoto permanencia sin embargo mirando soñolienta por una de las ventanas de la cocina mientras que todo el mundo parecía activo.

-¡Oh! Abaria-kun- saludo la cocinera con una sonrisa picara al verlo - ¿Esta Rukia-chan para comer?

Renji se encogió de hombros intentando evitar a aquella mujer, obviamente los criados ya habían notado la desaparición de esta y él no les iba dar motivos para correr ha avisar a Byakuya. Así que evitando la se encamino hacía la criada morena que había sonreído irónica cuando lo había visto llegar a la cocina.

-Tenemos que hablar- le informo bruscamente haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiese.

Lo lógico hubiera sido permanecer en la bulliciosa cocina donde Renji no podría tocarle un pelo sin que al menos diez criados los vieran y no todos sabían a que se dedicaban exactamente los Kuchiki. Sin embargo ella lo siguió, al parecer se creía inmune o tal vez estuviera loca.

La llevo hasta una de las salas de estar vacías de la segunda planta. Siempre le había gustado aquella habitación blanca, el cuarto de estar favorito de Rukia con olor a incienso de jazmín. Una vez allí se giro hacía ella con expresión seria.

-¿Para quien trabajas?- pregunto bruscamente.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- contesto ella secamente sentándose descaradamente en uno de los sofás blancos de la habitación.

Renji tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

-No es tan complicado de entender, mi clan es el Shinigami, mi jefe esta loco y se fía de la tregua, cuándo es obvio que tu jefe no le va hacer ninguna gracia lo que tiene que decirle. Así que no podía dejarlo solo en la jaula de los leones... Le debo lealtad o algo así.

Renji la miro fijamente apunto de un ataque o de disiparle un tiro no lo tenia muy claro, aunque pensó molesto que Rukia se enfadaría con el si ensuciaba su habitación favorita de sangre. ¿Por qué la había llevado hasta allí?

-Sabes que no te creo, ¿verdad?- fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo.

Makoto se encogió de hombros divertida.

-Piensalo, el clan Quincy no necesita un espía en tu mansión, sois aliados. Y aunque perteneciera al Clan Kidoh no tendría sentido puesto que Shinouin-san, sabe perfectamente el tema de la reunión. Si lo piensas unos segundos mi explicación es la única que tiene sentido- se defendio ella como quien explica el tiempo que hará por la tarde.

Renji medito unos segundos sus palabras.

-Que sea la más sencillo no lo hace la verdad- gruño él.

La mujer volvió encogerse de hombros intentado calmar su mal genio, odiaba dar tantas vueltas a las cosas, su estilo era decir algo y punto no justificarse de mil y una maneras, pero tenia que reconocerse a si misma que maniobrar con aquel pelirrojo era mucho más divertido que hacerlo con su jefe. Sin olvidar que estaba justificando su propia vida.

-Hagamos algo- resolvió ella finalmente poniéndose en pie- Dejame estar cerca de la habitación esta tarde, no tengo porque estar allí específicamente, solo lo suficientemente cerca para asegurarme de que no vais a poner una trampa a Ichigo. Y si cuando tu jefe lo deje salir "con vida" no me reconoce puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Renji comprobo sus opciones, antes de recordar porque había ido a verla .

-¿Como puedo estar seguro de que me dirás la verdad?

-Porque me iré con mi jefe cuando todo termine y si no lo hago no tendrá la más mínima importancia porque podrás matarme por espía y por traidora.

Nuca había visto una sonrisa como aquella, tan sincera y al mismo tiempo tan irritante y misteriosa. No podía evitarlo aquella mujer le podía.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Miro el reloj con impaciencia, las tres de la tarde, debía darse prisa en prepararlo todo. Un crimen pasional siempre requería un poco más de elaboración, por suerte para él la mitad del trabajo ya estaba echo. Después de todo si debía matarlo era precisamente por esa infidelidad. ¡Había sido tan sencillo convencer a la mujer de que algo así requería medidas drásticas!

Las mujeres ricas solían ser increiblemente volubles y caprichosas y en cuanto aquella descubrió que su marido la engañaba con un hombre había prendido la mecha que no solo e ofrecía a él algo de diversión sino unos beneficios para nada cuestionables. Aquella mujer estaba dispuesta a vender su alma al diablo por venganza y la verdad es que cuando había aceptado su ayuda prácticamente lo había hecho.

Era muy sencillo, el lo provocaba todo para que los dos amantes se encontraran a solas esa tarde , pero ninguno esperaría ser encontrado por un muy borracho marido de uno de ellos. Con una dosis de su droga favorita este estaría tan fuera si que no dudaría en utilizar la pistola que había caído por "casualidad" en sus manos. Y si el plan no funcionaba una acertada caída por las escaleras después de descoyuntar le el cuello solucionaría el problema.

Secretamente esperaba que el marido engañado no pudiera apretar el gatillo, le gustaba rematar a él mismo sus asesinatos ser él quien disparara la pistola o en este caso romper el cuello de su víctima con sus propias manos. Si, le gustaba matar. Arrancar la vida de un ser humano era un placer que solo podía comparar con el sexo.

¡Oh, si!El sexo! Debía darse prisa en drogar al marido celoso y en asegurarse de que los encontrara, aquella noche quería acudir de nuevo a _La Muñeca de Porcelana_, sus chicas eran caras, pero ninguna se atrevía nunca a decirle que no.

Si, iría a l_a Muñeca de Porcelana_.

0000000000000000000000000000000

No puede decirse que Byakuya se tomara bien la noticia que Renji a acababa de darle, pero tampoco podría decirse que se la hubiera tomado bien. De echo después de diez minutos de informarle de lo sacado de Makoto su jefe seguia mirando sin reacción alguna los papeles frente a la mesa.

-Kuchiki-sama – se atrevió a llamar Renji aburrido de esperar una contestación.

El líder del Clan Sakura levanto la vista claramente aburrida hacía Renji.

-Ese asusto quedo zanjado entre el antiguo líder y yo hace mucho tiempo – informo con tono severo- No hay base alguna para hacer esa clase de reclamación ahora ...

-Bueno, obviamente se han enterado de su trato con los Teu y pretenden utilizarlo como estrategia para impedirlo- razono el pelirrojo pero la fría mirada de su jefe le heló la sangre.

-Bien. Entonces la pregunta ahora es ¿cómo lo han sabido?

Para Renji la respuesta era obvia: Makoto.

¿Quién si no? Pero aún con aquella certeza era incapaz de exponerla. Ya no se trataba de que ella lo divirtiese , ahora era algo mucho más, digamos profundo, puesto que ella de forma directa o indirecta, le daba igual había puesto en escena una manera mas de impedir que Rukia se casara con Teu. Finalmente de ser todo aquello cierto a menos Rukia permanecería en Tokio.

-No lo sé- mintio de la forma más convincente que pudo.

Byauya lo miro severamente unos instantes, ¿sabía que mentía? ¿Qué prefería aquello mil veces a Teu? ¿Qué Makoto jugaba a un juego con doble filo?

-En ese caso- la voz de Byakuya nunca había sonado tan autoritaria- Llama a mi abogado ya que no pudo solucionar esto a la fuerza, lo intentaremos a la manera legal.

La ultima vez que Byakuya resolvió algo de forma legal se hizo con el liderazgo del clan de su esposa, Renji no sabía que era peor.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Como en una rutina habitual la puerta se abrió sin llamar dando paso a la serena e inquietante figura de la forense.

-Cinco en una semana – anuncio ella con suavidad.

El comisario levanto la cabeza de su papeleo con curiosidad. Aquella mujer le podía tanto física como mentalmente, lo cual en un hombre como él, que jamás había perdido una batalla resultaba preocupante. Sin embargo la tranquilidad y la serenidad que evocaban aquella mujer lo volvían loco. No era un hombre pasivo, lo suyo siempre había sido la acción antes que las palabras, era de los que primero disparaban y luego preguntaban. Y sin embargo por mucho que quería aplastar a aquella mujer contra su escritorio y deshacer con sus manos su larga y oscura trenza, se veía obligado a permanecer tras su escritorio y aguantar la presencia de aquella mujer sin inmutarse.

Unohana Retsu podía dominarlo con una sola mirada cuando probablemente serian necesarios más de diez hombres para detener uno de sus famosos ataques de ira. Y era un detalle del que ella era plenamente consciente y que en vez de explota intentaba ignorar puesto que sabía perfectamente que si caía en los despiadados brazos de Kempachi Zaraki jamás podría soltarlos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Unohana?- preguntó con su característico tono malhumorado, que no pudiera estamparla contra la pared con él como peso lo estaba matando lentamente.

-Cinco en un semana – repitió ella con calma tomando asiento frente a él- Creí que deberías de saber que hay un Clan que no esta dispuesto a seguir la Tregua .

El comisario sonrió cínicamente, preguntándose como su tan intrigante y corrupta forense sabía a cerca de lo de la tregua . Pero, ¿quién no era miembro de la yakuza en aquella ciudad? Tendría que empezar por recordar quien le recomendó a aquella mujer...

¡Oh! Era verdad tendía olvidar aquella clase de cosas, el mismísimo Concilio la había colocado en su comisaria, para asegurarse de que él no los traicionase. En otras palabras, ella trabajaba para el Concilio y si hacía algo que a este no le gustase sería ella la encargada de acabar con su vida. No pudo evitar preguntarse que sentiría si ella colocara sus manos alrededor de su cuello para estrangularlo, seria tan excitante como parecía.

-Deberías saber mejor que yo que la Tregua se refiere a la guerra no a los negocios de Clan ... - se desentendió intentando alejar la imagen de ella desnuda bajo él.

¡Se estaba empezando a volver loco! Si ella seguía sentada frente a él mucho rato más no respondía de sus acciones.

-Le rompió el cuello antes de lanzarlo por las escaleras- explico ella cruzando las pierna la una sobre la otra haciéndolas aún más visible para el corrupto comisario- He tenido que volver a falsificar el informe por quinta vez esta semana .

-¿Algo más?- Unohana noto incomoda que su "jefe" no le estaba haciendo ningún caso.

No comprendia que le pasaba con aquel hombre. Su trabajo era vigilarlo y para ella su deber estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa, siempre lo había sido durante toda su vida. Pero aunque el Concilio ordenara la muerte de aquel hombre no sabía si seria capaz de obedecer. Pero, ¿quería hacerlo? Por una vez en su vida quería romper las normas, hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera toda su vida y quería hacerlo con él . Aunque después de aquello no pudiera volver a soltarlo.

-Si, hay algo más- susurró y con misma calma con la que se movía con la que hablaba se puso en pie al tiempo que dejaba caer hacía atrás su bata blanca del laboratorio.

Kempachi comprendio con una sonrisa aún más cínica que la que le había dedicado antes que su reputación podía irse a tomar por culo junto con su auto-control, porque aquella estaba apunto de convertirse en su mujer.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A Kurosaki Ichigo nunca la había gustado la comisaria de policía. De echo la pocas veces que había estado allí había sido para pasar la noche en la cárcel o en un par de ocasiones convencer a Zaraki de que lo dejara en paz de la única manera que este entendía y normalmente acababan en la sala de entrenamientos de la comisaria katana en mano.

No guardaba especialmente buenos recuerdos de sus visitas a aquel maldito lugar, pero necesitaba con urgencia los documentos originales de un par de contratos que por motivos de los que no quería saber nada su padre había puesto en manos de Zaraki.

Podría haber mandado a cualquiera de sus subordinado a por ellos , pero su gente de confianza o estaba desaparecida o ocupada vete tu a saber donde y eso que se suponía que él debería saberlo, era el jefe ...

¡-Ichi-kun!- exclamo sorprendida una voz conocida para él cuando estaba apunto de llegar al despacho de Zaraki.

Frente a el una jovencita vestida de uniforme con un chillón color rosa de cabello le sonreía como solo una niña sería capaz de hacer.

-Yachiru- la saludo secamente- ¿Esta Zaraki? Tengo algo importante que tratar con él ...

La siempre alegre muchacha intensifico su enorme sonrisa infantil ante la pregunta.

-Si, si que esta, pero no creo que sea buen momento para molestarlo ...

¿Molestarlo? ¿A Zaraki? ¡Venga ya! Como si so le importara una mierda. Era él quien tenia que recoger un puto documento en comisaria cuando ya debería estar en la mansión Kuchiki sosteniendo una más que interesante guerra de miradas con Byakuya. Y ahora iba a tener que esperar a que el hijo de puta de Zaraki acabara lo que estuviera haciendo, para poder irse de una maldita vez a discutir con un jefe de clan.

Pasando de la largo a Yachiru e intentando no pagar su frustración con ella abrió de un empujón la puerta del despacho del comisario.

La cerro al instante siguiente.

Podía esperar a que Zaraki terminara, no es que tuviera tanta prisa ...

-¿A que hacen buena pareja?- exclamo una feliz de vida Yachiru a su lado.

Definitivamente jamás tendría un buen recuerdo de aquella comisaria.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo había visto pocas veces a Urahara tan pálido, por lo que su truco de mandarlo a buscar los papeles que él no había podido recuperar por encontrar a Zaraki "ocupado" pudo haber resultado increíblemente gracioso si a su palidez no lo acompañase una mueca de completa felicidad. No sabía lo que acaba de ocurrir en comisaria, pero sinceramente prefería no saberlo.

Sentado en el asiento posterior d su coche estendio una mano a su hombre de confianza.

-¿Los tienes?- le preguntó incomodo, cuanto menos pensara en Kempachi y aquella pobre mujer mejor.

Urahara se volvió hacía él con una enorme mueca de felicidad y le tendió la carpeta de color verde que llevaba en la mano.

-Lo de Ken-chan quedo en el olvido encuanto Ikkaku se entero de lo que había aquí dentro- le sonrió- Creo que él y Yumichika están planeando ya tu despedida de soltero.

-¡¿Les has contado lo que había aquí?!- le gritó él jefe de la yakuza furioso estampando violentamente la carpeta contra la cabeza de Urahara.

-¡No fui yo! - se defendio Urahara inútilmente- Fue lo único que Kempachi pudo gritar para que evitar que Ikkaku, que entro también por error al despacho no airease por toda la comisaria su desliz con la forense ... ¿has visto que pedazos de pechos tiene?

Ichigo que intentaba olvidarlos inutilmente gruño algo entre dientes completamente furioso. ¿Por qué coño su estúpido padre confiaría los documentos originales de su compromiso con Kuchiki al comisario de policía?

¡Agg! ¡Odiaba su maldito trabajo!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tal y como esperaba la mansión de carácter occidental de los Kuchiki los recibió tanto con las puertas abiertas como con un arma apuntandose a la cabeza tras cada puerta.

La joven sirvienta morena que los recibió les dedico una enorme sonrisa y sin decir una sola palabra los guío a través de la lujosa mansión hasta el despacho del líder.

Ichigo comprendio sin sentir ninguna clase de temor que aquella casa era como una trampa mortal para él, un paso en falso y seria hombre muerto, pero la idea de que Byakuya no pudiera matarlo por la Tregua lo tranquilizaba bastante. No solo era intocable, sino que sabía que lo era.

Pero por si acaso sus hombres estaban cerca para cubrir su retaguardia.

Era un hombre que siempre obtenía lo que quería y ya era hora de demostrárselo a Byakuya.

El despacho del líder del Clan Sakura era amplio y espacioso decorado con colores oscuros, madera de ébano y terciopelo rojo oscuro, a Ichigo no le gusto en ningún sentido.

El dueño del despacho esperaba sentado tras su escritorio a contra luz de las amplias ventanas cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar la luz poca luz que le quedaba al día. No hizo ningún gesto para darles la bien venida , todo lo contrario al hombre alto de cabello blanco y largo sentado frente a él que vestía una yukata de color oscuro, quien se levanto ante los dos recién llegados.

-Un placer conocerlo Kuchiki-san , soy el abogado de los Kuchiki ...

-Ya nos conocíamos Ukitake-san- le interrumpió Ichigo pasando de él, le incomodaba sobre manera que Kuchiki tubiese con él a su abogado, ¿qué pretendía?

Urahara sin embargo se detuvo unos instantes para saludar efusivamente al abogado, Ichigo tuvo ganas de matarlo, pero la visión de Byakuya tan serio y tan correcto hizo cambiar el destinatario de su odio.

-Supongo que ya sabrá el motivo de mi presencia aquí- sonrió Ichigo lanzando sobre la mesa una carpeta de color azul.

Byakuya asintió visiblemente incomodo abriendo así con desprecio el contenido de esta.

-Al igual que también se que este documento no tiene ninguna validez legal. Contratos de este tipo ya no existen...- indico arrastrando el documento de vuelta hacía Ichigo.

Ichigo lo ignoro y se sentó casualmente en la silla que momentos antes había utilizado Ukitake .

-Por desgracia, me temo que en nuestro si valen, como bien debe saber el Concilio en la máxima autoridad en nuestro mundo, el dicta las leyes. Finalmente no es la primera vez que se encuentra ante un documento similar, ¿verdad?

Byakuya nunca había tragado a aquel mocoso engreído, de echo la guerra era una buena prueba de ello, por lo que su mirada de odio profundo no se hizo esperar mucho.

-Por desgracia cuando mi difunta esposa firmo ese documento no se encontraba en su mejor momento ...

-Que Hisana se estuviera muriéndose no quiere decir nada, finalmente ejerció como líder de su clan hasta el día en el que murió- le interrumpió Ichigo con aquella mirada de prepotencia que había adquirido después de su ultima conversación con el menor de los Ishidas.

-Me temo que mi esposa no estaba en su pleno juicio cuando firmo aquel documento. Lo cual ya se especifico en su momento y por tanto se anulo el acuerdo. Ahora si ya hemos terminado, buenas tardes- concluyo Byaka poniéndose secamente en pie.

Ichigo no se movió de su sitio, aquello era una batalla una que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Después de lanzar una mirada desafiante a Byakuya e extendió la carpeta verde que Urahara había rescatado de comisaria .

-Una pena que este documento indique lo contrario- sonrió irónico.

Byakuya dudo unos segundos pero finalmente le arranco la carpeta de las manos, su contenido lo dejo blanco. Cada vez era más y más tentador mandara tomar aire a la tregua y colocarle una bala entre ceja y ceja al mocoso engreído.

Ignorando sus ansias asesinas extendió el documento a Ukitake.

-Es valido- murmuró el abogado después de echarle un simple vistazo y lo sabia a ciencia cierta porque había estado allí el día en que Hisano lo realizo, había supervisado hasta el más mínimo detalle pero no iba a decirle aquello a su actual jefe.

El documento no era ni más ni menos que un detallado informe medico en el que se aseguraba que Hisana estaba en plenas condiciones mentales tan solo tres días antes de su muerte.

Ichigo exclamo en una sonora carcajada y extendió la primera carpeta que contenía el acuerdo prematrimonial de nuevo hacía Byakuya.

-El acuerdo es valido- le indico con una burlona sonrisa y su mirada de prepotencia- Por lo tanto me temo que según esto tu hermana es completamente mía ...

Ambos líderes desarrollaron una por demás interesante guerra de miradas que fue interrumpida por la voz preocupada de Ukitake.

-Esto puede ser sin embargo anulado...- interrumpió visiblemente pensativo, de echo sus pensamientos estaban en Rukia, no podía ni imaginarse como se tomaría ella el descubrir que de nevo no era más que un juguete en manos de los clanes.

Urahara sin embargo carraspeo pensativo reclamando a atención de los allí presentes.

-Para evitar que el acuerdo fuera anulado envié esta misma mañana copias de ambos documentos al Concilio. Me temo caballeros que la decisión final ya no esta en nuestras manos.

La mirada de Byakuya nuca había sido tan furiosa ni tan sangrienta.

-¡En fin!- exclamo Ichigo poniéndose en pie como si nada- Nos veremos cando vuelva a por "mi" mujer .

-Yo que tu no estaria tan seguro de tu victoria Kurosaki- lo interrumpió Byakuya .

-Se perfectamente a todos los peligros que alguien que se compromete con tu hermana se espone pero para serte sincero la satisfacción de anular tu unión con los Teu es suficiente consuelo.

Kuchiki agradeció su auto-control o de lo contrario ya seria hombre muerto, el único consuelo que le quedaba es que se hubiera llevado a Ichigo por delante.

Renji gruño entre dientes mirando fijamente ante el la puerta del despacho de su jefe. ¡Lo habían dejado fuera! ¡A él!

Cada vez tenia más ganas de echar esa maldita puerta abajo .

A su lado Kiyone la secretaria lo miraba preocupada , ella estaba verdaderamente aterrorizada por la presencia de Kurosaki en el despacho de su jefe, pero jamás lo comunitaria en voz alta, se consolaba mirando la calma de la criada morena que Renji había subido con él. Normalmente las criadas parecían fuera de si la primera vez que accedían a la planta del líder pero ella parecía estática mientras limpiaba despreocupada una de las estanterías llenas de libros de la sala que llevaba al despacho. Pero ¡un momento! ¿Por qué había una criada cuando dentro esta realizándose una importante reunión? Su miedo creció.

La puerta se abrió violentamente rompiendo la tensión de la sala y por ella apareció el inconfundible ceño y la mueca de victoria de los líder del Clan Kurosaki, Kiyone comprendio que nada bueno iba a salir de aquella reunión.

Renji bufó furioso, a él tampoco le gustaba aquella expresión.

-A cavo de ganarle un enfrentamiento a tu jefe – sonrió Ichigo a Renji, desgraciadamente se conocían bastante bien.

No era algo que ninguno de los dos fuera a confesar ni bajo tortura pero durante el instituto habían sido buenos amigos hasta que se enteraron de quien era realmente el otro y digamos que la relación se enfrió.

Reji rechino los dientes furioso, el no tenia ninguna clase de autocontrol.

-Y creo que también me he ganado una esposa irritante. Pero no te preocupes te invitare a la boda.

El puñetazo hubiera atravesado por completo la cara de Ichigo si alguien no hubiera sujetado con fuerza su brazo. Al volverse se encontró con la mueca inespresiva de Makoto.

-Quieto amigo – le sonrió ella y soltándose se volvió hacía Ichigo- Ha ido bien por lo que veo .

Ichigo se encogió de hombros borrando su sonrisa, solo la había usado para poner a Renji de los nervios.

-Supongo que tu eres la culpable de que allí dentro hubiera un abogado ...- acuso con seriedad.

Makoto solo se encogió de hombros como si fuera inocente.

Urahara cerro la puerta del despacho de Byakuya en ese momento.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos antes de que Byakuya reaccione y envié sus perros contra nosotros. ¡Ah! Hola Abarai-kun , ¿qué tal?

El aludido fulmino al hombre con la mirada. Pero los dos miembros del Clan Shinigami pasaban de él camino a la salida. Pero antes de salir por la puerta Ichigo se volvió de nuevo hacía ellos mirando fijamente a Makoto a su lado.

-Tatsuki, nos vamos .

L a aludida asintió y se despidió de Renji con una mueca burlona que decía "te lo dije"

0000000000

-¡Va a ser una ceremonia preciosa!- había sido llegar al coche y Urahara había comenzado a desvariar al tiempo que se sentaba en el asiento delantero.

-Deberíamos celebrarla en el jardín – se unió Tatsuki sentándose junto a Ichigo en la parte posterior.- ¡Kuchiki-san estará preciosa con el kimono tradicional de la familia!

-¡Es una gran idea!- la secundo un emocionado Urahara .

Pero no obtuvo contestación, no porque Ichigo los hubiera hecho callar sino más bien por lo que no lo había hecho.

Ambos yakuzas giraron a mirar a su jefe preocupados si el no reaccionaba furioso reírse de él no era gracioso.

Ichigo miraba ausente por la ventana , pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir y en lo que acababa de decidir.

Desde niño había echo una especia de promesa con sigo mismo , no se casaría jamás las mujeres era irritantes y traicioneras, un constante dolor de cabeza. Lo único que había creído la pena que valía de ellas era el sexo y eso era lo unico que había estado buscando, pero de repente la idea de un matrimonio no se le antojaba un disparate.

Acababa de dejar de ver a Kuchiki Rukia como la niña insoportable de su infancia para convertirla en el juguete que era, en un juguete en manos de los clanes. Pero un juguete que le daría el poder de dos clanes mayores.

Así que ya podían burlarse esos dos todos los que quisieran porque había decidido mientras hablaba con Byakuya que esa boda "si" iba a realizarse aunque para ello tuviera que secuestrar a la novia.

Frente a él se le ofrecía en bandeja el poder del clan Sakura y su ambición había despertado con más ganas que nunca. Finalmente el poder era lo que más ansiaba un líder de Clan.

Por desgracia para Ichigo Rukia no era para nada un juguete que pudiese pasarse de mano en mano como el creía.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia suspiro claramente incómoda al comprobar su reflejo en el cristal del ascensor.

Oka-san la había despertado hacía casi una hora asegurándole que él ya estaba allí. Pero cuando se había levantando con la intención de ir a su encuentro la dueña del local la había detenido con una gran sonrisa , no podía entrar en el local y llegar hasta el así vestida sin llamar la atención de media clientela y por ende que todo el mundo descubriera del brazo de quien se había ido. Por lo que se había visto obligada a abandonar sus vaqueros favoritos y al vestido turquesa que había llevado sobre ellos por un kimono para nada tradicional.

Los kimonos estaban hechos para convertir la figura femenina en un cono perfecto. Las única que lo había llevado de otra forma con el obi marcando la cintura y ligeramente caído para mostrar parte del cuello habían sido las geishas. Pero hasta las prostitutas que se ataban el lazo del obi hacía delante para no perder el tiempo a causa de las veces que debían deshacerlo durante una noche lo había llevado de forma más decente que ella en aquel momento. El kimono que Oka-san acababa de obligarle a poner enseñaba más que ocultaba. No es que la parte superior cayese hacía tras como el de una geisha sino que estaba diseñado para dejar completamente visibles su cuello y sus hombros y un escote en v que de haber tenido más pecho hubiera marcado el nacimiento de sus senos. Estaba atado con un obi más pequeño de lo normal a la cintura atado por delante, pero al n llevar debajo mas que su ropa interior la tela marcaba cada detalle de su anatomía.

-¿Esto es un kimono? - había preguntado alterada una vez se lo vio puesto intentado tropezar con una e las largas mangas de color naranja que llegaban hasta el suelo, tenia la sensación de que arrastraba más tela de la que la cubría.

-¡Estas preciosa!- exclamo felizmente Oka-san al verselo puesto- Sabía que este kimono te quedaría perfecto.

-¿A que pobre desgraciada pertenece?

-A ti. Lo diseñe especialmente para ti. Iba a ser mi regalo para la noche de bodas pero creo que lo necesitas, más en esta ocasión. Tenemos que hacer algo con tu pelo ...

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco cuando Oka-san saco mil y un adorno del pelo de un cajón despues de recogerselo con dos peinetas blancas y colorar un adorno en forma de mariposa del mismo color naranja dorado que el kimono Oka-san sonrió al reflejo de su joven protegida.

-Ya se que no te lo he dicho nunca pero tendrías bastante éxito de trabajar para mi ...

-Con algo que no deja nada a la imaginación no me extraña- gruño entre moleta e incomoda.

En el ascensor Rukia había hecho lo imposible por colocarlo de forma más decente, pero Oka-san que parecía haber envejecido veinte años a causa de una peluca blanca y maquillaje volvió a colocárselo de nuevo de la otra manera.

-Mis chicas suelen ir menos tapadas- le reprocho, pero no era cierto, así que fulminando a la ahora anciana mujer hizo lo imposible por que este no fuera tan provocativo, pero resulto imposible.

El Salón Principal era una enorme sala de madera con luz tenue que olia a humo y alcohol. De fondo sonaba un extraña melodía tradicional con un componente moderno y a son de ella luna joven mujer realizaba un strisptis con abanicos en el escenario central de la sala.

La clientela murmuraba entada en mesitas bajas al rededor del escenario acompañados por una o dos de las chicas que allí trabajaban que les susurraban al oído mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo. En algún momento la pareja se levantaba de la mesa y desaparecía por una de las puertas corredizas del fondo del establecimiento.

La pared derecha era un larga barra y la izquierda consistía en diferentes privados divididos por finos tatamis .

Oka-san le guiño un ojo deseándole suerte y camino hacía uno de los privados junto al cual un hombre rubio la esperaba.

Rukia suspiro ahora agobiada por el hum al tiempo que pensaba que nadie se hubiera fijado en ella en vaqueros por mucho que Oka-san dijera lo contrario, pero luego recordó que no solía haber clientela femenina en el establecimiento y que obviamente hubiera llamado la atención irremediablemente. Así que incomoda decidió darse toda la prisa posible en salir de allí y quitarse aquel maldito disfraz.

Localizo al hombre que buscaba sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina escoltado por dos mujeres que se afanaban en servirle. Asqueada más que aliviada por u visión, camino entre las mesas intentando llegar a su destino intentando pasar desapercibida. Pero no tuvo suerte pues a diez metros del hombre que buscaba otra figura masculina se le cruzo en su camino. No era muy alto, más bien bajito puesto que tenia la misma altura que Rukia . Moreno de ojos estrechos se balanceaba de un lado a otro por culpa del alcohol al que le olia el aliento cuando se inclino hacía ella.

Recordándose a si misma que se estaba haciendo pasar por una de las prostitutas de Oka-san Rukia hizo un soberano esfuerzo para no apartarlo de ella de un empujón.

-Hola preciosa- susurro su voz de borracho sobre su hombro.- No sabía que Oka-san contratara ahora a niñas ...

A Rukia empezaba a molestarle que no se librase de su aspecto de adolescente ni así vestida.

-No soy una niña- corrigió con una suavidad que realmente era brutalidad.

El borracho se encogió de hombros intentando pasar su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha, pero esta logro apartarse en el ultimo momento, lo cual incomodo visiblemente al hombre. Por suerte para ella supo hablar antes de que este le montara una escena.

-Perdoneme, pero ya estoy pedida...

Su tono sonó muy brusco pero el hombre estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta.

-¿Y por quién exactamente?

Rukia señalo al hombre al que había ido a buscar con expresión inocente. Cuando el borracho encontró al hombre que ella le indicaba el poco color que le quedaba desapareció de su cara por completo. No es que fuera el hombre más famoso del lugar pero todo visitante habitual sabia que era el más peligroso por lo que a Rukia no le extraño para nada que se fuera de su lado sin decir una sola palabra más.

Sonrió divertida por la reacción al tiempo que se encaminaba hacía el individuo que buscaba.

-Buenas noches – saludo irónicamente cuando llego junto a él.

Los tres integrantes de la mesa alzaron la cabeza hacía ella, claramente molestos por la interrupción.

-Largo- ordeno hacía las chicas acompañada de un gesto de la mano.

Estas la miraron furiosas por la interrupción, obviamente no la habían reconocido con aquel disfraz o hubieran salido corriendo hacía otro lado nada más verla acercarse. Una de ella abrió la boca para gritarle algo, pero se callo cuando el hombre al que acompañaban aparto sus manos de ellas.

-Largo- secundo él hacía las chicas con frialdad y estas se levantaron con gesto asustado .

Quedaron solos.

Rukia miro con seriedad la mueca burlona con que el hombre la examinba. No podía tener más de 30 años y resultaba demasiado atractivo como para estar en un local así . Con aquel tono de pelo claro y vestido completamente de blanco resaltaba enormente en la oscuridad del local.

-¿Ahora trabajas para oka-san Rukia-chan?

Rukia alzo orgullosa la cabezal al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él.

-De echo e decidido aceptar el favor que me debéis Grimjow.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¡Se me fue por completo la pinza!

Si es que no se me puede dejar esribir cosas de estas. Y en mi defensa dire que lo de Unohana y Zaraki nisiquiera estaba planeado. Simplemente queria meterlos en la historia y a lo que me he dado cuenta estaban teniendo sexo sobre el ecritorio de Ken-chan ...

Para ser realistas no he quedado muy convencida con la escena del despacho de Byakuya entre él e Ichigo, asi que puede que la cambie en un futuro pero de momento se queda así. La idea fundamental es que le echa a Byakuya en cara que se aqueda con Rukia y a Renji también.

En cuanto al Muñeca de Porcelana no tengo escusa posible excepto que me encatna Oka-san, ahi onde la veis va a dar mucha guerra en el futuro sobre teodo respecto a lo de ser la voz de la razon en la cabeza de Rukia... Pero me cayo u os abare contandolo todo ... jeje

Y finalmente si, Makoto por la que digamos Renji se sinte irremedablemente atraido o se sentira es Tatsuki. Después Byakuya mi pareja preferida para Renji es Tatsuki y ya que Byakuya esta casdo ... Aunque pude que los termine dejando como estan, no lo se ...

Buueno lo dejo u acabare aciendo esto más largo que el fic.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO UN REVIEW!

Besikos.


	4. El Concilio

**El concilio:**

Kuchiki Byakuya era conocido en su mundo por ser el único de los líderes yakuza que podía mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros en una situación de desesperada tensión.

Incluso el imperturbable Ishida había perdido los papeles con anterioridad. Sus discusiones con el antiguo líder Kurosaki habían sido por demás celebres . Byakuya nunca perdería la paciencia aunque tuviera que soportar ver como Kurosaki derrumbaba por completo sus planes de poder.

-Renji- llamo a su subordinado con aquella voz calmada cargada por el enfado.

El aludido que había permanecido callado con los nervios crispados desde que Ichigo se había ido aquella tarde y de lo único que tenia ganas era de gritar y de romper cosas y si una de ellas eran todos los huesos de Kurosaki Ichigo, mejor, se giro hacía su jefe conteniendo sus chillidos de impotencia. ¡Claro que no había querido ver a Rukia casada con Teu ! ¡Pero era mucho peor la opción de Kurosaki!

-Si – respondió secamente, ¿cómo podía Byakuya seguir allí sentado como si nada pasara?

-Comunícate de inmediato con Teu en Hong Kong y dile que se ponga en contacto con migo en cuanto le sea posible- ordeno con voz calmada- Dile que Rukia y yo partimos a Hong Kong de inmediato. Adelantamos la boda.

"Adelantamos la boda" la idea resonó en la cabeza de Renji con fuerza. ¡Quería realizarla antes de que el Concilio la prohibiese imponiendo a Ichigo como esposo! Pero según lo que había llegado a sacar de Makoto, Tatsuki ¡o como demonios se llamara! El Concilio ya estaba informado de todo, se pronunciarían al día siguiente a más tardar. La única solución era realizar la boda antes de que la orden llegase. Era una locura, pero probablemente la única solución a que sus planes se cumplieran. El concilio armaría una buena .

-Dile a Kiyone que se ocupe de los billetes de avión para esta misma noche y dile a Rukia que venga de inmediato.

La frustración y el enfado de Renji desaparecieron a la sola mención de llamar a Rukia.

¡No estaba! ¡Maldita sea ! Había olvidado por completo su fuga por culpa de Kurosaki. ¿Cómo iba ahora a explicárselo a su jefe?

-Amm... - bacilo claramente asustado- Rukia no esta en casa.

Aquella era la única forma de decir que se había escapado por que él le dio la idea la noche anterior para huir de un matrimonio con Teu.

-Pues ve a buscarla este donde este ...

-No se donde esta – confeso.

Byakuya no necesito más para comprender la situación. No era la primera vez que Rukia desaparecía.

-¿Sus guardaespaldas?

-No saben nada...

La fría y furiosa mirada de su jefe le indicó que quería respuestas de una vez o su vida definitivamente llegaría a su fin. Sin embargo contuvo sus preguntas por un simple y llana orden.

Encuéntrala y trae la hasta aquí, ¡ya!.

La cordura de Byakuya nunca había estado tan apunto de derrumbarse.

00000000000000000000

Una vez Renji huyo de la frustración de su jefe comprendió súbitamente que Rukia se había salvado a si misma de nuevo. Y la idea lo irrito tanto como pensar que Ichigo pudiera llegar algún día a poner las manos sobre ella.

No había podido hacer nada para salvarla.

De nuevo Rukia se revelaba como lo que realmente era, alguien capaz de valerse por si misma aunque el mundo entero estuviese contra ella, ella sola encontraría un modo de librarse.

Suspiro ruidosamente al tiempo que apoyaba el cuerpo entero contra la pared del pasillo. Ella le podía. Ella no lo necesitaba para nada y la idea se clavaba en su pecho con cierta amargura. Él quería protegerla, cuidarla pero ella no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por ella o que la protegiese.

Quería ayudarla pese a todo, tal vez pudiera entorpecer su búsqueda de alguna manera ...

-" _Encuéntrala y trae la hasta aquí, ¡ya!_."

Las palabras de Byakuya se clavaron con mayor fuerza que su angustia en su cabeza. No, no podía hacer nada . Byakuya explotaría si no obtenía lo que quería y contendría su frustración hasta que Rukia volviera a aparecer y para entonces podía llegar a ser peligroso para ella. Tenia que encontrarla. Ya no para ayudar a su jefe sino para salvarla de él.

Pero interiormente deseaba que jamás pudieran llegar a encontrarla ...

000000000000000000000000000000

Oka-san suspiro hondo cuando su pequeña reunión fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de Kuchiki Byakuya al privado.

Su cliente de aquella noche, era una importante inversor americano, un hombre de negocios al que podía revelar sus fantasías con una simple conversación y luego servírselas en bandeja de plata. ¡En fin un autentico negocio! Que se fue al traste por la brusca interrupción de Kuchiki, quien irrumpió como un huracán al cómodo privado en el que servia sake a su inversor americano.

La mirada de Byakuya nunca había sido tan heladora como en aquel momento, Oka-san se pregunto cuanto tardaría aquella fachada de hielo en derretirse por completo. Al parecer Rukia se había metido en un buen problema al desaparecer, aunque supuso que su pequeña protegida jamás creyó crear aquella reacción en su hermano. Byakuya parecía en aquel instante una bestia apunto de despertar, solo esperaba no estar cerca cuando al fin abriera las mandíbulas o la engulliría.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- exigió clavando su mirada fijamente en ella.

Llevaba sin embargo tratando con fieras semi despiertas y despiertas toda la vida, aquella no iba a asustarla en lo más mínimo.

-Buenas noche Kuchiki-san – saludo con una falsa sonrisa- Me halaga tenerlo en mi local. ¿Puede esperar fuera unos instantes? Buscare un privado para usted y sus hombres . ¿Cuantos han venido?

Byakuya lanzo una mirada intimidatorio al americano quien se la devolvió ofendido, pese a todo nada tenia que hacer con un yakuza y cuando comprendió la furia asesina que emanaban aquellos ojos supo que lo más inteligente era desparecer de allí, tardo tan solo 5 segundo en disculparse en un malísimo japonés y salir por la puerta lo más digno que pudo para disgusto de Oka-san, ¡podía haber ganado mucho dinero con él!

Una vez solos, Byakuya cerro la puerta corredera detrás de él y se sentó frente a la anciana en aquella vacía y solitaria estancia japonesa.

-¿Dónde esta?- repitió claramente impaciente.

La anciana le dedico una curiosa mirada mientras se bebía de un solo trago su sake.

-¿Dónde esta quien? - pregunto haciéndose la despistada, pero por muy bien que pudiera moldear el tono de su voz y caracterizarse como otra persona, no sabía mentir.

-Rukia. Mis hombres han seguido su rastro hasta aquí.- comento furioso – O me la devuelves o la recuperare por la fuerza. Haré que mis hombres registren palmo a palmo cada rincón de este maldito lugar hasta que ella aparezca.

La fiera empezaba a despertarse .

-Lo lamento muchísimo Byakuya-kun – contesto olvidando en ello su voz de anciana por su verdadero tono de voz, ¿por qué fingir con él?- No tengo ni idea de donde esta tu hermana . Es cierto, vino a mi esta noche, pero me abandono del brazo de otro hombre hace algo así como unas dos horas.

Byakuya sabía que ella no le estaba mintiendo, ya no. Oka-san nunca había sabido mentir.

-¿De quién?- susurro amargamente .

Oka-san supo de inmediato que estaba apunto de saborear los únicos instantes de triunfo que tendría nunca ante Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Tu pequeña hermana ha vuelto a demostrar que no es un juguete en vuestras manos. Ha huido a refugiarse a la sombra del único clan bajo el que jamás podrás encontrarla.

-Kuchiki-san- interrumpió el grito de uno de sus subordinado irrumpiendo con brusquedad en la habitación.

Renji nunca había parecido tan azorado frente a ella en su vida, ¡era tan divertido!

-Rukia, ya no esta aquí- informó el pelirrojo cuyo color había desaparecido por completo de su cara- Vieron salir a una mujer que encaja con su descripción hace unas tres horas acompañada de un hombre. Dos de las putas que trabajan aquí me lo han confirmado, al parecer se acerco a él haciéndose pasar por prostituta y se fueron juntos.

Byakuya giro de nuevo su atención a Oka-san que sonreía encantada por la situación, al menos ya nadie molestaría más a sus clientes y tenia que agradecer infinitamente a Rukia la posibilidad de ver aquel espectáculo cuando la volviese a ver.

-Grinmjow – susurró para horror más que probado de aquellos dos hombres- Al parecer eran viejos conocidos yo solo la ayude a llegar a esta él sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Y contemplando sus muecas de horror e incredibilidad se puso en pie.

-No es que me guste las compañías que elige pero realmente en una situación de tregua era la opción perfecta para desparecer durante una temporada. No os preocupéis, volveréis a verla cuando ella así lo quiera.

Y conteniendo una carcajada salió de la habitación con una extraña sensación de triunfo en el pecho. Si, por fin había ganado una Byakuya, aunque realmente , ¿no era Rukia quien había ganado aquella partida?

000000000000000000000000000000

UN MES DESPUÉS:

Hong Kong no era precisamente la ciudad favorita de Ichigo, pero la soportaba mucho mejor que Tokio, por el simple hecho de que esta no le reportaba ninguna clase de responsabilidad. Para él aquella ciudad era algo así como si se estuviese tomando una vacaciones. La idea le hizo sonreír.

A su lado Tatsuki parecía bastante alejada de la idea de vacaciones de su jefe y la verdad es que este se había ocupado personalmente de ello. Su joven espía tenia la por demás interesante misión, de encontrar a su prometida y sus desesperantes intentos habían resultado tan vacíos como los del propio Byakuya.

-¡Maldita sea ¿y eso a mi que me importa!- la oyó chillar histérica pero luego guardo silencio escuchando lo que alguien le decía por el móvil con cara inexpresiva- ¡¿Qué?! - la escucho volver a gritar ahora parecía como ilusionada.

Ichigo decidió ignorarla y miro directamente al hombre sentado frente a él en la limusina. La verdad es que la intención había sido dejar a Urahara en Tokio, pero al final se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba con él. Y ahora el maldito se lo estaba pasando en grande alterando sus de por si cansados nervios. Había olvidado por unos segundos que aquello no lo eximia de responsabilidades estaba apunto de enfrentarse al Concilio por primera vez en su vida, pero en realidad no estaba especialmente preocupado. No tenia nada que perder a excepción de unas cuantas tierras y mucho que ganar.

-¡¿A qué no sabéis que?!- chilló Tatsuki emocionada guardando su celular.

-¿Has reconsiderado la sugerencia del harakiri?- probo Ichigo.

La sonrisa de su subordinada se borro por completo .

-No, pero he encontrado a Kuchiki Rukia- respondió molesta.

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacía ella con diferentes expresiones pero ambos igual de interesados.

-Explícate- ordeno Ichigo.

-Durante el ultimo mes siempre hemos sabido donde estaba.

-Gracias a mi queridísima Oka-san – sonrió Urahara embobado.

-El único problema es que era imposible localizar a la banda en concreto a no ser que se dejaran ver a si mismos...

-¿Han salido?- pregunto Ichigo .

-Obviamente, ellos también tenían que venir al Concilio- le recordó Tatsuki – Al parecer se la han traído con ellos.

-Byakuya estará encantado – sonrió Urahara divertido- Por lo que he oído lleva un mes bastante malo. ¡Creo que va a ser un Concilio de los más divertido!

0000000000000000000000000000

La habitación que Aizen había alquilado para ella en aquel pequeño hotel era simplemente encantadora. Los muebles color madera destacaban con las blancas paredes y las cortinas se balanceaban dulcemente a través del aire que se colaba por el balcón. La cama de matrimonio estaba en el centro de la habitación escondida tras un dosel de cortinas blancas. ¡Era una habitación preciosa! Le agradaba mucho más que las enormes suite que su hermano solía alquilar en lujosos hoteles. Especialmente consideraba que aquel pequeño hotel de los suburbios era perfecto.

Estaba echa polvo. No le gustaba demasiado viajar y había sido un mes especialmente duro. Se dejo caer contra la enorme y blanda cama sintiendo que se dormiría con solo cerrar los ojos, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para ello.

Se palpo el estomago adolorida, iba a quedar un cicatriz en cuanto la herida se cerrase, estaba completamente convencida de ello. Pero pese a todo sonrió , ¿qué importaban un par de cicatrices y moratones si había conseguido lo que quería?. La idea le hizo sonreír de forma lenta y cansada. No había sido para nada como ella esperaba , pero Aizen nunca había tenido demasiado paciencia con ella , al fin y al cavo hubo un tiempo en que la considero su subordinada.

Los moratones ...

Tenia uno enorme en el brazo de donde él la había sujetado la noche anterior y otro en la espalda de cuando había chocado contra la estantería. Tenia que hacer algo con ellos. Finalmente el vestido que Halibel había elegido para ella, para a aquélla noche dejaba la espalda al descubierto . Frunció el ceño pensativamente . Bueno, las marcas de una pelea siempre habían sido fácilmente escondible, no era una novedad , tendría que ir a comprar maquillaje... Claro que veía poco probable que Aizen le diera permiso para algo como eso. Seguramente preferiría que luciera sus heridas como si ella fuera un trofeo. La idea la enfureció, ¡desde luego que no iba consentir eso! Poniéndose en pie busco su pequeño bolso rosa sobre una de las sillas y abandono la pequeña habitación. Aquella noche ella no iba a ser un trofeo. No iba a ser un símbolo, ni un juguete. Porque ¡oh, si! aquella iba a ser la noche en la que demostraría a todos quien era realmente Kuchiki Rukia ante el mismísimo Concilio.

00000000000000000000000000000

Ishida Uryuu frunció el ceño considerablemente cuando el botones abrió la puerta de su suite. Demasiado pequeña en su opinión, pero se abstuvo de criticas o pedir un traslado, no tenia tiempo que perder. Su maldito avión se había atrasado y ahora solo faltaba una miserable hora para la hora del Concilio, si tan solo su maldito padre no hubiese desaparecido hacía tres días ...

Pero no tenia de que preocuparse. Al fin y al cavo el Concilio debía de promulgarse en su favor, ¿verdad? Sin embargo la desaparición de su padre no le causaba ninguna clase de seguridad ...

Pero no había tiempo que perder en meditaciones. ¡Llegaba tarde!

000000000000000000000000000000000

Como de costumbre Kuchiki se pasaba de puntual, había sido el primero de los líderes en llegar, una mala opción en opinión de Renji, el encuentro con Teu debía ser lo que debería haber evitado a toda costa pero su jefe no parecía ser realmente consciente de ello o simplemente no parecía importarle.. Para Teu la culpa de que aquella boda no se hubiese realizado era de Byakuya, ¡Byakuya que había sido incapaz de controlar a una débil e insignificante mujer! Y no solo eso sino que era incapaz de encontrarla, cosa que había llenado a este de una vergüenza y una ira increíbles. Para Byakuya la culpa de aquella situación era exclusivamente de Rukia y llevaba un mes conteniendo su aplastadora ira contra ella y acumulando un poco más día a día. Era como una bomba apunto de estallar.

Renji quien había sido informado de que Rukia estaba en la ciudad y se lo había contado a su jefe e incluso le había dado su dirección con la esperanza de que la idea de recuperarla antes del Concilio calmara a aquella bomba se había sorprendido al ver como Byakuya no tenia ninguna intención de ir a buscarla a ningún sitio.

Y ahora allí estaban vestidos de esmoquin en una pequeña sala similar a la recepción de un gran hotel de 5 estrellas con la cruda diferencia de que aquella sala estaba oculta en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado en los límites de un bosque. La enorme sala de estilo occidental disponía de largas mesas en las que habían dispuesto un pequeño aperitivo, la idea era que mientras se esperaba la llegada del ultimo líder los demás se relacionaran entre si en medio de una fiesta del alta sociedad. Renji sintió arcadas al pensar en ello, Teu entraría por aquella puerta y se cruzaría con su jefe o a un peor Rukia entraría colgada del brazo de Aizen ... Sintió la necesidad de salir en busca de Rukia y alejarla lo más posible de Byakuya mientras este estuviera en aquel estado de ira contenida. Perdio el color cuando vio como su jefe cogió una copa de wishky de la bandeja de uno de aquellos camareros chinos vestidos de negro que a saber de donde habían salido. ¡Byakuya nunca bebía! Lo consideraba un mal habito de los seres inferiores...

La tragedia se olía en cada rincón de aquel maldito lugar .

Desesperado arrebato la copa de whisky que llevaba otro de los camareros iba necesitar niveles altos de alcohol en sangre para cuando acabara aquella maldita noche. ¡Maldita Rukia! ¿Por qué no se habría quedado tranquilamente en su casa? ¡Kurosaki arruino solo su boda con Teu solito!

Claro que de no haberse ido Byakuya lo hubiese solucionado toda aquella noche...

Necesitaba otra copa.

Los invitados fueron llegando uno a uno y Renji se maravillo de ver como Bykuya los saludaba uno a uno de forma cortes manteniendo tensas pero serenas conversaciones .

Por desgracia acabo encontrándose de cara con Yoruichi. La mujer vestida con un por demás sugerente vestido rojo y el cabello oscuro recogido en un complicado parecía haber dejado de lado su aspecto de gata salvaje si no fuera por la picardía que brillaba en su ojos dorados.

-Buenas noches- saludo amablemente la mujer con una sonrisa y una copa de champán en un mano- Una noche encantadora, ¿no os parece? Creo que intentan emborracharnos antes de darnos las malas noticias.

Y soltó burbujeante carcajada antes de dar un nuevo trago a su copa de champán.

Byakuya lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria a la mujer a pesar de que él todavía llevaba su copa de whisky en una mano.

-El Concilio tiene una forma bastante curiosa de realizar sus reuniones – comento indiferente una mujer tras Yoruichi.

Morena y de figura exuberante, Shiba Kukkaku, la segunda al mando de Yoruichi tenia una extraña forma de ser , había perdido un brazo hacía ya años en un accidente o más bien una batalla, pero no parecía molestarle mucho. Tenía un carácter furiosamente extrovertido nunca se callaba lo que de verdad pensaba. Llevaba un vestido negro demasiado escotado y el cabello suelto con aquel corte desigual.

Byakuya les dedico a ambas una mirada seca y estaba apunto de marcharse cuando Yoruichi, contenta pese la atmósfera de funeral que se respiraba en aquella extraña fiesta lo evito.

-¿Has visto ya a Rukia?- pregunto alegremente Yoruichi- ¡Estaba preciosa esta noche!

Renji vio horrorizado como la espalda de su jefe se tensaba peligrosamente. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-No, todavía no la he visto- susurro Byakuya al parecer imperturbable.

Yoruichi borro su sonrisa falsa y paso la copa a Kukkaku que la miraba preocupada.

-Recuerda, cuando lo hagas, donde estas y del brazo de quien el Concilio va obligar a que salga de aquí esta noche. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- no era un amenaza, era un consejo y aquello resultaba claro debido al sereno tono de voz que había adquirido la voz de la mujer.

Renji recordó como se respiraba cuando ambas se alejaron sin mayor incidente, incluso parecía haber resultado un buen encuentro pues su jefe parecía ligeramente más relajado. Sin embargo también acababa de enterarse de que Rukia estaba allí en aquella habitación y la verdad no sabía si quería correr a abrazarla o a sacarla de allí a empujones.

¡Aquello era de locos! ¿Por qué realizaba el Concilio una fiesta antes de la Reunión? Al final Yoruichi tendría razón los quería a todos borrachos ...

0000

Ichigo se sentó aburrido contra una de las sillas de aquella asfixiante sala. Aquella parecía un maldita fiesta de despedida. Era como si el Concilio quisiera que todos se despidieran antes de firmar la sentencia de muerte de unos cuantos de los allí presentes. La idea le hizo gruñir algo por lo bajo. No le gustaba aquella clase de reuniones y más si los participantes eran líderes de la mafia mundial que lo miraban airadamente cada vez que alguien lo reconocía . Al fin y al cavo era uno de los culpables de aquella maldita reunión, ¿no? ¡Tonterías! Todos ellos tenían un asqueroso asunto que tratar con el Concilio, lo que no acababa de comprender es como luego iba a promulgarse el Concilio ante todos ellos.

Urahara había comentado en el avión, que el Concilio se entrevistaba uno a uno con los participantes y no con todos a la vez lo que hubiera resultado bastante difícil sino imposible. No iba ser pues un debate, simplemente una sentencia. Aquello explicaba en parte aquella fiesta, el Concilio los iría llamando uno a uno a su presencia mientras los demás esperaban en aquella lujosa sala de espera. ¡Pues menudo aburrimiento! Seguía pareciendo una fiesta de despedida con un ambiente a funeral intragable.

Volvió a jurar entre dientes, ¡si al menos tuviera a alguien con quien entretenerse! Pero Urahara había desparecido como un niño entre la marea de invitados olvidando el hecho de que su única función allí era la de protegerlo pese a que habían requisado todas sus armas en la entrada, como le hicieran un solo arañazo a su colt negra del 45 cortaría un par de cuello ... El recuerdo lo hizo ponerse de peor humor.

Para él las fiestas eran meras , ¿cómo decirlo? Cacerías humanas. Era el lugar perfecto donde encontrar a una pequeña presa a la que arrastrar a su cama . Pero era imposible encontrar a una mujer interesante en aquella maldita fiesta-funeral. Todas las que aparecían ante sus ojos o estaban colgadas del brazo de sus maridos o eran demasiado mayores. No es que la idea de que la mujer estuviera casada lo echara para atrás, había llegado incluso a acostarse con mujeres en el baño de un restaurante mientras el esposo de esta la esperaba en la mesa. Era simplemente que era imposible que ellas se alejaran del brazo de sus esposos en una fiesta como aquélla y las que andaban solas solían ser en su mayoría líderes de su propio clan, en resumen mayores de 40 años y su margen del caza estaba en los 30.

Y entonces la vio.

Camuflada entre la multitud caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro como un gato perdido en medio de aquella multitud. Era menuda , con unos enormes ojos grises y vestida con ajustado vestido negro con escote de palabra de honor y la falda hasta las rodillas estaba hecha de pequeños volantes de organza. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta pero varios mechones caían sobre su adorable rostro de niña. Sin embargo había algo en ella que lo helo, la suavidad con la que se movía no era la de la niña que parecía, era la de una mujer acostumbrada a estar constantemente en guardia, parecía un animal salvaje que saltaría sobre su primer amenaza dispuesta a rebanarle el cuello.

Era la imagen perfecta de la muerte.

Para él la muerte siempre había tenido forma de mujer, la mujer que lo había abrazado desde el día en que nació y que jamás lo soltaría. La que caminaba prendida de sus armas, la única mujer a la que permitía compartir su cama más de una vez. Era su compañera más fiel, la única que estaría allí para siempre, lo único que daba sentido a su existencia. La compañera de su vida. Su hermosa muerte .

Y aquella niña, aquella mujer, era la imagen perfecta para personificar a su muerte.

Sintió la tentación de andar hacía ella de arrastrarla hasta el primer rincón oscuro que encontrase y hacerla suya sin decirle antes una sola palabra, quería sentirla suya más como nunca había sentido necesitar a una mujer. La idea acrecentó su deseo mientras se acercaba hacía ella, pero alguien llego hasta ella antes que él.

Vestido de blanco entre una multitud de gente vestida de negro resaltaba tanto como siempre. Ichigo vio sorprendido como su hermosa muerte sonreía al recién llegado y se colgaba de su brazo como si aquello fuera lo que debía hacer .

Si la muerte había sido siempre su compañera , también lo era de aquel individuo. Sin duda esta le era mucho más fiel a él de lo que nunca lo seria para Ichigo y ahora aquella mujer se iba de su brazo y no del suyo. Siempre había tenido una especie de batalla con aquel individuo, pero ahora acababa de convertirse en algo personal. Nunca perdonaría que Sousuke Aizen le arrebatara a su muerte de sus propias narices.

-¿Ichigo?- la voz de Yoruichi lo saco de sus extraños pensamientos.

La visión de la mujer lo devolvió a la realidad, ¿en que demonios había estado pensando? ¡Maldita sea solo era un mujer que acompañaba a Aizen! Seguramente seria una prostituta, ningún otra mujer iría del brazo de Aizen en medio de una multitud que le hacía el vació por propia voluntad, ¿verdad? Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse esos enormes ojos de la cabeza, pero no pudo. La busco de nuevo entre la multitud la localizo junto a una de las mesas de la comida quitándole un canapé a un camero, la enorme sonrisa que ilumino su rostro cuando lo probo hizo que por primera vez se viera bonita.

-¡Ichigo!- le grito Yoruichi ya a su lado tirandole de la manga preocupada por la falta de reacción del muchacho- ¡Ichigo o me haces caso o le diré a todo el mundo que somos amantes!

Fue instantáneo .

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás me liaría con un vieja como tu!- le grito alterado.

Como contestación Yoruichi lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Bien ahora que has vuelto a la realidad, dime , ¿que es lo que te ocurre?

Ichigo se sobo el golpe con mirada de pocas pulgas y pensó que no perdía nada preguntándole a aquella mujer si sabia quien era su perfecta Shinigami.

-¿Sabes quien es la mujer que acompaña a Aizen?

-¿Aizen?- se sorprendió Yoruichi buscando al aludido entre la multitud, cuando lo localizo palideció- Lo había casi olvidado... - después giro a mirar a Ichigo suspicaz- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Me pareció la perfecta encarnación de la muerte- respondió sinceramente pensando que no quería decir nada, pero se equivoco.

Yoruichi lo miro fijamente antes de estallar en una fuerte carcajada que mosqueo horrores al joven yakuza. De haber conservado su colt con él estaría apuntando ahora mismo al pecho de aquella maldita mujer.

-¡Mi queridísimo Ichigo!- exclamo alegremente – ¡Tu preciosa muerte es nada más ni nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia !

"Kuchiki Rukia", la idea se le atraganto en la garganta. Volvió a mirarla sin decir una sola palabra. No era bonita decidió, pero era perfecta, dulce en apariencia pero oscura en lo más fondo de su ser. Su muerte perfecta, su futura esposa.

000000000000

Rukia giro mirando a su alrededor molesta sentía como si alguien llevara bastante rato observándola, pero de nuevo, no localizo a nadie sospechoso. Creía que aquella iba a ser una noche mucho más espectacular, ni siquiera se había encontrado a su hermano, la verdad es que esperaba que no se lo encontrase hasta llegar frente al Concilio, pero le aburría horrores la estresante espera. Quería algo de diversión, pero no tenia muy claro de que clase, de momento solo podía consolar su aburrimiento con los canapés, que por otro lado estaban deliciosos...

Y entonces al final lo vio, alto y delgado vestido de negro pero con un excesivamente llamativo cabello naranja que le hubiese arrancado una sonrisa de no haber sabido de quien se trataba.

Kurosaki Ichiho, el líder del clan Sinigami.

¿Por qué le miraba aquel hombre de aquella manera? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho? Aunque había que reconocer que tenia unos ojos increíbles... Se sonrojo furiosamente ante la idea que le paso por la cabeza.

¡No! ¡Ella no era así! Los hombres ni siquiera le interesaban, aunque la verdad es que convertirse en la amante de Kurosaki Ichigo resultaría de lo más interesante. Estaba dispuesta a jugar a aquel juego cuando la voz de Aizen a su lado le devolvió a la realidad.

-Rukia- la llamó secamente- Nos vamos...

Rukia giro a mirarlo furiosamente roja, ¿en que demonios había estado pensando?

-¿Qué?- le pregunto avergonzada.

Aizen le envió una mirada algo seca .

-El Concilio llama a su presencia a todos los lideres japoneses, ¿vienes con migo o no?

El Concilio, ya era la hora de volver a aquel mundo. Se palpo con cuidado la herida del estomago. Si estaba más que dispuesta de hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

La luminosidad de la sala de la fiesta desapareció poco a poco mientras aquel hombre los guiaba por aquel estrecho pasillo y luego por las escaleras. La puerta al final de las escaleras les llevo a un enorme sala circular en la que sobre una especie de estadio tras ancianos esperaban con calma a sus "invitados" Eras los representantes de la cámara de los 46 que formaban el Concilio. Y frente a el pequeño estrado , una serie de sillas agrupadas 5 montones, algunas de las cuales ya estaban ocupadas.

Un hombre rubio, vestido de blanco y negro con una enorme sonrisa que siempre había puesto a Rukia los nervios de punta se acerco a ellos alegremente. Ichimaru Gin, era la mano derecha de Aizen, pero no le habían visto el pelo desde que aterrizaron la tarde anterior en Hong Kong.

Sentados en las sillas Ishida Uryuu miraba pacientemente a los tres cansados ancianos mientras a su lado su delgada y pálida ayudante Nemu , permanecía tan quieta como una estatua.

Otras dos figuras se acercaron hasta ellos Byakuya y Renji.

Rukia se adelanto hacía ellos y permaneció seria y serena cuando los ojos de su hermano se posaron sobre ella.

Byakuya no dijo nada tan solo se dedico a mirarla de arriba abajo y cuando pareció que al fin iba a decir algo dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse en su lugar . Rukia miro impávida su extraña reacción pero el suspiro de alivio de Renji la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto hacía su amigo de la infancia- ¿Te has hecho un nuevo tatuaje en la ceja?

Renji le mando una mirada seria al tiempo que palpaba la ultima línea que había añadido a sus extrañas cejas. ¡No era momento para tonterías!

-Estarías muerta ahora mismo sino fuera por Kurosaki- informo tajantemente , para sorpresa de Rukia- Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde tu desaparición , estúpida niña malcriada .

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kurosaki con el hecho de que Byakuya esta tan furioso conmigo que ni siquiera es capaz de hablarme?

Renji sopeso la idea de contárselo todo, pero la descarto al instante .

-Te enteraras en breves.- le susurro- Todavía no es oficial pero antes que nada deberías de saber que Byakuya va a desheredarte..

-¡¿Qué?!- no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa- No pude hacer eso...- añadió susurrando alterada cuando noto la mirada de los tres serenos ancianos sobre ella- ¡Es mi clan!

Renji la miro algo melancólico, supo que estaba apunto de perderla y que esta vez como de costumbre no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El problema era que ella tampoco podría.

-Te habrás enterado de todo cuando esta reunión termine...- y la arrastro hasta su lugar sentada tras Byakuya justo cuando la puerta se abría dejando pasar a las cuatro personas que faltaban.

Ichigo que clavo su oscura mirada en Rukia antes de sentarse en el grupo de sillas más alejadas de Byakuya, seguido por un sonriente Urahara , que parecía que acabaran de invitarlo al cumpleaños de un amigo. Y por ultimo una igual de sonriente Yoruichi seguida de Kukkaku a la que todo aquello le daba mala espina.

Todo estaba preparado para dar comienzo a la reunión. El carraspero de la voz del anciano sentado en el centro lo confirmo. Yamamoto Genryuusai, anciano si, pero uno de los hombres más poderosos de aquel mundo y él único de los tres sentados frente a ellos de origen japonés . Probablemente el único de todo el Concilio para poder recriminarles algo a ellos como si se trataran de niños pequeños.

A sus cerca de 95 años Yamamoto podría parecer un frágil anciano de barba incapaz de abrir los ojos y vestido con una yukata negra tradicional, pero era posiblemente todavía capaz de empuñar a la perfección la katana que descansaba a su lado sobre el escritorio que los separaba del resto de la yakuza.

-Mocosos egocéntricos – rugió la ronca voz de aquel anciano estremeciendo a todos los presentes- Egoístas y avariciosos... ¡Ya eran así vuestros padres pero habéis demostrado que las nuevas generaciones sois aún peores! ¡Felicidades jovencitos, habéis matado lo único que caracterizaba a la yakuza del resto de mafias del mundo!

Ante su propios ojos Rukia vio como los 5 líderes de clan se levantaban y encaraban serios al anciano, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, ¡¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?!

-¡No hemos venido aquí para que nos insulte un anciano!- rugió Ichigo completamente descarado.

-¡Llevamos años haciendo lo que creíamos mejor para nuestros clanes!- exclamó la voz de Yoruichi alta y clara.

-Nunca comprenderé porque alguien debe de meterse entre nosotros- Ishida nunca había parecido tan desafiante a ante los ojos de Rukia en su vida.

-Si va a insultarnos durante el resto de la noche, creo que me retirare. No hemos venido aquí para oír insultos ni discursos... - afirmo Byakuya en voz alta mirando al anciano a los ojos.

-Yo ni siquiera se que pinto aquí – comento Aizen como quien no quiere la cosa- No tengo nada que ver con la guerra .

Rukia volvió atenta su mirada a Yamamoto quien había abierto uno de sus ojos y miraba fijamente a los 5 líderes frente a él. Y ante una sorpresa general el anciano estallo en carcajadas. A su lado los otros dos ancianos se miraron entre ellos, siendo uno de ellos chino y el otro americano, no entendían apenas una palabra de japonés, que era el idioma en el que se resolvía aquella conversación, su función era asesorar a Yamamoto no interrelacionarse con los líderes pero estos al parecer habían hecho algo verdaderamente gracioso.

Por su lado los líderes miraron el ataque de risa del anciano sin acaban de comprender antes de volver a sentarse esperando los supuestos gritos.

-Niños desagradecidos y orgullosos...- rió el anciano Yamamoto volviendo a cerrar los ojos- Esta claro que os han educado para lo que sois... Y, si, tienes razón Sousuke, no pintas nada ya aquí. Te hemos hecho venir únicamente para que trajeses con tigo a Rukia-san- Rukia sintió como varias miradas se clavaban en ella con diferentes pensamientos, se sintió más incomoda que avergonzada- Tu clan no ha roto por el momento ninguna norma, podéis retiraros ya .

Aizen asintió con una tensa sonrisa en su apuesto rostro y se retiro seguido de su subordinado Gin.

Una vez se hubo marchado Yamamoto clavo su único ojo abierto en Rukia, que permanecía indiferente al hecho de que el Concilio se hubiese tomado tantas molestias para llevarla hasta allí.

-Muy bien. Empecemos desde el principio. No voy a hacer un discurso por vuestras imprudencias en la guerra, ya hemos comprobado que al los niños no les gusta que les griten ... Pero deberéis tener claro que a partir de ahora doy por zanjada esta guerra, toda estupida venganza de carácter personal con otro clan se abole desde ahora mismo. ¡¿Ha quedado claro?!

El fin de la guerra había sido zanjado con aquellas burlonas palabras de un anciano, un anciano que se estaba burlando de ellos demostrándoles cuan insignificantes eran comparados con él. A Rukia le sorprendió que no volvieran a levantarse para gritarle algo, pese a todo no eran completamente estúpidos, sabían cuando aquel hombre hablaba en serio.

-Todo volverá a la situación previa. Volveréis a vuestros anteriores dominios y no quiero oír una sola queja al respecto. Ichigo, ya vengaste a tu padre. Y también todos habéis vengado a todos los muertos que habéis causado directa u indirectamente. Para daros tiempo a regresar a vuestros dominios la tregua se alargara durante tres meses más en Japón. Será tiempo más que necesario para que os volváis a acomodar.

Serios asentimientos aceptaron lo decretado, sin otra sola palabra de queja. No había queja posible frente al Concilio que la de defender su orgullo.

--¿Algo más?- se atrevió a preguntar Yoruichi.

-Hay culpables a los que castigar, pero ya han sido castigados...- y con una sonrisa irónica se giro hacía Ishida- Ahora tu clan es únicamente tu responsabilidad.

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron debido lo que aquellas palabras significaban pero sin ninguna clase de problema volvió a asentir aceptando aquello sin mayor problema.

-Antes de marcharos deberéis firmar el trato... - aseguro el anciano extendiendo a lo largo de la mesa cuatro copias del mismo documento.

Los líderes se levantaron y sacando de ningún sitio un pequeño objeto cortante de entre sus ropas cortaron sus dedos pulgares y marcaron con la sangre que salió de ellos los documentos frente a ellos. Después devolvieron sus armas a sus diferentes escondites y se volvieron a sentar como si todo aquello fuera un ritual al que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Yamamoto les sonrió suavemente cuando ya estaba hecho.

-Yoruichi y Uryuu podéis marcharos , os enviare las copias de los contratos mañana mismo a vuestros hoteles o a cualquier lugar en el que hayáis pasado la noche..

Ambos asintieron suavemente y salieron seguidos de sus subordinados .

Rukia empezaba a impacientarse, sabia que lo que ahora venia tenia algo que ver con ella, ¿por qué sino iban a montar aquella situación para llevarla hasta allí? ¿Qué demonios pintaba ella en una reunión del Concilio cuando nadie más había traído a sus herederos? Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su impaciencia espero callada que el anciano volviese a hablar.

-Queda el tema más trivial de todos- comento con tranquilidad- Lo primero de todo es que te damos, Byakuya, permiso para repudiar a tu esposa y tomar a la mujer que tu quiera como tal.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula en la habitación, nadie esperaba aquellas palabras. Byakuya miro a los ancianos frente a él y Rukia se dio cuenta de que súbitamente su furia parecía haber desparecido en su mayor parte, parecía como si acabasen de quietarle un gran peso de encima. Luego recordó que Yusako era estéril ... El Concilio le estaba dando la oportunidad de tener un heredero, un heredero que heredaría "su" clan...

-¡No!- las palabras salieron con brusquedad de su boca sin poder detenerla, pero no había sido la única , al otro lado de la habitación Kurosaki había gritado lo mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos pero a ambos volvió a sentarlos una seria mirada de Byakuya cargada de frialdad.

La seca risa de Yamamoto rompió la tensión que habían creado involuntariamente.

-Me temo jovencita que acaba de ser desheredada, el joven Byakuya se ocupara de elegir esta vez a una mujer fértil, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes tu facción seguirá siendo tuya y te seguirá allí donde vayas, ¿un trato justo no os parece caballeros?

Tanto Byakuya como Ichigo gruñeron algo entre dientes.

-Y en cuanto al asunto de la joven, creo que queda más que aclarado que fue una suerte que se escapara al clan de Sousuke porque al fin y al cavo su boda con Teu aunque se hubiera realizado hubiera sido anulada. Ya se lo hemos explicado al anciano Teu, quien no parecía muy feliz con lo acontecido, pero ya se le pasara. La hubiésemos anulado gracias la documentación que nos envió Ichigo, no podíamos haber dado por valido aquel matrimonio existiendo un contrato prematrimonial anterior a este - prosiguió el anciano- y dadas las actuales circunstancias me parece parece que este nuevo o viejo compromiso es la mejor opción para sellar la paz entre vuestro clanes...

Rukia perdió completamente el color, ¿que demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿A que demonios se referían aquella bola de miserables ancianos? A lo que fue consciente de lo que hacía se había puesto de pie, serena pero desafiante ni siquiera su respeto por aquel hombre podía mantenerla quieta, primero su clan ... y ahora , ¡por dios! ¡Que no se estuvieran refiriendo a lo que ella creía que hacían!

-Creo que me he perdido en esta conversación.- comento con voz tensa- ¿De que compromiso estamos hablando?

Los hombres de la sala clavaron sus mirada en ella.

-Su hermana, Hisana, firmo un contrato prematrimonial respecto a usted y a Ichigo con el padre de este Ishin cuando solo eras una niña. Mi decisión es que antes que nada ese matrimonio se realice.

-Ese contrato fue anulado- afirmo Rukia seriamente – Mi hermana estaba enferma, difícilmente pudo tomar aquella decisión de forma acertada.

-En efecto- asintió el anciano complacido por la información de la muchacha- Pero el joven Kurosaki nos ha presentado un documente que lo reafirma. Niña, tu hermana estaba en su sano juicio cuando lo firmo ...

Rukia alzo la cabeza todavía desafiante. Podían estar punto de quitarle su ultima oportunidad de recuperar su clan, ¡pero no iban a quitarle su libertad!

-En ese caso, lo lamento , pero me niego a realizar ese contrato.

-Me temo mujer que no tienes esa opción- la interrumpió Ichigo volviendo a clavar sus penetrantes ojos en ellas.

Y en ese momento ella decidió que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Decretado por el Concilio o no, si ese hombre iba a convertirse en su marido iba a ocuparse de que todos los días de su vida fueran un verdadero infierno.

Ya estaba de nuevo dispuesta a volver a gritar cuando Renji la empujo de nuevo a su sitio para que guardara silencio de un maldita vez, pese a todo siguió mandando miradas furiosas a Ichigo quien se las devolvía ¿divertido? ¡Ese tipo era un maldito arrogante! ¡Cómo había podido pensar antes en ser su amante? ¿Qué demonios habían puesto en el ponche aquella noche?

-Como iba diciendo- continuo Yamamoto ignorando ambos jóvenes- Es la forma perfecta de finalizar esta guerra, no aceptare que ninguno de los dos os echéis para atrás.

Ichigo sonrió interiormente y Rukia rechino los dientes furiosa .

-A partir de este instante Rukia pasa a ser responsabilidad de Ichigo.

Lo que en otras palabras quería decir: "Rukia es tuya" Y cuando se le decían esas palabras a un yakuza aún sin firmar un contrato de matrimonio la mujer pasa completamente a su disposición y a su cuidado. Rukia había sido convertida en una Kurosaki antes de la boda y ahora tendría que abandonar aquella maldita reunión del brazo de Kurosaki , no pudo soportar el que una vez más fuera convertida en un maldito objeto., pero de nuevo cuando estaba apunto de ponerse a gritar Byakuya giro a mirarla fríamente y se quedo petrificada. No iba ha hacer nada por ella, todos los lazos que los unían se habían roto. Harto de ella aceptaba que se la robaran ante sus propias narices . Rukia sintió un escalofrió al comprender aquello en aquella fría mirada.

Ahora comprendía la mirada que este le había dedicado cuando la vio aquella noche. Lo había dejado en ridículo frente a Teu y no lo perdonaba, pero su furia por su desaparición, ya no era tal, ahora solo quedaba indiferencia . Se sintió cruelmente miserable, finalmente ella nunca había dejado de verlo como su a hermano mayor, pese a todas las formas que había tenido de demostrarle a este su independencia.

-Adiós Rukia- se despidió él serenamente poniéndose en pie.

-Adiós- se despidió ella sin voz.

Sintió como Renji le apretaba la mano en forma de despedida pero no reacciono. Se quedo allí sentada sin saber que era lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se palpo la herida del estomago y supo que volver con Aizen no era una buena idea, pero no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada .

-Nos vamos- Kurosaki la saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos?- repitió incrédula, ¿se suponía que debía irse con él?

-Como ya he dicho – repitió Yamamoto- Ahora él es responsable de ti .

Rukia parpadeo, por supuesto la mirada de Byakuya le había hecho casi olvidar porque era por lo que estaba apunto de gritar.

-No soy de tu propiedad- le informo secamente, lo cual hizo sonreír al joven líder.

Ichigo tenia una idea muy diferente a ese respecto, "Ella era suya", ya no era solo la idea de poder hacerse con el clan Sakura si Byakuya moría sin descendencia, de lo cual él estaba más que dispuesto a encargarse si no que en el momento en que la había visto en la fiesta había querido hacerla suya y el que ella se hubiera negado revelándose con todo su odio hacía él no hizo más que acrecentar ese deseo, de repente quería domar a aquella gata salvaje. Quería hacer que la muerte fuera tan solo suya de nadie más.

-Ahora si que lo eres- contradijo él intentándola coger de brazo, pero ella lo evito hábilmente y salió a paso apresurado de la habitación.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y la siguió indiferente hasta llegar al Salón, Urahara pensó en que más le valdría seguirlo antes de que se perdiera la más que interesante escena que estaba apunto de librarse.

Ichigo la encontró en medio de la incomoda multitud girando el cuello de un lado a otro en busca de alguien. La idea de que buscara a Aizen para volver a irse con él le hizo hervir la sangre por algún motivo. Ella era de "su" propiedad.

-Es tarde y nos vamos al hotel – dijo secamente cuando llego junto a ella.

Rukia lo fulmino airadamente con la mirada, la muerte no estaba dispuesta a dejarse atrapar por un simple mortal.

-No me hagas ríes. Tengo mi propia habitación en un hotel lo más alejado posible del tuyo, así que adiós.

Y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Ichigo la sujeto del brazo evitando que diera un solo paso más, cuando la oyó gemir por el dolor creyó que había apretado con demasiada fuerza y aparto la mano sorprendido, no había apretado tan fuerte, sin embargo al hacerlo vio una mancha oscura en el brazo de la chica y al mirarse la mano comprendió que había apartado el maquillaje que tapaba una contusión. No es que le importara realmente, pero la idea de que alguien le hubiese hecho daño lo puso de peor humor del que ya estaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- exigió saber con no muy buenos modales.

Rukia se palpo el hematoma visible en su brazo. ¡Había tardado una hora en hacerlo desaparecer por completo!

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

-Ahora eres mi juguete y me preocupa haber comprado uno defectuoso o peor aún usado.

El puñetazo de Rukia lo sorprendió tanto a él como a los que los rodeaban que giraron curiosos por los gritos

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- le chilló ella fuera de si- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¡No eres más que un maldito hipócrita machista!

-¡No me faltes al respeto mujer!

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Lo que realmente necesitas es que alguien te diga cual es tu lugar rompiéndote la cara!

-¡Me gustaría ver como lo intentas!

El segundo puñetazo de la mujer lo pillo igual de desprevenido que el primero, se llevo las manos a la nariz convencido de que le la había roto.

-¡Deja de pegarme!

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Aprende a tenerme un poco de respeto!

-¡No he tenido respeto en mi vida por ninguna mujer con la que pensara compartir mi cama!

-¡Es que yo no voy a compartir tu cama!- especifico ella .

-¡Eres mi mujer!

-¡Todavía no! Y estoy pensando en el suicidio como alternativa!

-¡No tienes agallas!- se burlo Ichigo.

-¡No hablaba de mi suicidio sino del tuyo!

-¡Es verdad! Había olvidado a los dos infelices que te cargaste para evitar casarte.

-¿¡Me estas llamando asesina maldito bastardo mal nacido?!

-No, solo zorra cobarde.

Esta vez si pudo detener el puñetazo a tiempo, agarro el puño de Rukia con una sola mano y luego bloqueo la bofetada que esta intento darle con la otra mano. Ambos guardaron silencio con la respiración entre cortada por los gritos que habían estado dando.

-¡Nos vamos de aquí ya!- gruño Ichigo alterado.

-Oblígame bastardo- gruño ella furiosa.

Pero sin duda fue un mala sugerencia puesto que ni corto ni perezoso Ichigo la agarro por la cintura y se la hecho al hombro como si fuera un saco.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo bastardo?! - le gritó ella al oido.

-¡Que te calles zorra!

-¡Nunca!- le grito ella empezando dar patas en su pecho y puñetazos en su espalda- ¡Bájame idiota! ¡Que me bajes!

Pero ignorándola por completo Ichigo salió con ella pataleando y gritando por la puerta del Salón mientras una muchedumbre incrédula veía a aquella extraña pareja desaparecer entre más gritos. Había sido inevitable, todos los había visto y oído discutir.

Los que no sabían japonés asumieron sin más que se trataba de una disputa matrimonial y los que si sabían se lo confirmaron. Entre carcajadas y con la tensión ligeramente suavizada todos volvieron a sus propias preocupaciones.

-¡Ha sido de lo más divertido!- exclamo Yoruichi alzando victoriosa una copa de champán.

-¿Se van a casar?- se extraño Kukkaku sentada su lado con una ginebra- Habrá que ir más a menudo a la mansión Kurosaki después de esto.

-¡Si es que son adorables!- se emociono Urahara apareciendo de ninguna parte con su móvil en las manos- ¡Y además he grabado la discusión con el móvil! ¿Queréis que os la pase?

Al otro lado del salón Byakuya agradecía mentalmente a todos los dioses en los que no creía que Kurosaki no hubiese llamado a Rukia por su nombre, aquello hubiera sido otra vergüenza para él, aunque visto el panorama tenia la extraña sensación de que aquella fierecilla estaba apunto de ser domada.

A su lado Renji maldecía interiormente a Ichigo y reprimía las ganas de correr tras él a romperle la cara. Como se pasara de la raya con ella, lo freiría a balazos ...

El único consuelo que le quedaba es que Rukia no iba a endulzar demasiado su vida .

000000000000000000000000000000000

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo! ¡El Concilio!

Me conformaría con que os haya gustado la mitad de lo que a mi escribirlo.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW! Son lo que de verdad me anima a continuar historia.

Yuen Li.


	5. Noche y errores

**Noche y errores**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Mei estaba deseando poder acabar de limpiar el pasillo del hotel para poder irse a dormir. Su turno era diurno pero una baja la había obligado a permanecer dos turnos de limpieza en el hotel y ¡estaba agotada!

Llevaba 10 años en aquel trabajo y la verdad es que aunque seguía siendo la que fregaba los pasillos y hacía las camas, le gustaba su trabajo. Siempre era divertido contemplar las vidas de las gentes que hacían de aquel lugar su hogar temporal. Y el hecho de que fuese uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad ayudaba bastante a atraer a clientela importante. Había visto con sus propios ojos los devaneos amorosos de personajes influyentes en la vida de la ciudad y de la misma forma había visto como lo que en la televisión parecía un firme matrimonio no era más que una fachada. Tenia que reconocerlo: era muy cotilla. Y aquel trabajo le proporcionaba más de un cotilleo interesante. ¡Todavía recordaba varios de los líos amorosos que habían surgido en el hotel! En una ocasión habían venido a alojarse dos parejas al hotel y cuando la estancia termino estas se habían intercambiado. O la ocasión en la que una mujer sorprendió a su marido en la cama con su amante y lo hubiese matado si ella no hubiese estado por allí cerca.

¡En fin! No podía negar que no le divirtiese su trabajo, el problema ahora es que estaba exhausta y no había ningún nuevo cotilleo en el hotel. Era temporada baja, los únicos clientes eran una pareja de ancianos que seguían juntos por la monotonía, un grupillo de estudiantes extranjeros con padres lo suficientemente ricos como para pagarles a sus hijos una semana en el hotel, los americanos demasiado amables que apenas habían salido de sus respectivas habitaciones y aquellos japoneses que le ponían los pelos de punta.

Sin duda de todos ellos los más interesantes eran los japoneses, los ancianos no daban problema alguno, los estudiantes apenas habían entrado al hotel para dormir al contrario que los americanos, tres hombres y una mujer , que apenas habían salido de sus habitaciones. Los japoneses estaban dando más juego sin duda. Al parecer se trataba de un joven empresario japonés que se teñía el pelo de naranja, sus dos ayudantes, un hombre rubio con aspecto extraño, una mujer que había descubierto que el bar del hotel era más cómodo que su habitación y el guardaespaldas del empresario, una enorme mole de casi dos metros y músculos que harían pensar dos veces a cualquiera acercarse a dicho empresario.

Al menos le quedaba la esperanza de que el empresario y su ayudante femenina fueran amantes o que comenzaran a serlo en el hotel, así ella podría bajar al cuarto de calderas con el resto de criadas a comentarlo entre susurros.

Aunque tal vez resultara más interesante centrar su atención en el grupo de estudiantes, seguro que había más de una rivalidad entre ellos y ¿quién sabe?, puede que algún día se trajesen a una mujer al hotel que resultara ser el amor de sus vidas…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que ya había terminado de fregar el pasillo, como de costumbre se había estado moviendo mecánicamente al limpiar mientras su cabeza se centraba en otras cosas. Con un suspiro de alivio dio por terminada su labor por aquel día. ¡Ya podía irse a casa! Además estaba claro que aquel grupo de snob que llenaban el hotel no iban a darle ningún cotilleo interesante. Ya estaba recogiendo todos sus útiles de limpieza en su carrito cuando un grito al otro extremo del largo pasillo la hizo detenerse. El ascensor del fondo acababa de detenerse en su planta, así que sin duda eran uno de los japoneses, con toda la experiencia de los años agarro el primer trapo que encontró y fingió limpiar el espejo de mitad del pasillo que ya había limpiado hacía media hora. Normalmente aquella gente estaba acostumbrada a los criados y muchos de ellos pasaban al lado de ellos sin mirarlos dos veces o interrumpir sus conversaciones. Tenía la esperanza de que los japoneses la ignoraran de la misma forma en la que el empresario tendía a fingir que sus ayudantes no existían.

Ella no podía entender la discusión, pero diferencio antes de que entraran en su campo de visión la voz alterada de una mujer, que gritaba lo que sin duda eran insultos en japonés y los también furiosas respuestas de un hombre. Cuando dio la vuelta disimuladamente descubrió la escena que la dejo perpleja, el joven empresario japonés del que no había esperado gran cosa arrastraba a una pequeña mujer morena vestida de negro con él por el pasillo. La joven chillaba y lo golpeaba completamente furiosa, pero no podía evitar que él la siguiese arrastrándola con él por el pasillo.

En un intento desesperado de evitar su arrastre la joven se agarro rabiosa a la esquina del pasillo por el que acaban de aparecer, lo que freno el avance del pelinaranja de pleno. Este se giro furioso hacía ella y volvió a tirar del brazo de la joven con un nuevo grito en japonés al que la jovencita respondió airada e igual de furiosa. El hombre bufó furioso pero esta vez en vez de tirar del brazo que ya sujetaba intento soltarle del brazo que la mantenía agarrada a la pared, lo que sin duda fue una mala idea pues la joven aprovecho para escapar de su agarre y cuando él intento volver a capturarla esta vez con la plena intención de inmovilizarla ella sujeto su brazo y con una llave que Mei sería incapaz de describir lo derrumbo contra el suelo. Posteriormente le dedico una no muy amable patada en la entrepierna y salto sobre él con la plena intención de escapar hacía el ascensor , el joven estaba demasiado adolorido como para percatarse de los movimientos de la mujer pero si pudo gritar algo que sonó como un gemido entre el dolor y el odio. A este gritó la puerta de la habitación de sus guardaespaldas se abrió y este salió al pasillo a comprobar lo que ocurría.

Su aparición detuvo por completo los movimientos en el pasillo, la masa de dos metros de piel oscura estaba entorpeciendo el escape de la joven pues el hombre había aparecido delante de ella y de repente esta se veía rodeada.

Mei siguió mirando la escena incrédula y pudo distinguir la pregunta muda del guardaespaldas cuando vio a su jefe derrumbado en el suelo.

A un nuevo grito del empresario que se puso en pie como pudo y con una mirada de psicópata que le hizo temer por la vida de la chica, el guardaespaldas coloco una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro de la pequeña mujer, quien dedico una mirada furiosa a ambos hombres cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque había tumbado al pelinaranja no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el guardaespaldas.

El joven empresario pareció gritar un nuevo insulto a la joven que ahora lo miraba imperturbable y se volvió para poder abrir la puerta de su propia habitación. A una orden suya la mujer entro por pie propio a la habitación y después entro él. El guardaespaldas permaneció en la puerta de la habitación custodiándola sin tener muy claro que era lo que había ocurrido.

Mei parpadeo incrédula sin saber que acababa de ocurrir allí. Por suerte para ella ni siquiera habían recaído en su presencia, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que estaban reteniendo a aquella mujer por la fuerza… No solo era un problema, ¡debía de informar al director del hotel de inmediato! Lo que era : ¡un jugoso cotilleo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo tenía nuevamente la necesidad de matar a alguien. Hacía años que no lo sentía tan fuerte, seguramente porque la guerra había colaborado a adormecer esa necesidad, a saciarla, más bien. Pero ahora tras un mes de tregua, con una puta loca en su habitación y por demás dolor de de cabeza y en la entrepierna, por la maldita patada que la puta en cuestión le había dedicado en el pasillo, lo único que podía saber seguro es que a quien tenia la intención de matar era a ella.

¿Como algo tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza? ¡No solo había conseguido derrumbarlo en el pasillo! Había destrozado el interior de su coche alquilado, le había roto la nariz en la fiesta-funeral y también destrozado todas las malditas esquinas del hotel a las que se había agarrado para evitar entrar a la habitación en la que ahora estaban y mejor no mencionar al pobre botones que se había acercado en el vestíbulo para saber si "su esposa" como él la había llamado necesitaba algo.

Ahora en la habitación, con todos los pestillos de la puerta echados y con Chad haciendo guardia, ella no podría escapar . Es decir, estaba a su completa merced. ¡E iba a hacerle pagar cada una de las humillaciones que le había causado desde que el Concilio había tenido la "amabilidad" de "cedérsela"!¡Malditas leyes patriarcales en una sociedad en las que las mujeres habían aprendido que podían llegar a ser tan independientes como los hombres!

¿Cómo demonios había criado Kuchiki a su hermana- cuñada? Aunque conociéndolo sin duda la culpa de la personalidad de aquella mocosa era de Hisana, todavía recordaba como Rukia se comportaba de niña, estaba claro que de mayor no iba ser otra cosa que lo que era ahora: ¡Una arpía egoísta! ¡¿Quién había enseñado a esa mujer que podía hacer su voluntad?! ¡Las mujeres no deberían tener esa opción!

Y allí estaba ella, mal criada y egoísta, pequeña y fea, mirando toda la habitación con gesto desconforme. O bien había descubierto que no había salida por la que escapar o no creía posible que siendo él uno de los líderes hubiese alquilado una habitación en un hotel de 5 estrellas tan común como aquella. Una cama de matrimonio con dosel de cortinas rojas a un lado y frente a ella un pequeño cuarto de estar, sofá frente a un televisor de plasma y una barra con una nevera .

A Ichigo le traía sin cuidado lo que ella opinara al respecto de la habitación, lo único que le importaba era pensar que ella era de él en ese momento.

Nunca le había agradado la idea de casarse, primero nunca había tenido intención de dejar descendencia, un heredero, para eso ya estaba Karin, y si quería una mujer en su cama era algo fácil de conseguir. Pero ahora debía de casarse con aquella mujer, bueno, prácticamente ya estaban casados. La idea no le agradaba demasiado, su único consuelo es que había quedado claro que a ella le hacía aún menos gracia que a él. Desheredada, regalada, ¡debía estar realmente furiosa! Dispuesta a todo por mantener su independencia. Una independencia que nunca había existido, si ella dependía de Kuchiki antes, ahora era completamente suya.

La miró de nuevo intentando encontrar en ella lo que al principio tanto le había recordado a la muerte. Su apariencia. Si, allí en medio de su habitación, mirándolo directamente a los ojos desafiante y furiosa, muy furiosa, seguía ofreciendo el aspecto que debería tener una diosa de la muerte, un shinigami. Y de nuevo sintió la terrible necesidad de hacerla suya. De esclavizar su cuerpo a sus deseos.

Si era así como quería hacerle pagar sus humillaciones. Quería golpearla y penetrarla sin causarle ninguna clase de placer pero satisfaciendo sus propios deseos al mismo tiempo.

Dio un paso hacia ella furioso y decidido y ella lo dio hacía atrás huyendo de él, quería mantener las distancia, dejar muy claro que no iba a permitir que la tocase. Pero Ichigo estaba demasiado furioso, la odiaba y la deseaba, no podía soportarla pero quería doblegarla a sus deseos. Aquella mujer despertaba sus más bajos instintos y los había desatado hacía ella.

De una sola zancada se abalanzó sobre ella como un león tras su presa. Ella chilló alterada cuando él la alcanzo cayendo al suelo sobre ella, esta intento una nueva llave para quitárselo de encima , ambos rodaron sobre el suelo intentando dominar la situación, pero lo único que Rukia consiguió fue golpearse la cabeza con la pata de la cama, Ichigo quedo sobre ella de nuevo. Aturdida durante unos segundos, él consiguió inmovilizarla, manteniéndola boca abajo, aplasto su cara contra el suelo, sujeto sus brazos con una de sus manos manteniéndolos por encima de su cabeza e inmovilizo sus piernas con las suyas propias. A su completa merced ella siguió sin comprenderlo revolviéndose bajo su pecho pero también gimiendo de dolor. Nada podía hacer contra él y la idea lo excito más que cualquier otra cosa. Paso su mano libre por sus piernas levantando su falda de volantes por la cintura, ella chilló todavía más fuerte e hizo un desesperado intento para que la soltase. No tenia tiempo que perder, solo quería poseerla allí mismo, quería penetrarla sin más, pero primero debía de arrancarle ese maldito ceñido vestido…

Y entonces las vio, había casi rasgado su vestido negro intentando arrancárselo y la espalda había quedado al descubierto y con ella una serie de hematomas con un terrible color negro que atravesaban su espalda de forma horizontal. Alguien la había golpeado con rudeza contra una estantería o algo similar y no le había quebrado la columna de pura casualidad. Se quedo helado en su sitio mirando las marcas y recordó el otro hematoma que él mismo había descubierto en su brazo durante la fiesta. Alguien ya había utilizado contra ella la misma brutalidad que él acababa de dedicarle. Se aparto de ella sin más, soltó sus brazos y aparto su peso de sus piernas.

Rukia escapo de él con más rapidez de la que alguien con sus heridas debería e Ichigo solo fue capaz de escuchar como la puerta del baño se cerraba de un portazo y echaba tras ella el pestillo.

Estaba como aturdido, ¿quién había marcado a la muerte? ¿Quién se había atrevido a levantar sus manos contra una mujer tan pequeña como aquella? Parpadeo confuso, ¿qué era lo que había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Violarla? ¿Él?

¡Él no era así! Él jamás se hubiese atrevido a levantar una mano contra una mujer, hubiera sido ir en contra de todo lo que creía. Podía matar un hombre a sangre fría sin el mayor remordimiento, pero , ¿pegar una mujer? ¡Jamás!, ¡él no era así! Podía ser un asesino, todo lo machista que su educación le había ayudado a ser, pero por favor, ¡ni siquiera le gustaban las prostitutas! Odiaba el hecho de que una mujer se acostara con él por obligación. ¿Cómo iba él a violar a una mujer, por mucho que la odiase? También odiaba Yoruichi o a Matsumoto y no les levantaba siquiera una mano, aunque ganas no le hubiesen faltado…

Se sintió terriblemente mal, peor de lo que se había sentido en su vida y supo que de no haber reaccionado a tiempo hubiese hecho algo imperdonable. Miró sereno la puerta del baño. Pero sin duda ella se había merecido aquellas marcas si se las hubiese hecho él, ¿acaso no lo había golpeado ella sin ninguna clase de miramiento más de las veces que a él le gustase recordar? Sacudió la cabeza confundido.

La odiaba, la odiaba sin más y sabía que la odiaría hasta el último día de su vida. Pero ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ella era de su propiedad… la idea volvió a calentar su cuerpo de forma incomoda, le excitaba la idea de saberla suya, porque ella era "su" mujer.

Sintió la necesidad de echar aquella puerta que los separaba abajo quería meterla a su cama, a la fuerza si, pero esta vez quería obligarla a sentirse tan excitada como se sentía él en aquel momento. Esta vez no iba a ser una violación ni mucho menos, quería que ella también lo disfrutase, y ya que jamás se iban a amar él uno al otro tal vez pudieran crear intereses comunes y el sexo como tal parecía una buena opción.

Se puso en pie y dio un paso hacía la puerta del baño. Los hematomas acudieron de nuevo a su cabeza y se detuvo con brusquedad. La necesidad de matar a alguien volvió a surgir en su pecho , solo que esta vez no quería matarla ella, sino al que había puesto sus manos sobre ella. No podía comprender como habían podido hacerle aquello, pero lo que realmente le angustiaba en ese momento era pensar porque la habían golpeado y hasta donde habrían llegado con ella. Resultaba obvio suponer que el causante era un miembro del Clan de Aizen, sino era él mismo, ¿dónde más había pasado Rukia aquel mes?

Miro la puerta del baño como si fuese la misma Rukia. Ella ya no podría acudir a Aizen en busca de una escondite, pero aun así algo en él quería descubrir lo que había causado aquellos moratones y tal vez castigar al culpable… la idea lo sorprendió terriblemente dando un paso hacía atrás. ¿Quería acaso vengar a la zorra con la que iba a casarse? ¡Por supuesto que no!, se dijo a si mismo, lo que él quería era asegurarse de que ningún otro hombre pudiera volver a poner sus manos sobre la mujer que podría dar a luz a su heredero. Finalmente si quería asegurarse de que el clan Sakura cayera en sus manos no solo necesitaba que Byakuya no tuviese herederos sino tener al menos un hijo en común con Rukia.

Dio media vuelta sobre si mismo y se tumbo contra la cama.

Bien, no iban a ser un amoroso matrimonio, pero pensaba forjar con ella una alianza que beneficiase a ambos. Y pensaba usar el sexo para firmarla.

0000000000000000000000000000

Después de atrancar la puerta con el cerrojo, derrumbar un armario contra la puerta , intentar arrancar el lavabo a patadas y esconderse tras las cortinas de la ducha, Rukia se dejo caer sintiendo la humedad en su cara. Estaba llorando. Estaba asustada, muy asustada.

Rukia no era de las que temían a la muerte, la consideraba una invariable en la vida, todos nacíamos para morir en este mundo, así que lo único que esperaba era poder por la menos influir en su forma de vida. Por ello no había sentido miedo alguno cuando luchaba con la espada con Aizen o cuando Kaien la entrenaba, si moría en una de aquellas situaciones habría sido porque eran dos situaciones que ella había buscado.

Pero aquella noche no había estado buscando aquel enfrentamiento, y de todas las maneras no era la muerte lo que había sentido cuando él la tumbo de espaldas contra él suelo. Él había querido hacerla sufrir, pero no había querido matarla. Y ella había sentido verdadero terror a la idea de estar indefensa bajo él. No podría defenderse si él intentaba algo, y él lo había intentado había levantado su vestido y desgarrado su corpiño. Pero no había llegado más lejos, no sabia porque la había soltado, pero lo había hecho. Tal vez solo hubiese sido una muestra de su superioridad sobre ella, un aviso de lo que podría pasarle ahora que era de "su propiedad".

No lo sabía y la verdad, ¡le daba igual! Él no iba volver a poner una sola mano sobre ella ni mucho menos. ¡No iba permitir que la volviese a tocar! ¡Le iba a hacer pagar aquella humillación con creces!

Pero nada podría hacer encerrada en aquel cuarto de baño, tenia que idear un plan para escapar del hotel, luego ya vería lo que hacía, puesto que si huía debería hacerlo del resto de clanes por el resto de su vida. Sabía que huir era una mala idea, una locura, pero estaba desesperada. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba al recordar el cuerpo de Ichigo sobre él de ella, lo había odiado tanto, pero sobre todo se había odiado a si misma cuando por un segundo se planteo permanecer quieta y simplemente alzar las caderas. Durante unos segundos había ansiado con desesperación sentirlo dentro de ella, el dolor la había devuelto a la realidad y aquel deseo había sido lo primero que había provocado sus lagrimas, el asco hacía si misma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tres horas después de dar vueltas en el cuarto de baño Rukia comprendió horrorizada que estaba metida en un callejón sin salida, no tenia si quiera la opción de escapar de aquel maldito hotel, porque aunque consiguiese escapar ¿qué es lo que haría? Vivir en la calle eternamente no era una opción que le llamase mucho la atención, claro que era mil veces preferible a convertirse en la próxima señora Kurosaki. ¿Qué había ocurrido con la ultima? La madre de aquel hijo de puta de Kurosaki Ichigo, si no recordaba mal había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, los rumores habían asegurado que había sido su propio marido quien se había deshecho de ella en favor de una amante. Nunca había habido confirmación y Kurosaki Ishin nunca se había vuelto a casar… ocurriera lo que ocurriese a ella no le hacía demasiada ilusión convertirse en la próxima esposa desaparecida de los Kurosaki.

Su reflejo, en el espejo del lavabo, la hizo detenerse en seco. Tenía el maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas, el vestido roto y el pelo enredado, estaba realmente espantosa. Ella que había invertido toda la tarde en maquillarse y peinarse, ahora tenia el maquillaje destruido y su bonito peinado completamente desecho.

Mando una furiosa mirada a la puerta del baño tras la que todavía la esperaba Kurosaki y procedió a lavarse la cara y cepillarse el pelo. Cuando termino el espejo le devolvió de nuevo su aspecto habitual, su rostro sin maquillar y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Suspiro de rotada ante su propia imagen. La mujer del espejo era Kurosaki Rukia, la hermana y heredera del líder del clan Sakura, se esperaba mucho de ella.

Ella iba a suceder a su hermano, recuperar el clan de Hisana y ejercer plenamente el poder que le pertenecía desde el principio. Pero ahora ya no estaba demasiado segura de quien era en realidad. Seguía siendo Kuchiki Rukia, cierto, pero ahora era la prometida de Kurosaki Ichigo y era muy probable que nunca fuese a heredar su propio clan. Se había convertido en una de los juguetes de los clanes, como si no fuera más que un mero trozo de territorio.

La rabia que sintió apenas le dejo respirar, cuando esta misma rabia le regalo una idea, una idea que se convirtió en una realidad. Era un juguete en las manos de los clanes, pero era un juguete con poder, con mucho poder.

000000000000000000000000

La habitación que había elegido para Rukia todavía conservaba su olor. Su perfume estaba en el aire, dulce y sereno, desentonado completamente con su propietaria. La idea hizo sonreír a Aizen antes de dejarse caer contra la cama, donde su olor todavía era más intenso.

Sus cosas todavía estaban desperdigadas por la habitación y lo inundaban todo como un caos de ropa y complementos. A veces le daba por preguntarse que demonios estaba mal con aquella mujer. Era una Kuchiki y parecía haber reunido en una hoja todo lo que aquello significaba, todo lo que supuestamente se esperaba de ella, para luego romperla en trocitos lanzarlos al fuego y hacer todo lo contrario.

"Eres una señorita", debía haberle dicho alguien cuando era una niña, lo que le habría indicado a esta que debía hacer cualquier cosa para no actuar como tal. Y daba gracias a todos los dioses en los que no creía por ello.

Si Rukia hubiese sido la mujer serena que se esperaba o la niña obediente que debió haber sido jamás la habría conocido.

La primera vez que sus caminos se encontraron fue porque ella se había escapado de su hermano como de costumbre, era una niña morena perdida en la calle con mirada desafiante, nada dulce o angelical había en ella, y había sido lo que le llamo la atención en primer lugar. No recordaba que edad había tenido en ese momento pero no le importo, la obligo a seguirlo sin ni siquiera preguntarle su nombre. El hielo que inundaba sus ojos, el vestido caro destrozado y el orgullo que traspasaba todos sus movimientos decían más de ella que cualquier otra cosa. Había visto en ella a una perfecta futura asesina. Solo necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento y seria un miembro más de su clan, ¿cómo creía la gente que sus hombres llegaban a hasta él? Él los sacaba de la calle, les daba un hogar, una familia, un arma y una profesión. En ese momento Rukia solo había sido una más y ni siquiera le importo descubrir quien era en realidad, puso una espada en sus manos y la rodeo de sus peores asesinos, dio colmillos y garras a una orgullosa fiera que buscaba su independencia.

Por desgracia ella no estaba destinada a ser una de sus hombres, o al menos aquello había creído ella, pero cada vez que escapaba acudía a él y cada vez que escapaba de él para volver a su hermano lo hacía con las marcas de su clan en todo su cuerpo. La suya era una relación difícil de entender, ambos habían aprendido a necesitarse mutuamente. Rukia necesitaba protección y él la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba sus miradas orgullosas tanto como necesitaba usar a sus espías o intentar atarla a él de por vida.

Aquella noche el Consejo lo había humillado. Pero más aún lo había infravalorado. Y con ello su plan había salido a la perfección. La sonrisa de satisfacción no pudo evitar escapar de sus labios. Todos los clanes habían firmado una tregua impuesta , imposibilitados de alzar una mano si quiera para defenderse … ¡Atados de pies y manos por una guerra de territorio! Todos habían firmado, todos menos él.

Miro a su alrededor satisfecho, Rukia no dormiría aquella noche en aquella habitación puesto que ahora su cama era la de Kurosaki. El cual no demostraba ser muy inteligente al meter una víbora en su cama, ¿verdad?

Pero Rukia era mucho más en aquel juego, era la niña que a la que él mismo había matado para intentar convertirla en una asesina. Era su pieza favorita, la reina que le daría la victoria. Puesto que nadie la conocía mejor que él, nadie sabia mejor que él como manipularla en su favor.

Una espada blanca apoyada en una esquina de la habitación le recordó que seria muy significativo de su parte armar a su pequeña reina.

0000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Oh, dios mío!- chilló Tatsuki horrorizada corriendo hacía ella.

Rukia parpadeo desconcertada al tiempo que se tapaba con la toalla. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado aquella mujer al baño cuando se duchaba? Miro hacía la puerta, seguía atrancada con el armario.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios te has hecho esa herida?!- le chillo Tatsuki de nuevo.

Rukia se sintió terriblemente incomoda no por su desnudez sino por lo expuesto de sus heridas. Se tapo todavía más con la toalla, pero los ojos de la intrusa no se alejaban del lugar en el que la katana la había cortado, en el costado.

- ¿Quién eres tu y como demonios has entrado aquí?- le pregunto terriblemente incomoda, luego parpadeo desconcertada al reconocer su cara- ¿Makoto?

Makoto era el nombre de una de las nuevas sirvientas de la mansión de su hermano, ¡¿qué diablos estaba haciendo allí vestida con un traje de noche?!

La mujer alzo la cabeza finalmente y le sonrió.

- Es Arisawa Tatsuki- se presento formalmente- Makoto solo era un pequeño disfraz para espiar en tu casa…

Rukia alzo una ceja saliendo completamente de la bañera. En realidad no podía decir que se sintiese siquiera sorprendida, siempre había habido algo terriblemente extraño en aquella mujer. Suspiro resignada antes de volver a mirar a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?- pregunto de nuevo , la estantería seguía atrancando la puerta.

Tatsuki se encogió de hombros despreocupada antes de señalar la ventana abierta a la izquierda.

Rukia abrió los ojos horrorizada.

- ¡Estamos en un quinto piso!- chilló.

- Eso es lo que le dije a Ichigo, pero el muy capullo estaba histérico porque llevabas tres horas encerrada en el baño sin salir.- explico la mujer encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que creía que habías decidido finalizar tu vida o algo así. Los hombres son estúpidos ya sabes…

Y con la mayor de las resoluciones se dirigió hacía la puerta alzo la estantería hasta colocarla en su lugar y continuo hablando antes de que Rukia encontrase voz para quejarse.

- Él idiota de tu prometido ha decidido darte un poco de espacio para que te acostumbres a él, cosa imposible en mi opinión pero el muy capullo no lo ve así, realmente cree que es posible. ¡Ahora esta es tu habitación!

Rukia la siguió al interior de la misma con expresión desconfiada sujetando con mayor fuerza la toalla a su alrededor.

- Te he traído algo de ropa- indico señalando una pequeña pila de ropa doblada sobre la cama- Soy algo más alta que tu, pero mi ropa debería valerte al menos por esta noche. Mañana podemos ir de compras si quieres, la tarjeta de crédito de Ichigo no tiene limite…

Parecía querer ser amable con ella pero había algo terriblemente burlón en su tono de voz y algo terriblemente desconcertante en la forma en la que se movía a su alrededor. No era la típica subordinada acostumbrada a escuchar y seguir ordenes sin cuestionarlas, era de la clase de persona que las cuestionaba solo por el puro placer de hacerlo y que no temía las consecuencias, igual que no la temía a ella. Lo cual era realmente difícil de encontrar.

- ¿Eres la amante de Kurosaki?- le pregunto abiertamente Rukia .

Tatsuki se detuvo en seco en su recorrido hacía la puerta y giro a mirarla con una cara de puro asco.

- ¡Dios, no!- medio chilló horrorizada- Compadezco a cualquier mujer lo suficientemente estúpida como para sentirse atraída por ese energúmeno…

Rukia parpadeo confundida, en realidad ella había estado casi convencida de la respuesta cuando había formulado la pregunta, ¿por qué si no una subordinada se referiría tan familiarmente a su jefe yakuza?, ¿por qué hablaría sin temor a las consecuencias? Solo una amante parecía reunir las cualidades suficientes como para encajar en esos espacios. Sin embargo parecía que se había equivocado. ¡Bien por ella!, pensó lo contrario la hubiese obligado a matarla.

- Es que hablas con demasiada familiaridad de él … - se explico Rukia a modo de escusa.

- Lo conozco desde el día en que naci- acorto Tatsuki secamente- Me crie con él, puede ser mi jefe pero no mostrare demasiado respeto por alguien al que he visto caérsele los dientes.

Y Rukia comprendido asintiendo con suavidad, eran amigos, lo cual era realmente raro en aquel mundo, no pudo evitar sonreírle. Ella tenía una relación similar con Renji.

Tatsuki asintió seriamente e hizo intención de salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo a medio camino y giro a mirarla.

- Se que no es de mi jodida incumbencia pero esa herida…

- No es de tu incumbencia- confirmo Rukia con sequedad.

Tatsuki asintió, obviamente no iba conseguir nada de ella al respecto, pero nunca había esperado una larga explicación.

- Solo quería decirte que tenias un punto infectado…

No esperaba contestación por eso le sorprendió tanto recibirla.

- Lo sé, era de esperar. Tuve que coserla apresuradamente si quería que dejase de sangrar… ¿Podrías conseguirme el material suficiente como para desinfectarla y volver a coserla?

Tatsuki se sentía tan confusa por su pregunta que tan solo fue capaz de asentir. Cuando cerro la puerta tras ella y parpadeo completamente desconcertada cuando escucho a Rukia tararear una canción de fondo.

Kuchiki Rukia tenia todo el costado derecho cosido a causa del corte de un arma afilada, seguramente una katana. La herida no podía tener más de un par de días y ser lo suficientemente grave como para tener a un hombre adulto tumbado dos meses en la cama sin poder moverse sin llorar de dolor y sin embargo la pequeña mujer que acababa de abandonar no solo se movía con la libertad de una persona sana sino que no hacía ni una sola mueca de dolor, Tatsuki se encogió sobre si misma angustiada, había algo realmente malo con aquella mujer. Sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que no solo parecía inmune al dolor sino que no había pedido un medico sino material para curarse a ella misma. Dando un paso hacía delante no pudo evitar sonreír, una mujer capaz de aguantar así el dolor y de coserse a si misma merecía su respeto.

La mueca de dolor de Rukia apareció en el mismo instante en que Tatsuki había cerrado la puerta. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la cama e inspirar hondo para mantener un gemido a raya. Comenzó a cantar intentando olvidar el dolor. "El dolor no existe", le había dicho Kaien una y mil veces, "Solo los débiles sienten dolor, los fuertes se mantienen en pie. Y si lo sienten ¡jamás! dejan que este los domine".

Su maestro del arte de la espada había dejado una profunda huella en su forma de ser. El dolor no existía para él y ella lo había sabido mejor que nadie, lo había aprendido de la peor manera en los últimos años. Si ignorabas el dolor este desaparecía, para eso la habían entrenado. Solo los débiles sentían dolor. Y ella no era débil. Ella no sentía dolor y si lo sentía no se dejaba dominar por él. Continuo cantando con suavidad hasta a que la distracción hizo más soportable el dolor. Con una inspiración honda se puso nuevamente en pie y volvió a fingir no estar herida. Se vistió con la ropa sobre la cama unos pantalones de chándal que le quedaban enormes y que tuvo que doblar varias veces en las perneras y una camiseta roja enorme lo que agradeció de forma inconsciente pues no apretaba su herida de la forma en la que el vestido lo había hecho. Miro de forma distraída el vestido negro tirado en un montón desordenado en el cuarto de baño y sintió como la furiosa la envolvía dejando de lado cada resto del dolor que la envolvía. En realidad sus emociones solían ser tan abrumadoras que eran capaces de opacar el dolor físico de su maltratado cuerpo y su odio por Ichigo era terriblemente intenso en ese momento. El maldito bastardo había destrozado su precioso vestido en busca de vete tu a saber que, prefería pensar en aquel detalle lo menos posible o probablemente la ira la haría salir de la habitación en su búsqueda y lo ultimo que quería era encontrarse con él en ese momento. Primero tenía que decidir que clase de esposa querías ser.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Mei estaba completamente horrorizada en aquel momento , como buena empleada que era le había informado al director del hotel acerca del secuestro que el empresario había cometido y este se había reído en su cara.

- Es su prometida- había razonado él con suavidad una vez hubo cesado de reírse- Sin duda estaban teniendo una discusión de pareja.

Mei no estaba tan segura pero lo había aceptado sin mayor problema o lo hubiese hecho si no se hubiera cruzado con la secretaria del empresario japonés, alias el secuestrador, en el ascensor.

La mujer en cuestión iba vestida de fiesta, muy elegante toda ella con un vestido oscuro y tacones altos, por lo que resultaba de lo más llamativo la bolsa de plástico en sus manos. Como buena criada cotilla que era , echo un discreto vistazo a dicha bolsa cuando la mujer la dejo caer despreocupadamente contra el suelo del ascensor para poder estirarse con expresión agotada y resignada. La bolsa estaba llena de vendas, gasas, desinfectante y cosas de esas. Mei quiso llorar cuando la bolsa y la mujer se bajaron en la planta en la que el secuestrador tenia retenida a su prometida. Las cosas en aquella bolsa no eran los típicos componentes de un botiquín casero. ¡Pobre niña! ¡¿Qué le habría echo ese demonio?!

El sentido común le hablaba de avisar a las autoridades, pero no tenia pruebas. ¿Qué les iba a contar? La paliza que la niña le había dado al empresario en el pasillo. Se detuvo pensativa, tal vez el que necesitaba las cosas de aquella bolsa no era la niña sino el secuestrador…

La idea le hizo sonreír antes de correr en busca de una amiga a contarle el ultimo cotilleo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo acaba de salir de la habitación de Chad agobiado por el silencio de su guardaespaldas por primera vez en su vida y tenia intención de encaminarse al bar del hotel cuando Tatsuki apareció en su camino con un bolsa de plástico por la que asomaba un paquete de vendas.

- ¿Para quién es eso?- preguntó suspicaz.

Su teoría era que Urahara había intentado volver a meterle mano a Yoruichi y esta había vuelto a intentar matarlo.

- Para tu pequeña prometida- informo Tatsuki alegremente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño más de lo habitual.

- Rukia no necesita todo eso. ¿Es que nunca te has curado una moradura? ¿Para que quieres vendas?

Tatsuki parpadeo antes de recordar la espalda marcada por golpes de la mujer. ¿Cómo sabia Ichigo eso? El vestido debería haber ocultado los moratones de la espalda. No pudo suprimir una mirada burlona y suspicaz. Ichigo era incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima a una mujer. Completamente incapaz.

- No es para las moraduras es para curar el corte del costado.- explicó con suavidad, supuso que si la había visto la espalda desnuda el resto del vestido tampoco debería haber estado cerca.

- ¡¿Qué corte?!- pregunto irritado.

Tatsuki no supo si reírse de semejante respuesta o molestarse. Ichigo era despistado, pero no ver semejante herida cuando te estas acostando con una mujer… Claro que Rukia no parecía de las que se dejaban arrastrar hasta la cama la primera noche en la que la comprometían a la fuerza con alguien.

- Tiene un corte de espada en el costado- explico con suavidad comprendiendo por el brillo sicópata de los ojos de Ichigo , la verdad de la situación- Los puntos están infectados y me ha pedido que le traiga esto para curarla…

La cara de Ichigo se volvió de piedra antes de arrancarle la bolsa de las manos hacerla a un lado de un empujón e irrumpir de golpe en la habitación de Rukia.

Tatsuki parpadeo tras el portazo. ¿Era ella o aquel matrimonio no iba a estar marcado precisamente por la indiferencia?

00000000000000000000000

Rukia casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerro de golpe dando paso a su odioso prometido. Ella había estado canturreando en un rincón en espera de Tatsuki cuando el portazo la había pillado desprevenida.

Dedico una furiosa mirada a Ichigo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al lugar en el que su corazón había chocado contra sus costillas.

- ¡Joder!- lo saludo furiosa- ¿No puedes entrar con un poco mas de cuidado a las habitaciones ajenas?

Ichigo la ignoro al tiempo que volvía caer contra ella con violencia. Rukia solto un chillido indignado mientras ambos caían contra la cama.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo hijo de puta?- se indigno ella furiosa golpeando sus puños contra su inamovible pecho.

Su chillido se volvió todavía más indignado cuando Ichigo le subió la camiseta. Pero no había erotico en aquel movimiento y Rukia comprendió que estaba buscando su herida . La encontró y sus furiosos ojos se clavaron sobre ella furiosos.

Rukia gruño algo entre dientes asegurándole a la nada que iba a matar a Tatsuki encuanto la volviese a ver. ¡No necesitaba que el idota de su prometido descubriese un punto débil por donde atacarla.

- ¿Qué coño es eso?- chilló alejándose de ella.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco molesta.

- Una herida de katana – explico como si Ichigo fuese un niño de tres años.- Veras, aveces los mayores tenemos pequeños accidentes y …

- ¡Ese accidente podría haberte costado la vida!- le grito un Ichigo completamente fuera de si.

Rukia frunció el ceño furiosa.

- ¡Uy! Pobrecito… Has estado apunto de quedarte viudo antes de casarte. ¡Tengo una idea porque no me la vuelves a abrir muero desangrada y les decimos a todos que la herida se abrió sola y yo morí por mi estupidez! ¡Preferiría estar muerta que seguir soportándote!

La furia de Ichigo no solía estar tan a flor de piel como aquella noche.

- ¡No me des ideas! ¡Zorra! ¿De qué coño estas hecha? ¡Un ser humano normal no podría moverse con esa herida! ¿Y quién cojones a intentado matarte?

- ¿Quién a intentado matarme?- salto Rukia a la defensiva- ¿Nunca te has herido entrenando?

- Nadie a intentado matarme mientras entrenaba. Yo intentaba matarlos a ellos.

Rukia no tenia ganas de resolver aquellas palabras.

- ¡Oye, mira! No se porque coño te importan tanto mis heridas, me duelen a mi no a ti, así que no actúes como si te importase.

Ichigo rechino los dientes furioso. ¿Es que no quedaba de que ella era suya? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué coño era tan jodidamente testaruda? ¿No podía simplemente actuar como el resto de mujeres que conocía?

- ¡Ahh! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

- ¡Que te jodan! ¡No eres tu el que esta herido!

Ichigo gruño furioso y reprimió las ganas de hacerle tragar el algodón que llevaba en las manos y ahogarla con él. ¿Podría alguien ahogarse con un pequeño trozo de algodón? ¿Y si se tragaba el paquete entero?

No tenia muy claro como había acabado así , pero después de media hora gritándose el uno al otro finalmente él había terminado inclinado sobre ella curándole el horrible corte. Por suerte había tenido su propia ración de estos como para no saber como curarlos. Aunque la negligencia todavía le rondaba por la cabeza. Pero claro Kurosaki Ichigo no hacía nada mal, ni siquiera curar un corte terrible en el costado a una mujer odiosa. Una mujer que no gritaba ni se quejaba de dolor sino que cantaba una horrible canción infantil.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño estas cantando, chalada? – le gritop incpaz de seguir escuchándola.

- Chappy- explicó ella con suavidad para nada preocupada o avergonzada.

Ichigo se quedo a dos velas completamente desconcertado. Chappy era el nombre de un programa infantil protagonizado por un conejito que volvía a locas a Yuzu y a Hiyori cuando habían sido pequeñas por lo que lo habían obligado a ver el programa con ellas más de una vez. Cada horrible, cutre y cursi imagen de aquel programa estaba graba a fuego en su cerebro como si fuesen las secuencias de un accidente de coche que jamás podía olvidar o superar. Tuvo un escalofrió involuntario y la necesidad de salir corriendo. ¡Aquella mujer lo estaba torturando!

- ¿Por qué estas cantando _Chappy_?- el nombre se le atraganto en la garganta.

- Es mi programa infantil favorito.

Ichigo hizo un esfuerzo increíble por ignorar que había dicho "es" y no "era". Otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda confirmando que aquella mujer estaba completamente loca.

Estaba tumbada sobre su cama con la camiseta remangada bajo los pequeños pechos y los brazos bajo la cabeza, había cerrado los ojos y tarareaba distraídamente mientras él se dedicaba a desinfectar una herida abierta. Parecía completamente inmune al dolor. ¡Era simplemente odiosa!

Si fuese una niña e Ichigo un hombre normal decidiría que ella era algo así como adorable, pero ella no era una niña, sino una odiosa mujer y no había nada normal en él. Así que ignora la punzada cálida del pecho y pincho la herida con intención de hacerle daño. Ella dejo de cantar un segundo pero no emitió un solo gesto de dolor antes de volver a cantar de nuevo.

- ¡¿Pero de que coño estas hecha?!- le chilló furioso reprimiendo las ganas de golpearla con algo muy duro, ¡ni siquiera gemía de dolor!

- ¿Y ahora que demonios te pasa?- se irrito ella- ¡Si no querías curar la herida podía haberlo hecho yo sola!

- ¡No es eso!- se defendió por algún motivo.

Debía haber bebido demasiado aquella noche en la fiesta puesto que no estaba en su naturaleza ayudar a los demás y menos ayudar a alguien como ella. Pero allí estaba, incapaz de abandonarla con aquella herida. A veces se daba mucho asco a si mismo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no paras de quejarte?- gruño ella furiosa.

Ichigo estuvo tentado decirle la verdad, pero asumir que tenia envidia a su aplomo al dolor se le antojaba igual que insultarse a si mismo.

- ¡Odio a Chappy!- gruño finalmente.

Rukia se incorporo sobre si misma y lo miro horrorizada y con una expresión tan indignada que parecía que acabase de insuiltara su madre y no a un conejo deforme.

- ¿Cómo puedes odiar a Chappy? ¡Es adorable!- se indigno- ¿Qué clase de ….?

Y la beso.

Nunca podría decidir si fue para hacerla callar o porque simplemente se moría de ganas de hacerlo. La mujer parecía haberse transformado en un niña inocente y simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Fuera el motivo por el que fuese envolvió sus labio con los suyos y evito que escapar de él tumbándola nuevamente sobre la cama. Jugo con sus tiernos labios evitando que los cerrara a él y por primera vez en su vida beso a una mujer a la fuerza. La verdad es que no le importo. Sabía a fresa y su aliento olía a menta. Por los segundos que el beso duro no quiso soltarla, jamás.

Ella reacciono mal al principio, lucho en sus brazos y golpeo con fuerza contra el inamovible pecho de Ichigo luchando por que él la liberase, pero antes de lo que luego seria capaz de reconocer se rindió a él con una sorprendente facilidad, se rindió a su abrazo y olvido golpear contra su pecho para luchar por el control del beso en un lucha en la que ambos resultaron vencedores.

Fue cuando Ichigo comprendió lo que estaba haciendo que la soltó. Sus ojos castaños chocaron contra los furiosos violetas de ella. Se aparto con brusquedad justo a tiempo de que la mano de ella se estampase con toda su fuerza contra su cara.

En un esfuerzo de conservar toda su dignidad intacta Ichigo le sonrío, divertido burlón y se puso en pie y le sonrió.

- Mañana volvemos a Japón por la tarde.- dijo como si nada acabase de ocurrir, como si no hubiese habido herido, como sino hubiese habido beso.

Y se fue.

0000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente Tatsuki quiso llevarse a Rukia de compras, pero por suerte habían llegado su ropa de parte de Aizen y cuando intento entrar a la habitación por la mañana Rukia la bombardeo a gritos y almohadazos creyendo que era un tal "bastardo, cabrón y egoísta"

La volvió a ver por la tarde en el vestíbulo del hotel. Urahara estaba junto a ella con el móvil en la mano e intentaba calmarla, Ichigo estaba al otro lado del vestíbulo con una silla volcada a su lado y la nariz sangrando sospechosamente mientras lanzaba furiosas miradas a Rukia frente a ellos.

Se encogió de hombros y apunto pedirle el móvil a Urahara más tarde. Era hora de volver casa.

La tensión en el avión privado de Ichigo podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, por suerte ninguno de los dos prometidos tenia uno a mono o probablemente lo hubiese utilizado. En vez de sangre fue el silencio lo que marco el viaje, incluso Urahara no se atrevió a decir palabra desde su asiento y se paso la mitad del viaje lanzando miradas a la nariz rota de Ichigo y la sed de sangre de los ojos de Rukia.

Fue el viaje más largo de su vida en opinión de Tatsuki y nunca jamás se alegro tanto de volver a Tokio, tanto que casi salió huyendo del avión junto con Chad y Urahara claro que ellos parecieron hacerlo de forma más discreta. No así Ichigo y Rukia.

Habían vuelto a casa, suspiro Rukia una vez piso el suelo firme del aeropuerto. Tras ella Ichigo le lanzo una mirada burlona y ella crujió sus puños amenazadoramente.

"Vuelve a ponerme una mano encima y te la corto"- no dijo Rukia.

"Pero si lo estas deseando"- no se burlo Ichigo.

Rukia no se lanzo sobre él debido a que Chad apareció de la nada para indicarle a su jefe que la limusina los esperaba. Evito un gruñido involuntario cuando lo vio alejarse cargando con aquella aura de confianza en si mismo que lo había estado envolviendo desde que la había besado la noche anterior. Rechino los dientes furiosa y lo siguió sin decir una palabra. Por suerte ella no era una mujer estúpida que lo adoraría como la típica esposa y tampoco era la cobarde que huiría de él. Ella era ella misma e iba a seguir con su vida, aunque tuviese que aguantarlo a él en ella. Bueno, al menos podía decir que besaba genial…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Se fini!

Sip, se que me a costado una barbaridad actualizar esta historia y que muchos de vosotros ya estarías empezando a creer que la había abandonado como el resto de mis historias,¡ pero nada más lejos de la realidad! Esta historia me encanta y la verdad es que yo soy la primera que no quiere quedarse sin saber como termina. Y soy de las que escriben sobre la marcha…

Solo os pido que tengáis un poco de paciencia conmigo, no siempre me encuentro de humor para escribir.

Bueno , ¿qué os a parecido?

Ya se que lo de Chappy no terminaba de cuadrar con la historia pero Rukia no sería Rukia sin Chappy. Al menos le ha dado una escusa a Ichigo para besarla, ¿no?

¡Eso es todo por ahora!

¿Adelanto del próximo capitulo? Bueno como no se cuanto tardare en terminarlo creo que puedo adelantaros algo: Rukia llegara casa de los Kurosaki y los preparativos de la boda empezaran. ¿Os imagináis a Rukia eligiendo vestidos o invitaciones para la boda? Porque yo no, la verdad. ¿Y conseguirá Ichigo tener las manos quietas antes de que Rukia se las corte?

¡Ne me digáis que no es interesante! Je je.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado un review! No se que haria sin vostras.

Besikos.

Yuen Li.


	6. Preparativos de boda

**Preparativos de boda:**

Kuchiki Rukia, próximamente Kurosaki Rukia miro fijamente a las dos mujeres con aquel horrible apellido frente a ella.

Las hermanas Kurosaki no se parecían en nada la una a la otra. Y ya que estábamos tampoco se parecían en nada a su hermano. Se pregunto, con curioso aburrimiento, si todos ellos serian hijos del mismo padre. Finalmente se habían dicho muchas barbaridades sobre Kurosaki Masaki, la madre de aquellos tres.

Había habido tantos rumores acerca de aquella mujer que sinceramente nunca había dado crédito a ninguno. De haber existido un único rumor hubiese tenido considerablemente más crédito pero jamás habría pasado de no ser más que un rumor.

Ella era una yakuza especializada en la caza de información y como tal había recogido cada uno de aquellos rumores con meticulosa profesionalidad.

Nunca había sentido demasiado interés por aquella mujer, tal vez porque cuando desapareció ella era apenas una niña y jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiese llegar a seguir sus pasos en algún momento de su vida.

Sin embargo, estábamos hablando de la esposa de un líder, de la madre de sus herederos. Una persona imposible de ignorar. Solo por ello Rukia recordaba haber echo un pequeño informe con la recopilación de los rumores, nunca se sabía cuando esa clase de información podría serte útil.

El problema era que dichos rumores llevaban extendiéndose por más de 5 años, la mayoría eran completamente inventados. Jamás había dado mayor importancia al tema pero por un motivo obvio últimamente se sentía bastante identificada con a aquella mujer y todos aquellos rumores e historias había vuelto a su cabeza con desesperada insistencia. Se preguntaba cual de ellos tendrían si quiera una base de realidad, por primera vez en su vida tenia el impulso de investigarlos.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez aquel que decía que los niños no eran de Kurosaki fuese cierto, e Ichigo tuviera el mismo derecho sobre aquel clan que cualquier hijo de vecino. Umm… ciertamente interesante, definitivamente tenia que investigar aquello.

Allí estaba Ichigo, alto , con los ojos castaños y el pelo naranja, intentando explicar a sus hermanas, Karin, morena y con gesto malhumorado y a Yuzu, rubia y sonriente el porque tenían que casarse con una mujer que en los cinco minutos que hacía que la conocían ya le había dado dos rodillazos.

Rukia seguía sin entender porque se ponía así por los golpes, después de su estúpida presentación ante el servicio….

Reunidos junto a la entrada, toda la casa había salido a recibir a su jefe. Y el servicio tras inclinarse ante él con respecto habían lanzado miradas poco disimuladas a Rukia.



-Mi mujer- había informado Ichigo sin un pelo en la lengua.

El codazo, en opinión de Rukia, había estado más que justificado, así que no tenia muy claro el porque todos la habían mirado como si acabase de profanar una tumba. Bueno a excepción de las hermnas de Ichigo que habían alzado una ceja y un pequeño grupito compuesto por una mujer castaña de pechos desproporcionados con el tamaño de su camisa, una chica rubia con coletas y un tipo bastante raro también rubio, que habían estallado en carcajadas mal disimuladas.

Después de espantarlos a todos con una mirada irritada Ichigo la había arrastrado junto con sus hermanas y obligado a sentarse para un te. Al parecer Yuzu era una autentica maestra en la ceremonia.

-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar Ichi-nii – murmuró la hermana rubia con expresión melancólica.

A Rukia le hubiese gustado gruñir que ella tampoco podía creérselo, pero la niña simplemente le había caído bien, así que contuvo la ironía. Kurosaki Yuzu era la criatura más ingenua e inocente que había conocido jamás, pero lo más increíble es que era una Kurosaki. A la hijas de la familia principal de un clan no se las solía educar como a Rukia, con un pistola en la mano mirando constantemente a sus espaldas. Son mujeres cuya única utilidad, incluso en pleno siglo XXI es la de conseguir una alianza matrimonial, así que se las educa como a niñas mimadas cuya máxima aspiración en la vida es la de crear un hogar para su marido. Obviamente Yuzu había sido criada de aquella forma.

-Lo que yo todavía no puedo creer es que tu mismo buscaras esta boda- murmuró su hermana morena, Karin.

Rukia contuvo su chillido de indignación y un nuevo codazo a su prometido, de alguna forma Kurosaki Karin también le caía bien, le recordaba a ella misma. Tal vez porque era la heredera de su clan había sido educada de forma completamente diferente a la de su hermana pequeña o al menos ambas habían desarrollado personalidades diferentes. Era más probable que a Karin se la hubiese educado como a ella, preparada para liderar a un clan que para formar una familia. Era como reconocer en ella a una antigua compañera de escuela en la que había echo mella el mismo profesor.

Resumiendo, no solo no se parecían físicamente sino que los tres tenían personalidades completamente opuestas.

Ichigo: hielo.

Karin: Fuego.

Yuzu: Inocencia.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era la forma en la que Ichigo se movía alrededor de ellas. Era igual de frio que con todo el mundo pero era desesperantemente menos distante con ellas. 

Les ofrecía su ayuda con cada gesto y palabra al mismo tiempo que las mantenía alejadas de su espacio personal. Era un espectáculo fascinante, al menos para Rukia cuyo único hermano tan solo se dirigía a ella para ordenar o para recriminar, nunca le había transmitido la seguridad que Ichigo ofrecía a sus hermanas. Fuesen o no hijos del mismo padre, eran una familia y la idea se le atraganto con fuerza en el pecho.

-Bueno, pues es lo que hay- gruño Ichigo como si estuviese irritado por las muestras de sorpresa de sus hermanas.

Claro, ironizo Rukia, era de lo más normal del mundo que matrimonios como aquel se impusieran todos los días. ¿De que podían sorprenderse sus hermanas?

Conteniendo el impulso de lanzarle la tetera a la cabeza, se conformo con tirarle la taza llena de te , Rukia suspiro con fuerza atrayendo la atención de los Kurosaki.

-Malas noticias, señoras. Todo esto es verdad. Me obligan a casarme con el idiota de vuestro hermano. ¿No os parece enternecedor?

Había sido un sarcasmo, de verdad lo había sido y si no había sonado como tal la marca roja en la frente de Ichigo y la mancha de te de su camisa deberían de demostrarlo. Y sin embargo ambas hermanas se volvieron hacía ella con enormes sonrisas sobre sus rostros. Sonrisas diferentes, pero sonrisas al fin y al cavo.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi hermano va casarse!- murmuró Yuzu con ojos brillantes de emoción- ¡Por fin una boda en la familia!

-Si, es cierto, vais a casaros- murmuró Karin con su sonrisa burlona- Bienvenida a la familia, Kuchiki-san.

Rukia quiso llorar. E Ichigo se conformo con gruñir algo sobre mujeres odiosas.

La residencia Kurosaki, era una construcción casi tan antigua como la propia familia, por lo que todavía conservaba su estilo tradicional en la construcción, pequeños bloques de edificios de una sola planta que separaba las dependencias. Decoración austera y tradicional a excepción de alguna de las habitaciones decoradas al estilo occidental. Era completamente diferente a la mansión occidental de su hermano y sin embargo se encontró a si misma embobada mirando los jardines minimalistas de los patios interiores de la construcción.

La habitación en la que una llorosa criada la instaló mantenía el estilo tradicional de toda la construcción, pero en ella existía cierto aire femenino, como si en ella hubiese vivido hacía poco una mujer. Era grande y bonita, su único problema era que colindaba con la de Ichigo.

-Era la habitación de la antigua ama – sollozo la criada que había abierto la puerta.



Rukia parpadeo confundida, aquella despampánate mujer había estado llorando desde que Ichigo la había presentado al servicio como su mujer.

-¿Se puede saber que le ocurre?- pregunto un tanto irritada por tanta lagrima.

No sabia si es que compartía su dolor por la boda de forma abierta o si era porque se le había muerto algún familiar y no era de las que se quedaban con la curiosidad.

La mujer sollozo todavía más al tiempo que se restregaba los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Era la mujer más bonita que Rukia había visto nunca, alta, femenina, con grandes pechos y un largo y cálido cabello, se sentía bastante insignificante a su lado y toda su seguridad acerca de aspecto físico peligraba. Sinceramente, consideraba que la única que tenia derecho a estallar en lagrimas era ella.

-Pe… perdone- tartamudeo ella arrodillada junto a la puerta corrediza que acaba de abrir.- No que..queria molestarla. No lo hare más.

Pero no era cierto, no podía parar de llorar. Y por algún motivo absurdo Rukia se sentía responsable.

-No me molesta- gruño incomoda- Dígame, ¿cómo se llama?

La criada medio sonrió entre el llanto, seguramente intentando complacerla.

-Inoue Orihime.

-Bien, Inoue, al parecer tengo que quedarme aquí- insulto mentalmente a Ichigo, al Consejo, a su hermano y todos los que pudieran tener la culpa de estar allí, incluido el chofer del coche y continuo hablando- ¿Me ayudaras a deshacer mi equipaje?

Orihime pareció súbitamente tan confundida que las lagrimas dejaron de caer.

-¿Ayudarla?- murmuró desconcertada.

Rukia asintió algo molesta por semejante reacción.

-¡Oh, dios, no!- reacciono la criada finalmente agitando la manos ante ella horrorizada- ¡Usted no tiene porque hacerlo! ¡Lo hare por usted! ¡Es mi trabajo!

Gratamente sorprendida Rukia no supo sino sonreír.

-No se como serán las cosas aquí, pero a mi me gusta saber donde dejo mis cosas- explico con calma- La ultima vez que una de las sirvientas de mi hermano deshizo mi maleta estuve una semana sin encontrar mi ropa interior…

La carcajada salió con asombrosa facilidad de la boca de la ya no llorosa Orihime, quien se tapo la boca con la mano horrorizada por haberse reído de su futura jefa.



Rukia se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni idea de cómo manejar aquella situación. ¿Se suponía que debía ser un ama dura o exigente para que el servicio no la respetase y no se revelase? ¿O tenia que ser flexible para conseguir hacerse a aquel lugar y que en el proceso los criados la tomasen por el pito del sereno? Luego recordó que le daba exactamente igual y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Fue horrible!- continuo hablando ignorando la culpabilidad de Orihime- Y no pienso pasar por un situación similar. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es no encontrar tus bragas cuando tienes que ponerte el uniforme del instituto? Mi hermano casi me echo de casa…

Y la risa no pudo seguir siendo contenida. Rukia no se enfado, puesto que su intención había sido hacerla sonreír.

-Definitivamente eres mucho más bonita cuando no lloras. Casi me arrepiento de hacerte reír. Anda, ven a ayudarme.

Y entre carcajadas ambas se afanaron en deshacer las maletas de Rukia, no solo las que había traído de Hong Kong sino las que su hermano, más probablemente Renji había enviado desde la mansión Kuchiki.

Inoue era todo lo que no debería ser la jefa de servicio de la mansión de un líder: Ingenua hasta la medula.

Era como una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. Pero una mujer enamorada de quien menos debería de hacerlo: Ichigo.

Rukia todavía sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba el momento en el que había comprendido las lagrimas de la criada.

-No es que yo albergase esperanzas… - había murmurado Orihime cuando Rukia había preguntado con las nauseas bien disimuladas- ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Claro que no! Kurosaki-kun es el líder y yo solo soy una pobre criada de su familia… pero es Kurosaki-kun, ¿sabes?

No, Rukia no sabia. No sabia como alguien podía llegar a sentir algo así por aquel individuo y mucho menos comprendía como era posible que Inoue se lo estuviese contando a ella, a la futura mujer de este.

-¡En fin!- suspiro al final secándose una par de lagrimas rebeldes- Seguro que son muy felices juntos…

Pero era muy obvio que ella quería seguir llorando y Rukia no era de las mujeres a las que les gustaba hacer llorar al servicio, de echo se sentía estúpidamente responsable así que se apresuro a cambiar de tema sacando a relucir alguna anécdota tonta de su vida que hizo a la jefa de servicio estallar en carcajadas.



Tanto Tatsuki como Karin tenían la idea de que Ichigo era idiota de nacimiento. ¿Qué otra cosa podían pensar? ¡Había enviado a Orihime a enseñar a Rukia su habitación! ¡La habitación principal, la que correspondía la esposa del líder!

La posibilidad de que simplemente era un sádico egoísta todavía rondaba por la cabeza de ambas pero en realidad estaban completamente seguras de que Ichigo ni siquiera había recaído todavía en el detalle de que Orihime estaba enamorada de él. Así que no había cometido aquella crueldad a la mujer por sadismo, ¡sino por ignorancia!

-Mi hermano es un completo imbécil!- murmuró Karin sentada junto a Tatsuki en el porche de uno de los patios , frente a uno de los salones principales.

Tatsuki alargo hacía ella su paquete de tabaco, más preocupada por su amiga que por la estupidez de su jefe.

Siendo quien era se esperaba mucho de Ichigo, y este siempre había cumplido las expectativas. Era bueno con los negocios, carecía de escrúpulos y lo único que marcaba sus límites era su honor. Sádico y despiadado a veces, si, pero ¿quién no lo era en su mundo? El problema era que no entendía una mierda de sentimientos. Era un cabrón egocéntrico, cierto, pero hasta el más egocéntrico habría podido descubrir los sentimientos de Orihime ya a los 5 años. Ichigo, no.

Resumiendo: Un completo idiota.

Pero un idiota que tenia la vida de todos en sus manos.

Nadie osaría insultarlo, ni a sus espaldas, ni a la cara, pero de alguna forma cuando se trataba del niño al que habías visto caérsele todos los dientes de leche carecía de importancia cuanto poder tuviese.

-Un idiota sin solución- sentencio Tatsuki encendiéndose su cigarro.

Realmente estaban más preocupadas por Orihime que por la estupidez de Ichigo. Preocupadas porque pese a los años y las diferencias ella había seguido enamorada de él. Por eso había habido largas y dolorosas miradas a Ichigo, lagrimas de frustración cada vez que reconocía a una de sus amantes deslizarse de su habitación. Orihime nunca había podido superarlo. Por ello era de esperar lo mal que iba a llevar el echo de que el amor de su vida fuese a casarse con otra…

-¡Buenos días!- chilló una alegre voz a sus espaldas.

Ambas mujeres se giraron sorprendidas para encontrar a Orihime tras ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Os he dicho miles de veces que no fuméis!- chilló horrorizada quitándoles el cigarro a ambas de la boca, pero sin perder la sonrisa- ¡La cena estará en un momento! ¡No os entretengáis!

Y desapareció pasillo abajo dirección a las cocinas.

Tatsuki y Karin parpadearon.



-Pues si que se lo ha tomado bien- murmuró Karin con la boca ligeramente abierta- ¿Estará actuando?

-Orihime no sabe fingir así- rechazo Tatsuki igual de impresionada.

Obviamente se habían perdido algo importante en los últimos, ambas miraron el reloj, ¿20 minutos?

-Yuzu, por muy de moda que este nuestra familia no puede realizar una boda al modo occidental. ¿Has visto donde vivimos?- le recordó Karin con paciencia.

Claro que teniendo en cuenta que estaban en uno de los salones de te de la mansión, la frase cobraba mayor peso.

-Y no pienso ponerme uno de esos horribles vestidos blancos con puntillas- gruño Rukia, siendo de echo la primera cosa que decía desde que aquel extraño grupo que había reunido poco después de la cena.

-Pero, Rukia-chan, ¡estarías preciosa! ¡Como una muñeca!- insistió Yuzu extendiendo hacía ella el catalogo de vestidos de boda que había conseguido de vete tu a saber donde en tan solo un par de horas.

-Motivo de mas para negarme en redondo- gruño Rukia entre mareada y desesperada.

-Yo creo que Kuchiki-san tiene razón- murmuró Matsumoto Rangiku, la secretaria personal de Ichigo-, con un vestido así estaría ridícula.

Rukia había tomado la precaución de sentarse todo lo alejada de ella que había podido, antes de que el único botón que había conseguido abrochar se soltase y saliese disparado al ojo de alguien. Pero lo más frustrante de todo es que según Karin eran de verdad.

-¡No digas eso Rangiku-san! ¡Kuchiki-san estaría adorable!- la defendió Orihime sentada junto a la susodicha.

La mesa entera se la quedo mirando alucinada, parecía simplemente encantada con la boda, lo cual no parecía tener mucho sentido en realidad. De echo habían sido ella y Yuzu quien habían aparecido en la habitación cargando con toneladas de revistas de boda y fotos de centros de mesa y listas interminables de restaurantes y comidas.



-Aunque claro…- continuo la no celosa jefa de servicio- Kuchiki-san es una belleza clásica, tal vez le quedase mejor un kimono…

¿Belleza clásica?, le hubiese gustado preguntar a Rukia pero las nauseas que todo aquello le estaba provocando no la dejaban respirar tranquila. Llevaba cinco minutos, ¡cinco! Y ya creía estar apunto de ponerse a llorar. ¿Cómo había acabado en aquella reunión de locas? ¡Oh!, si, Yuzu la había simplemente arrastrado.

-Vale,- gruño la que parecía ser la secretaria personal de Yuzu, una secretaria la que parecían estar amenazando con un arma para que tomase dicho trabajo- Entonces boda tradicional …

Y apunto el dato de mala gana en una libreta rosa que simplemente parecía darle alergia por la forma en la que la miraba.

No muy alta de la edad de las hermanas de Ichigo, rubia de ojos claros y pecosa, se había presentado como Hiyori y nadie se había molestado en explicarle a Rukia que función tenia dentro de aquel clan.

-¡Pero las occidentales son mucho más bonitas!- se quejo Yuzu no dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yuzu, ni siquiera sois católicos, ¿cómo van a casarse en una iglesia?- murmuró Tatsuki que sentada en una esquina junto a la puerta las ignoraba todas mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Había intentado fumarse junto a las demás mientras toman el te, pero como maestra del arte del te Yuzu se había puesto histérica y le había negado su sitio y su te, pero no le había dejado salir de la habitación. Rukia, Hiyori y Karin habían intentado el mismo truco haber si corrían una suerte similar o mejor aun las excluían, pero Yuzu había convertido a Hiyori en su secretaria y había roto los cigarros de Karin y Rukia.

-Sera una boda shintoista- sentencio Karin de mala gana- Con kimonos, sake y todas esas chorradas…

Yuzu lanzo una mirada irritada a su hermana, antes de asentir.

-Dime Rukia, ¿tienes una kimono familiar para la boda?

Las nauseas se interrumpieron ante la pregunta. El kimono de Hisana. Era uno de los recuerdos más nítidos que Rukia conservaba de su hermana mayor. La recordaba envuelta en aquellos viejos kimonos con su olor de jazmín inundando el aire y su mirada de resolución ante el espejo. Era el día de su boda y apretaba tan fuerte la mano de Rukia, casi un bebe todavía entre las suyas que Ruikia había creído que su hermana estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, sin embargo nunca había parecido tan hermosa como en aquel momento bajo aquel rígido y polvoriento kimono.



-_Mama se caso con esto y algún día tu también lo harás_- le había sonreído con algo similar a la resolución.

¡Y ahora que lo pensaba! ¡Era ella la que tenia la culpa de aquello! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se iba a casar por su culpa!

-¿Rukia-chan?- se asusto Yuzu viendo como su futura cuñada convertía en confetis una de las revistas que había dejado cerca de ella.

-¡Si!- exclamó volviendo a la realidad- Tengo uno.

-Pero, ¿Kuchiki-san no debería usar el de la familia Kurosaki? – murmuró Rangiku pasando de forma distraída las paginas de uno de los catálogos.

-¡¡DE NINGUNA DE LAS MANERAS!!- chilló Rukia perdiendo finalmente los papales.

Rangiku ni siquiera alzo la cabeza al contrario que el resto que retrocedió un poco desde sus posiciones.

-Kimono de los Kuchiki…- apunto Hiyori distraída.

-Sirayuki- corrigió Rukia con dureza- Es el kimono de los Sirayuki.

Yuzu y Orihime se la quedaron mirando confusas.

-Pero eres una Kuchiki…- murmuro Yuzu.

-Mi hermana renuncio a nuestro apellido cuando se caso con Byakuya y cuando él me adopto como su hermana, me dio su apellido.- se vio obligada a explicar.

Yuzu asintió pensativa y distraída.

-Muy bien siguiente punto. ¡Necesitamos una fiesta de compromiso!

Todas, incluida Orihime, se la quedaron mirando.

-¿Por qué?- consiguió preguntar Orihime distraída.



-¡¿Cómo que porque?!- se escandalizo Yuzu- ¡Estamos hablando de la unión de dos de las familias más importantes de todo Japón! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer una boda sin una ceremonia de compromiso?

-Uno- la interrumpió Rukia con dureza-, por mi la boda no se celebraría. Y dos: ya hubo una firma de contratos matrimoniales. Tu padre y mi hermana firmaron los suyos hace años. Tu hermano se lo restregó al mío por las narices y de paso también en las del Concilio y estos me informaron a mi. ¡Que mierda! ¡Creo que ni siquiera me miraron!

-Entonces, ¿no hay motivo para una ceremonia de compromiso?- se extraño Yuzu algo desconcertada.

-Ni siquiera es necesaria una boda- murmuró Tatsuki desde su rincón- El Concilio hablo y decreto. Rukia es una Kurosaki con boda o sin boda…

Rukia rechino los dientes ante el recuerdo.

-Siguiente punto- murmuro Hiyori ignorando la situación.

-Creo que es elegir un lugar.- comento Rangiku.- Debería ser un templo shintoista, ¿no creéis?

-Un templo da oportunidades de sobra a la novia para escapar- comento Karin como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Entonces la celebraremos en nuestra casa- decidió Yuzu arrancándole el cuaderno rosa a Hiyori de las manos y esgrimiéndolo como un arma por encima de su cabeza- ¡Yo me ocupare de todo! ¡Desde ahora me nombro la organizadora de boda oficial y vosotras seréis mi comité de ayuda!

Solo Orihime y Rangiku le aplaudieron emocionadas, Rukia, Karin, Hiyori y Tatsuski gimieron de espanto.

-¿Y cómo esperas que Kuchiki Byakuya pise esta casa para la ceremonia?- se intereso Tatsuski desde su esquina.

Todo el aire de suficiencia y resolución de Yuzu vacilo, Rukia supo que la mención de su hermano daba escalofríos a la muchacha.



-Buscare un buen sitio- decidió al final antes de encasquetar el cuaderno de nuevo a Hiyori- Toma nota …

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- chilló una furiosa voz femenina abriendo la puerta corrediza de forma brusca.

Que Shinouin Yoruichi y su mano derecha Shiba Kukaku estuviesen en la mansión Kurosaki a aquellas horas de noche no presagiaba nada bueno. Resultaba obvio para todas que la líder estaba buscando el cuello de Ichigo para rompérselo por algún asunto de negocios.

-¡No me puedo creer que hayáis empezado los preparativos sin mi!- chilló.

Rukia volvió a ser asaltada por las nauseas.

-No quiero una boda… - lloriqueo.

Yuzu y Yoruichi giraron las cabezas horrorizadas hacía ella.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!- chillaron las dos- ¡¿Es que quieres vivir en pecado?!

Rukia iba a chillar algo indignada cuando sin previo aviso un recuerdo la golpeo. La calidez de los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos, la extraña sensación de comodidad y el calor… sobre todo el calor …

Sacudió la cabeza horroriza por lo que estaba recordando solo para ver como Yoruichi pasaba olímpicamente de ella y atravesaba la sala hacía Yuzu.

-He pensado que los novios podrían llevar los kimonos durante la ceremonia y usar trajes occidentales durante el banquete. ¡Rukia-chan parecería una muñeca con uno de esos!

-¡¿Verdad que si?!- se iluminaron los ojos de Yuzu y Orihime.

-Kukaku toma nota- pidió Yoruichi alegremente.

-¡Hiyori apunta!- la imito Yuzu.

Kukaku y Hiyori gimieron en desesperación.

Pero ninguna de las dos consiguieron tomar un solo bolígrafo puesto que la cabeza naranja de Ichigo se asomo justo en ese momento por la puerta.

-Karin necesito tratar un tema con…



Rukia no pudo evitar parpadear al verlo, era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de forma casual con vaqueros y camiseta, hasta aquel momento solo lo había visto en traje que escondían lo que ahora descubría como hombros anchos y piernas musculosas …

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- siseo mirando fijamente a Rukia como si esta fuese la culpable de que hubiese una reunión no autorizada en uno de sus salones.

Y la frágil ilusión se rompió…

-¡Primera reunión del comité de boda!- chillaron Orihime y Yuzu a la vez.

-¿Comité de que?- pareció desconcertarse Ichigo.

-¡Boda!- rio Yoruichi- Vamos a organizar tu boda! ¿No es emocionante?

-¡No!- chillaron Ichigo y Rukia a la vez.

La pareja se lanzo miradas duras en uno al otro.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con no?!- se irrito Ichigo- ¿¡Es que no piensas organizar nuestra boda?!

Rukia parpadeo incrédula ante la pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Qué quiere decir eso?! ¿Qué soy yo quien tiene que organizar una boda que no ha pedido?! ¡¿De que vas?!

-¡Lo pidieras o no! ¡Tenemos que casarnos!- le recordó Ichigo perdiendo los papeles- Y si tu no lo organizas, ¿quién va hacerlo?

-¡Tu, por ejemplo!- no pudo evitar chillarle Rukia.

Ichigo cometió la osadía de reírse en su cara, soltó una larga y profunda carcajada como si Rukia hubiese echo el primer chiste desde que se habían conocido.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer! Además este es un asunto de mujeres- comento burlón.

El puñetazo lo pillo desprevenido, pero aún así fue capaz de atrapar el puño de la mujer al vuelo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Loca!



Rukia estaba furiosa, tan furiosa que creía que se le iban a saltar los puntos del estomago. Con el puño atrapado no dudo en recurrir a las piernas y asentó un tremendo rodillazo a la entrepierna de su prometido.

Ichigo se puso rojo, luego blanco y finalmente azul y no dijo una sola palabra mientras se encorvaba hacía delante en una mueca desmedida de dolor. Se había quedado sin aire.

-¡Que te jodan Kurosaki! ¡Porque yo no pienso mover un dedo por esta mierda de ceremonia!

Y sin mirar a tras la joven Kuchiki se largo de la habitación.

Fue la mirada de ocho mujeres lo único que evito que Ichigo cállese gimiendo contra el suelo. Se incorporo como pudo, les lanzo una mirada irritada y sin atreverse abrir la boca por dejar escapar la voz más aguda de lo normal salió tras Rukia.

Las carcajadas que escaparon después de que cerrase la puerta le pusieron por meta matar a la pequeña zorra. ¡Acababa de humillarlo delante de todas las mujeres de su familia! ¡Iba a descuartizar a esa puta!

Diez minutos después, que fue lo que le costo conseguir erguirse de nuevo Ichigo se dispuso a localizar y asesinar a su prometida cuando recordó un pequeño detalle que lo obligo a volver al salón de te.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?!- grito acusatorio hacía Yoriuchi que intentaba verter leche en su te sin que Yuzu se diera cuenta y la echase.

El pequeño detalle de que una líder estuviese tomando el te con sus hermanas no le daba buenas vibraciones precisamente.

-Relájate Ichigo… - suspiro Yoruichi despreocupada- Solo he venido a ayudar a Yuzu con la boda puesto que asumí que ninguno de los dos estaría por la labor de colaborar… - soltó una irritante risita antes de asegurar- Y no me equivocaba…

-¡¿Y que ganas tu con todo esto?!

-Reírme a vuestra costa-confeso sin tapujos- ¡Sois tan divertidos!

Ichigo tuvo que cerrar la puerta de un portazo antes de violar la tregua impuesta por el Concilio.

Encontró a Rukia mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada de la mansión, la única salida a la calle. Tal vez pudiese trepar los muros y huir…

Sabia que por muchas puertas que cerrase, por muchos guardias que pusiese, ella nunca estaría completamente encerrada, que tenia el poder y la habilidad suficiente para huir de él en el momento en que quisiese y durante todo el tiempo que desease. Ella era la clase de 

mujer que jamás podría controlar, ni siquiera si usaba la fuerza. Y lo comprendió en ese mismo instante, ese en el que planeaba asesinarla y la encontró mirando una puerta cerrada.

Ella era tan libre como ella eligiese ser. Y la idea se le atraganto no dejándole respirar. No le gustaba. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender no podía soportar aquella idea.

Siempre creyó que de casarse algún día su mujer seria una pequeña marioneta, una muñeca a la que usar un par de veces , alguien que le daría un par de herederos y que se mantendría siempre en las sombras, indefensa, dócil. Una mujer que no le diese ni un solo problema.

Rukia era lo contrario a esa mujer… Rukia era completamente diferente a todas las mujeres que conocía y no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Ella no iba a someterse por las buenas y él no estaba dispuesto a compartir su poder con una mujer, ni aunque fuese una mujer como ella. Sin embargo era ella la mujer destinada a pasar la vida a su lado. Tenia que encontrar la manera de atarla a él de alguna manera, de dominarla sin usar la fuerza. Pero, ¿cuál?

Justo en ese instante ella giro la cabeza hacía él con irritación en la mirada.

-No planeare algo que no deseo hacer- gruñó ella y a Ichigo le costo un poco recordar de que demonios estaba hablando.

La boda.

Le habían impuesto aquella boda y él acababa de imponerle a ella la tarea de organizarla. Rukia no era la clase de mujer que aceptaba lo que le imponían. Ella era como él, rechazaría cualquier cosa que otro intentase imponerle por la fuerza.

La idea lo hizo sonreír cuando en realidad tendría que haberlo echo maldecir.

Ella se parecía a él más de lo que creía, pero seguía siendo una mujer y por ende más débil, según su razonamiento. Por lo tanto tal vez pudiese dominarla de la misma forma en la que otras mujeres habían intentado dominarlo a él sin éxito.

¡Seria perfecto! Mantenerla a su lado sin usar la fuerza y al mismo tiempo cumpliendo esa alianza que se había propuesto firmar con ella la primera noche que se encontraron en el hotel.

-No te preocupes por la boda. Yuzu se hará cargo de todo. No tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer con su tiempo…

Eso podría haber sido cruel pero Ichigo no había sonado de forma despectiva, simplemente era un hecho, Yuzu se moría de ganas de organizar algo así.

-¿Qué tal tu herida?

-Curándose, supongo…



El plan de Ichigo se fue por los suelos al notar como perdía la paciencia.

-¡¿Supones?!- casi gritó.

-No me grites- gruño ella- Duele menos así que supongo que se esta curando…

Eso o había perdido por completo la sensibilidad, pensó Ichigo con resentimiento.

-Oi, quiero salir. – dijo Rukia cambiando brutalmente de tema.

-¿Qué?- se desconcertó Ichigo.

-¡Quiero salir!- gruño con convención.

Ichigo no quería dejarla salir, porque sabia que al hacerlo la expondría a no volver, a traicionarlo y no estaba seguro de poder soportar algo así. Pero sabia que si quería dominarla no tenia opción.

-Pues sal- gruño él por su parte.

-¿Tengo libertad de acción?- parpadeo Rukia desconcertada por algún motivo.

¡NO!, quería gritar Ichigo, quien planeaba encerrarla en su habitación.

-Si,- escucho a si mismo decir- Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

Quiso golpearse a si mismo por aquellas palabras. ¡Y una mierda si quería darle libertad! pero negársela solo haría que ella buscase la traición y era lo único que tenia que evitar.

-¿Por qué pareces tan malditamente impresionada, zorra? ¡Eres mi mujer, no mi prisionera! ¡Te dejare hacer lo que te pase por los cojones!

Pareció que daba la vuelta para marcharse cuando giro sobre si mismo y atrapo la barbilla de Rukia con una mano arrastrando su cara hacía la suya, Rukia grito e intento alejarlo de ella. Ichigo se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros mirándola directamente a los ojos. Por unos instantes Rukia sintió el mismo miedo que había sentido la noche anterior, cuando él la había inmovilizado contra el suelo de la habitación.

- Traicióname- le siseo en modo de advertencia- Divulga uno de mis secretos; vende a mi clan; haz daño a uno de los míos; mira a otro hombre… y te juro que te matare. ¡¿Has entendido?!

Y la soltó, empujándola lejos de él.



Rukia se acaricio la garganta adolorida por la fuerza con la que él la había sujetado y le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio.

-Aplícate la misma norma, bastardo.

Ambos se dieron la espalda antes de desaparecer por diferentes caminos.

La mansión Kuchiki nunca había estado tan en calma. Una calma fría y sin vida que se había clavado en la espina dorsal de todo el servicio. En cuestión de una sola semana, la casa había perdido a sus dos mujeres.

Resultaba curioso como una figura tan tranquila y autoritaria como la de hubiese dejado una vacio tan palpable en tan solo unas horas, que era lo que a la mujer le había costado hacer sus maletas y huir de la casa mucho antes de que su ahora exmarido volviese de Hong Kong. Podría haber sido una orgullosa y terca mujer pero si había algo que la aterrorizase ese era Kuchiki Byakuya y ahora sin la protección que el Consejo le había otorgado no podía permanecer más tiempo en aquella casa si quería conservar su cuello. Había huido sin mirar atrás.

Y la otra ausencia era la de Rukia. La casa estaba acostumbrada a sus continuas desapariciones, a su lucha constante con su hermano. Pero su ausencia siempre era sustituida por la fría furia de Byakuya. Pero no había tal furia en aquella ocasión y tampoco había la posibilidad de que la joven fuese a volver. Rukia se había marchado para siempre de la casa. El clan había perdido a su heredera. Todavía no era oficial, cierto, pero ¿cuánto le costaría a Byakuya engendrar un hijo?

Un niño Kuchiki, la sangre de Hisana se había perdido en la sucesión del clan… Sin tan solo no hubiese renunciado a su apellido a favor de su marido…

Pero esa era otra historia.

Ahora el clan debía de prepararse para recibir a una nueva señora, a una que portaría el apellido Kuchiki y que no tendría sangre Sirayuki. Pero, ¿dónde iba a conseguir Kuchiki Byakuya a otra esposa?

Y esa era precisamente la idea que Renji no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Bueno, esa y ¿qué demonios estaría haciéndole el bastardo de Kurosaki a Rukia? Pero desde que sabia que Rukia podía cuidarse sola, a sus oídos había llegado una curiosa anécdota de una silla volando hasta la cabeza de Kurosaki en el vestíbulo de un hotel, lo que no podía apartarse de la cabeza era la idea de que su jefe tenia que volver a casarse.

-¿Quién será?- se pregunto a si mismo mirando fijamente la puerta del despacho de su jefe.



Despacho en el que este se había encerrado nada más llegar a la mansión. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar donde estaba su mujer, quien había demostrado un gran sentido común huyendo a tiempo.

-Nada de clanes… - murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

Renji se volvió sobre saltado solo para encontrar la tranquila sonrisa de Ukitake tras él.

-¿Perdón?- se desconcertó.

-Que no creo que Byakuya elija a alguien de los clanes- comento el abogado con tranquilidad.- Y dime, ¿qué sabes de Rukia?

La angustia que Renji tenia clavada en el pecho desde el primer día resurgió con fuerza.

-Bueno, se convertirá en la señora Kurosaki… haga lo que haga de esta no podrá librarse.

-Tampoco puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- comento Ukitake.

Renji se sobresalto al oír en boca de otro lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Había una tensa y triste sonrisa en la cara de Ukitake, quien tan solo golpe de forma amistosa su hombro.

-Todos deberíamos poder encontrar la felicidad en este mundo de locos, ¿no crees? Pero seguro que no la alcanzaremos anhelando lo que no nos corresponde.

Y paso a su lado hacía el despacho sin una sola palabra más.

Renji no estaba tan seguro de poder dejar algo a lo que ni siquiera tenia derecho. ¿A caso no estaba en la naturaleza del ser humano desear lo que no podía obtener?

La oscuridad era tal que apenas costaba distinguir el pequeño punto luminoso del cigarro. Un cigarro sostenido por la firme mano de un hombre al que nunca le había gustado la oscuridad, a pesar de haber vivido en ella toda su vida.

-Que sitio más lúgubre- se quejo el hombre del cigarro hacía la figura que permanecía a su lado en las sombras.

-¿Ese es el agradecimiento que recibo por salvarte la vida?- pregunto una burlona segunda voz.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda en ningún momento.- contradijo el primero.

-Cierto, pero sino fuese por mi estarías muerto, Ishida.

-¡Oh! Así que como me has salvado te debo todo mi agradecimiento...- se burlo arrastrando las palabras.- No esta en mi naturaleza agradecer nada.

-Ni en la mía salvar la vida de nadie.

El silencio se extendió en la oscura habitación como de un manto de desesperación se tratara.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de mi libertad?- pregunto Ishida al final.

La carcajada de su "salvador" se extendió por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme a cambio? ¿Dinero? ¿Territorio? … ¡Oh! Espera… ¡No tienes nada! ¡Ahora todo pertenece a tu hijo!

El cigarro voló por el aire lanzado por la furia de su portador, hasta caer a los pies de la segunda persona que ocupaba la habitación.

-No te enfades, Ishida-san, el único motivo por el que te e salvado la vida es porque te necesito vivo. Lo creas o no quiero ayudarte.

Podría haber sonado mucho más convincente si después no hubiese apagado la colilla, aplastado la pequeña luz con la punta de su zapato.

Ishida Ryuken soltó una tensa carcajada en mitad de la oscuridad, en mitad de su cautiverio. Había huido de la muerte a manos de Concilio, solo para caer en las manos de la propia muerte. Su suerte no parecía mejorar.

-Es hora de que todo cambie, ¿no crees?- le pregunto antes de abandonar la habitación en la oscuridad.

El pasillo al que salió estaba completamente iluminado por la luz artificial de las lámparas. El contraste lo cegó durante unos segundos, pero no dio muestra de ello cuando sonrió tétricamente a la pequeña mujer que lo esperaba junto a la puerta. Hermosa, dócil pero sobre todo fiel. Fiel a él.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, querida.- le sonrió.



-Estoy a sus ordenes, Aizen-sama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A solas en su habitación, mirando fijamente pared que lo separaba de Rukia, Ichigo comprendió que su plan no había ido exactamente como él quería.

Desde el principio había querido usar el sexo como arma para unir a esa mujer a él de alguna forma, para mantenerla tranquila, sumisa, pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella solo conseguía que ella lo odiase más. Lo único mínimamente sexual que había conseguido de ella había sido un beso…

Si no fuese por ese beso, si no fuese por la forma en la que ella se lo devolvió no creería que su plan pudiese tener éxito. Pero de alguna forma sabía que ella lo deseaba en su cama tanto como él a ella en la suya. Tal vez simplemente tenia que dejar de lado las amenazas y pasar directamente a la acción.

Y con esa idea en la cabeza abandono la seguridad de su habitación para dirigirse directamente a la de su prometida.

-¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?!- lo detuvo la voz de Rukia a mitad de camino.

Las paredes eran tan finas que tenia la sensación de que podría haberla oído desde su habitación por la forma en la que gritaba.

-¡Si! ¡Y yo sigo siendo Kuchiki Rukia!- grito a continuación.

Por la forma en la que interactuaba resultaba obvio que estaba hablando por teléfono.

El silencio se extendió después de aquello. Rukia ya no era una Kuchiki, técnicamente, y no solo por su compromiso con él sino que en el instante en que todo aquello había ocurrido Byakuya la había rechazado. Expulsado de su propio clan como si no fuese más que un trasto viejo, pero Rukia no parecía haberse dado cuenta todavía. Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin molestarse en avisar. ¿Por qué habría de avisar? ¡Aquella era su casa!

Rukia estaba sentada en su futon, vestida con una yukata de color blanco y el pelo suelto. El móvil que sujetaba con ira contra su oreja parecía un verdadero anacronismo en la enorme estancia.

Los ojos de la mujere se entrecerraron al mirarlo y casi pareció estar apunto de lanzarle el móvil a la cabeza. En vez de eso lo aparto de su cabeza y lo colgó sin una sola palabra mñas a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

-Me acaban de despedir….- le dijo con rencor.



Ichigo parpadeo algo perdido.

-¿Trabajabas?

-¡Por supuesto que trabajaba! ¿Crees que he dedicado mi vida la inactividad o a discutir con mi hermano? ¡Por favor!

Ichigo se ahorro su opinión sobre el trabajo de las mujeres sintiendo más curiosidad por el antiguo trabajo de su prometida.

-¿Y que trabajo era ese?- le pregunto.

-¡¿Y a ti que coño te importa!?- chilló ella alterada.

-Sea lo sea- se despreocupo- Tenia que ver con el clan Sakura , ahora formas parte del clan Shinigami… Por supuesto has perdido tu trabajo, pero tal vez puedas encontrar algo más interesante que hacer en este clan…

No estaba hablando de trabajo, pero Rukia no podía saberlo. No distinguió la mirada de Ichigo de cualquier otra que el hombre le hubiese lanzado antes, así que no se inmuto cuando este entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¡No pienso trabajar para ti, bastardo!- casi grito ella .

Pero Ichigo no le hacía demasiado caso, acababa de notar que la yukata de la mujer estaba medio abierta y la tela casi resbalaba por uno de sus hombros dejando plenamente visible el contorno del cuello y del escote. Estaba tan hermosa en ese mismo instante. Con las mejillas rojas de ira y la ropa desabrochada. Pero lo más importante, a su completa merced.

Estaba sobre ella, con sus manos bajo la tela de la yukata y sus labios sobre los suyos antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Completamente desprevenida no había notado las intenciones de Ichigo hasta que este ya estaba sobre ella.

Y el duelo comenzó de nuevo.

Había algo completamente irresistible en forzar a aquella mujer a besarle, la forma en la que se revolvía y luchaba al principio para luego simplemente corresponder con verdadero ardor a su beso, a su toque. Su ira, su fuerza, se desprendía de ella en todos sus aspecto, incluso en aquel. ¡Y maldita sea! eso la hacía mucho más sensual de lo que podía soportar. Pequeña, con el cuerpo de una adolescente, era verdadero fuego incluso cuando se trataba de un beso robado. Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en como seria cuando los diese por voluntad propia. La sola sensación avivo una ya de por si incomoda erección.



Rukia tardo poco en amoldarse al beso sumida en la propia traición de su cuerpo. Pero aunque cediese en aquel terreno, no pensaba traicionarse a si misma o eso es lo que creyó hasta que sintió como su yukata resbalaba completamente de su cuerpo revelando su desnudez. ¿Cómo demonios se había soltado el nudo? Tal vez el echo de que la mano de Ichigo todavía sujetase el lazo tuviese algo que ver. Estaba apunto de usar de nuevo las piernas y quitarse lo de encima por la fuerza, cuando él hizo algo de lo más inesperado acuno uno de sus pechos en su mano, rozo el pezón con una suavidad deliciosamente cruel y Rukia se oyó a si misma gemir.

Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se pregunto a si misma en el limite de sus sentidos, a punto de perderse por completo, junto a su cuerpo. ¡Pero maldita fuese si lo permitía! ¡No iba a doblegarse de aquella forma ante Ichigo! ¡Ni ante él ni ante nadie!

Ichigo había bajado la guardia en el mismo instante en que la había oído gemir. ¡Santo Dios! Ella tenia una cuerpo tan perfecto. Todo en ella era tan pequeño como su altura. Pechos pequeños, cintura estrecha, piernas delgadas… Se moría por recorrer todo aquello, empezando por sus pechos. Ella había cedido, ella consentía y disfrutaba tanto como él. O al menos eso fue lo que creyó en ese instante. Por eso el golpe lo pillo completamente desprevenido.

Era un movimiento de autodefensa tan viejo que lo sorprendió su simplicidad. Rukia lo golpeo en la barbilla con la palma abierta de forma tan brusca que no solo lo lanzo hacía atrás quitándoselo de encima sino que por un instante Ichigo creyó que le había roto la mandíbula. ¡Mujer loca!

-¡Zorra!- consiguió gruñir cuando consiguió mover la mandíbula.

Para ese momento Rukia ya había conseguido cerrar su bata y ponerse en pie.

La ira de Ichigo se disipo de forma estúpida, solo era capaz de pensar que era una pena que ella usase tanta ropa… Sacudió la cabeza asqueado, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

-¡Largo!- gritó Rukia histérica señalando la puerta- ¡Vete de mi habitación!

Aquella era la segunda vez que ella cedía antes de rechazarlo. Y cada vez llegaba un poco más lejos.

Por eso cuando accedió a irse, había una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y no una de irritación. Se moría de ganas de ver cuan lejos podría llegar la siguiente vez.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota de la autora:

¡Jo, jo, jo! Rukia esta tan cerca de ceder que casi me duele más a mi que a Ichigo… Casi tengo la sensación de que hacen lo que les da la gana y no lo que yo quiero que hagan.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?



Espero que os haya gustado y si no, ya sabéis. ¡Tenis carta blanca para las criticas! De verdad, de verdad que quiero mejorar….

He de confesar que me ha costado un montón escribir este capitulo. Me pase meses atascada en la escena del principio, no sabia que hacer para mover la historia ¡y de repente tuve una revelación! No, la revelación no aparece en el capitulo, creerme, pero es algo que me apetece un montón escribir y me dio fuerza para avanzar, por lo que reconozco que tal vez no haya sido mi mejor trabajo, me apresure.

¡Pero estoy inspirada! ¡Mis musas han vuelto! ¡Y es hora seguir escribiendo!

Muchos besos y ¡GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEW! ¡Os quiero!

Yuen Li


	7. Preparativos de boda II

**PREPARATIVOS DE BODA II:**

Había visto a Rukia quitarse a Keigo de encima con un solo gesto, con una sola mirada airosa y el pervertido había retrocedió asustado, sabiendo muy bien que no era la clase de mujer a la que debería acercarse. E Ichigo lo recordaba muy bien porque no podía olvidar la cara de terror de su subordinado.

Keigo había soltado la mano de Rukia casi como si acabase de darse cuenta de que había tocado algo increíblemente peligroso y aunque Ichigo trataba de auto convencerse de que había sido por él, porque se había dado cuenta de que trataba de seducir a su mujer, no estaba demasiado seguro de ello. Rukia no se había presentado a si misma, ni siquiera le había dicho una simple palabra solo lo había mirado airosa y había sacudido la mano que Keigo sostenía. Había sido él, Ichigo, quien se la había presentado. Oír la nueva noticia solo había confirmado a Keigo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, la misión que Ichigo le asigno a continuación termino por confirmárselo.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, y no era algo que Ichigo hiciera amenudeo, debía reconocer que la situación le había jodido. Había querido romperle la cara a Keigo por atreverse a sujetar la mano de Rukia, había avanzado hacía él con aquella única intención pero ella no había necesitado su ayuda, se había deshecho de él intimidándolo con una sola mirada. Y le jodía, no podía entender porque, pero le jodía.

Keigo había estado tonteando con sus novias desde que se conocieron en el instituto, era algo que el bastardo no podía evitar, las mujeres hermosas lo hacían perder la cabeza. Lo había visto babear tras ellas, cogerlas de las manos y ponerles ojitos y nunca, nunca le había molestado en lo más mínimo. Tal vez se debiese a que nunca había sentido verdadero aprecio por esas mujeres, no las había considerado nunca nada suyo, y ahí estaba el problema: Rukia era la primera mujer que podía considerar suya en toda su vida. ¡Joder iba a casarse con ella! No tenia porque sentir nada, pero si podía considérala de su propiedad.

Y era una propiedad jodidamente esquiva. Era como aquel maldito cachorro que su padre compro a él y a sus hermas de niñas. Tenía el lejano recuerdo de haber querido jugar con él, sacarlo a pasear y todas esas chorradas que los niños quieren hacer con sus mascotas pero el animal no había querido saber nada de él, había gruñido enseñando los dientes cada vez que él se había acercado y en una ultima ocasión el animal le había mordido. Sin embargo era encantador con sus hermanas, incluso sobre protector, exactamente igual que Rukia. Gruñía y mordía cada vez que intentaba jugar con ella, la noche anterior, cuando la había asaltado en la cocina la muy puta casi le había arrancado una oreja, o la tarde anterior a esa cuando había mordido tan fuerte su labio inferior que le había echo sangrar.

Pero igual que el perro podía acercarse y jugar con otras personas que no fuesen él. ¡Oh! Por supuesto que no eran los mismos juegos con los que él trataba de ganarse su fidelidad, si solo alguien lo intentase frente a sus ojos lo mataría o al menos lo mandaría a una misión suicida, como a Keigo, la duda era como deshacerse aquel bastardo que trataba tan descaradamente de seducir a su nueva mascota frente a sus ojos.

El desconocido era alto y delgado, tenía los ojos almendrados y el pelo castaño pajizo, había algo completamente anómalo en aquel hombre, era un verdadero pervertido. Y aquel desconocido se doblaba ante Rukia como un jodido payaso que pretende seducir a una mujer con un simple gesto de respeto.

- ¡One-san, te he echado tanto de menos!- exclamó aquel pervertido en mitad de la entrada de su casa antes de lanzar a la mujer.

¡Y Rukia no hizo nada por deshacer el abrazo! ¡Joder! ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que se deshizo de Keigo de una sola mirada? ¡¿Por qué no hacía nada?!

- Kon, me estas asfixiando- fue la única queja de Rukia.

- ¡Oh! ¡Perdóname One-san! – se disculpo el delgado hombre.- ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? ¡Te echaba de menos! Y todo el mundo estaba insoportable en la casa de Byakuya… Renji va por ahí gruñendo a las esquinas, la caliente mujer de tu hermano huyó antes de que el resto supiésemos que pasaba y Byakuya esta más serio de la habitual… ¡Todos te echamos mucho de menos! ¿Por qué simplemente no vuelves?

- ¡Ojala pudiese!- exclamó Rukia.

Y eso fue todo lo que Ichigo pudo soportar.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- gruño acercándose a ellos.

Ambos lo miraron molestos por ser interrumpidos en su mundo feliz.

- ¿Querías algo Ichigo?

- ¿Quién es tu efusivo amigo?

Su efusivo amigo dio un paso hacia delante como un animal dispuesto a enfrentarse al macho dominante de la manada por una hembra, es decir, como un suicida.

- Kon- se presentó con todo altivo.

Ichigo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al poder verlo más de cerca, no es que fuese un hombre delgado es que era un simple adolescente. ¡Maldita fuese! ¡Ni siquiera debía haber salido todavía del instituto! ¿Se había sentido amenazado por un niño? ¡Por favor! Rukia no podía ser de esa clase de mujeres, ¿verdad?

- ¿Kon? ¿Kon que más?

El pervertido adolescente frunció el ceño desconcertado por la pregunta.

- Pues… no lo sé… - murmuró antes de volverse hacía Rukia- ¿Cuál debería usar One-san?

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco molesta.

- ¡A mi que me cuentas! Usa el que te de la gana. Kaizou, Kuchiki …

- Pero es que no me gusta usar un apellido, es tan frio…

- ¿Quién coño es este crio?- preguntó un irritando Ichigo.

- Ya te lo ha dicho es Kon.

- ¿Y que hace aquí?

- Yo lo he mandado llamar. Va a quedarse aquí, con migo.

- No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Quién te ha dado autoridad para ello?

Rukia alzo la cabeza autoritaria.

- Creía que pretendías convertirme en la señora de la casa. ¿Necesito autorización?

- Para empezar no planeo convertirte en la dueña de la casa. La casa en mía y yo decido quien entra y quien no. Solo planeo convertirte en mi mujer, para lo cual tendrías que empezar a abrirte de piernas…

- Muérete Ichigo. Kon acompáñame, te enseñare tu habitación.

Kon lanzo una furiosa mirada a Ichigo antes de asentir alegremente a Rukia. Y ambos desaparecieron en el interior de la casa pasando por encima de la autoridad de Ichigo, pero lo tenían claro si iba a permitir que Rukia alojase a desconocidos en su casa.

* * *

Yachiru frunció el ceño enfurruñada ente la pila de papeles frente a ella. ¿Cómo podía su jefa estar de vacaciones y dejarle todo a ella? ¡El pluriempleo era una mierda!

Ken-chan le había aconsejado que no se comprometiese a aquello, pero había sido el trabajo de mama y no podía ignorarlo. El problema era que Ken-chan era policía y ella tampoco había podido ignorar a aquello. Y así es como había complicado innecesariamente su vida.

¡Estaba tan cansada!

Si todo esto de jugar a la agente doble no fuera tan divertido y Ken-chan no la apoyase lo dejaría. ¡Pero no era tan malo! ¡De hecho, era realmente divertido! Podía hacer lo que quisiese, encerrar a quien ella desease y enterarse de todos los cotilleos la primera. ¡Era muy divertido!

¡Si solo no hubiese tantos papeles! Papeles con cosas aburridas que escribir para clientes aburridos. Normalmente su jefa se ocupaba de todo, pero como se iba a casar se había tomado vacaciones y ahora todo le tocaba a ella. ¡Los clientes eran un aburrimiento!

Tal vez pudiese decirle a Ken-chan que los encerrase a todos… Ken-chan siempre hacía lo que ella le pedía, pero claro si se deshacía de los molestos clientes Kia-onesan se enfadaría con ella. ¡Todo era tan complicado!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Yachiru?- preguntó la cansada voz de Ken-chan tras ella.

- No me gusta el papeleo. ¡Extraño a Kia-neechan!

Zaraki frunció en ceño tras ella.

- No puedo creer que todavía tengáis papeleo por hacer. ¿Qué coño pasa con Ichigo? ¿Es que no puede controlar a una mujer?

- ¿Es que Ken-chan puede?- preguntó Yachiru inocentemente.

Kempachi casi se ahogo solo por la pregunta, nunca había podido controlarla a ella, una niña y ahora no podía hacer nada por controlar a Unohana. La maldita mujer lo tenía sujeto de su dedo meñique, ¡maldito fuese el sexo!

- Seguramente no dejaría que mi propia mujer me traicionase a mis espaldas.- gruño tratando de defenderse, pero es que Unohana no lo traicionaría, ¿verdad?

- Pero es que Kia-neechan no traiciona a Ichi… Ha cancelado todos los tratos que había echo sobre el clan shinigami… ¡El matrimonio es un aburrimiento!

Kenpachi sonrió divertido. Todo el tema le recordaba que tenía una deuda pendiente con Ichigo, algo relacionado con violar su intimidad.

- ¿Cuándo se casan?

- ¡Dentro de una semana! ¡Han sido rápidos! ¿Es eso lo que se considera amor a primera vista?

- Más bien es un tema de imposición e interés. Dime, Yachiru, ¿estamos invitados a la boda?

- ¡Pues claro!

- ¡Bien! Porque iba a ser una boda muy divertida.

* * *

- Me debes una explicación- gruño Ichigo colandose en la habitación de Rukia cuando esta estaba sufriendo una sesión de prueba de maquillaje organizada por Yuzu.

Solo llevaba una semana en aquella casa y lo único para lo que había tenido tiempo era para decirle a Yuzu que no quería casarse pero que le gustaban más los centros de flores de color blanco. Había tratado de retrasar la boda de darse tiempo a si misma para evitar todo aquello, pero no había tenido tiempo casi ni para respirar. Yuzu y orihime eran terriblemente eficientes, se habían movido con tal rapidez que habían organizado una boda en dos semanas y ella había pasado de mano en mano sin miramientos, no le habían dado tiempo para respirar, ni siquiera para quejarse, no tenia ninguna autoridad respecto a la boda, solo se había convertido en un elemento más de esta. Aunque realmente había sabido siempre que no podía evitar todo aquello. Así que después de una semana había simplemente decidido seguir con su vida pese a las nuevas circunstancias en la que esta se le presentaba, por lo que había mandado traer a Kon. Así que ahí estaba, con Yuzu apuntando cosas en una libreta al tiempo que gritaba a alguien por teléfono, no estaba muy segura pero organizar una boda debía ser algo terriblemente estresante; una maquilladora arrodillada a su lado; aplicando ungüentos en su cara mientras ella trataba de entender como una cosa del mismo color de su piel la haría ver mejor y a Ichigo furioso en la puerta. Casi agradeció su interrupción, la maquilladora había sacado un objeto metálico que tenia un cierto parecido con una arma de tortura.

- ¡Ichi-nii!- saltó Yuzu cuaderno y teléfono en manos- ¡Este no es momento!

Ichigo trato de parpadear. ¿Por qué a Rukia le brillaban tanto los labios? Sacudió la cabeza irritado.

- Necesito hablar con ella, ahora.-les gruño a ambas.

La delgada y pintarrajeada maquilladora no dudo en huir a Yuzu le costó un poco más decidir seguirla.

- ¿Y bien…?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos en la entrada.

Rukia alzo una ceja lanzándole una de sus airosas miradas, esa que había hecho retroceder a Keigo, que no había usado con Kon y que a él no afectaba. Luego giro hacía el espejo frente a ella frunció el ceño y empezó a retirarse el maquillaje con un toallita. Cuando lo labios dejaron de brillar fue una autentica lastima, pero Ichigo se encontró a si mismo sopesando que ahora serian más suaves de besar.

- Kon es mi responsabilidad- gruño Rukia ausente.

- ¿Qué?- se desconcertó Ichigo volviendo al mundo real.

- ¡Mi responsabilidad! No voy a dejarlo en la casa de mi hermano para que sea lanzado a la calle o Byakuya lo use como mula.

- ¿Qué tal si empiezas desde el principio esa historia?

Rukia lanzo la toallita sucia hacía él antes de gruñir.

- ¿Lo dejaras quedarse aquí?

Pese a la forma en la que lo había introducido en la casa sabia que no podría mantenerlo allí si Ichigo trataba de echarlo.

- Dame una razón.- propuso Ichigo.

- Los Quincy lo quieren muerto.

Ichigo alzo una ceja curioso.

- Te escucho.

- Lo encontré viviendo en la calle cuando tenia seis años. Fue la primera vez que escape de la mansión de mi hermano… Una larga historia... La cuestión es que cuando decidí volver a casa, lo lleve conmigo. Vivía en la calle completamente solo, porque huía de los Quincy, había escapado de uno de sus laboratorios…

Realmente Ichigo no tenia que saber nada más.

- Kaizou Kon …- murmuró recordando uno de los apellidos que Rukia le había sugerido.

- En realidad, Kaizou Konpaku.

Ichigo asintió. No es que fuese a fiarse de su palabra, pero era algo definitivamente interesante y que pensaba comprobar.

- Puede quedarse- cedió- Pero como lo encuentre haciendo algo que no debe. Le cortare las piernas y los brazos y se lo devolveré a Ishida. ¿Entiendes?

Rukia alzo una ceja molesta.

- Le gustan las mujeres mayores y de grandes pechos, no va perseguir a tus hermanas…

- No estaba hablando de ellas.

Como cada vez que estaban solos, Ichigo fue a ella. Pillarla desprevenida era sorprendentemente fácil, como si ella nunca esperase que él la atacase de esa manera, pese a todas las veces que había tratado de arrinconarla en el pasillo.

Besarla fue tan sencillo como siempre, era siempre el primer movimiento que ella no parecía esperar pero al que se amoldaba con asombrosa facilidad. Ella realmente no parecía saber nada sobre el sexo y eso le encantaba, hablaba de lo inexperta que era, él solo se preguntaba constantemente cuanto sabia realmente sobre sexo.

Nuevamente bajo él, ella trato de defenderse una vez se recupero de la sorpresa, ¿por qué siempre le hacía lo mismo? ¿Por qué siempre bajaba la guardia cuando estaban juntos? ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente de aquello durante la última semana? ¿Por qué no podía él quitarle las manos de encima?

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltame capullo!

Pero desgraciadamente habían echo aquello tantas veces que Ichigo había aprendido a bloquear sus golpes, todos sus golpes, inmovilizándola por completo bajo él. Hacía días que su credo de no doblegar a una mujer a la fuerza se había evaporado, quería a aquella y si solo podía tenerla por la fuerza la usaría, maldita fuese si no la usaba. Alzo sus brazos en lo alto de su cabeza sujetándolos con una sola mano mientras la otra se dedicaba a colarse bajo su vestido, separaba sus piernas con las rodillas y su boca se dedicaba a mordisquear su garganta.

Rukia gimió desesperada por su libertad, odiaba que le hiciese aquello, pero sobretodo se odiaba a si misma por sentirse siempre cerca de ceder, pero no podía soportarlo, no de aquella manera, no sin su consentimiento y sobre todo, no con él.

Intento hacer lo que siempre hacía, quitárselo de encima, golpearlo, pero realmente no podía moverse bajo él, ni siquiera podía morderle. ¡Maldita sea! parecía que él si había aprendido la lección y ella iba perdiendo. Cuando sintió que el vestido había superado el margen de sus pechos y su sujetador se había desabrochado tuvo la escalofriante sensación de que iba a perder aquel enfrentamiento, sentir como sus braguitas resbalaban por sus caderas fue suficiente como para hacer lo único que podía y que nunca había hecho, gritar. Grito furiosa y espantada , chillo con todas sus fuerzas todos los insultos que conocía pero Ichigo no dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Su mano rozo el interior de sus piernas y su boca atrapo uno de sus pechos, mordisqueando y succionando al mismo tiempo. Los insultos se detuvieron de golpe y Rukia olvido absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Dios, se sentía tan bien, tan ansioso, era como el inmenso anticipo de algo mejor. Sus dedos rozaron finalmente su centro y el calor aumento. Tuvo por primera vez la sensación de que el sexo no era tan malo pero al mismo tiempo supo que su cuerpo estaba traicionándola a ella misma. Siempre ansioso por ceder mientras su cerebro luchaba con desesperación por ello. ¡Ella era más fuerte que todo aquello! Se mordió su propio labio tratando de que el dolor alejase el calor de nsu cabeza y en parte funciono, pensó más claramente y creyo que podía encontrar la manera de detenerlo… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Ichigo seguía bajando su boca por debajo de su ombligo? La alarma brillo con absoluto terror en su cabeza!

- ¡One-chan! – chilló una tercera voz abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

Kon acababa de entrar en la habitación enfriando todo el calor en la habitación. Ichigo gruño furioso y soltó a Rukia que se arrastro por el suelo al tiempo que reacomodaba su vestido mientras respiraba con alarmante rapidez. Kon no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer a Rukia- onesan?- chilló furioso incapaz de quedarse quieto.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

- ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

- ¡Dieciséis!

- Entonces estoy seguro de que has leído suficiente pornografía como para saber de que va esto. Ahora, niño, hazte a un lado. – y lo empujo de su camino con un solo dedo.

Kon fue hacía él y Rukia lo vio, por eso lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas reteniéndolo junto a ella. No es que no quisiese romperle la cara a Kon, es que sabía que el chico no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Ichigo.

Kon grito ofendido e Ichigo giro a mirarlos.

- Vuelve a interrumpir a los mayores, niño y te echare de aquí.

Kon se relajo sorpresivamente.

- Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme?

- Solo si no me cabreas.

- ¡No cuentes con ello!

Rukia quiso golpear a ambos con algo muy duro en la cabeza.

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Cazo en mano, delantal sucio y mejillas manchadas de harina, Orihime se volvió hacía su mejor amiga que asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan! – exclamó alegremente- Pasa, he hecho un montón de comida.

Tatsuki podía oler la comida desde su posición en la entrada, motivo por el que había tenido que apoyarse mareada contra la puerta, incapaz de dar un paso más.

- No gracias no tengo demasiada hambre...

- Tatsuki no come lo suficiente- se lamentó Orihime volviendo hacía una de las humeantes hoyas que llenaban los fogones.

Orihime tenia completamente prohibida la entrada a la cocina, o más bien prohibido el acceso a los ingredientes y a los utensilios de cocina, pero en cuanto la cocinera se despistaba la jefa de servicio se hacía con sus dominios sin miramientos. O así había sido al principio…

- ¿Sabe alguien que estas aquí?

Orihime se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

- ¡He perdido practica!- le informó- ¡Hacía tanto que no cocinaba!

Desde la noche en la que la ultima amante de Ichigo había salido por la puerta a la vista de todo el servicio.

Durante los últimos años Orihime solo trataba de cocinar cuando estaba triste o angustiada.

Dando un profundo suspiro Tatsuki se atrevió a ingresar en la cocina. Orihime parecía haber dejado finalmente de hacerse la fuerte.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le volvió a preguntar con suavidad.

- ¡Caldo de verduras con miel, carne de ternera y helado de pistacho! ¿Quieres probarlo? Todavía tengo que añadir un poco de azúcar…

- No me refería a eso- contestó Tatsuki- ¿Por qué estas cocinando?

- ¡Me gusta cocinar!

- Mentira.

Orihime vaciló en mitad de la cocina con un kilo de azúcar en las manos, mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- ¡No miento!- se defendió saliendo de su repentino sopor.

- Es por la boda, ¿verdad?

- No tiene nada que ver… ¡Me encantan las bodas!

Pero parte de su seguridad parecía estar desapareciendo en los temblores de sus manos. Temblores que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo e hicieron brillar sus ojos peligrosamente.

- Me gusta Rukia-san… - balbuceó- Es divertida y tiene mucho carácter… sabe poner a Kurosaki-kun en su sitio… Es perfecta para él…

- Y si se casa con ella la fila interminable de mujeres saliendo de su habitación desaparecerá, ¿cierto? Y Rukia no siente nada por él, difícilmente lo dejara entrar en su cama… ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

- ¡No! Creo sinceramente que son perfectos él uno para el otro… - confesó casi sin voz- Por eso quería organizar yo su boda…

El sollozo se escapo finalmente sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Siempre he sabido que nunca podría casarme con él… Pero siempre quise estar allí cuando se organizase su boda… Y Rukia-san es tan … tan agradable con migo… que yo solo quería ayudarla…

Y en el proceso se había destrozado los nervios.

-¡Oh! Orihime…- se lamentó Tatsuki antes de envolverla en un abrazo- ¿Por qué te fuerzas tanto a ti misma, tonta?

- Porque quiero hacerlo…- sollozó devolviéndole el abrazo desesperada- Porque quiero ayudarles… Quiero organizar la boda de Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-san…

Y no había nada en el mundo que Tatsuki pudiese hacer para solucionarlo, nada que pudiese aliviar los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Cinco días antes de la boda:

-El te esta demasiado amargo… - susurró la voz del tranquilo sacerdote.

Vestido con yukata llevaba dos horas tratando de probar el te que Yuzu tan servicialmente le había ofrecido. Pequeño con los ojos entornados parecía apunto de quedarse dormido.

Ichigo estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre él y zarandearlo hasta que abriera completamente lo ojos para asegurarse de que estaba despierto.

- Yuzu trae café, por favor…- siseó Ichigo.

- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi te?!- se ofendió la maestra.

- ¡Ve! - rugió autoritario.

Y la pequeña mujer huyo con su bandeja y su te de la habitación.

- No debería hablar a si a su hermana Kurosaki-san…-regañó el sacerdote con su voz tranquila y relajada.

- Puedo hablarle como me de la gana- siseó Ichigo amenazante.

Tal fue la mirada que le dedico que el pobre hombre retrocedió hacía atrás asustado.

- Perdone al idiota de mi prometido Hanatarou-san, no tiene modales…

El somnoliento sacerdote sonrió complacido hacía la pequeña y tranquila mujer sentada frente a él.

- No pasa nada Kuchiki-san, todos los novios están nerviosos antes de la boda…

Ichigo decidió que había un rollo muy raro entre el sacerdote y su prometida, como si ya se conociesen de antes. Y no podía ignorar la forma en la que el sacerdote se doblaba ante ella, como si le debiese no solo su respeto si no su vida, la adoraba de una forma servil. La de un criado dispuesto a morir por su señora. E Ichigo se sentía bastante irritado.

- ¿De que coño os conocíais vosotros?- preguntó al final.

Tanto la mujer como el sacerdote parecieron desconcertados.

- No nos conocíamos hasta hace unos minutos- contestó Hanatarou.

- ¡Mientes!- se irritó Ichigo haciendo retroceder de nuevo al pobre y asustado sacerdote.

- Ichigo, no seas ridículo, ¿de que voy a conocer yo a un sacerdote sintoísta? Perdónele, es un completo estúpido. ¿Quiere ver el lugar donde se llevara a cavo la ceremonia?

- A eso he venido- sonrió el pequeño hombre complacido.

- Acompáñeme, por favor- guio ella amablemente.

Más sospechoso que la servidumbre del sacerdote resultaba el suave y amable comportamiento de Rukia. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?! ¡¿Desde cuándo la arpía que había conseguido en Hong Kong podía actuar como una señora?!

* * *

Cuatro días antes de la boda:

A Yachiru le gustaba Hana-chan, era tan tranquilo tan pacifico que incluso podía dibujarle cosas en la cara con rotuladores permanente sin que este se quejara . El único problema con Hana-chan es que siempre suponía más aburrido papeleo. ¡Su jefa era una vaga!

- Rukia-sama me ha pedido que le diga que tratara de ocuparse de toda una vez termine el asunto de la boda.

¡Por una vez Hana-chan tenia buenas noticias para ella!

- ¡Oye! Hana-chan, ¿cómo es que vas a oficiar tu la boda?

- Soy sacerdote, puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Pero quieres hacerlo?

El adormilado sacerdote frunció el ceño desconcertado. ¿Qué tendría aquello que ver?

* * *

Tres días antes de la boda:

Ishida Uryuu parpadeo confundido por la carta que había estado esperando por él en su despacho. La invitación para lo boda de Kurosaki. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué habría Kurosaki de invitarlo a su boda? ¿Era una broma?

Kurosaki había tenido una guerra con su padre, no con él en realidad, su relación a lo largo de los años no había sido más que mera rivalidad adolescente. ¡Dios! Habían ido juntos al instituto. Si el instituto había sido una mierda, pero al mismo tiempo un campo de batalla interesante en el que Ishida había comprobado con absoluto disgusto que difícilmente podría acabar con Kurosaki Ichigo con sus propias manos, pero que este tenia las mismas posibilidades contra él.

Su relación no justificaba la invitación, pero realmente se trataba de algo más relacionado con la etiqueta que con otra cosa, pero Ishida sospechaba de más bien de una aparente exhibición de poder. ¡Oh, si! Invitándolo Ichigo estaba alardeando de su situación frente a él. Se casaba con la todavía heredera de los Kuchiki, ¿no?

Definitivamente no iba a perderse aquello, igual que nos se había perdido sus exhibiciones de kendo en el instituto e Ichigo no había faltado a ninguna de sus competiciones de tiro con arco. Siempre se había tratado de medir el poder del otro, ¿no?

* * *

Dos días antes de la boda:

- Me ha llegado una invitación a la boda de Ichigo y Rukia- murmuró Oka-san al tiempo que llenaba de whisky dos copas con hielo.

Yoruichi sentada en su sofá la miro con curiosidad, vestida con un kimono blanco y el rizado cabello por los hombres, incluso sin maquillaje resultaba difícil tratar de adivinar su verdadera edad.

- ¿En que piensas?

- Bueno, Rukia me ha invitado, ¿no?- murmuró pasándole uno de los vasos.

Yoruichi no tenia nada que decir al respecto.

- Va a ser una boda tan divertida… Urahara y yo hemos hecho una apuesta. Yo creo que Rukia lo golpeara en frente de todos una vez el sacerdote termine y Urahara cree que lo hará antes de empezar…

Oka-san soltó una carcajada divertida.

- ¿Puedo participar? Yo creo que lo hará ambas veces…

- Vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Oka-san miro de forma ausente la carta sobre la mesa.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

Un día antes de la boda:

Byakuya sabia que no debería ir, de echo no quería ir. Había roto sus vínculos con ella, ¿no? ¿Qué mejor forma de dejarlo claro? Pero el problema era que simplemente no podía, no asistir a la boda de Rukia. No es que no tuviese la opción es que no podía tomarla.

Si tal solo la muy … se hubiese casado con alguno de los pretendientes que eligio para ella. Si, cierto el Concilio podría haberlo anulado, pero también podrían haber mantenido a Rukia segura en el extranjero, lejos de una guerra entre clanes, protegida e intocable y si solo hubiese dado un heredero a uno de ellos. Habría estado a salvo por el resto de su vida.

Por desgracia, la mocosa, había cavado en el centro de todo el juego, de toda la guerra. Dios, ¿qué había pretendido Hisana?

Conociéndola, se temía que lo mismo que él. No era un desafío como había creído al principio, cuando lo anulo todo, ella había estado tratando de proteger a su hermana. La pregunta era, ¿de quién?

Le dolía pensar que la respuesta fuese: él.

* * *

El día de la boda:

Era Hisana quien la miraba a través del espejo. La misma cara, los mismos ojos, el mismo peinado, el mismo kimono…

Era la Hisana que más viva conservaba en su memoria, Hisana el día de su boda.

Se sentía abrumada. Era abrumador, porque no era Hisana quien se mantenía ante ella al otro lado del espejo.

Hasta ese mismo día, hasta ese instante, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que se parecía a su hermana mayor.

No pudo evitar extender la mano hacía su reflejo, rozar con sus dedos el borde de su propia mejilla, una mejilla idéntica a la de Hisana.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo podían parecerse tanto? ¿Cómo podía Byakuya no mirarla y ver a su esposa muerta cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos?

¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes?

Tuvo que retirar la mano y la mirada horrorizada. Solo había un detalle que las hacía diferentes. Había habido resignación en la mirada de su hermana el día en el que se puso ese kimono. Resignación por la necesidad de un respaldo económico que solo Byakuya podía proporcionarle, aunque eso significarse rendirse ante él y rendir su clan en el proceso. Pero no había resignación en la mirada de Rukia, más bien inconformidad e impotencia.

Intentando retroceder volvió a chocar con su reflejo y descubrió que su mirada se había vuelto melancólica, nunca había sido más similar a su hermana.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No te atrevas a mirarme así!- chillo al espejo, su reflejo se había convertido en Hisana, era Hisana quien la miraba desde el otro lado- ¡Es tu culpa que tenga que casarme con ese bastardo! ¡Así que no me mires así!

Y dando expresividad a sus palabras arranco las peinetas que sostenían aquel odioso y complicado peinado en alto y las arrojo contra el espejo.

Era culpa de Hisana que tuviera que casarse con el bastardo de Kurosaki, ¡toda su culpa! ¿En que demonios podría haber esta pensando? ¿Un aliado? ¡Y una mierda! ¡El tiro les había salido a todos por la culata!

La tarde anterior Yoruichi había tratado de explicarle a Rukia lo que Hisana podría estar pensando cuando firmo aquel acuerdo prematrimonial con Kurosaki Isshin. Le había explicado que Hisana comprendía que Byakuya iba a hacerse con el control de todo el clan, suplantándola a ella como heredera. Por lo que resultaba urgente que siendo ella una niña le buscase un respaldo, un aliado. Los Kurosaki habían sido la mejor opción y para asegurarse de que contase con su ayuda había firmado ese maldito contrato matrimonial.

Si Ichigo se casaba con Rukia a Ichigo más que nadie le interesaría que su esposa conservase su posición y su clan.

El problema era que Byakuya la había desheredado y que la única forma en la que recuperaría su clan seria que este muriese sin herederos, lo cual resultaba de lo más complicado porque: 1 Rukia era incapaz de matarlo y 2, Ichigo tampoco podía cargárselo o Consejo lo descuartizaría a continuación.

Lo único que Hisana había conseguido con todo aquello era atarla a un clan distinto, alejarla del clan Sakura todo lo posible y pese a todo, mantenerla a salvo.

En realidad Rukia empezaba a cuestionarse si no era aquello lo que Hisana había pretendido desde el principio. Alejarla de las luchas de poder, subyugándola a un líder.

La esposa de un líder era muchas cosas en aquel mundo, pero sobre todo era alguien intocable. No se tocaba a la mujer sentada junto al líder del clan rival porque seguramente había otra sentada a tu lado. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, era la ley.

Y la yakuza era un juego en el que durante generaciones solo habían jugado hombres.

Solo Yoruichi y porque se había mantenido soltera, había conseguido un posición de poder. De haberse casado, ni siquiera sus hombre la hubiesen mirado ella a la hora de recibir una orden sino que habrían girado hacía su marido.

Hisana era el ejemplo perfecto. La necesidad de apoyo económico la había obligado a casarse y por ello, había tenido que renunciar a su apellido y casi a su clan. Solo en la intimidad de la mansión sus hombre se habían inclinado ante ella antes que ante Byakuya, se arriesgaban al ridículo de servir a una mujer que dependía de un hombre.

Y ahora Rukia iba pasar a ser una de esas mujeres intocables

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?!- el irritante chillido de Yuzu devolvió a Rukia a la realidad.

Desconcertada se palpo el pelo solo para recordar que había arrancado las agujas y lanzado al espejo.

- Se cayeron- mintió.

Y aunque consciente de la mentira, por la forma en la que frunció el ceño, Yuzu no hizo un solo comentario, solo le indico que se sentase de nuevo para poder arreglárselas, era una peluquera más capaz incluso que la que le había hecho el peinado en primer lugar.

- Debes ser más cuidadosa, ¿qué pasara si se caen durante la ceremonia? No querrás parecer un adefesio el día de tu boda.

En realidad a Rukia le aprecia bien parecer cualquier cosa menos una novia. No se sentía agusto, quería correr desesperada a la calle, pero no creía poder conseguirlo con toda esa gente en la casa. ¡Dios no conocía ni a la mitad!

Yuzu sin embargo parecía completamente en su salsa, había despertado a toda la familia casi al alba para obligarles a prepararse. Ella sin embargo se había vestido la ultima y Rukia tenia que reconocer que estaba radiante en aquel colorido kimono de soltera con el pelo recogido. Definitivamente si había una dama en aquella casa esa era Yuzu.

- ¡Listo!- exclamó una vez hubo acabado- Estas perfecta Rukia-chan …

Una novia perfecta, ¿no?- se burlo Rukia mirando su propio reflejo.

- Sabes que realmente no quiero hacer esto, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo me empujáis a ello como si lo estuviese deseando, es cruel.- recrimino sin darse cuenta.

Yuzu la miro a los ojos a través del espejo y por primera vez la culpa brillo en ellos.

- Lo siento mucho Rukia-chan, pero es algo que Ichi-nii si quiere. Además estoy segura de que podéis ser felices juntos, créeme, no haría todo esto si no lo creyese.

De veras lo creía y la intesidad de su mirada así lo confirmaba. Rukia aparto la mirada antes de ponerse en pie.

- Estas preciosa- la alentó la muchacha- Realmente pareces una muñeca lleves el vestido que lleves.

Rukia se obligo a si misma a sonreír.

- ¿Es eso un alago?

Yuzu le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

La boda estaba apunto de empezar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Notas de la autora:

La, la, la, la … (Yuen tararea mirando hacía otro lado)

Vale, ¡lo sé! ¡Se que prometí que este capítulo estaría antes de lo normal, ¡pero es que no hay quien entienda a Ichigo y a Rukia y luego recordé a Kon. Así que decidí meterlo en la historia de la forma más creíble posible. No podía ser el peluche por causas obvias y convertirlo en un gato o algo así era desperdiciar por completo su personaje, así que me invente la historia con Rukia, lo cual me alargo más de lo previsto el capitulo que originalmente iba a ser el de la boda. Pero no desesperéis, tengo muy claro como va ir esta, así que no os perdáis el próximo capitulo!

BSKS! ¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEW!


	8. El día de la boda

**EL DIA DE LA BODA:**

Ichigo esperaba junto a la puerta de su habitación, le sentaba bien la ropa tradicional, todo vestido de oscuro lo único llamativo en su atuendo era su extraño pelo de color naranja.

- ¿Tenias que llevar el pelo teñido incluso el día de "nuestra boda"?- Rukia casi se atraganto con sus ultimas palabras.

La profunda vena en la frente de Ichigo se hincho producto de la irritación.

- ¡No me tiño el pelo! ¿Y no se supone que tú deberías llevar una de esas horribles capuchas blancas tapándote el pelo?

Rukia frunció el ceño molesta.

- Tu lo has dicho, "horrible capucha blanca tapándome el pelo". ¡Antes muerta!

- Además,- sonrió Yuzu retocando pliegues de tela a su alrededor – el peinado es precioso, no podemos ocultarlo, ¿a que no? Bueno, ¿estáis listos?

- ¡No!- respondió la pareja mandándole miradas de odio a la organizadora de su boda.

- ¡Pues os aguantáis! Mirad, he trabajado 24 horas al día las últimas 2 semanas para preparar esta boda. Como uno de los dos la estropeé, le envenenare el te, ¿entendido?

Definitivamente Yuzu era de las que mataban por veneno.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que llevar yo esta maldita sombrilla?!- se quejo Kon apareciendo de la nada con una yukata verde y una enorme sombrilla roja.

-Eres el criado de la novia, ¿no? Ese es tu trabajo.

Kon lanzo una irritada mirada a la mujer, pese a que Yuzu era completamente su tipo de mujer el hecho de que no dejase de tratarlo como a un niño y un criado al mismo tiempo repelía por completo al muchacho.

-¡No soy su criado! Soy … soy … ¡su subordinado!

-Lo que es lo mismo que criado- indicó Yuzu con calma- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Rukia se detuvo a mitad de su flexión de piernas tratando de sentarse.

-¿Sentarme?

-¿Quieres arrugar el vestido?

Definitivamente Yuzu había sacado la líder que llevaba dentro, Rukia se enderezo rápidamente. ¿Dónde se había metido la mujer comprensiva de su habitación de hacía un par de minutos?

-Bien, ya sabéis como va esto, no hay templo así que no hay largo desfile, caminaremos hasta donde están los invitados, como ninguno de vuestros padres sigue con vida solo os acompañaremos nosotras y tu hermano, Rukia-chan, por cierto, ¿dónde están?

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, realmente no les sorprendería que estos hubiesen huido. Hasta empezaban a considerarlo comprensible.

-Siento llegar tarde-Byakuya no llegaba realmente tarde , pero aún a si se doblo ante Yuzu.

La muchacha retrocedió algo impresionada, Byakuya la aterrorizaba durante años había oído cosas terribles sobre aquel hombre sin embargo ahí estaba, inclinándose ante ella.

-No… no ocurre nada Kuchiki-san… bien… bienvenido… ¿Dónde esta Karin? –trató de huir- ¡Iré a buscarla!- y huyó definitivamente.

Byakuya completamente imperturbable giro a mirar a la pareja frente a él y algo pareció romperse en mis pedazos en su expresión. Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido y Rukia aparto la mirada sintiéndose infinitamente culpable, era idéntica a Hisana, ¿verdad?

-Sonríe, Rukia, Hisana quería esto, ¿no?- lo oyó reprocharle con voz dura.

Rukia se obligo a si misma a enfrentarlo.

-¡Dios sabe porque! – se oyó a si misma exclamar.

-Creo que todos sabes perfectamente el porqué- gruñó Ichigo nada dispuesto a oír sentimentalismos fraternales, luego inclino un poco la cabeza hacía Byakuya- Gracias por venir.

-No he venido por ti.- gruño Byakuya.

Rukia y Kon estuvieron casi seguros de que si las miradas matasen ambos habrían caídos fulminados en ese momento. ¡Dios! El odio podría cortarse con un cuchillo en aquel momento.

-Me duele el estomago- gimió Kon aplastado por la atmosfera que desprendían aquellos dos.

-Este es sin duda el peor día de mi vida.- gruño Rukia.

Ambos hombres giraron a mirarla.

-No puedes hablar en serio- gruño Ichigo, no creía que casarse con él fuese tan malo.

-¿El peor? Puedo entenderlo.

-¡Oh! Por favor, seguro que cambia de idea en cuanto consiga que se habrá de piernas.

Rukia retrocedió espantada, pero Bykuya avanzó furioso hacía él.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- exclamó Yuzu arrastrando tras ella a una molesta Karin ataviada con un kimono rosa y flores en el pelo, estaba preciosa pero realmente no parecía demasiado agusto con su aspecto debido a la forma en la que lanzaba miradas furiosas a su hermana pequeña.

Byakuya giró a mirarlas y pareció tranquilizarse, no iba a montar una escena porque Ichigo hubiese dicho una grosería, ya encontraría otro motivo para romperle la cara antes de irse de allí. Rukia por su parte se sintió considerablemente más tranquila por la presencia de las muchachas, hacían menos probable que Byakuya e Ichigo se liaran a golpes, aunque bien mirado era algo que sin duda sería divertido de ver.

Ichigo a la derecha, Rukia la izquierda, protegidos por la sombrilla de Kon tras ellos iniciaron el pequeño recorrido hacía los invitados a la ceremonia. Detrás de Rukia, Byakuya hacía las veces de único familiar y tras Ichigo sus dos hermana.

El recibimiento con los invitados fue corto, tras las reverencias de rigor y agradecimiento Orihime se acerco a ellos con un cuenco con agua. Rukia frunció el ceño al verla, pese a que tanto ella como el resto de las criadas se habían cambiado sus sosos y oscuros kimonos por unos más elegantes, no dejaba de vestir como una criada y no como la invitada en la que Rukia había querido convertirla, sin embargo se había recogido el pelo y sonreía hacía ellos, sin embargo el cuenco en sus manos temblaba de forma peligrosa.

Los novios se lavaron las manos en él y a continuación los invitados entraron en orden al salón de tatami en el que se celebraría la ceremonia, frente al antiguo altar de los dioses de la casa, el tokonoma.

A continuación entraron los familiares de los novios e Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron solos por un instante en la entrada a la habitación.

Rukia alzo la mirada hacía él desafiante y él se la devolvió irritado.

-Si quieres decirme algo creo que este es definitivamente el momento.- índico Ichigo.

Rukia asintió y luego sin previo aviso, lo abofeteo.

El golpe giro la cara de Ichigo hacía un lado y dejo un marca roja que perduraría por el resto del día. Maldijo irritado pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Mejor?

- No te lo puedes ni imaginar- suspiró Rukia y realmente parecía menos tensa que hasta hacía un momento.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra ambos entraron en la habitación para tomar sus respectivos lugares frente al adormilado monje shinoista.

Entre los invitados Urahara soltó una pequeña carcajada de triunfo y extendió una mano hacía Yoruichi que gruño algo al tiempo que trataba de encontrar algo en su bolso.

La ceremonia comenzó, los invitados se pusieron en pie y el monje comenzó su bendición por la pareja leyendo un fragmento de las escrituras sagradas, quince minutos después, Rukia cabeceaba, Ichigo lanzaba irritadas miradas al monje y la mitad de los asistentes permanecían más dormidos que despiertos. Las escrituras no solo eran repetitivas y monótonas sino que acompañando eso al tono lento y monótono del monje, era insoportable. De echo cuando Hanatarou termino y giro hacía el altar para realizar una reverencia los asistentes tuvieron que ser empujados por los que seguían despiertos para que reaccionasen y lo imitasen. Más o menos los mismo que Ichigo, que tuvo que codear a su novia para que esta se despertase, después de un agudo chillido de sorpresa y una rápida reverencia llena de alivio la cosa pareció volver a la normalidad.

El sacerdote procedió kensen, una ofrenda para los dioses, ofreció al altar una ofrenda y a continuación procedió a una nueva oración que volvió a dormir a la multitud. Estos solo se despertaron nuevamente cuando oyeron como el licor se vertía en tres tazas de diferentes tamaños frente a los novios, los novios bebieron de ellas tres veces en un brindis tradicional llamada sansankudo, que poseía un significado de totalidad. No es que Rukia no estuviese tentada de escupirle a Ichigo alguno de sus sorbos, pero realmente en aquel momento necesitaba sake, realmente lo necesitaba.

Luego vino en silencio, largo profundo en el que nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Las uñas de Yuzu se escucharon con claridad arrastrándose por el tatami y los novios la miraron sorprendidos, ¿qué habían echo?

- Los votos…- siseo ella amenazante.

Y ambos parpadearon, los votos. Los votos era lo único que Yuzu les había pedido que hicieran por si mismos, pero desde que ninguno estaba por la labor de la boda ni siquiera se habían molestado y ahora los invitados los miraban confundidos y Yuzu chirriaba los dientes.

Rukia no tenia intención de decir ningún voto e Ichigo lo consideraba la mayor gilipollez de la ceremonia.

- ¿Podemos pasar al siguiente punto, por favor?- pregunto una irritada Rukia al sacerdote.

- Claro, los anillos.

Los anillos se intercambiaron rápidamente y con brusquedad, Ichigo lo encajo con todas sus fuerzas y apretó la mano de Rukia como si estuviese esposándola a él de por vida, ella furiosa le clavo las uñas cuando le puso su anillo, realmente ambos habrían preferiros el rosario tradicional.

A continuación Hanatarau realizo una bendición hacía la pareja, una limpieza espiritual respecto a la cual Rukia se pregunto si serviría de algo, luego ofreció el cetro al altar de nuevo como un ofrenda a los dioses.

Y fue el turno de brindar de los familiares de los novios. Byakuya y Karin sorbieron como se debía el sake, Yuzu lo engullo completamente furiosa por el fiasco de los votos, ella que había esperando una emotiva escena de recién casados, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando?

Posteriormente se retiraron las ofrendas del altar y los invitados y novios hicieron una a inclinación al altar juntando las manos nuevamente.

Ya estaban casados.

La idea se clavo de tal manera en la cabeza de Rukia que su siguiente movimiento fue completamente involuntario, giro completamente hacía Ichigo y le encajo un nuevo puñetazo en toda la nariz.

Por suerte los invitados estaban saliendo y del golpe solo se percataron Yuzu , Byakuya, Hanatarau y una mujer morena vestida de negro que soltó una profunda carcajada al comprender que había ganado una apuesta.

* * *

A Ichigo se le paso pronto el cabreo por el puñetazo porque lo reemplazo por otro, el de las fotos. Yuzu había contratado a un fotógrafo y quería hacerle fotos con todo el mundo. ¡Dios hasta le obligo ha hacerse una con Ishida! ¿Quién demonios había invitado a Ishida? ¿Y por que al muy gilipollas no se le quitaba la sonrisa de idiota de la cara?

Por supuesto también había sido el momento en el que todo el mundo había tratado de felicitarlo y el tono burlón de estos no había ayudado demasiado a su buen humor. Hirako, ridículamente vestido con un traje azul con bordados y pajarita incluida había hecho un estúpido comentario sobre su nariz, Hiyori que alguien había embutido en un vestido de fiesta beis, probablemente Yuzu había dado su pésame con voz demasiado alta a Rukia; Byakuya casi le había rotó la mano cuando sorpresivamente se la estrecho o Renji que para nada delicado le había encajado un puñetazo en el estomago con todo el disimulo del que era capaz. ¡En fin! Tenia la sensación de estar allí para ser humillado y golpeado y sinceramente no podría estar de peor humor, sino fuera porque Rukia estaba allí sufriendo lo mismo, lo habría considerado un infierno, pero la idea de saber que ahora era completamente suya ayudaba un poco a soportar el puñetazo de Renji sin querer buscar su pistola, bastaba con soltar un: "Va a pasar la noche conmigo" en su oído como toda venganza.

¡Oh, si! Una de las mejores cosas de haberse quedado con Rukia, además de todo ese rollo del poder y la posición, era que podía restregárselo a Renji por las narices. Siempre había formas de divertirse en el infierno.

Rukia no estaba de mucho mejor humor que su ahora, marido, si la ceremonia había derrumbado su estabilidad emocional y había acabado lanzándole un puñetazo a Ichigo, el haber firmado a continuación los papeles del ayuntamiento no había ayudado a su integridad mental.

¡Dios! Lo había hecho por ella misma, ¿verdad? Había bebido sin que nadie la sujetase por la fuerza, nadie la había estado presionando con un arma para que firmase los malditos papales, ¡¿qué demonios le había pasado?! ¡Había cedido! ¡Había consentido!

¡Maldita fuese llevaba consintiendo desde el primer jodido día! ¿Dónde estaban sus garras? ¿Dónde sus dientes? ¿Dónde su voluntad? Se había dejado arrastrar hasta aquello mientras se decía a ella misma una y otra vez que no tenia opción, que nada de lo que hiciese podría evitarlo. Y así era como se había convertido en Kurosaki Rukia.

¡Dios! Sentía tantas nauseas en aquel momento… Se sentía débil ausente y cada vez que realizaba una reverencia a la persona que trataba de felicitarla temía que no pudiese volver a incorporarse. Una parte de ella había querido desde el principio todo aquello, convertirse en lo que hora era. La esposa de un líder, independiente de su hermano, sujetando con toda su fuerza su propio clan. Había querido la independencia que solo un matrimonio como aquel podía otorgarle. Ichigo creía estar jugando con ella, pero era ella la que jugaba con él. Ser su esposa, ¿no la volvía una intocable? ¿No seguía manteniendo a su facción lejos de las garras de Ichigo? ¿A caso su clan iba a rechazarla por aquel matrimonio? ¡Por supuesto que no! Por eso se había asegurado de dejar todo momentáneamente en manos de Yachiru y de Hanatarou. Su apellido ahora era Kurosaki, pero de alguna manera se volvía más fuerte que cuando era Kuchiki. Ichigo solo era una molestia secundaria que no detenía la vida que había llevado hasta el momento, seguía en Tokio, en el centro de sus negocios, algo que los matrimonios que Byakuya había planeado para ella no le ofrecían. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿tan débil?

Ishida casi estaba disfrutando de la situación. La demostración de poder de Ichigo estaba siendo de lo más entretenida y ya no solo por el carácter irascible de la novia, sino por las propias expresiones de Ichigo. Estaba a punto de creer, que el muy maldito sufría por atar por completo su vida a una sola mujer cuando esta única se había girado al final de la ceremonia y le había roto la nariz. No es que lo hubiese visto en persona pero había visto la nariz rota de Kurosaki y los nudillos desgarrados de Rukia, definitivamente aquella pequeña mujer poseía una fuerza impresionante.

-¿Vas a quedarte al banquete?- lo interrumpió la dura voz de alguien al que por desgracia conocía muy bien.

-Hola Abarai, cuanto tiempo…-saludo de forma monótona.

Renji se encogió de hombros apoyándose contra la pared junto a él.

-He oído que por fin has suplantado a tu padre…

-Si, algo así, una mala broma del Concilio supongo.

-¿Por qué has venido?- le pregunto con voz dura.

Ishida se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me he perdido una exhibición de fuerza por parte de Kurosaki, siempre son ostentosas, desmesuradas y absurdas. Me entretienen. Y si he de ser sincero sentía curiosidad por conocer a la pequeña mujer de Kurosaki, es tal y como la describías en el instituto, ¿verdad? Indomablemente inaguantable.

Renji dejo escapar una dura carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

-¿Crees que Ichigo la domara? – preguntó el pelirrojo burlón.

-Creo que ya ha empezado a hacerlo…

Renji se tenso más de lo normal, pero Ishida prefirió no decir nada al respecto, siempre había creído que Renji era un idiota por enamorarse de la hermana de su jefe. Había sido siempre tan obvio que a veces se preguntaba porque Byakuya no se había deshecho de él.

-Voy a quedarme al banquete, además de la mujer de Ichigo hay algo más por lo que siento curiosidad en esta casa, pero si fuese tu me iría antes de montar una verdadera escena.- y con aquella única sugerencia Ishida se fue.

Renji suspiro con cansancio. Uryuu era el mismo gilipollas estirado que también recordaba del instituto. Pero realmente estaba demasiado ofuscado por la situación como para recordar el porque el líder de los Quincy le caía tan mal.

Rukia acababa de casarse con Ichigo, en toda su vida había imaginado una absurdo como ese y de alguna manera hacía que le doliese el pecho. ¡Joder! Debía ser el ser más patético de aquella boda, se sentía absolutamente miserable.

Rukia nunca había sido suya, nunca. Ni una sola vez, ni una le había dedicado siquiera una mirada insinuante, realmente ni quiera estaba seguro de haberla abrazado alguna vez. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella siempre había sido lo que era, su intocable responsabilidad, esa persona completamente inalcanzable que lo veía como una especie de mejor amigo y hermano mayor y la chicas no se sienten atraídas hacía esa clase de personas, ¿verdad?

Y pese a todo, pese a saber que no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella se sentía jodidamente infeliz.

_"Va a pasar la noche conmigo" _

_"¿Crees que Ichigo la domara?"_

_ "Creo que ya ha empezado a hacerlo…"_

Si solo esas tres frases no se repitiesen contantemente en su cabeza hasta casi volverla loco todo podría ser más fácil, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabia que había perdido a Rukia para siempre…

Tal vez Ishida tenía razón y él debería irse de allí antes de que hiciese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse toda la vida.

-Que visión más lamentable…-se burló una voz casi en su oído, no había oído a nadie acercarse.

-¡Makoto!-exclamó sorprendido.

La mujer frente a él frunció los labios pintados de rojo con absoluta molestia.

-Te dije que era Tatsuki, ¿recuerdas?

Desgraciadamente Renji no podía olvidarlo. Igual que no podía olvidar con facilidad el peso de aquella mujer en sus brazos, el arma oculta en su muslo, su sonrisa tramposa cuando ofrecía un trato que solo estaba poniendo en peligro su vida.

-¿Cómo coño conseguiste que te ayudase? ¡Eras una jodida espía y te deje ir con completa impunidad!- no recordaba cuando tiempo llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta a si mismo.

Tatsuki soltó una suave carcajada al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo alborotando sus cortos mechones. Llevaba un vestido rojo de estilo chino y los labios coloreados de rojo y Renji no tenia palabras para describir lo sensual que esa mujer simplemente era.

-Bueno, necesitabas mi ayuda, ¿no? Dejémoslo en que ambos nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

Renji sacudió la cabeza irritado, realmente no tenia ningunas ganas de discutir con aquella mujer, si era sincero lo único que en aquel momento le apetecía era emborracharse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto tratando de deshacerse ella lo más rápido posible.

Tatsuki le lanzo una sonrisa torcida.

-¿La verdad? Me gustaría presentarte a alguien. Creo que ambos tenéis mucho en común.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- preguntó Urahara con tono seco.

La mujer a la que dirigió la pregunta se volvió hacía él sacudiendo sus oscuros rizos en el proceso y bombardeándole con una sonrisa conspiradora.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Kisuke-san!- exclamó ella con una voz extremadamente chillona e insoportable, muy acorde con su estridente vestido de color negro.

Definitivamente no era la clase de mujer que trata de pasar desapercibida, exuberante, con curvas generosas, pelo llamativo y con un vestido de color negro que difícilmente dejaba nada a la imaginación. Urahara podría haber considerado todo aquello divertido en otra ocasión, no en aquella y mucho menos tratándose de aquella mujer.

-¡Hace años que no te pasa por la Muñeca de porcelana! ¡No te habrás aburrido de nosotras, ¿verdad?!¡Ya sabes lo susceptibles que somos las mujeres!

Urahara no pudo evitar una melancólica sonrisa pese a su contrariedad.

-¡Oh!¡Jamás podría aburrirme de ese lugar!- exclamó soñador.

-¿Y por qué nos evitas?- pregunto ella agitando con fingida inocencia sus pestañas postizas en un rostro demasiado maquillado.

-Por ti, Oka-san. Exclusivamente por ti.

La sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de la mujer fue definitivamente burlona.

-Eso me ha dolido, Kisuke- susurró con su verdadera voz, un tono completamente distinto al que había estado usando hasta ese instante.

-Este no es tu sitio- le recordó Urahara con suavidad- Por mucho que me puedan divertir tus juegos, no creo que tu presencia pueda ser bien recibida en esta casa…

-¡Urahara-san!- los interrumpió Karin en ese mismo instante.

Ambos se volvieron sobresaltados hacía ella. Ataviada con un kimono y flores en el pelo incluso sin maquillaje nunca había parecido tan femenina como en aquel momento, Yuzu había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Preciosa…-susurró Oka-san.

-¿Perdón?- se extrañó Karin volviéndose hacía ella.

La mujer pareció recuperarse bruscamente de un extraño trance antes de sonreírle con lentitud.

-¡Esta preciosa!- chilló con la voz aguda e irritante del personaje- Creo que es la hermna del novio, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le ha pasado en la nariz a su hermano?

Karin frunció claramente el ceño antes de simplemente ignorarla y volverse hacía Urahara.

-Ichigo te esta buscando, algo acerca de un trabajo no terminado a tiempo- se explicó- Así que cuando dejes de filtrear tal vez debas hablar con él.

-¡Oh! No esperara que trabaje el día de su boda, ¿verdad? ¡Que vergüenza! Dile que acudiré en cuanto pueda.

Karin sabia que aquella era la forma en la que Urahara se desentendía por completo del asunto pero realmente a ella le daba igual, así que asintió y se largo sin dedicar una segunda mirada a ninguno de los dos.

Una vez que se aseguro de que la muchacha estaba lo suficientemente lejos Urahara borro su sonrisa y giro a mirar a la mujer.

-¿A qué crees que juegas?- le pregunto más serio de lo que había estado en todo el día.

Oka-san hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-No juego a nada. Soy una invitada de la novia, Karin-chan estaba preciosa y creo que sabes que he ganado una apuesta entre tu y Yoruichi, ¡Rukia le golpeo dos veces!

-¿Una invitada de la novia? ¿A quién tratas de engañar? ¿Y a quien le has robado la personalidad?

-A una de mis chicas, desde luego. Tiene la personalidad perfecta para que ninguno de los Kurosaki me lance una segunda mirada. No soportan a las mujeres como Misae.

Urahara tenia que admitir que era cierto. Chillona e irritante todos ellos desviarían la mirada asqueados de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho Karin hacía solo unos instantes.

-¿Y esa Misae es amiga de Rukia?- pregunto poco convencido.

-¡Oh, no! Rukia no la soporta. No la ha invitado a ella, me ha invitado a mi.- sonrió con malicia.

Urahara suspiro temiéndose de donde podría provenir aquella relación.

-Hisana.

-Hisana- asintió Oka-san con tranquilidad.- Pero no te agobies, ella solo cree haber invitado a una amiga al peor día de su vida. Creo que odia a Ichigo.

Aquel comentario derrumbo todas las defensas de Urahara, quien no pudo sino sonreír con diversión.

-¡Son de los más divertidos!-exclamó olvidando por el camino el porque estaba furioso con aquella mujer- Se pasan todo el día peleando, pero lo mejor es que se sienten atraídos sexualmente el uno por el otro lo cual crea situaciones de lo más hilarantes… ¡Oh! ¿Quieres ver las imágenes del día en que Rukia supo que tenía que casarse con él?

-¡Ya lo vi! Yoruichi me paso el video.

La enorme sonrisa aguanto en la cara de ambos unos segundos hasta que tan pronto como había aparecido esta desapareció.

-¿Crees que conseguirán ser felices?- pregunto la mujer desviando la mirada hacía la multitud que rodeaba a los novios en la lejanía del patio.

-Estoy casi seguro de que al menos conseguirán llegar a un acuerdo. A ninguno le es indiferente el otro.- aventuro Urahara.

-No estoy de acuerdo no son compatibles, chocaran constantemente hasta que uno de los dos no pueda más..

La mano de Kisuke en su hombro la interrumpió.

-La historia no va a volver a repetirse, Masaki.

Todo ella se tenso ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué no dices un poco más fuerte mi nombre? Creo que mis hijos todavía no te han oído. Y no estoy tan segura de ello como tu-confesó ella con fuerza.- Ichigo no cederá terreno y Rukia no agachara la cabeza obediente. No está en la naturaleza de ninguno de los dos compartir.

Urahara la soltó con una sonrisa.

-Por eso es una suerte que no puedan matarse al uno al otro, ¿no crees? Es lo que hace esta historia no solo posible, sino también divertida.

La mujer desvió la mirada molesta.

-En ese caso tal vez debamos rezar para que no se enamoren el uno del otro.

Urahara no tenía nada que decir al respecto, opinaba exactamente lo mismo. Amor era sinónimo de debilidad.

* * *

Era la hora de entrar al banquete de la boda y Rukia permanecía sola frente a la puerta, dudando si entrar allí y afrontar lo que había hecho o simplemente huir. Todo el mundo estaba ahí dentro, escapar sería realmente sencillo, pero no podía hacerlo. No era una cobarde que huye al darse cuenta de que no había podido superar una dificultad. Se había casado con Kurosaki, pues bien afrontaría su error con la cabeza malditamente alta. Era muy malditamente capaz de valerse por si misma. Ya no había más dudas, ya no más miedos ni indecisiones. Había elegido aquello porque la hacía poderosa y era el momento de ostentar su poder. Sin embargo no podía moverse, no podía abrir aquella puerta.

Según la tradición debía de entrar a aquella sala acompañada de su madre y salir de ella acompañada de la madre de su marido. Ella solo había conocido a una madre en su vida, y esa era Hisana. Parecía que durante aquel día la sombra de su hermana se negaba a desaparecer.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Yoruichi estaba allí dedicándole una tranquila sonrisa muy diferente a sus sonrisas habituales cargadas de malicia.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que extraño a Hisana?

-Te diría que te mirases en un espejo, pero creo que el problema es que ya lo has hecho.

Rukia desvió la mirada incomoda.

-Me he casado con Ichigo por mi propia voluntad, ¿verdad?

-No creo que a una imposición del tipo que enfrentabas pueda llamársele voluntad propia, ¿tu?

-Me siento débil.

-Oka-san me ha contado lo del puñetazo, créeme, no eres débil.

Rukia le dedico una suave sonrisa.

-Este matrimonio también me hace fuerte a mi, lo sabes, ¿no?

La sonrisa maliciosa de Yoruichi volvió.

-En realidad, lo sabemos todos menos Ichigo.

A continuación Yoruichi extendió una mano hacía ella.

-Te acompañare, se lo prometí a Hisana.

Rukia asintió y ambas entraron juntas al salón del banquete.

* * *

Kon no se sentía a gusto, su Nee-chan se había casado.

¡Rukia se había casado con Ichigo!

Así, sin más, había llegado y había permanecido tranquila y quieta durante toda la ceremonia. ¡Había sido tan descorazonador!

¡Y estaba tan sexy vestida de novia! ¡Ichigo era un jodido bastardo con mucha suerte!

¡Su pobre One-san! ¡En las sucias manos de ese bastardo de Ichigo!

Ni si quiera estar sentado en la mesa de la descocada secretaria de Ichigo era compensación suficiente. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que ella lo abrazase si fingía echarse a llorar? De momento solo había conseguido un capón de aquella diosa.

¡Era la mujer más caliente que había visto nunca! Con aquellos pechos enormes que parecían estar constantemente a punto de salirse del vestido, ¿Qué haría si eso ocurriese? ¡No sabia que había echo con su cámara de fotos! ¿Fotos? ¡No! ¡Mejor un video! ¡Necesitaba una cámara de video apuntando constantemente a los pechos de aquella mujer! Sin duda eso sería lo único que podría alegrarle el día, aunque probablemente le alegrase el resto de su vida.

Pero el mayor problema era que él estaba allí. Nunca lo había visto, no lo conocía y One-san había insistido muchas veces que él no sabía nada de su existencia que ella se había ocupado de ello a los 15 años. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de mirarlo? ¿Por qué lo miraba como si fuese un ratón de laboratorio? ¡Era una persona! ¡Era un ser humano! ¡Quería que dejara de mirarlo así!

Solo por eso corrió hacía Ruklia cuando vio a esta entrar con Yoruichi a la sala.

-No deja de mirarme y no me gusta que te hayas casado con Ichigo.

Ambas mujeres miraron al adolescente confundidas.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kon?- se irrito Rukia.

-¡Ishida, no deja de mirarme! ¡E Ichigo no te merece!

Rukia frunció el ceño y pidió a Yoruichi que le dejase esto a ella. Yoruichi se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con tranquilidad a su propia mesa.

-Ishida no te está mirando a ti, Kon- susurró Rukia con suavidad- En realidad está mirando a la mujer que se sienta a tu lado.

Kon dudo pero al girarse y mirar al líder comprobó que era cierto, el tipo seguía mirando hacía su mesa pese que él ya no estaba allí. Sinceramente no le extrañaba Matsumoto era la mujer más caliente de todo la sala. Recordó la cámara de video.

-Oye, One-san, ¿no tendrás una cámara de video?

El codazo no tardo en llegar.

-¡Siéntate en tu sitio y pórtate bien!- le gritó.

Kon obedeció en silencio, sentarse al lado de semejantes pechos no era nada desagradable para él.

Rukia frunció el ceño mientras lanzaba una furiosa mirada a Ishida. Le había mentido a Kon, ese bastardo si había estado mirándolo a él, pero si pretendía hacer algo primero tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que había alguien adherido a su brazo derecho al volverse encontró un mundo de rosa abrazada a ella.

-¡Yachiru!¿Qué haces?

-¡Extrañaba a Kia-chan! ¡El trabajo me aburre!

Rukia se la sacudió con firmeza y le lanzo una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que tengo una misión para ti?

- Mientras no sean papeles…

* * *

La comida fue relativamente tranquila, si obviamos claro está, los disparos que se oyeron fuera, que parte de la tarta de bodas acabara en el suelo después de que una despistada novia la empujase al pasar y pisara sin querer las figuritas de los novios hasta convertirlas en polvo o que Kon acabase estampado dos veces contra el suelo después de tratar de tocar a una de sus compañeras de mesa.

Los invitados se esparcieron pronto pero antes Rukia se marcho. No paso en realidad del segundo plato que necesitaba vomitar y cambiarse de ropa. Así que intentaba huir cuando alguien la sujeto del brazo.

La reconoció al instante, Misae. Una de las mujeres que trabajaban en la Muñeca de porcelana, en otras palabras Oka-san. Le sonrío ampliamente. No la había visto en toda la mañana y agradecía sentirla cerca, siempre le había gustado aquella mujer.

-Oka-san- susurro-¿Por qué vas así disfrazada?

La mujer le guiño un ojo divertida.

-Me apetecía cambiar y dejar de ser una anciana. ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Exactamente igual que Misae. Es decir, fatal. Yo en tu lugar volvería a las pelucas blancas y al maquillaje claro.

Oka-san sujeto con fuerza su brazo y la guio a través de la salida.

-¡Tengo un regalo para ti!

Oka-san sabia exactamente donde estaba su habitación, lo cual en opinión de Rukia fue simplemente escalofriante. La encontró sin titubear en el mar de edificios de la mansión e incluso abrió con asombrosa facilidad una puerta corrediza que Rukia todavía se le resistía. Sin embargo Rukia creyó comprenderlo cuando vio la caja que la esperaba en mitad de la habitación, el regalo de Oka-san, ella ya había estado allí antes.

Con envidiable soltura, la mujer atravesó la habitación hacía la caja y la arrastro hacía Rukia.

Rukia se agacho junto a ella y la destapo con desconfianza, era un adorno para el pelo de color blanco en forma de mariposa.

-¿Por qué este regalo?- preguntó, realmente Rukia había estado esperando un regalo pervertido proveniente de aquella mujer.

Oka-san rio con suavidad, al principio había pensado en regalarle algo verdaderamente pervertido, un conjunto de ropa interior o algo similar, pero tratándose de quien era lo había considerado algo muy frívolo.

-Quería regalarte algo personal.

-Estas siendo absurda.

-Hoy me siento algo absurda, ven, te ayudare con el pelo. Ese peinado no pude ser más incomodo…

Masaki lo deshizo con asombrosa facilidad y lo volvió a recoger en un lateral utilizando el adorno que acababa de comprar.

-Preciosa.

Rukia se sobresalto, por un instante había sido igual que cuando Yuzu había arreglado su peinado aquella mañana.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Ahora querida, es tu noche de bodas.

Y Rukia lo recordó. ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿cómo podía haber olvidado algo como eso?! El matrimonio no sería válido hasta que no fuese consumado aquella noche. Hubiese huido si Masaki no la hubiese sujetado con fuerza en ese instante.

-Vale. Creo que es mi deber como amiga tuya que soy prepararte mentalmente para esta noche.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- la interrumpió Rukia furiosa.

-Es tu primera vez, ¿no? Urahara me ha contado que Ichigo lleva un tiempo intentándolo pero que no le has dejado. Mira, Rukia-chan, no tienes porque tener miedo, el sexo es…

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!- la volvió a interrumpir pero en aquel instante su cara se había teñido de un gracioso color rojo.- ¡Simplemente no quiero hacerlo con él!

-¿Y por qué no? Es tu marido y estoy segura de que es muy bueno en el sexo, mis chicas me lo han confirmado…

-¡No necesito oír eso!

-¡Por supuesto que si! Es solo sexo, Rukia, no conlleva ningún tipo de sentimiento. Acostarte con él no significa que te estés rindiendo a nada. Él no te controlara de ninguna manera por ello, de echo es la única manera en la que probablemente tu puedas hacer que él se rinda a ti. No lo dudes. Solo compruébalo por ti misma.

Y sin una sola palabra más, la mujer se marcho dejándola a ella allí sola. Rukia quiso golpearse la cabeza contra algo, aquella mujer tenía la desagradable capacidad de leer en ella como un libro abierto. Pero ni todas las razones del mundo iban a darle la escusa de ceder ante Ichigo… ¿verdad?

* * *

-Se han casado- murmuró el hombre con cierta incredibilidad.

Parte de él había estado esperando que Rukia hiciese una completa locura, hubiese sido tan típico en aquella niña loca.

-Si, se ha casado- confirmo Aizen con tranquilidad.

Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor habría pensado que hasta sonaba complacido, pero claro era a él a quien le interesaba que aquel matrimonio se consumase, ¡por supuesto que estaba complacido! Desde el principio Rukia había sido un peón para él un peón que a cavaba de convertirse en una reina. La pregunta en realidad era, en que bando jugaba.

-Sonríe Aroneiro, estas a un paso de tu venganza.- le insto Aizen con malicia.

Kaien aparto la mirada asqueado. Todo su odio por los Kurosaki no hacía más que balancearse en la duda ahora que Rukia era parte de ellos. Pero él había enseñado a esa mocosa todo lo que sabía, le había enseñado a ser fuerte a no mostrar dolor o dudas y creía haberlo hecho lo suficientemente bien como para que ella todavía supiese a que bando debía lealtad.

* * *

Yachiru frunció el ceño ante su nueva misión. Había tenido que dejar la fiesta y ni siquiera había podido dar una escusa a Ken-chan, pero claro Ken-chan también había desparecido de la fiesta y ella no había podido dar ninguna clase de explicación a nadie…

-¿Por qué nunca sonríes?

Kurotsuchi Nemu giro a mirarla confusa, había acompañado a Ishida a la boda pero había sido de las primeras en irse junto con su jefe.

-Tu eres la hija de Kempachi Zaraki- no fue una pregunta.

-Algo así – se encogió Yachiru de hombros-Oye, la fiesta era un absoluto aburrimiento, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo y a ligar con chicos? A Ken-chan no le guste que vaya a por chicos, pero…

-Vale- cedió Nemu con asombrosa facilidad.

Yachiru dejo escapar un pequeño chillido, la misión no parecía tan aburrida como había creído en un principio.

* * *

Ichigo no estaba de buen humor cuando entro en la habitación de la que ahora era su mujer, había sido un día infernalmente largo, más de lo normal, pero en el momento en el que la vio simplemente olvido el mal humor.

Rukia estaba sentada junto a su tocador intentando desabrochar el nudo del obi de su kimono sin demasiados resultados y una idea se clavo en la mente de Ichigo con una fuerza abrasadora. "Mía" Ella era suya.

Y no se trataba de que el Concilio se la hubiese dado, se trataba de que acababa de convertirla en su mujer, era su esposa, de su propiedad. Y como siempre, la idea le provocó una erección casi instantánea.

Nunca había tenido una mujer que fuera solo suya. Había tenido un montón de mujeres antes en los brazos, en su cama, pero todas ellas habían sido compartidas con alguien más, mujeres casadas con otros amantes, siempre sexo ocasional, nunca ninguna virgen. Rukia era la primera y estaba casi completamente seguro de ello. La forma en la que cedía a sus besos en la que se estremecía bajo sus caricias antes de quitárselo de encima, todo ello le hablaba de su poca experiencia, sentía aquellas cosas por primera vez con él. Ella era virgen y era suya. Era la única mujer que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie.

La urgencia casi hizo que volviese a atacarla por sorpresa, pero aquello todavía no le había dado resultado, asi que decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Puedo ayudarte- le ofreció con toda la caballerosidad de la que era capaz.

Rukia frunció el ceño con un insulto en la punta de la lengua, pero Ichigo no le dio tiempo, deshizo el complicado lazo de un solo tirón. La mujer parpadeo impresionada y luego señalo el obi que había caído.

-Ayúdame a recoger el kimono. Es importante.

Ichigo no se movió, difícilmente podría haberlo echo, ella se estaba desnudando delante de él, capa tras capa, lazo, tras lazo lo fue deshaciendo frente a sus ojos, hasta que solo quedo con la blanca y delgada enagua y la camisa interior. Ella alzo los ojos molesta indicándole que si no iba ayudarla que se largase, pero Ichigo no inmuto. Y Rukia procedió a colocar las capas de kimonos en el maniquí junto a la pared para protegerlas de cualquier peligro.

Se sentía segura solo con aquellos dos delgada prendas de ropa interior. De echo cubrían mucho más de algunos de los vestidos que le había visto usar pero no parecía darse cuanta de que la tela era tan fina que podía ver el contorno de sus pezones a través de la tela. Ella era tan jodidamente inesperta, tan inocente, que apenas pudo hacer nada más para controlarse a si mismo. La abrazo mientras ella le daba la espalda.

Rukia chillo sorprendida por un nuevo avance que realmente no había esperado. Ichigo era un jodido pervertido. ¿Por qué actuaba siempre así?

Sin embargo no la estaba tocando de forma obscena como otras veces, solo la estaba abrazando con fuerza contra él, como quien mete un dedo al agua para comprobar su temperatura. La falta de iniciativa de Ichigo congelo por completo a la mujer que no supo como reaccionar a aquello.

-¿Cuántos?- pregunto a su oído.

-¿Cuántos que?- se desconcertó Rukia.

-Hombres, ¿Cuántos antes que yo?

Rukia se tenso furiosa en su abrazo.

-¡y a ti que te importa! ¡Además ni siquiera ha habido un tu!

Y él la beso. La sujeto con fuerza de la barbilla y arrastro su cabeza hacía él obligándola a girar todo su cuerpo en sus brazos.

Y una vez más su beso le dio la seguridad de ser el primero. Aquellos labios habían besado a muy pocos hombre más y le gustaba, porque a Ichigo no le gustaba compartir.

Como siempre las ideas coherentes huyeron de la cabeza de Rukia. Y esta vez la razón tardo un poco más de lo habitual en llegar.

"¡No puedo dejar que me controle!"- chilló la voz de siempre en la cabeza de Rukia tratando de luchar contra Ichigo.

"Es solo sexo", resonó la voz de Oka-san en su cabeza "no conlleva ningún tipo de sentimiento. Acostarte con él no significa que te estés rindiendo a nada"

Pero justo ahí, en ese instante si se estaba rindiendo a algo, se estaba rindiendo a si misma, a las manos que resbalaban a través de la tela de su camisa y remangaban la enagua en busca de aquellas zonas de su cuerpo que ella había desatendido durante años. Y se sentía realmente bien.

"Es solo sexo"-repitió la voz de Oka-san-"No hay porque tener miedo"

Pero ella tenía miedo, temía perderse a si misma, el sexo era una idea tan incómoda como placentera en su cabeza respecto a la cual no sabía como guiarse una parte de ella quería rendirse por completo mientras la otra chillaba asustada.

-Solo yo-susurró Ichigo en su oído.

Si, maldita sea, él era el primero, el único, que trataba de hacerle algo así a ella. Era una mujer pequeña, nunca había sido demasiado atractiva y los hombres nunca había parecido sentirse atraídos por ella. Y la clase de vida que llevaba tampoco le había permitido esa clase de distracción. No había lugar para ello en su mundo.

Pero ahí estaba Ichigo seduciéndola con sus manos, con su lengua, todo su cuerpo y ella sentía calor y tenia la mente nublada. Sentía las manos de Ichigo fuertes y cálidas contra su piel, deshaciendo el nudo de su enagua hasta que esta resbalo contra el suelo , luego supo que la camisa había imitado a las enaguas y que ella estaba completamente desnuda sobre el suelo de la habitación.

La realidad de su situación la hizo gritar, volvió a la realidad solo para querer huir de ella. Pero Ichigo había aprendido mil veces la lección y la había inmovilizado contra el suelo, ninguna oportunidad de golpearlo, ninguna de huir. Y entonces él hizo la última cosa que Rukia habría esperado, metió la cabeza entre sus piernas, besando con asombrosa lentitud su centro.

La prohibición escapo mil veces de los labios de Rukia hasta que se convirtió en un leve murmulló. El estaba allí, haciendo con su lengua y sus labios lo que antes había hecho con sus dedos y el calor era tan abrasado que creía que estaba borracha. Pero era una embriaguez distinta que no le daba opción a otra cosa que gemir desesperada por algo que parecia tardar siglos en llegar. Y cuando parecía que estaba apunto de romperse en mil pedazos Ichigo se parto de ella y sonrió burlón. Y la sensación fue peor que todo el dolor que había sentido nunca, quería más, quería que él terminara lo que había empezado y se revolvió incomoda bajo él reclamado su atención

¡Oh! Ichigo quería hacerle tantas cosas y Rukia parecía súbitamente dispuesta a sufrirlas todas. La beso con suavidad, su sabor todavía en los labios, ella era arcilla en sus manos en ese momento de asombrosa debilidad. Pero era suficiente por aquella noche.

-Buenas noches, esposa- le susurró antes de apartarse de ella y abandonar la habitación.

Iba a ser una noche infernalmente larga para ambos, igual de insatisfechos, igual de incómodos, pero merecería la pena si con ello había conseguido que ella fuese a él por propia voluntad.

00000000000000000000000

Nota de la autora:

Personalmente creo que Ichigo acaba de vengarse de todos los golpes que Rukia le ha dado a lo largo de todo el capitulo…

Seguro que os sorprende la rapidez de este capítulo y es que como os comentaba en el ultimo realmente son el mismo, pero los decidí dividirlos por un tema de espacio. Por separado no son muchas paginas, pero juntos superaban las 30.

Bueno que puedo decir, se han casado. Si, yo todavía no me lo acabo de creer, pero Rukia se quedo quieta, creo que fue porque las plegarias de Hanatarou la adormilaron tanto que simplemente se olvido de que iba el asunto. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

Y por supuesto tengo una sugerencia que hacer. Ya hace un tiempo va circulando por esta página un fic llamado Santuario de Eva Vidal, si le echáis un vistazo comprenderéis porque lo recomiendo. Es una precuela de este mismo fic, y no os digo nada más para ver si os pica la curiosidad.

En cuanto a Masaki, me confieso sinceramente culpable pero estoy segura que muchos ya lo sospechabais.

Bsks!!!


	9. El día después

**EL DÍA DE DESPUES**:

Rukia no podría haberse despertado de peor humor aquella mañana, bueno, solo si despertarse describe el acto de alzarse de la cama después de pasar toda una noche mirando el techo de la habitación. Pero la noche en vela había confirmado a Rukia dos hechos fundamentales: Uno se había casado con un cabrón pervertido y dos, tal y como había sospechado toda su vida, odiaba el sexo.

Esa maldita necesidad biológica cuya única función era la procreación y que había llevado a la humanidad a la más absoluta degradación. Por sexo, los hombres secuestraban y violaban a mujeres, guerras enteras se desarrollaban solo por la lujuria de un rey. Las mujeres eran encarceladas en sus casas solo para que los hombres aseguraran su descendencia en ellas, su egoísmo. Vendaban sus pies de niñas para que al crecer apenas pudiesen moverse, para que no pudiesen escapar de casa, para que no pudiesen huir cuando los guerreros llegaban lujuriosos sobre ellas.

La lujuria marcaba a los hombres con garras afiladas, pero lo más penoso del asunto es que esclavizaba de la misma manera a las mujeres. Por un orgasmo muchas estaban dispuestas a sacrificar sus vidas. ¿Y que tenia eso de maravilloso? ¡Solo recibías humillación a cambio!

"_Es solo sexo, Rukia, no conlleva ningún tipo de sentimiento. Acostarte con él no significa que te estés rindiendo a nada. Él no te controlara de ninguna manera por ello, de hecho es la única manera en la que probablemente tu puedas hacer que él se rinda a ti"- _había dicho Oka-san_. _

¡Pero, ¿qué demonios había querido decir con eso?! Ella había comprobado la noche anterior que no era la clase de mujer que manipula con el sexo, sino todo lo contrario…

¡Oh! En aquellos momentos de su vida, sexo, era la segunda cosa que más odiaba en el mundo, justo por detrás de su marido. Aunque de alguna forma, durante la noche anterior, ambos conceptos habían sido aterradoramente similares, como si fuesen la misma cosa.

Furiosa y frustrada aunque esto último jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, abrió la puerta de su habitación poco antes del amanecer, con toda la intención de desaparecer por el resto del día o posiblemente por el de la semana, no quería saber nada de los habitantes de aquella casa.

El hecho de que cinco minutos después se encontrase a Renji medio desnudo saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación de Tatsuki no mejoro en nada su humor.

El que creía su mejor amigo se la quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos en mitad del pasillo, llevaba puesta la chaqueta del traje sin camisa bajo ella y Rukia podía ver con claridad los tatuajes que descendían más allá de su cintura creando zigzag por todo el torso.

-Ru..kia- tartamudeó mientras todo el color huía de su cara.

Rukia parpadeo como si no pudiese creer lo que tenia delante. Definitivamente el sexo era la cosa más humillante del mundo.

-Renji, - llamo la inconfundible voz de Tatsuki desde el interior de su habitación. – Olvidas tu camisa…

Pero difícilmente podría habérsela llevado pues era la única cosa que la mujer llevaba puesta y Rukia lo sabia porque Tatsuki ni siquiera se había molestado en abrocharla.

-¡Rukia!- saludó la mujer para nada avergonzad.- ¡¿Qué tal tu noche de bodas?!

La mandíbula de la recién casada crujió por si sola al tiempo que sus manos se crispaban en forma de garras, Renji dio un paso hacía a tras de forma involuntaria. Y Rukia alzó la cabeza orgullosa dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez desapareció por el pasillo Tatsuki no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Parece que alguien no tuvo sexo en su noche de bodas.

Renji asintió sin decir una sola palabra, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para compartir la diversión de la mujer, y entre ellas destacaba la idea persistente de que era un maldito bastardo. Se había acostado con una mujer que hasta el día anterior había sido su enemiga motivado por un sentimiento al que no creía poder dar nombre. Había estado tan jodidamente hundido la noche anterior… y entonces había llegado ella con su sonrisa torcida y todo su mundo parecía haber cambiado en cuestión de minutos.

La miró, era hermosa, con su pelo corto y despeinado , vestida solo con su camisa mal abrochada, era la imagen más lujuriosa que había visto en su vida . La noche anterior, por unas horas, ella había sido todo su mundo, pero ahora a la luz del día no conseguía sentir otra cosa que amistad y gratitud por ella. Se llevo una mano a la cara con desesperación. A la luz del día Rukia volvía a ocupar todo pensamiento coherente de su cabeza…

Y el hecho de que ella siguiese siendo virgen aquella mañana, no ayudaba.

* * *

Al contrario que su esposa Ichigo se había despertado de muy buen humor. Amaba al sexo casi tanto como al poder y confirmar que podía usarlo para atar a su irreverente esposa hacía que lo amase mucho más.

Su pequeña mujer no tenia el cuerpo más espectacular que hubiese visto antes, todo lo contrario, pero había algo increíblemente delicioso en torturarla con orgasmos. Estaba deseando volver a caer sobre ella, con esa clase de deseo doloroso que no había experimentado desde que era un adolescente.

Tenía que reconocérselo a si mismo, era un reto y como tal, lo excitaba.

Sentía interés por su mujer, un interés que nunca había creído posible. Lo que sin duda explicaba el haberse despertado con aquella dolorosa erección aquella mañana. Quería caer sobre Rukia de nuevo y no dejarla escapar hasta que todo él dejase de doler. Quería oírla gritar en su oído por él, por más. Pero en realidad deseaba mucho más oírla suplicar, rogar… La quería dispuesta y participativa y definitivamente no iba a conseguirlo dejándola satisfecha. Así que su propia necesidad tendría que esperar un poco más.

Pero aquella mañana tenia asuntos más importantes que resolver, asuntos para los que también necesitaba a Rukia, por desgracia, la pequeña zorra había desaparecido.

Hirako no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupado porque la esposa de su líder hubiese desaparecido, más bien todo lo contrario.

Ichigo lo había encontrado durmiendo la borrachera entre los restos de basura de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Quiso romperle la cara a patadas, pero se contuvo porque si por error lo mataba tendría que ceder su puesto a Hiyori y eso no sería más que un persistente dolor de cabeza…

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta?!- le gritó.

-¿Por qué debería de saberlo?- se defendió Hirako frotándose los ojos para poder ver con claridad.- No se caso conmigo ayer, es Tatsuki la que se encarga del espionaje y Chad el de la seguridad… Pregúntale a ellos…

Ichigo se crujió los nudillo.

-¿Puedes recordarme cual es tu papel en mi clan?- le siseo.

Hirako se incorporo de golpe pese a la resaca y le lanzo una mirada torcida.

-Sin nosotros, estás jodido…

-Cierto, pero nadie es completamente imprescindible en este mundo.- contraataco Ichigo.-¿Dónde está mi mujer?

Sabiendo que había perdido la discusión casi antes de empezarla, Hirako se puso de pie con aire aburrido.

-Mandare a Hiyori tras ellas…- bostezó.

Ichigo asintió indiferente.

-Quiero cada maldito paso que de sobre mi escritorio esta noche y todas las noches a partir de ahora.

* * *

Para variar, Ichigo estaba subestimándola. Pero lejos de incomodarla o cabrearla lo aceptaba de buen grado. Ser subestimada por su flamante esposo era humillante, desde luego, y le hacía querer romper cada hueso del cuerpo de Ichigo, bueno, en realidad, cualquier cosa le hacía querer destrozarlo, pero en este caso en particular le beneficiaba enormemente. Porque si el muy bastardo la creía tan inofensiva ella podría moverse a su antojo aun con uno de sus perros tras sus faldas.

Hiyori era la espía más desafortunada que se había cruzado en la vida. No podía negar que era una hábil rastreadora. La había localizado solo 3 horas después de abandonar la mansión, aun cuando ella había estado tratando de borrar su rastro, así que punto para la pequeña. Pero si de verdad esperaba seguirla por el resto del día Hiyori no era demasiado hábil. ¡La había perdido tres veces en una media hora y ni siquiera había tratado de despistarla! Rukia simplemente había fingido mirar un escaparate y dejado que ella la alcanzase. Y después estaba el tristísimo detalle de que Hiyori no estaba haciendo ningún intento por pasar desapercibida. Lo había intentado los primeros 10 minutos de su extraña persecución, pero en el momento en el que la había mirado con una ceja alzada , Hiyori había asomado a través de su precario escondite en un portal y simplemente había empezado a seguirla a plena vista. Si hubiese sido uno de sus hombre Rukia la hubiese degradado a hacer los recados. Pero siendo sincera, Hiyori parecía tan emocionada e involucrada en aquella misión como Rukia feliz de que la siguiesen.

- ¿Eres mi guardaespaldas o me estas espiando?- le preguntó una vez se las ingenio para que Hiyori estuviese a menos de 10 metros de ella.

La joven alzó una ceja furiosa con todo .

- Puesto que nunca antes he trabajado como espía y sinceramente no creo que necesites guardaespaldas doy por asumido que soy algo así como tu jodida niñera. Me aseguro de que te portes bien y si no lo haces se lo cuento a tu marido.- gruñó.

Rukia estuvo muy tentada de echarse a reír.

- ¿Qué es lo cree Ichigo que voy a hacer? ¿Buscarme un amante? ¿Vender a su clan? ¡Por favor! ¿Quién se cree que soy?

- ¿Eso ha sido una pregunta retorica o de verdad esperas una respuesta?

Rukia se rió en voz alta, definitivamente Hiyori le gustaba. No sabía porque, pero el carácter adusto de la chica le hacía sentir más cómoda que las sonrisas fáciles y confiables. Siempre podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella mujer y eso le gustaba.

- Sinceramente me sorprende que Ichigo envié a un vizard a hacer un trabajo tan degradante…

Hiyori ni siquiera alzó una ceja porque Rukia supiese lo que era, otra cosa la hubiese decepcionado.

- No se fía de ti, - murmuró la rubia- Y probablemente este enfadado con Hirako por algo… y como de costumbre yo pago los platos rotos.

No, no era explicación suficiente, pensó Rukia algo molesta, aquella clase de trabajo podría hacerlo cualquiera, ¿Por qué enviar a un vizard tras ella? Era ridículo. Lo único en lo que Rukia podía pensar es que Ichigo sabia de su relación con los Arrancar y le preocupaba lo suficiente como para poner tras ella a uno de sus enemigos naturales.

* * *

A Yachiru le dolía la cabeza aquella mañana. Su nueva amiga no era para nada lo que aparentaba, bebía como un cosaco y tenia alma de súcubo, si no fuese por el trabajo estaba muy tentada de convertir a Mayuri Nemu en su nueva mejor amiga… Pero hacerlo sería involucrarse y si se involucraba más de lo seguro, no solo `perdería su trabajo sino que podría perder la vida. Y la idea no le gustaba para nada.

Pero aquello no evitaba que Nemu-chan , la aparente fría secretaria de Ishida le gustase. ¡Era realmente divertida! Y tenía un alma pervertida… Sip, era completamente de su gusto y le iba a costar más de lo normal traicionarla… No, espera ella no estaba traicionando a un amiga, ella solo iba a hacer su trabajo y meter las narices en el clan Quincy lo más hondo que pudiese usando a su nueva amiga para ella. De todas formas, pensó, Nemu-chan no parecía muy feliz con su trabajo, de hecho no parecía feliz en absoluto así que Yachiru se había puesto por meta ayudarla a liberarse de todo ello. ¿Dónde estaba la traición? ¡No la había! Así que ella y Nemu podían ser perfectamente amigas.

La única terrible consecuencia es que intentar seguir su ritmo de bebida le había producido resaca aquella mañana y toda la comisaria parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello y no estar dispuestos ayudarla a dormir, de echo Ikkaku parecía sumamente divertido por ello. Pero la bola de Pachinko siempre estaba buscando nuevas formas de burlarse de ella. Pobre, debía de aburrirse muchísimo… Así que no paraba de dejar caer cosas a su alrededor e incluso había encontrado una trompeta ….

Finalmente Yachiru había caído en la tentación de devolverle el dolor de cabeza motivo por el cual Ken-chan la había encontrado amarrada al inspector de policía mordiéndole la cabeza.

Kenpachi ni siquiera se inmuto.

- Ha habido un caso de tiroteo en las afueras- gruño Kempachi hacía ambos- Ikkaku, tu te encargas asegúrate de que no hay ninguna tregua rota y encuentra a los jodidos culpables, tengo cinco putos cadáveres y a la prensa en los talones. ¡Y odio a los periodistas! ¡Y Joder Yachiru! ¡Tienes 19 años! Si quieres joder a Ikkaku simplemente dale un patada en los huevos! ¡Madurad de una puta vez!

Madurar era un palabra muy fea, pensó Yachiru haciendo un puchero, implicaba que ella era una fruta y otro montón de cosas aburridas.

* * *

Ikkaku frunció el ceño en medio de la escena del crimen. Cinco muertos a tiros diseminados por todo el escenario, cinco adolescentes, con el mismo uniforme de instituto.

No era un lio de la Yakuza. La yakuza limpiaba sus propios desastres y jamás romperían la tregua de esa una guerra de bandas.

Quiso patear uno de los cuerpo cerca suyo, pero había demasiados policías y otros tantos periodistas dando por culo. ¡Joder! ¡Putos críos! ¡¿De dónde cojones habían sacado las armas?! Esto era Japón! Solo podrían obtenerlas en el mercado negro. ¡¿Y donde coño habían dejado su orgullo?! ¡Una batalla demostraba tu fuerza y la de tu oponente! ¿Dónde estaba la fuerza en un arma de fuego?!

Cuando encontrase los responsable iba a joderles la cabeza a cada uno de ellos. ¡Putos mocosos!

Junto a él Yumichika, su habitual compañero parecía bastante indiferente por la estupidez de los adolescentes y más preocupado por el olor.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué he tenido que venir? No me gusta el trabajo de campo…- lloriqueó.

El único motivo por el que Yumichika se había hecho policía era porque consideraba que el uniforme lo hacía irresistible. No era de extrañar que hubiese acabado trabajando donde lo hacía, bajo la supervisión directa de Kenpachi. Pero sin duda el estrafalario detective tenia ideales no muy distintos a los de su compañero Ikkaku. Un enfrentamiento era algo directo, algo humano y no antiséptico.

Yachiru, que nadie sabía porque se había subido al coche con ellos, pero que siempre hacia lo que le apetecía, estaba enviando un mensaje con su móvil de color rosa en forma de osito, parecía la menos irritada de los policías del grupo, de hecho casi parecía eufórica.

-¡Las he encontrado!- canturreaba alegremente mientras escribía algo en su móvil.

-¿Qué coño has encontrado?- se irritó Ikkaku.

Yachiru dejo lo que hacía y señalo los cuerpos dispersos a su alrededor.

-Prácticamente los han fusilado en mitad de una pelea. Y puesto que los muertos pertenecen al mismo instituto supongo que estaban enfrentando a un grupo rival, probablemente otro instituto y también supondré que sus rivales fueron sus asesinos.

Ikkaku y Yumichika se miraron el uno al otro. A veces Yachiru los desconcertaba.

-Sigue sin explicar que has encontrado.

-A juzgar por las heridas de bala de los cadáveres había tres tipos de armas de fuego, una 9 mm, una de 22 mm y probablemente un rifle. Y obviamente estas armas han tenido que salir del mercado negro lo que me lleva a seguir un viejo rastro… ¡En fin! ¡Voy a hacer esta investigación con vosotros!

Inspector y detective casi se echaron a llorar.

* * *

-¿Un mensaje?-preguntó Hiyori de forma indiferente al oír la melodía del móvil de Rukia.

El móvil de la mujer tenía forma de conejito, lo cual era escalofriante en opinión de Hiyori, era como el que tendría una niña de seis años, Rukia comprobó el mensaje y lo cerró sin cambiar un ápice de su expresión facial.

-¿También tienes que informar a Ichigo de mis llamadas telefónicas?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Hiyori se encogió de hombros más interesada en acabar de comerse el helado de fresa que acababa de comprar.

-Probablemente si- murmuró- Pero si escribo en mi informe, "recibió un mensaje a las 11:44" Ichigo me exigirá saber lo que contenía dicho mensaje, lo que implica que tendré que poner rastreadores de señal o robar tu móvil mientras no te des cuenta… Odio mi trabajo.

Rukia pareció divertida ante la sinceridad de la mujer. Después de su conversación acerca de porque alguien enviaría a un vizard a espiar a una espía, ambas habían continuado el camino lado a lado, como si fuesen dos amigas de paseo, incluso habían parado a comprar un helado.

-¡Oh! ¡Hemos llegado!- exclamó Rukia cinco minutos de paseo después.

Hiyori alzó una ceja y miro a su alrededor, frente a ella estaba el Museo Nacional de Tokio, lo que explicaba el porque Rukia llevaba cerca de un ahora dando vueltas alrededor del parque Ueno.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para ver el museo?-preguntó desconcertada.

Rukia la miro divertida al tiempo que avanzaba hacía la cercana construcción sin decir una palabra.

-¿Has pasado prácticamente dos horas de viaje entre metro y autobús solo para llegar al museo nacional?- se irritó.

Rukia giró y la miro curiosa.

-¿Es que no lo sabías? Soy restauradora, trabajo aquí.

Y Hiyori estuvo apuntó de sufrir un ataque de pánico. ¡Eso era ridículo!

-Creía que tus negocios estaban con el clan…- siseó un poco a la desesperada.

Tenía un problema, ¡no podría seguir a Rukia ahí dentro!

Era una maldita vizard, lo que entre otras cosas quería decir que iba armada hasta las cejas, jamás podría pasar el control de seguridad de la entrada. Tendría que deshacerse de todas sus armas primero lo que significa seguir a la mujer en su territorio completamente desarmada. En cualquier circunstancia eso era un suicidio.

Maldijo en voz alta a Shinji y a Ichigo y siguió tras Rukia lo más lejos que pudo. ¡Malditos sistemas de seguridad! Pero al menos podría asegurarse de que Rukia entraba al edifico antes de tratar de seguirla.

La mujer de su jefe paso sin problema alguno por el detector de metales y su bolso por el escáner y paso unos buenos cinco minutos interactuando de forma animada con los guardas de seguridad, por suerte o por desgracia no parecía haber muchos turistas aquella mañana. Cuando finalmente termino Rukia giro sobre si misma y le guiño un ojo a Hiyori antes de internarse en el edificio lejos de su vista.

Hiyori estuvo muy tentada de ponerse a gritar. ¡Y una mierda si esa mujer estaba completamente desarmada! ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Irritada dio media vuelta tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de seguirla al interior.

En días como aquel solo podía desear romperle la nariz a Ichigo y descuartizar a Shinji, claro que si mataba a su superior eso la colocaría en su puesto y tendría que soportar a Ichigo constantemente todos los días del resto de su vida y a Ichigo ni siquiera soñaba con poder matarlo.

Rukia no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha mientras avanzaba sola a través de los pasillos de servicio del museo. Había tolerado la presencia de Hiyori, incluso había decidido que la chica le gustaba, pero nada de eso quería decir que la aceptase.

No iba a ponérselo fácil y tampoco iba a permitir que interceptase su vida, esa que nada tenia que ver con la yakuza. Y en aquel momento, tenia un trabajo que recuperar.

* * *

-¿Te… te has ca…sado?- tartamudeo la directora del museo mirándola fijamente.

Rukia tuvo que tragarse las bilis y sonreír tontamente, era más consciente que nadie que esta era la única baza que tenia para recuperar su trabajo, a la directora no le había sentado bien que hubiese desaparecido por más de un mes por causas personales y la había despedido, pero también sabía que aquella mujer era una romántica empedernida. Cincuenta años y un desastroso historial amoroso a sus espaldas no la habían desalentado para nada en el amor .

-¡Fue tan repentino!- canturreó Rukia con voz chillona uniendo sus manos en su pecho para hacer visible su anillo de boda- Y todo fue tan rápido y tormentoso… ¡que no hubo tiempo para nada!

Por suerte el haberse educado en la mansión Kuchiki la había convertido en una maravillosa actriz, sabia como adaptar su personalidad a las circunstancias y la persona que tuviese delante. La manipulación era todo un arte.

-¡Santo dios! Mis más sinceras felicitaciones Rukia-san, ¿cómo debo llamarla ahora?- la directora parecía más confundida que otra cosa.

-Ahora soy Kurosaki Rukia- e incluso supo como parecer avergonzada- ¡Nunca me acostumbrare!

-¡Oh, querida! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

Por suerte Rukia no solo era una gran actriz sino que en su adolescencia había leído demasiados mangas shoujos y tenia una enorme cantidad de material que utilizar a su favor.

Cuarentaicinco minutos después Rukia había recuperado su trabajo y había conseguido un aumento.

-¡Lo comprendo perfectamente!- chilló la cincuentona directora que todavía esperaba encontrar un sexto y definitivo marido- ¡Las llamas de la pasión! ¡La locura de la juventud! ¡Un amor tan desafortunado, pero que ha sabido sobrepasar todos los obstáculos para alcanzar la felicidad! ¡Por supuesto que te comprendo!- siguió gritando con un puño en alto y los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Mi cuarto matrimonio fue igual, movidos por las tormentosas circunstancias… Lo único que podías hacer en tu situación era fugarte con tu amor. Pero querida no te preocupes, estoy segura de que algún día tu hermano comprenderá lo mucho que os queréis y aceptara vuestra unión…

Rukia se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas falsas de los ojos.

-Entonces … ¿puedo recuperar mi trabajo?

-¡Por supuesto que si, querida! ¡Oh! Pobrecilla! ¡Todo lo que has tenido que sufrir por ese horrible hermano tuyo! ¡Las privaciones que has tenido que soportar estos meses para ayudar a tu amor verdadero a salir de esa terrible enfermedad! Pero no te preocupes chiquilla sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros! Voy a arreglarlo todo con recursos humanos. Empiezas de nuevo al mes que viene. Ahora necesitas pasar una pequeña luna de miel con tu esposo, ¡os lo merecéis!

-¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias, Ochii-sensei- y salió huyendo antes de que la mujer pudiese cambiar de opinión.

Una vez cerró la puerta del despacho tras ella las lagrimas se convirtieron en una sonrisa burlona, había sido tan fácil que casi se sentía avergonzada.

-¿Habré exagerado?- se preguntó así misma en voz alta.

-Si, lo has hecho- confirmó Hiyori sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y un paquete de patatas fritas en el regazo.- A sido la mayor basura que he escuchado soltar a nadie.

Rukia estaba muy lejos de sentirse avergonzada.

-Cuando redactes esto para Ichigo, asegúrate de remarcar el hecho de que soy tan buena actriz que nunca sabrá si estoy fingiendo o no.

* * *

-Instituto Karakura,- leyó Yachiru en voz alta al mismo tiempo que lo escribía en su teléfono móvil.-¿Cómo habrán llegado las armas a Karakura?

Sentados en la parte delantera del coche Ikkaku y Yumichika la miraron molestos a través del espejo retrovisor. Habían pasado toda la mañana investigando el caso del tiroteo y la única pista que tenían al respecto era sobre el instituto al que pertenecían los chavales y al parecer según Kempachi era su responsabilidad informar de ello al centro e investigar el caso. Lo que explicaba el porque ambos estaban subidos en el coche dirección Karakura, ¡no que demonios hacía Yachiru en el mismo! Y obviamente filtrando información confidencial.

-¿Qué no nos estas contando sobre las armas?- rugió Ikkaku molesto e incomodo.

Yachiru le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo.

-No es confidencial - dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Ya sabéis, esas armas que fueron robadas a Yoruichi hace tres meses…

-¿Crees que podría tratarse de las mismas?- se sorprendió Yumichika- No hay pruebas, podrían ser tres idiotas con las armas de caza de sus padre…

-No eran esa clase de heridas…- se molesto Yachiru.

-No hay forma de saber qué clase de armas fueron hasta que no nos llegue el informe de balística- le recordó Ikkaku al volante.- Que fuesen tres armas distintas es solo una suposición tuya.

-Eran tres armas distintas- se molesto Yachiru ofendida. - E incluso podrían haber sido 5 distintas. Pero pensad lo que querías, vuestro trabajo me trae sin cuidado…

-¿Qué clase de trabajo estás haciendo?- gruñó Ikkaku.

-El de mama- contestó Yachiru con tono inocente volviendo a su móvil.

-Karakura…- leyó Rukia en voz alta mientras salían del museo por la puerta de servicio.

Hiyori la miró un poco molesta.

-¿Ahora quieres ir a Karakura?- gruñó. -¿Por qué simplemente no volvemos a casa?

Rukia se detuvo de golpe con el móvil en las manos y toda ella se puso de color rojo brillante. Hiyori parpadeo desconcertada, ¿qué le pasaba?

-¡De ninguna manera voy a ver a ese bastardo hoy!- chilló.

Hiyori puso cara de asco.

-¿Ichigo? ¿No quieres volver a casa por Ichigo? – bacilo- ¿Qué clase de recién casados sois vosotros? ¿Qué ha pasado con la apasionada relación que has descrito a esa patética mujer hace cinco minutos?

La que puso cara de asco ahora fue Rukia.

-No te lo habrás creído, ¿verdad? Se llama manipular las emociones de las personas para obtener algo a cambio…

-A mi más bien me ha parecido mentir para recuperar un trabajo de limpiadora…

-¡No soy una criada! ¡Soy restauradora! Me aseguro que las obras de arte del museo no se degraden…

-En otras palabras, les limpias el polvo…- simplificó Hiyori.- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? ¿Karakura?

Rukia negó con la cabeza con resignación.

-En realidad, había pensado ir de compras…

Hiyori quiso llorar. Odiaba ir de compras.

-¡Prefiero Karakura!

Pero resulto que Rukia tenía un concepto muy extraño de lo que era ir de compras para la mayoría de las mujeres. Rukia no iba a un centro comercial o a una tienda de diseño a cargarse de bolsas y más bolsas como a menudo hacía Yuzu, Rukia iba un paso más allá.

-Las únicas cosas que me gusta comprar son grandes y rápidas- sonrió mirando el escaparate del concesionario con ojos soñadores.

Hiyori no podía creérselo.

-¿Vas a comprar un coche? – preguntó, pero era una pregunta estúpida, obviamente si, iba a hacerlo.

-No exactamente – murmuró mostrándole una pequeña tarjeta de crédito que llevaba en el bolsillo de los vaqueros - Ichigo va a regalármelo.

Llegadas a este punto Hiyori decidió que Rukia le gustaba.

-¿Se puede comprar un coche con una tarjeta de crédito?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-También tengo su talonario…

Tres horas, dos llamadas a un banco y un vendedor de coches histérico después, Rukia no tenía ni idea que coche había comprado. Solo sabia que era obscenamente caro, blanco, descapotable y podía alcanzar los 200 km por hora en dos segundos. Hiyori por su parte todavía temblaba ante la idea de que acababa de ver a alguien comprar un ferrari valorado en 300 millones de yens sin parpadear.

-¡Estoy tan contenta!- canturreó Rukia- Siempre he querido un coche…

Hiyori que todavía alucinaba y eso que supuestamente los Ferrari california eran un modelo económico, se sentía un poco intranquila al respecto.

-¿Es seguro que uses esa cosa?- tartamudeó presa de la conmoción.

-¿Por qué no iba serlo?

-Bueno, es un convertible, no está blindado… Te convierte en un blanco fácil.

Rukia le guiño un ojo.

-¿Y quién querría acabar con mi vida antes de proporcionar un heredero a la familia Kurosaki?

* * *

Ichigo alzo una ceja ante el informe que lo esperaba aquella noche en su escritorio.

Había sido un día jodidamente largo. Al parecer el hecho que la tregua continuase hasta el final de aquel mes, quería decir que las bandas de poca monta con un carácter independiente y extremista habían convertido la ciudad en su campo de juegos. Había tenido más que un jodido problema para mantenerlos en su lugar a base de amenazas y sangre. Por supuesto que no se había involucrado directamente en ello, pero las consecuencias que arrastraba solo era trabajo para él.

El primer gilipollas que volviese a insinuar que su vida era fácil recibiría una bala entre las cejas.

Por supuesto su mujer, era un problema más, y este no podía encajárselo a nadie.

Suspiró profundamente presa del cansancio, tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible y dudaba que esta fuese arrastrarse a su despacho por voluntad propia, así que salió en su busca por la mansión. Si el informe estaba en la mesa quería decir que estaba en ella.

Pese a que ya era de noche, la encontró junto con Orihime en el jardín trasero, en el pequeño huerto que Yuzu había plantado de niña y abandonado en la adolescencia. ¿Qué demonios hacían allí aquellas dos?

Y esto de aquí son tomates…- explicó Orihime alegremente señalando lo matorrales- ¿Alguna vez los has probado con miel y pistacho? ¡Están deliciosos!

Ichigo se quedo petrificado cuando Rukia devolvió a Orihime la sonrisa.

Rukia sonreía a todo el mundo. Tenía una sonrisa suave y preciosa que hacía que todos los rasgos de su cara se suavizasen. Cuando sonreía era hermosa. Y sonreía a todos menos a él. Sin embargo había otras caras que solo le dedicaba a él, como las de la noche anterior… El pensamiento lo hizo volver a sentirse incomodo en su pantalones. ¡Dios! No quería hablar con ella, quería hacerla gemir.

-Tienes unos gustos culinarios muy raros …- murmuró Rukia divertida- ¿Y que son estos matorrales?

-¡Oh! Eso es marihuana. Hirako-san la planto el año pasado…

Ichigo se olvido completamente de su libido. ¡¿Qué quién había plantado qué y dónde?!

-¿Maria?- preguntó Rukia, por supuesto que la había visto antes, y ciertamente se parecía, lo que la desconcertaba era el lugar en el que estaba.

-Sip, -confirmó Orihime inocentemente – Hirako dijo que tenia propiedades medicinales así que de vez en cuando hecho un poco en la comida… Nadie parece notar el sabor, pero debe hacer algo porque luego todo el mundo está más contento, ¡como relajados!

-No creo que debas a hacer eso…- murmuró Rukia completamente pálida- ¿Sabes acaso lo que es la marihuana?

Orihime pareció desconcertada e Ichigo decidió intervenir antes de que la vena de su frente estallase.

-Orihime, deshazte de esas plantas, ¡ya! ¡Y por amor de Dios! ¡No te la comas!- gritó.

La ama de llaves soltó un profundo chillido al ver a ichigo y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Ichigo y Rukia se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-¿Qué coño le has hecho a Orihime?- le chilló Rukia acusadora.

Ichigo que todavía miraba el escape de su jefa de servicio se rasco la cabeza confundido. Que él supiese, nada. Sacudiendo la cabeza para ignorar el tema se volvió hacía su mujer en la penumbra.

Rukia se sofoco cuando sus ojos se encontraron y sintió como toda ella se ponía roja , ¡Dios! Podía recordar perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, más claramente de lo que le gustaría y sinceramente si no hubiese sido por su orgullo habría salido corriendo tras Orihime. ¡No quería estar cerca de Ichigo! ¡Jamás! Así que la cosa más sensata que podía hacer era huir con la cabeza alta y la ropa puesta.

Ichigo lo noto, incluso en la semioscuridad pudo ver como la pálida piel de Rukia se coloreaba de rojo y su respiración se entrecortaba… Definitivamente iba a tener que dejar aquella conversación para más tarde.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?-preguntó avanzando hacía ella con lentitud, como un depredador hacía su presa.

Rukia retrocedió por puro instinto, siempre se había movido de forma descuidada a su alrededor, ignorando su posición, que hacía o a donde miraba, no aquella noche. No podría haber sido más consciente de él. De la forma en la que la miraba, en la que se movía, en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos… Se obligo a si misma en tratar de salir de allí con la cabeza fría.

-¿No te has leído el informe? Ayude a Hiyori a redactarlo, esta encima de tu escritorio.

Ichigo estuvo muy tentado de soltar un carcajada, pero no podía evitar notar la forma ansiosa en la que Rukia se movía. Nunca antes había parecido tan consciente de él , tan nerviosa, ni tan asustada…

-No me gusta mucho leer, prefiero que me lo cuentes tu…

Rukia choco contra los arbustos que delimitaban el huerto y encontró que era demasiado baja para saltarlos y demasiado orgullosa para intentarlo.

-Me…me has comprado un coche.- tartamudeó mirando a su alrededor, a cualquier parte menos a él.

Ichigo avanzó un poco más hacía ella hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podía notar la respiración de esta en su pecho, atreves de la camisa. Y en dicha distancia también podía permitirse oler su perfume de vainilla. La mujer tenía los gustos de una niña pequeña y lejos de disgustarle le volvía loco.

-Vaya, si que soy generoso…- murmuró divertido lo más cerca posible de su oído pero sin tocarla.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío cuando su aliento le acaricio el cuello, un escalofrió que nada tenia que ver con el disgusto o la humillación.

-¿Qué clase de coche te he comprado?

Pero Rukia no podía siquiera pensar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Es que no recordaba la humillación de la noche anterior? ¿O el problema es que la recordaba demasiado?

-Umm… dime Rukia, ¿quieres que haga algo más por ti? Cualquier cosa…

Su voz nunca había sonado tan ronca, tan sensual… Rukia quería golpearlo y correr, a la mierda con su orgullo, pero hacerlo significaría tocarlo.

Fue una caricia suave, la caricia más suave que nunca le había dedicado, un delicado beso en su cuello que se sintió como el aleteo de una mariposa o la suave caricia de una pluma y sin embargo tuvo el poder de hacerla temblar como una hoja de papel. Perdió completamente el equilibrio sobre sus rodillas y cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Ichigo no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando su mujer resbalo fuera de su agarre de aquella inocente manera.

El golpe y las carcajadas fueron como una jarra de agua fría en la muchacha. Consciente de su humillación Rukia le soltó una patada en la espinilla y se puso en pie apartándolo de su camino con un empujón.

-¡Gilipollas!- le gritó antes de salir corriendo exactamente igual que Orihime.

Pese a una molesta erección, Ichigo sonrió consciente de que había vuelto a ganar el enfrentamiento. Y no es que llevase la cuenta.

Un ducha fría después, necesitaba la cabeza fría, Ichigo encontró a Rukia haciendo extraños intentos de bloquear la puerta de su habitación.

-Nunca conseguirás hacer impenetrable una puerta de papel – no pudo evitar decir.

Con una tabla en las manos y una barra de hierro en la otra Rukia le lanzó una mirada furiosa, dispuesta de convertir ambos objetos en armas contra él. Consciente de la agresividad que un beso en su cuello había provocado Ichigo decidió guardar las distancias. Sinceramente le gustaba más la Rukia que se defendía con uñas y dientes que la que se derretía en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó a la defensiva.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

-No voy a dormir contigo-lo interrumpió ella.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, una ducha atrás había dado la impresión contraria, pero no podía darse el lujo de discutir con ella aquella noche o nunca conseguiría nada.

-Necesito estar al tanto de tus actividades.- contestó mordiéndose la mejilla antes de responder de forma mordaz y acabar de nuevo sobre ella.

-Motivo por el cual has puesto a Hiyori tras mis pasos- recordó ella furiosa sentándose de malos modos contra el suelo frente a él.

-No, Hiyori está ahí, porque no confió en ti.- replicó sentándose frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.- De la misma manera que tú has mandado a alguien tras mis pasos.

Rukia sabía que aquello era una suposición por parte de Ichigo, no había forma de que hubiese descubierto a su hombre. No iba a negarlo y tampoco a confirmárselo, así que permaneció callada.

-A lo que me refiero es a tus negocios…- continuó Ichigo con el mismo tono que uno se refiere a un niño pequeño- Te permitiré mantenerte a la cabeza por el momento , pero como un clan más bajo mi supervisión necesito conocer y aprobar todas vuestras actividades y también percibir la suma de beneficios obtenidos….

Rukia alzó una mano interrumpiéndolo.

-Creo que no te sigo. ¡¿De qué cojones me estás hablando?!

-Tu facción, te ha seguido incluso hasta aquí porque estaba unida a ti, creada por ti y sin ningún lazo con el clan Sakura, ¿me equivoco?

Rukia negó irritada con la cabeza.

-Es mi clan- remarcó ella por si Ichigo no lo tenía muy claro.

-Bien, pero ahora está bajo mi responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te has casado conmigo y todo lo tuyo me pertenece.

-Entonces según eso, todo lo tuyo también es mío.

-Te equivocas- corrigió Ichigo- Un objeto no puede poseer un dueño, el dueño posee al objeto.

Rukia alzó una ceja incrédula de hacía donde estaba yendo la conversación.

-No se si sentirme más ofendida porque me trates como una cosa o por si consideres que te pertenezco.

Pero Ichigo verdaderamente no entendía la respuesta. Ella era suya.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes? Eres mi mujer.

La idea todavía provocaba nauseas a Rukia.

-Y según ese razonamiento tu mi marido.

-¡En efecto!- concordó Ichhigo- Tu dueño.

-Vete inmediatamente de mi habitación.

Pese a su histeria su tono no podría haber sonado más calmado. Ichigo sin embargo no se movió. Su opinión acerca del tema era completamente inamovible, un hecho tan natural como que el sol salía todas las mañanas por el este.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!- volvió a gritar Rukia perdiendo cada vez un poco más los nervios.

El podría creerse su dueño, pero ella jamás se sometería ni a él ni a nadie.

Ichigo suspiró sabiendo que los meros razonamientos no podrían funcionar con ella. Era muy consciente de que la única manera de someterla era sometiendo su cuerpo. Pero si hacía esto se arriesgaba a no poder someter su espíritu. Ese arrogante y estúpido espíritu que la hacía creerse su igual.

Si la sometía sin su consentimiento se arriesgaba a inflamar ese espíritu independentista suyo. Se arriesgaba a la traición.

Se daba cuenta ahora de que aquella mujer era peligrosa y que la única forma de mantenerla cerca era si antes acaba con su espíritu de lucha. Necesitaba a una mujer dócil y no a esa fiera salvaje.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un trato…- se escucho decir a si mismo sintiendo nauseas al mismo tiempo.

No podía creer que estuviese cediéndole terreno a esa mujer . Pero a las fieras con las que se debía convivir había que domarlas.

Pero Rukia estaba una paso más allá de todo razonamiento.

-¡Fuera de mi habitación!- volvió a chillar señalándole la puerta todavía abierta de par en par.

Ichigo la ignoro.

-Estás siendo ridícula, te estoy habalando de negocios y tu no dejas de gritar…

-¡No! Lo que tu estas haciendo es exigir que rinda mi clan a tus pies y me someta a ti con la cabeza baja. Lo que quieres es que me quede callada e inactiva en esta habitación y que te de el heredero que te permitiría hacerte con el poder del clan de mi hermano. Me pregunto que pasaría conmigo entonces. ¿Me ocurriría lo mismo que a tu madre? ¿Desapareceria sin dejar rastro?

Ichigo se puso en pie y la empujo contra la pared con el mismo movimiento y la hizo callar estrangulándola con una sola mano. Acababa de tocar un fibra sensible. Una que nadie, ni siquiera Urahara o Hirako se habían atrevido a tocas jamás. Si había un tema tabu para Kurosaki Ichigo ese era Kurosaki Masaki.

El pánico caló a Rukia hasta el punto de que sintió verdadero terror por tal vez segunda vez en su vida. ¡No podía respirar! Lucho aterrorizada contra la mano que la ahogaba pero apenas si podía sujetarla. Ichigo iba a matarla y ella era demasiado débil como para impedírselo.

-Jamás… vuelvas…a nombrar a mi madre- le siseo Ichigo con una mirada cargada de un odio tan profundo que helo la sollozante alma de Rukia.

Y con la misma intensidad con la que la había sujetado Ichigo la soltó. Rukia callo contra el suelo desesperada por aire que inundó tan rápido sus pulmones que dolió como dagas ardiendo. Se llevo las manos a la garganta con desesperación. Cuando busco furiosa la mirada de Ichigo el odio que todavía se sostenía en aquellos ojos la congelo en una emoción desconcertante entre la angustia y el odio.

-Nunca vuelvas a comportarte con ella.- y con aquella amenaza Ichigo se marcho.

Más aterrorizada de lo que nunca había estado en su vida Rukia hizo un ovillo consigo misma en una esquina de la habitación y pensó que bien podría llorar en aquel momento, pero ella no se permitía aquella clase de debilidades. Había visto la muerte de cerca innumerables veces en su vida pero jamás se había sentido tan impotente ante ella.

Pero mientras se rehacía así misma y palpaba su adolorida garganta supo que era hora de descubrir la verdad sobre Kurosaki Masaki.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

No tengo ni idea de que acaba de pasarle a Ichigo, parece increíble pero ha salido más de él que de mi misma… ¡Mis personajes hacen lo que quieres! Y lo que es peor creo que cada vez se alejan un poco más de su personalidad original (la del manga) Por otro lado , ¡¿Qué demonios le ha contado Rukia a Ochii-sensei?!!

¿Qué por qué he tardado tanto en escribir esto? ¡Dios hace un año que no actualizaba! ¡Que vergüenza!

Pero no tengo ninguna escusa para ello y tampoco una disculpa aceptable , así que si todavía me cada algún fan después de todo este tiempo solo puedo daros las gracias por leer este ultimo capitulo mío. ¡Muchísimas gracias!! Y solo para vosotros os chivaré un secreto: en el próximo capítulo estoy dispuesta a dejar que Ichigo y Rukia lleguen a un acuerdo…

¡Hasta la próxima!

Bsks.


	10. El trato

**EL TRATO:**

Tatsuki alzó una ceja cuando descubrió a su jefe sentado en la barra de su bar favorito, rodeado de vasos de chupito. Ichigo borracho nunca auguraba nada bueno. Estuvo muy tentada de huir discretamente pero un Ichigo ebrio en un sitio publico era un blanco excesivamente fácil y no quería tener la responsabilidad de su muerte sobre sus hombros. Y bueno, luego estaba el tema de que habían sido amigos de infancia y todo eso… Sea como fuera Tatsuki se armo de valor y se obligo a si misma a fastidiar su noche de copas con su nuevo bombón pelirrojo por el gilipollas de su jefe.

La ultima vez que Ichigo se había emborrachado había sido cuando a los 16 años Karin se había escapado de casa después de una pelea monumental con él acerca de su madre. Por algún motivo el tema de Kurosaki Masaki siempre sacaba lo peor de Ichigo al exterior. La ultima vez que alguien había preguntado por ella el bastardo había aparecido en un cuneta con un agujero de bala en la frente.

-¡Yo! Ichigo- saludó alegremente golpeándolo en el hombro de forma amigable.

Probablemente Tatsuki era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer aquello sin arriesgarse a perder la mano.

Ichigo le lanzo una ebria y furiosa mirada.

-Me he casado con una hiena peligrosa- siseó.

Tatsuki tuvo que contener una carcajada, ¡¿estaba bebiendo por ella?!

-¡Felicidades!- exclamó ella sentándose el taburete junto a el suyo.- ¡Debes de ser el ultimo en saberlo!

Aunque sinceramente a Tatsuki no le parecía que Rukia fuese tan mala. Era una mujer dura y podía respetar por ello.

-La muy zorra ha insinuado que le depara el mismo destino que a mi madre…

Tatsuki pidió un tequila al camarero al tiempo que asentía pensativa. Ichigo si estaba bebiendo por su madre. Él solo bebía cuando no podía desahogar su ira de otra manera. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Llorar por la madre que lo abandono? ¿Matar a su mujer por recordárselo? ¿O golpearla por amenazar con abandonarlo? No lo creía posible.

-La muy puta se ha comparado con ella…

Masaki había huido dejando una familia atrás. Ichigo jamás había conseguido superarlo y gran parte de su personalidad y su relación con las mujeres se basa en ello. Nunca podría perdonárselo a ella pero tampoco a si mismo.

Pero Rukia no tenia forma de saberlo, en otras palabras, la mujer tenia que haber insinuado que ellos se deshicieron de Masaki. La ignorancia creaba suicidas. Se pregunto preocupada si seguiría viva.

Tatsuki sabia mejor que nadie que a un Ichigo borracho solo podía hacérsele frente con la cruda realidad.

-¿Y crees que ella también desaparecerá un día?- pregunto bebiéndose su tequila de golpe.

Ichigo estampó el vaso de whisky contra la barra con tanta fuerza que se astillo en sus manos, los trozos de vidrio roto se clavaron entre sus dedos y la sangre se mezclo con el alcohol

- Si esa zorra trata de abandonarme, la matare.-siseó muy lejos del dolor.

Tatsuki no pudo sentir otra cosa que una cruda alarma de preocupación en el pecho, no por Rukia, sino por Ichigo. Un sentimiento como aquel solo podía ponerlo en peligro a él.

Ichigo pidió otro whisky al camarero ignorando el desastre de su mano herida. Su madre había sido su mundo. El centro en torno al cual todos en su familia se movían, un maravilloso sol que llenaba los días de color y felicidad. Había sido el mundo de toda su familia pero ellos nunca habían sido el mundo de ella. Y un buen día simplemente había desaparecido, sin despedirse, sin dejar una nota, sin llamadas telefónicas o cartas esporádicas. Los había abandonado.

La persona que más había querido en el mundo, lo había abandonado. Abandonado en los resentidos brazos de un padre que lo culpaba por haber perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Ichigo se bebió el nuevo vaso de un trago y pidió otro al asustado camarero. Su vida había sido un infierno desde entonces. Pero su madre le había enseñado algo, nunca te fíes de una mujer.

Irónicamente con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, Tatsuki atrapo su mano al vuelo y envolvió esta en el pañuelo que había llevado al cuello. Noto asombrado como la sangre impreganaba la tela. Ni siquiera le dolia.

-Vamos a casa- gruño ella con firmeza tirándole del brazo para ponerse en pie.

E Ichigo estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber que ella tenia razón.

Se fiaba de ella, sopesó con amargura mientras salían del oscuro local. Pero por un razón tan simple como que jamás la había visto como a una verdadera mujer. Tenia el mismo problema con la mayoría de sus empleadas: Inoue, Matsumoto, Hiyori,… una parte de él las admitía cerca por el mero hecho de que no sentía nada por ellas.

Y aún así vivía con el terror constante de que algún día sus hermanas lo abandonasen. Por eso jamás había permitido a una mujer estar demasiado cerca de él, ser importante para él, porque si esta lo abandonaba mataría a una parte de él con la que no quería enfrentarse. Rukia era la primera en ocupar un lugar tan cercano a él y le gustaba demasiado sentirla como algo suyo. Si ella lo abandonaba de la misma manera que había hecho su madre, no podría soportarlo.

Se tambaleo en mitad de la calle y maldijo en voz alta. Joder estaba borracho, debía de estar muy mal para ser capaz siquiera de admitirse todo aquello a si mismo.

* * *

¡Aquel maldito bastardo arrogante!, pensó Rukia mientras se miraba el cuello magullado en el espejo de su nueva habitación. ¡Casi la había estrangulado! Motivo por el cual había tomado la sabia decisión de trasladarse al otro extremo de la mansión cinco minutos después de que Ichigo hubiese salido por su puerta. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente loca como para seguir exponiendo su vida durmiendo a diez metros de él. Se pregunto irritada porque no lo habría hecho antes.

Su nueva habitación, seguís siendo una estancia enorme , con suelos de madera y paredes de papel pero en esta era la habitación que normalmente se guardaba para las visitas importantes y se encontraba en un pabellón completamente distinto a la residencia principal. Lo más lejos posible de Ichigo pero todavía bajo su mismo techo.

Había estado tan aterrorizada cuando él la había inmovilizado de aquella forma… Nunca había sentido un terror semejante, ni siquiera cuando sujeto una katana de verdad cuando todavía era una niña, ni siquiera cuando su maestro se lanzo sobre ella dispuesto a obligarla a defenderse. El terror nunca la había golpeado de aquella manera. Pero ya no estaba aterrorizada, ahora solo estaba irritada, muy irritada y se preguntaba molesta si habría huido de su habitación por el miedo que Ichigo le había provocado. Lo que fue como golpear su propio orgullo.

-¿Rukia-san?- balbuceó Orihime asomándose por la puerta entre abierta- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Rukia se puso de pie de un salto y decidió recuperar su orgullo.

-Me vuelvo a mudar- anuncio con resolución.

-¿Se muda a esta habitación?- preguntó la confusa jefa de servicio.

Rukia negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Ya me he mudado aquí. Ahora vuelvo a mudarme a mi habitación.- contesto recogiendo la maleta abandonada junto a la pared.

Tal vez, sopesó, si que estaba loca.

* * *

Orihime no tenia forma de saber que había ocurrido para que Rukia se mudara dos veces en un mismo día, pero no era lo suficientemente tonta como para preguntar. Sobre todo después de haber visto la marca rojiza de una mano en su cuello. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido no quería saberlo. Apenas si quería saber algo sobre la vida sentimental de Ichigo y Rukia.

La idea de que no se quisieran era tan tolerable que casi se sentía culpable por ello. Había pasado tanto tiempo enamorada de Ichigo que no podía simplemente cortar aquellos lazos sin más, ni siquiera aunque lo intentase con toda su fuerza. Algo iba tan mal consigo misma que le dolía siquiera sopesarlo.

Pero de alguna manera aquella marca en Rukia todavía le dolía más. ¡Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudar y dejar de sentirse culpable! Pero era demasiado cobarde y sensata para preguntar.

* * *

A Renji acababan de darle plantón y la idea lo molestaba tanto que casi no le dejaba respirar. Sabía que no podía fiarse de aquella mujer, ¿pero había hecho caso a sus instintos? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Había creído en ella como un soberano gilipollas!

Había aceptado aquella especie de cita sin pensárselo dos veces cuando ella se lo había propuesto con aquella sonrisa torcida. ¿Qué tenia aquella mujer que no lo dejaba pensar con la cabeza? Se movía entorno a ella con estúpida lujuria, no importaba si su corazón estaba con otra mujer, su cuerpo y su imaginación lo llevaba directamente hacía Arisawa Tatsuki.

Bufó furioso consigo mismo antes de pedir un tequila a la camarera más cercano con tanta brusquedad que la pobre mujer casi salió huyendo de él.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué se rodeaba siempre de aquella clase de mujeres? ¿Por qué dejaba que estas lo controlasen? ¡Era sencillamente un bastardo estúpido!

¡Pero ya no más!

Si él quería a aquella mujer, ¡la tendría!

Y olvidándose de la copa que acababa de pedir salió del local dirección hacía mansión Kurosaki.

* * *

Tatsuki dejo caer a un Ichigo inconsciente contra el suelo de tatami de la entrada. El muy capullo se había quedado dormido en el coche y nada de lo que había echo para tratar de despertarlo había funcionado. Y sinceramente ya había sido suficiente suplicio arrastrarlo aquellos pocos metros hasta el porche. Ni siquiera se planteaba llevarlo hasta su habitación al otro lado de la mansión.

Con un profundo suspiro se pregunto porque seguía considerando a aquel imbécil como su mejor amigo. Debía haber algo realmente con ella que le había llevado a crear lazos con su jefe, se pregunto si crecer juntos tendría algo que ver. Le gustaba el niño que había sido Ichigo, siempre feliz, siempre sonriendo, había sido terriblemente débil y lloraba con facilidad cada vez que lo golpeaba o perdía un combate y entonces había empezado a sonreír como un estúpido solo porque su madre había pasado cerca. Y entonces todo había cambiado… Pero cuando lo miraba ella seguía viendo a aquel niño llorón que quería a su madre más que nada en el mundo.

Estaba maldiciendo a aquella mujer cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Era Renji y tuvo que sonreír pese a que ni siquiera había mandado un mensaje a este para decirle que no podría acudir aquella noche a su cita.

Sonó furioso por teléfono y le exigió, ¡a ella!, que se reuniera con él en la entrada de su casa.

Tatsuki le colgó sin decir una sola palabra. Normalmente su personalidad le habría obligado a mandarlo a la mierda. ¡Nadie le exigía a ella nada! Pero entonces los detalles de la noche anterior acudieron con presteza a su cabeza. Aquel hombre despertaba un parte de ella que ni siquiera había sabido que tuviese, una primitiva y exigente, una que quería explicarle punto por punto el porque nadie le exigía cosas a ella, una que se moría por él. Y con aquella idea a en la cabeza salió de la mansión.

* * *

En mitad de su segunda mudanza, Rukia y Orihime tropezaron con el cuerpo inerte de Ichigo en el porche principal que había que cruzar obligatoriamente para entrar a la casa principal. Ambas se lo quedaron mirando con la misma cara de incomprensión.

-Kurosaki-kun- tartamudeó Orihime conteniendo la necesidad de salir huyendo como media noche antes.

Ichigo estaba tumbado boca abajo en el poche y apenas parecía estar respirando. Rukia más practica e irritada que Orihime le dio una patada para comprobar que siguiese vivo. Ichigo gimió pero apenas se movió. Tuvo que contener una carcajada de furiosa indignación. ¡El bastardo estaba borracho!

-¿Qué le ocurre a Kurosaki-kun?- se asusto Orihime toda ella preocupación y angustia.

-¡No es nada!- se irrito Rukia cuando ya no creía posible hacerlo más- ¡Solo esta borracho!

Y como si quisiera comprobar un hecho le dio otra patada con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe lo hizo girar sobre si mismo hasta quedar de espaldas al suelo pero aparte de un ligero gemido no dio la sensación de que le doliera en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Borracho?!- se horrorizo Orihime-¡Pero Kurosaki-kun nunca esta borracho! Solo bebe cuando alguien nombra a Masaki-sama…

Rukia se tensó y Orihime recordó la marca de su garganta. Incluso ella podía ver que ambos hechos estaban relacionados.

-Tenemos que llevarle a su habitación…

-¿Por qué? Si es lo suficientemente idiota como para emborracharse se merece todo lo que pueda pasarle estando borracho.- indicó Rukia.

Orihime podría haber evitado el tema y ayudado ella misma a su jefe pero por algún motivo sentía que aquella era su oportunidad para ayudar y rebajar un poco su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí…- murmuró tratando de buscar una escusa lo suficientemente convincente- Si alguien lo descubre y se ríe de él por ello lo matara…

Ichigo carecía de sentido del humor. La ultima vez que alguien le había gastado una broma Keigo había estado ingresado tres meses. Todo el mundo se preguntaba el porque seguía vivo.

-Si carece se autocritica no es mi problema- replico Rukia pasando por encima de Ichigo.

-¡Pero también podrían reírse de ti! Dirán que eres tan insoportable que tu propio marido no podía acercarse a ti sin estar borracho… Tal vez piensen que le das asco…

Orihime sabía que estaba tocando un tema peligroso, pero quería ayudar a la pareja. Rukia sin embargo no la golpeo como se temía sino que se quedo congela en mitad del pasillo y lanzo una mirada irritada a la jefa de servicio. Acaban de golpearla en el orgullo que era lo único que podía mantener contra la horrible personalidad de su marido.

Suspiro ruidosamente, personalmente prefería utilizar la oportunidad para despeñar a Ichigo por un barranco pero entonces también tendría que deshacerse de OrIhime y al mujer le caía bien. Así que opto por claudicar. Su orgullo era intocable. Pero antes dio una patada a Ichigo en la frente. Si ella iba a lucir la huella de una mano en su cuello él no iba a librarse de una humillación similar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó con resaca y con Rukia en su cama.

Era tal su dolor de cabeza que sospecho que la pequeña y ojerosa figura bajo su peso no fuera más que otro efecto del acohol, pero incluso cuando se restregó los ojos ella seguía allí. Además le dolía todo el cuerpo y sospecho que verdaderamente había dormido sobre ella.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!

Recordaba retazos de la noche anterior, la muy zorra hablándole de su madre, el whisky, la sangre, Tatsuki llevándole a su coche y lo demás había desaparecido… Apenas si podía recordar el como había llegado a casa… Umm… recordaba el suelo de tatami de la entrada y a Rukia dándole una patada. Pero, ¿cómo demonios había llegado a su cama? Era todo un misterio pero todavía lo era más el porque ella estaba allí, bajo él y con toda la ropa puesta. Podría haberla despertado y exigir una respuesta, pero nunca antes había estado tan vulnerable y a su alcance. Y no era la clase de hombre que dejaba pasar una oportunidad como aquella.

En la ira de la noche anterior Ichigo descubrió que había dejado un moratón en el cuello de su esposa y sinceramente no se sintió orgulloso por ello. De haber podido sentirse culpable seguramente lo habría hecho, así que opto con compensar la marca con la clase de caricias que hacían que las mujeres se volvieran locas de placer.

Rukia no quería despertar, estaba tan cansada… No había dormido nada la noche anterior y había tenido un día movido un paseo de 5 horas, recuperar un trabajo, comprar un coche, lidiar con Ichigo y mudarse dos veces de habitación. Sinceramente se merecía seguir durmiendo un rato más quizás medio día más, pero había algo que no la dejaba en paz, una sensación cálida provocada por el roce de algo contra sus pechos y un cálido aliento contra su cuello. Quería cooperar en lo que fuera que estuviese pasando alzar su dolorido cuerpo hacía arribar y rozarse con mayor fricción con lo que fuera que estaba atormentándola de forma tan dulce pero antes tenia que despertar, abrir los ojos.

Su mundo se inundo de naranja, un cálido y suave naranja inundado en un olor profundo y masculino impregnado de alcohol. ¡Ichigo! Ichigo estaba sobre ella, su cabeza estaba enterrada en su cuello su mano sobre su pecho y su otra mano se deslizaba con asombrosa suavidad hacía el interior de sus vaqueros, cuando él soplo en su cuello y pellizco uno de sus pezones tuvo que gemir pero un eterno segundo después lo parto de ella con un poderoso empujón.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- le chillo tratando de cubrir sus pechos desnudos con los brazo, ¡¿dónde estaba su camisa?!

Ichigo le lanzo una sonrisa torcida a escasos centímetros de ella sobre la cama. Rukia tuvo que tragar saliva, ¡Joder! ¿¡por qué tenia que ser atan sexy?! Con el pecho desnudo y los vaqueros abiertos, con un brazo apoyado sobre su rodilla y la cabeza torcida en una sonrisa maliciosa. Tuvo la profunda necesidad de huir. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación. Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaron con brusquedad.

Por algún extraño motivo había aceptado a ayudar a Orihime a llevar a un Ichigo inconsciente a su habitación. Cuando finalmente habían conseguido tumbarlo contra la cama habían notado el pañuelo ensangrentado y anudado a su mano y Orihime había entrado en pánico. Le había pedido que esperase en la habitación hasta que ella volviese pero no podía recordar si lo había hecho o no. En mitad de su espera el muy gilipollas había parecido estar a punto de caerse de la cama así que ella había tenido que subir a la enorme cama matrimonial para evitar el desastre, todavía seguís preguntándose porque. Momento en el que el muy gilipollas había optado por girarse en sueños y aplastarla en su camino.

El golpe la había dejado unos instantes sin respiración, el bastardo había caído con todo su peso sobre su pecho y todo su peso muerto la había inmovilizado bajo él. Podría haber tratado de apartarlo de haber tenido los dos brazos libres pero el izquierdo había quedado atrapado por las costillas de Ichigo y nada de lo que intento o grito pudo hacer nada por quitárselo de encima. Frustrada había esperado que la llegada de Orihime la librara pero entonces todo el cansancio de dos días se había cernido sobre ella. La cama era cómoda y el peso de Ichigo absorbentemente cálido y consolador. Había tenido que quedarse dormida bajo él. Al mirar a Ichigo sin embargo descubrió que su mano ensangrentada había sido vendada y tratada de forma adecuada. ¡Iba a matar a Orihime!

Busco con desesperación su camisa la usó para cubrirse e hizo una desesperado intento para salir corriendo. Todo aquello era culpa suya, ¡si solo no se hubiese quedado dormida!

Sin embargo Ichigo la atrapo junto a él antes siquiera de que la mujer pudiese poner un pie fuera de la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar- murmuró con voz profunda.

-¿Acerca de que? ¿De qué eres lo suficientemente idiota para emborracharte o sobre que sueles aprovecharte de mujer indefensas?

La sonrisa ladeada de Ichigo se ladeo. Parecía sentirse especialmente orgulloso de aquello.

-¿Sabes? A mi también me gustaría saber que hacías durmiendo en mi cama …

Rukia enrojeció hasta la raya del pelo.

-¡Es culpa de Orihime!

Ichigo supuso que tendría que acudir a Inoue en busca de una respuesta, ahora tenia otros problemas.

-Entonces lleguemos a un acuerdo y volvamos al tema principal…

Ella lo fulmino irritada con la mirada.

-¿El tema principal es que casi me mataste anoche?- tuvo que cuestionarlo ella.

Ichigo pareció perder su sonrisa y mirar fijamente la herida que su ira había provocado en ella. Él nunca antes había golpeado a una mujer.

-Eso no volverá a ocurrir si tu no vuelves a cometer el mismo error- indicó con un tono duro en la voz.

Sin embargo Rukia no pudo sentirlo como una amenaza y aquello la sorprendió.

-El tema principal sigue siendo tu clan- continuó Ichigo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, obviamente parecía dispuesto a mantener aquella conversación de forma definitiva y sin importarle que ambos estaban medio desnudos.

Rukia calculo lo que gritar golpearlo y salir corriendo provocaría, absolutamente nada, él iba a tener aquella conversación con ella pasara lo que pasase. Así que decidió mantener la ineludible batalla.

-Mi clan es solo mío- repitió ella con dura monotonía, lo diría las veces que hicieran falta.

Ichigo supo que si quería llegar a algún punto con ella tal vez tuviese que abordar el tema de forma diferente a la vez anterior.

-Y no es mi intención arrebatártelo- se escucho a si mismo decir, ya tenía otras empleadas femeninas, ¿verdad? ¿por qué no convertir a Rukia en una de ellas?- Imagínalo como si estuviese ofreciéndote mi protección…

A Rukia no le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

-¿Tu protección?- repitió.

Él asintió.

-Todos los clanes pequeños están bajo la supervisión de uno grande, el grande provee protección para el pequeño a cambio de un pequeño interés casi simbólico. Evita que desaparezca sepultado por otro clan rival y le ayuda incluso a buscar clientes…

¿Ichigo se estaba imponiendo a ella amenazando a su gente o estaba verdaderamente hablando de negocios?

Su clan había estado bajo la protección del clan Sakura e incluso ella era capaz de admitir lo ventajoso que aquello había sido en sus negocios. Su hermano ni siquiera le había pedido nada a cambio. Ahora sin protección no sabía que podría ocurrirle a su gente, podrían ser sepultados por otro clan más grande, incluido el shinigami. Ichigo podía destruirla si de verdad se lo proponía.

-¿Tu protección a cambio de que?- se atrevió a preguntar ella.

La sonrisa ladeada volvió. Poco a poco, pensó Ichigo.

-Te ofrezco lo mismo que a los demás y te pido lo mismo. Tu fidelidad absoluta. Pero eres mi mujer, ¿verdad? No quiere ningún interés, si lo mío es tuyo, lo tuyo es mío.

Rukia quería negarse y continuar sola pero él ya no estaba exigiéndole controlar a su gente y a sus negocios.

-Acepto con una condición- se escucho argumentar a si misma – Que la fidelidad sea mutua. Y no solo en los negocios.

Rukia no podía ignorar que el pañuelo que la noche anterior había sujetado su mano herida era el de una mujer y tampoco el perfume femenino que había impregnado la ropa de Ichigo.

-Acepto-sonrió Ichigo extendiendo una mano hacía ella.

Rukia tuvo que reunir todo su coraje para estrechársela.

-Pero si yo voy a serte fiel…- murmuró Ichigo aprovechando la mano que sujetaba para acercarla a él- … espero que estés dispuesta a complacerme… La castidad no va conmigo.

Rukia salió huyendo antes de traicionarse a si misma.

* * *

Yachiru estaba obteniendo más resultados aquella mañana que en meses de trabajo. ¡Había encontrado el rastro de las armas de Yoruichi! Cosa que estaba segura nadie más que ella podría hacer. Era la mejor y eso no podría discutírselo nadie con dos dedos de frente.

Pero aquello no era todo, ¡había conseguido entrar a la mismísima mansión Ishida! Al propio centro del clan Quincy! ¡Ni ella misma podía creerse sus logros! ¡Y todo gracias a un concurso de bebida con Nemu-chan! Su nueva a miga había estado tan borracha que la escusa de acompañarla a su casa había resultado de lo más natural, claro que el alcohol había cobrado facturan también en ella en vez de hacer su trabajo por la noche se había quedado dormida en el suelo de la habitación de Nemu-chan. Así que el tiempo de exploración era aquel antes que la mujer despertase.

Con todo el sigilo que era capaz salió al pasillo de la casa. Los Ishida también vivían en una casa de estilo tradicional lo que la irritaba un poco puesto que apenas podía orientarse en una lugar como aquel. Así que solo le quedaba probar suerte fingir que no estaba relacionada con Kuchiki Rukia y sonreír tontamente fingiéndose perdida si alguien la descubría donde no debía. Nadie era tan tonto como para tratar de matarla, nadie se atrevería a provocar la ira de su padre.

El pasillo exterior al que comunicaba la habitación de Nemu-chan estaba desierto y gracias a que era la secretaria de Ishida su habitación tenia que estar cerca del despacho de este.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo. Ishida Uryuu el actual líder del clan se había mudado a aquel lugar hacía pocas semanas. Anteriormente había estado viviendo en un aparento obscenamente grande en el centro de Tokio. El hecho de que la enorme estancia estuviese llena de papeles indico a Yachiru que el pobre hombre estaba tratando de ponerse al día.

La verdad es que el Concilio era la cosa más aburrida del submundo. Se habían desecho ellos mismos de Ishida Ryuken, el anterior líder evitando una guerra interna en un clan poderoso… ¡Con lo divertido que podría haber sido estudiarla desde dentro!

Sacudió la rosa cabeza. ¡Tenia un trabajo que hacer!

* * *

Pese a lo mal que había empezado su día Rukia tuvo que sonreír cuando recibió un email de Yachiru. Tenerla como segunda al mando no era en lo más mínimo un error sino más bien un grandísimo acierto.

Decir que su clan era algo de su creación no era mentir en lo más mínimo pero tampoco era decir completamente la verdad. Rukia lo había creado a raíz del la facción de investigación del clan de su hermana cuya cabeza al mando había sido Kusajishi Yachiru, la madre de su Yachiru. De alguna forma su segunda al mando había heredado su puesto sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta de ello, simplemente había sido siempre la mejor, incluso partiendo del hecho que todavía no había cumplido los 20 años. Ya era la mejor cuando solo tenia 10.

Y aquel email era una nueva confirmación de ello. ¿Qué otra persona podría haberse infiltrado en la mansión de los Ishida en tan solo 24 horas?

Tenía que hablar personalmente con ella acerca de haber aceptado la protección de Ichigo así que contesto a su email enviándole una citación para aquella noche. Y entonces recordó a Hiyori, sabia que estaría allí cuando se encontrasen que descubriría a Yachiru, algo que no podía permitirse. Envió otro email. Hasta que no se librase de Hiyori no podría reunirse directamente con su segunda al mando, así que le pidió que le pidió que enviase a un intermediario y como era un tema de seguridad, pidió a Hanatarou.

Pero antes de apagar su ordenador portátil recordó que había algo más que le gustaría investigar, algo personal que normalmente designaría Yachiru, pero la pobre ya estaba cargada con más trabajo del que era capaz de sobre llevar. Y solo había una persona a la que podría pedir algo así después de a ella, pero a la que enviar un email sería una estupidez.

* * *

Kon estaba enamorado y el objeto de sus deseos era una hermosa y despampanante mujer que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existía, ni siquiera cuando lo golpeaba para apartarlo de su camino. Estaba lleno de golpes, cierto, y probablemente su brazo derecho estaba roto, pero no importaba, estaba enamorado de Matsumoto Rangiku. No podía apartarse de ella, cuando no la veía su corazón sufría de dolor…

-¡Kon! ¡Te necesito!- gritó la voz de Rukia llamándolo con aquel tono impaciente que nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Y Kon se olvido de Matsumoto.

-¡One-san!- chilló antes de saltar e intentar abrazarla.

Rukia lo detuvo con una sola mano.

Rukia era su mundo, quien lo había salvado de una existencia peor que la muerte y lo había convertido de un ratón de laboratorio a un ser humano y le había dado no solo un techo, sino un hogar. Aunque ahora este fuese aquella horrible casa con aquel bastardo de Ichigo. Así pues tenia una misión muy clara, ¡proteger a su One-san de aquel tipo!

No podía recordar porque todavía no se había puesto manos a la obra…

-Necesito que lleves un mensaje para mi y que traigas una respuesta.- y extendió un sobre color verde mar hacía él.

Solo por el color del sobre Kon ni siquiera tenia que preguntar a quien estaba dirigido. A una diosa que como Venus había nacido de la espuma del mar…

-¡Cuenta conmigo One-san!

Kon vivía enamorado.

* * *

Hirako no podía dejar de reírse. Y no era para menos , alguien probablemente una pequeña y malhumorada mujer había dejado la huella de un pie en la frente de su jefe. Y sinceramente tener una marca así en la cabeza quitaba credibilidad a cualquiera.

E Ichigo no podría estar más cabreado por ello, lo que muy bien explicaría que estuviese estrangulando al bastardo en aquel mismo momento. Su mujer era un perra, pero sus subordinados unos soberanos gilipollas.

Urahara tuvo que intervenir antes de que matase Hirako, claro que no parecía que a este le importase mucho cuando tenia a aquella sonrisa en la cara y para ser sincero si Ichigo la mataba no le echaría de menos. ¡Es más! Su puesto pasaría a manos de Hiyori y él siempre había querido lo mejor para su niña.

-Entonces… - murmuró Urahara incluso detrás de una revista de cotilleos que probablemente pertenecía a Matsumoto –… los espada no han movido un dedo…

La sonrisa de Hirako se esfumo, solo había un tema que le devolviese la seriedad. Ichigo lo soltó a regañadientes.

-Ellos nunca se mueven los primeros- gruñó Hirako molesto.

-Ni siquiera tomaron partido en la guerra.- murmuró Ichigo con cierto tono de preocupación- Si de verdad pretenden algo, "este" es el momento.

Urahara se asomó desde el otro lado de su revista.

-Creo sinceramente que deberíamos de estrechar un poco el circulo entorno a ellos…

Ichigo miró a Hirako quien asintió.

-Estoy en ello.

* * *

A veces Hiyori se olvidaba de algo, había una persona a la que odiaba incluso más que a Shinji e Ichigo juntos: su padre.

Odiaba a aquel bastardo con toda su alma pero lo que más odiaba sobre él era esa parte de si misma que todavía buscaba su reconocimiento.

Hiyori lo había conocido a los 12 años, cuando después de la muerte de su madre él se había visto obligado a acogerla en su casa. Pero dicha casa había sido la mansión de la familia Kurosaki. Pero jamás había habido una relación fraternal entre ellos, él había abandonado su cuidado en las manos de otras personas, un ejercito de criadas y ella por su parte se había unido a los vizard solo por llevarle la contraria.

-"¡Algún día heredaras mi clan!"- había chillado él ofendido cuando a los 15 años consiguió el puesto justo detrás de Shinji.

Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle lo que opinaba de su clan y eso en una mujer que siempre expresaba sus opiniones en voz alta era mucho decir.

Él se había movido siempre protector entorno suyo, pero los únicos momentos en los que se había girado hacía ella para mantener alguna clase de conversación habían sido burlas.

Ella podía comprender que no se había sentido cómodo descubriendo que tenia una hija de 12 años del día a la mañana, si su madre había roto lazos con él ella no podía culparla por ello, pero ella tampoco había tenido nunca un padre antes. Todo lo que había querido cuando era una niña era un poco de consuelo por parte de su padre, ¡no que la enseñara a disparar un arma!

El muy cerdo había pasado por alto su existencia incluso cuando había estado viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Nunca le había dado nada pero había exigido demasiado. Y toda su relación se basaba en ignorarse el uno al otro.

Y sin embargo él seguía interfiriendo en su vida. ¡Y aquel era un ejemplo perfecto!

Si los vizard existían era solo por una cosa: los arrancar. La suya era una batalla sin fin, una guerra en la que ningún Concilio podía existir. Los vizard eran algo así como un control de daños.

Ya hora más que nunca, parecían estar apunto de una batalla. Hiyori podía sentirlo en todas las partes de su cuerpo como un hormigueo que no le dejaba respirar tranquila. La inactividad siempre era una tregua para el armamento. Y hacían años que esos bastardos no montaban una buena. Tenían que moverse pronto, era inevitable y su gente ya había empezado a moverse. Pero, ¿lo hacía ella? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ella seguía atada a Kurosaki Rukia como una muy mona e inútil niñera y esta vez no tenia nada que ver con Ichigo o Shinji de mal humor, tenia que ver con que el gilipollas de su padre no pensaba dejarle poner un pie en un campo de batalla ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

¡¿Desde cuándo le importaba su seguridad?!

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hiyori!-le seguía quitando importancia Shinji en mitad de una reunión de equipo.- Solo estamos haciendo un trabajo de reconocimiento, los mantenemos vigilados para que no se nos escapen de las manos… ¡Ni siquiera es divertido!

Pero una labor tal debería abarcar a todos los activos, ¡incluida ella! Y Shinji debería saberlo mejor que nadie, por lo tanto no era su voz la que se escuchaba por encima aquella vez. ¡Era la del bastardo de su padre!

¡Oh! Definitivamente no era fácil ser la hija de Urahara Kisuke.

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadada?- preguntó Rukia a su enfurruñada copiloto.

Sentada en el coche que ambas habían comprado la tarde anterior Hiyori lanzo una mirada molesta a Rukia, en aquel momento el sumun de todos sus males.

-Porque ahora mismo podría estar haciendo algo más interesante que sentarme contigo a pasar el rato…- siseó, por muy enfadada que estuviese no pensaba explicarle su verdadero problema.

Rukia se rio en voz alta.

-No es para tanto. Ya verás como Hanatarou te gustara. Es la persona más tranquila que conozco. ¡Además! Creo que lo conoces, oficio la boda…

Hiyori la miro completamente incrédula.

-¿Vamos a reunirnos con tu sacerdote?

Rukia asintió.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Me cayo realmente bien!

Pero Hiyori no era tan tonta como para tragarse aquello. Obviamente su pequeño sacerdote trabajaba con ella. Suspiró, Rukia no hacía nada por ocultar sus negocios frente a ella, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que no tenia nada que ocultar a Ichigo, ¡que aburrido! ¡Ella podría estar acosando a un espada!

¡Un momento!

Si había alguien fuera del clan de Aizen relacionado con ellos, ¡esa era Rukia!

Tuvo que contener un carcajada, tal vez no estuviese tan alejada del tema principal como creía.

* * *

Pese a que amaba a aquella mujer, bueno, a los pechos de aquella mujer, Kon tuvo que respirar hondo para armarse de valor.

Ante la bonita casa frente al mar, todavía subido a su moto y con un sobre de color verde en las manos Kon se planteaba si huir era o no una buena opción. Deslizar el sobre debajo de la puerta era asombrosamente fácil, pero One-san había querido una respuesta para su petición.

Y algo en aquella mujer lo asustaba tanto como lo embelesaban sus pechos. ¡Quería huir! ¡Era demasiado joven para morir! Pero sinceramente si moría aplastando por aquellos pechos seria una muerte feliz.

Sopeso sus opciones: podía huir en cuyo caso One-san lo mataría por no serle útil; deslizar el sobre bajo la puerta con una nota pidiendo una respuesta y cruzando los dedos para que a su One-san le llegara y morir cuando llegase a casa sin respuesta o arriesgarse a entregar el sobre en mano y ser asesinado solo porque la dueña de la casa tuviese un mal día.

No era conocida precisamente por su tolerancia hacía lo masculino aun cuando vivía con dos hombres y un perro.

Pero si moría, lo haría con la imagen de su diosa ante los ojos …

Lo que fue respuesta suficiente para bajar de la moto y acercarse a aquella puerta.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hola de nuevo!

¡Vaya! Ni yo misma me creo la rapidez de este capítulo… Pero ha salido casi de tirón así que perdonadme los errores que haya cometido!

Ya se que verdaderamente no es mucho , pero es que sin querer he abierto demasiadas tramas y hay que apechugar con ellas!

Solo espero que este capítulo haya servido para comprender un poco mejor la personalidad de Ichigo.

Besikos!


	11. Desafio

**EL DESAFIO:**

.

.

**.  
**

Rukia estaciono el coche justo delante del restaurante donde había quedado con Yachiru y saludó con entusiasmo a Hanatarou que la esperaba en la puerta del mismo, con los ojos tan entornados que era difícil saber si estos estaban abiertos o cerrados. A su lado, Hiyori boqueo.

-¿Por qué el sacerdote tiene un conejo pintado con rotulador en la mejilla?

Rukia se rió en voz alta. Era una especie de costumbre de Yachiru, le decía que habían encontrado en persona.

-¡Tiene un montón de hermanas pequeñas!- exclamó, si Hiyori supo que mentía no dijo nada.

Hanatarou se acerco en silencio hacía ellas pero con una suave sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que desapareció una vez vio a Hiyori. Miró a su jefa preocupado, esta se encogió de hombros.

-Hanatarou te presento a Sarugaki Hiyori, aunque seguro que la recuerdas de tu informe sobre los vizard…- el hombre palideció varios tonos empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso- Y Hiyori este es Yamada Hanatarou el sacerdote del que te hablaba.

Ambos la miraron con la misma expresión de dolorosa incredibilidad. ¿Y aquella era la kumichou de un clan especializado en el secretismo?

-¡Bueno!- exclamó la kumichou bastante poco preocupada por estar aireando secretos a gritos en mitad de la calle- Tengo que hablar con Hana en privado, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que te mantengas al margen?

Hiyori se conformo con cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y cuando entro al restaurante pidió al camarero una mesa para tres.

-Por supuesto, tu invitas- replicó a Hiyori en cuanto los tres tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Hiyori tenía mucho que decir respecto a la nueva esposa de su jefe empezando porque era ¡una completa idiota! ¡Parecía no tener ni puñetera idea del más mínimo sentido de la seguridad! Coche descapotable, mesa cerca de la ventana a la vista de todo el mundo, ¡de espaldas a la puerta! ¡Dios! ¡La mujer la había sentado a su mesa! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? A Ichigo le daría un ataque cuando se lo relatase. Con lo sobreprotector que era con sus hermanas si fuese solo una decima parte así con Rukia no volvería a dejarla salir de casa. La idea la congelo. ¿Estaba haciendo aquello aposta?

Después de pedir el plato más caro que encontró en la carta Rukia se giro hacía Hanataruo que a pesar de estar medio dormido parecía muerto de miedo.

-Dime Hana, ¿cómo esta tu familia?

-Mis hermanas están bien, gracias-contestó con tono monocorde.-¿Y cómo esta usted?

-Recién casada-contestó Rukia con una enorme sonrisa pero su voz sonaba terriblemente forzada- ¡En fin! Tengo que irme, solo quería decirte que he aceptado la protección de mi marido para nuestra empresa.

Y golpeo dos veces seguidas la mesa con la mano derecha mientras se ponía de pie. Tanto Hiyori como Hanatarou la imitaron.

-¡Camarero!- llamó Rukia alegremente- ¡Mi amiga pagara la cuenta! Por favor quedaros y terminar de comer sin mi .

Hiyori quiso protestar y seguirla pero mientras Rukia salía por la puerta un camarero la interceptaba con expresión confundida.

-Señorita la cuenta…

Cuando Hiyori salió el ferrari de Rukia había desparecido y el radar que había puesto en su teléfono móvil no funcionaba.

-¡Joder!- maldijo el voz demasiado alta.

¡Esa zorra se la había jugado! Pero ella no había conseguido su puesto actual a los 15 años por ser una incompetente. ¡Le demostraría con quien estaba jugando!

Rukia se lo estaba pasando en grande, ¿por qué negarlo? Hiyori la divertía, pero todavía lo hacía más el hecho de ponerla aprueba. No era buena siguiendo a la gente en silencio, pero se pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaría en encontrarla si decidía desparecer usando sus mejores tácticas. Si quería quedar con cierto alguien en persona era fundamental que lo supiese.

* * *

Yachiru estaba decepcionada y aburrida y ni siquiera haber estado pintado cosas en la cara de Hana había conseguido animarla. ¡Con lo feliz que había sido aquella mañana! ¡Creía que todo le estaba llenado sobre ruedas!

Pero Kia-chan cada vez era un poco más aburrida. ¡Había aceptado la protección del clan Shinigami! ¡¿Qué podía haber más aburrido?! Claro que luego estaba la segunda orden de que quería los informes de las actividades de Ichigo cuanto antes… Solo que Yachiru no podía recordar a quien le había encargado aquello, seguro que lo había hecho a una mujer… ¿o a un hombre afeminado? ¡Kia-chan se iba a enfadar sino lo recordaba pronto!

* * *

Yoruichi lanzó una mirada desconcertada a la mujer que bebía una coca cola en mitad de uno de sus clubs a media tarde.

-¿Rukia?- cuestionó desconcertada.

Escondida tras una novela de misterio Rukia sonrió a su interlocutora con despreocupación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Yoruichi sentándose frente a ella.

-Estoy poniendo a Hiyori aprueba – sonrió antes de mostrarle su móvil en versión cronometro, marcaba tres horas y 47 minutos.

-¿Por qué demonios querría alguien poner a esa chica a prueba?

Yoruichi no solía mostrar mucho interés por los empleados de otras personas pero es que Hiyoria era la hija ilegitima de un viejo amigo.

Rukia se encogió de hombros no encontrando ningún motivo para guardárselo a Yoruichi en secreto.

-Por algún motivo la han puesto a vigilar mis espaldas lo que por cierto hace de forma desastrosa… tenia curiosidad, ¿cuánto tardaría en encontrarme si yo decidía desaparecer de su radar de forma voluntaria?

Y Rukia era la mejor en ello.

-¿Y por qué has decidido venir hasta aquí?- preguntó Yoruichi con curiosidad, aquel local no era precisamente un gran escondite y aunque era de su propiedad la gente de los demás clanes entraba a él con cierta libertad, era algo así como un lugar de reunión para la yakuza.

-Bueno, me he apiadado de ella. – murmuró.

Yoruichi no necesitaba un gran esquema para saber que estaba tratando de que la subestimaran, el porque solo picaba su curiosidad.

Rukia parecía pensativa más allá de su novela o de su juego con Hiyori y la miraba como si acabase de recordar algo fundamental e importante.

-Dime una cosa Yoruichi… tienes la misma edad que Kurosaki Isshin, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se ofendió ella -¡Soy mucho más joven!

Rukia la miró divertida, su "mucho más joven" comprendía tan solo un par de años y sinceramente nunca había sospechado que aquella mujer pudiese estar preocupada por su edad. Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Conociste a su mujer, Masaki?

Yoruichi podría decirle que ella también la conocía, pero eso seria traicionar la confianza de una vieja amiga.

-Si, claro que si- respondió completamente alerta.

-¿Qué paso con ella?- Rukia no era de las que se iban por las ramas.

-Se lo mismo que todo el mundo Rukia, desapareció.- contestó con premeditación, nunca se era lo suficientemente prevenido con una mujer como aquella.

-Yo me refería más bien al antes de desaparecer…

Lo cual si era una sorpresa, a Rukia solía preocuparle muy poco las razones que llevaban a la gente a actuar.

-Bueno, no sabría decirte. Eran un matrimonio típico… o tan típico como pueden ser en la familia Kurosaki. El padre de Masaki estaba arruinado, su empresa multimillonaria estaba en las ultimas y antes de perder la vida disipada que había mantenido vendió a su hija a Isshin…

-¿La vendió?-se horrorizó Rukia.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros despreocupada, todo aquello era una vieja historia, indignarse por un hombre que llevaba años muertos carecía de sentido.

-Bueno, en realidad la comprometió con él. Masaki era la que gritaba que había sido vendida.

Rukia podía comprender perfectamente el porque.

-Así que Isshin compro a una esposa por una suma tan excesiva que contuvo la quiebra de la empresa de su suegro… ¿Qué ganaba a cambio?

En aquel mundo aquella clase de cosas no se hacían tan solo por una cara bonita.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros.

-Según creó recordar el padre de Masaki, cuyo nombre no puedo recordar, no vivió más de dos o tres días después de la boda de su hija. Isshin recupero toda su inversión de forma integra. La empresa desapareció poco después.

Rukia jadeó.

-Sigo sin verle la lógica. ¿Hizo todo eso para poder casarse con Masaki?

Su interlocutora se encogió de hombros poco preocupada.

-Lo único que se seguro de esta historia es que Isshin necesitaba una mujer que le diera herederos y que Masaki supo desde el principio la clase de hombre con la que la obligaron a casarse.

-¡Pero pudo haberse negado! - chilló.

Yoruichi le lanzó una mirada compasiva.

-Deberías de saber mejor que nadie que las cosas nunca son tan fáciles…

-Si tenia la opción de huir – gruñó Rukia con fuerza-¿Por qué no lo hizo después de darle a Isshin su heredero? Se quedo junto a él el tiempo suficiente para darle dos hijas más. Y sin embargo fue muy capaz de huir abandonando a tres niños tras ella. ¡¿Dónde está el sentido en todo eso?!

Yoruichi se estremeció ante su indignación. Ella jamás se había atrevido a culpar a Masaki por sus acciones, porque nunca había logrado entenderlas del todo.

-Nadie asegura que verdaderamente huyese por su propio pie- murmuró Yoruichi tratando de recordar cuales eran los rumores.- Si de verdad hubiese huido, ¿no crees que Isshin la habría obligado a regresar?

No, Rukia no lo creía.

-Ya le había dado a su heredero, ¿no?

-Si, pero también la había elegido. Isshin muy bien podría haberse casado con la hija de algún otro clan, un matrimonio fácil que le hubiese proporcionado innumerables facilidades. Y sin embargo eligió casarse con ella. Una mujer que no aportaba nada a su matrimonio y que ni siquiera pertenecía a su mundo…

Lo cual tenia aún menos sentido para Rukia. Pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar más una pequeña y rubia figura se acercaba hacía ellas con una expresión psicótica en la cara, Hiyori la había encontrado. Paro su cronometro, 4 horas y 16 minutos, ¡todo un record!

-¡Felicidades!- tuvo que exclamar Rukia cuando Hiyori llego junto a ellas con una expresión de puro odio en la cara- ¡Has roto el record! ¡Nunca nadie me había encontrado tan pronto! ¡Deberíamos de celebrarlo!

-¡¿Celebrar el qué, zorra asquerosa?!- chilló Hiyori con todas sus fuerzas y una paso más allá de simple ira.

Rukia la ignoro.

-¡Saca tu botella de mejor vino Yoruichi! ¡HIyori se la merece!- exclamó Rukia.- Los hombres de mi hermano me encontraban en seis horas como poco, ¡tu lo has hecho en cuatro! ¡Eres la mejor!

La ira de Hiyori pareció rebajarse.

-¿En serio?-tanteó con expresión desconfiada.

-¡La mejor!- repitió Rukia.

Hiyori se relajo.

-¿Su mejor vino?

-Voy a buscarlo- sonrió Yoruichi, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Rukia era que la mujer era una manipuladora nata.

* * *

Ichigo la esperaba cruzado de brazos y piernas en el mismo sitio que lo había abandonado la noche anterior. Si no fuese porque alguien había vendado su mano y se había cambiado de ropa , Tatsuki podría haber llegado a creer que no se había movido.

-¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?- pero no era una pregunta, se lo estaba exigiendo.

Una de las condiciones para vivir en la mansión Kurosaki era estar disponible las 24 horas del día para el jefe. Tatsuki supo que su móvil sin batería no había ayudado a controlar el genio de Ichigo.

-¡Que mono!- no pudo evitar burlarse- ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

Pero Ichigo ni siquiera pestañeo, tuvo que suspirar resignada. No le molaba nada tener un jefe sin sentido del humor. ¡Dichosa lealtad!

-Relájate, solo he estado en un Love hotel- trató de quitarle importancia.

La ceja de su jefe se alzó con curiosidad. Tatsuki solía tratar a los hombres como juguetes y sin embargo jamás había pasado toda una noche con el mismo y mucho menos toda una mañana.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme? – quiso saber él.

Pero de nuevo, no era verdadera preocupación. Era la forma en la que le preguntaba si su relación era lo suficientemente seria para bien ella retirarse o incluir un nuevo miembro a la familia. El clan nunca deja las cosas a medias.

Soltó una carcajada completamente involuntaria.

-Ni yo planeo retirarme ni Renji abandonar a Kuchiki.-contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Ichigo la miró como si esta acabase de volverse loca y estuviese haciendo el pino con un gorro de cumpleaños en los pies.

-¿Te acuestas con Abarai Renji? ¡Dios! Eso es asqueroso… No te estará manipulando, ¡¿verdad?!

Ella lo miró con resignado aburrimiento.

-No soy tan estúpida como para caer en mis propias redes. ¡Solo es sexo!

Él se encogió de hombros, no tenia ningún interés sobre el tema.

-Bien, porque tenemos trabajo. Sígueme.

-¡Pero todavía tengo que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa!- exclamó.

Él la miró molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Es que no había ducha en el hotel?

Por supuesto que la había habido, pero no había pero no había cumplido precisamente aquella función.

Ichigo ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por lo de la noche anterior, pero tampoco es como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

* * *

Aquella noche Rukia encontró a Kon acurrucado en una de las esquinas de su habitación. Entorno los ojos, por algún motivo que no lograba a comprender, los sentidos de auto conservación del adolescente no funcionaban en torno a las mujeres de pechos enormes. Estaba muy tentada de preocuparse por él pero desistió.

Kon siempre había sido algo así como una hermano pequeño para ella y solía tratarlo como a tal de forma consciente, el verdadero problema es que por desgracia para Kon Rukia no era la clase de hermana comprensiva y cariñosa sino todo lo contrario. Era una hermana mayor despiadada.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

-¡One-san!- chilló Kon con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo hacía ella.

Y como una persona con tolerancia cero a las lagrimas Rukia lo estampo contra el suelo en un movimiento de Aikido.

-¡Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa?!- le chilló, Kon parecía un muñeco sollozante.

-¡Se ha encogido!- chilló sin consuelo- ¡Mi diosa se ha encogido!

Rukia volvió a entornar los ojos y lo soltó irritada.

-¿Y mi carta?

Cuando Kon se la paso Rukia lo hecho de la habitación irritada. El papel verdemar estaba inundado con una torpe y enorme letra infantil. "Mama dice que te ayudara" rezaba este. Suspiro con cansancio, aquel había sido un día largo pero el siguiente no prometía ser mejor. La cosa más sensata que podía hacer irse a dormir temprano. Suspiro de forma anhelante, un dulce y tranquilo sueño en su propia cama… pero por algún motivo se visualizo a si misma entre sabanas blancas con un fuerte y cálido cuerpo sobre ella.

La imagen la hizo chillar y sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de ella. No lo consiguió.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- gruñó Ichigo asomándose a la puerta de la habitación.

Rukia chilló más fuerte y cerró la puerta tan deprisa que pillo los dedos de su marido.

Cuando escucho a este maldecir, le había pillado la mano herida, Rukia sintió una suave sensación de triunfo. ¡¿Qué derecho tenia ese idiota para colarse en sus fantasías?!

-¡Maldita seas enana!- lo escuchó.-¡Solo venía a decirte que te ha llegado un paquete! ¡Algún gilipollas te ha enviado una katana de color blanco!

Rukia abrió la puerta de golpe y salió de la habitación con tanta fuerza que choco de forma inevitable contra Ichigo, pero ni siquiera tenerlo tan cerca la detuvo.

-¡Pero, ¿qué coño …?

-¿De color blanco?- lo interrumpió ella con expresión ansiosa.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

-Compruébalo tu misma- gruñó señalando una pequeño montón de seda roja en el suelo junto a su puerta.

Rukia se lanzo hacía el paquete de seda, seda que envolvía una vieja katana, tanto la funda como la empuñadura de la que colgaba una larga cinta de raso eran de color blanco, es más incluso el propio filo del arma no podeís un color metalico sino que tiraba más hacía el blanquecino. La abrazó contra su pecho. Era un tesoro familiar.

-Sode no Shirayuki…-susurró, por primera vez en semanas se sentía entera, como si hubiese recuperado un parte de su propio cuerpo.

Ichigo la miró confuso y divertido. Sinceramente era de la opinión de que debería alejar toda clase de armas de las manos de aquella mujer cuando él estaba cerca pero para ser sincero nunca antes la había visto reaccionar así ni sentirse tan en paz como en aquel momento.

-¿Eso es tuyo?

La primera noche que la había conocido ya le había quedado claro que la mujer sabia usar una espada, había estado llena de heridas de batalla.

Rukia lo miró molesta como si acabase de interrumpir un momento privado entre ella y su katana , "arma estúpida", se sorprendió así mismo pensando.

-¿Quién ha enviado esto?- preguntó ella.

Ichigo no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba para ser sincero, tenia la cabeza llena de otras cosas.

-¿Sabes usarla?-se burló él.

Ella pareció tan ofendida como él había imaginado que estaría.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- gruñó ella empezando a desenvainar el arma.

Ichigo se rio en voz alta y dio un paso de depredador hacía ella.

-Me encantaría…- susurró a su oído con aquel tono ronco que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas.

Pero tan rápido como se había acercado, se alejo de ella.

-En cinco minutos, en el dojo.- y despareció en su propia habitación.

Rukia se quedo allí parada durante unos instantes Ferrada a una espada a medio desenvainar. ¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?!

¡¿Acababan de desafiarla?! ¡¿A ella?!

¡Oh! Ese bastardo no sabía con quien se la estaba jugando.

* * *

Lo primero que Rukia vio al entrar al dojo fue la tenebrosa imagen de un dios de la muerte. El shinigami que Ichigo llevaba tatuado a la espalda la miraba con cruda intensidad y parecía extender sus esqueléticas manos armadas por una katana hacía ella.

Pero no fue el tatuaje lo que casi la hizo huir despavorida, fue la cruda necesidad que la asalto, quería extender la mano hacía al tatuaje, quería palpar uno a uno los músculos de aquella espalda y definir el contorno del tatuaje con la yema de los dedos…

Entonces él se volvió hacía ella con una sonrisa burlona y la impresión se diluyo en el auto aborrecimiento. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!

-Llegas tarde- se burló él.

Rukia estuvo muy tentada de tirarle su preciosa arma a la cabeza. Se había vestido con su hakama lo más deprisa que había podido, de hecho había acabado atándose el nudo del obi con los dientes mientras buscaba algo con lo que recogerse el pelo, que por cierto no había encontrado. Ichigo sin embargo había optado por vestirse solo con una hakama de color negro por lo que permanecía desnudo de cintura para arriba , mostrando sus tatuajes y tentándola de forma vergonzosa. Se pregunto irritada si estaría haciéndolo aposta.

-¿Quieres luchar con espadas de verdad así vestida?- cuestionó su marido mirando fijamente su katana anudada a su cadera.

Rukia parpadeó.

-Es así como lo he hecho siempre.

Ichigo apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que creyó que se arrancaría el esmalte.

-¿Es por eso por lo que llegaste a mi llena de heridas?- siseó amenazante.

Pero Rukia estaba lejos de sentirse mortificada por ello.

-¿Cómo puedes aprender a defenderte de verdad si luchas con espadas de mentiras?

Ichigo le lanzó un bokken antes de terminase de hablar. Rukia recogió en el aire la espada de madera.

-Al menos en esta casa la vida de las personas se respeta- le siseó- Apreciamos la vida y no la arriesgamos en estúpidos entrenamientos …

Rukia alzó una ceja divertida.

-¿Por eso os hacéis llamar shinigami?- se burló.

Ichigo se lanzó hacía ella con su propia bokken y Rukia desprevenida a duras penas consiguió detenerla. De haber sido una espada de verdad la habría ensartado.

-Precisamente por eso nos hacemos llamar así- sonrió su marido burlón.

Furiosa Rukia giro el arma en sus manos y lo obligo a retroceder.

-Sabes sujetarla pero apenas tienes disciplina de combate- gruñó ella atacando primero.

El arma de Ichigo detuvo el golpe alto, el bajo y giro con ella cuando esta tratando de golpearlo por detrás. Era como un viejo baile que ambos llevaban ensayando toda la vida. Y cuando Ichigo trato de golpearla ella le detuvo con asombrosa facilidad y ambos volvieron a girar usando sus bokken como eje.

-Esposa, he tenido un arma en las manos desde antes que tu nacieras…

-¡No me llames así!- gruñó ella tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio- Y para llevar tanto tiempo sujetando una apenas si sabes empuñarla.

Un choque brusco hizo a ambos retroceder un par de pasos.

-Me sorprende que sigas en pie cuando ni siquiera estas sangrando- se burló Ichigo.

Rukia se vio obligada a retroceder cuando él golpeo pero ni sus reflejos fueron suficientes para hacerla perder el equilibrio. Ichigo aprovechó la oportunidad golpeándola en el costado y Rukia la distracción para golpear su cuello.

Ambos se miraron. Un arma real y Rukia hubiese estado muerta antes de poder devolverle el ataque. Furioso ante la idea Ichigo la empujo hacía atrás obligándola con fuerza bruta a soltar su arma. Rukia chilló ofendida y ultrajada luchando por su libertad y tratando de golpearlo pero el forcejeo lanzo a ambos contra el suelo. Ichigo cayó sobre Rukia pero esta usando el mismo impulso del golpe para girar acabo sentada a horcajadas sobre él. No pudo evitar un chillido de triunfo, como si hubiesen estado jugando.

Todavía irritado Ichigo alcanzo sus manos en el aire reteniéndola sobre él aún cuando ella estaba tratando de huir, y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar la empujo con fuerza hacía él la envolvió en una brazo y la beso.

Había algo que quería que le quedase fundamentalmente claro: era suya.

Rukia jadeó contra su boca, más asombrada por el golpe que acababa de darse que por el hecho de que estuviese besándola. Pero Ichigo era infernalmente dominante y antes de ser consciente de lo que ocurría él estaba lamiendo sus labios y obligándola a abrir la boca para él. Su cuerpo se movió por puro instinto cuando simplemente le dejo entrar. Y entonces la lucha de espadas que habían mantenido segundos antes se convirtió en una lucha distinta en la que ambos luchaban por mantener el control y ninguno de los dos lograba conseguirlo, un doloroso y placentero empate.

Pero sus bocas no eran la única parte de sus cuerpo en contacto. Las caderas tan unidas hacían que todo ellos doliese; las manos de Ichigo que la habían abrazado con tanta fuerza se deslizaron hacía las nalgas de ella y las acunó con tanta fuerza que Rukia perdió momentáneamente la control de su pelea y gimió contra su boca de nuevo, mientras que sus propias manos se deslizaban por el pecho de Ichigo. Habían perdido completamente el control.

Pero cuando las manos de él se deslizaron bajo su ropa, acariciando su espalda y desabrochándole el sujetador, a ella se le olvido todo y dejo que la boca de Ichigo se deslizara hacía su garganta. Antes de poder darse cuenta habían intercambiado posiciones. Él la montaba a ella sobre el suelo.

Y lo único que Ichigo quería era deshacer los maldito nudos de la ropa de Rukia , poder quitarle el dichoso kimono. ¿Se enfadaría si se lo destrozaba? Sinceramente no quería arriesgarse. Si se enfadaba ella huiría.

Pero Rukia estaba un poco más allá del razonamiento, no podía recordar porque había luchado tanto contra aquello si se sentía tan asombrosamente cálido y su triste inexperiencia era muy capaz de decirle que solo estaban empezando. La idea le encantaba.

Por fin los nudos se deshicieron e Ichigo pudo deshacerse del maldito kimono y enterrar la boca en un de aquellos pequeños pechos que tan inexpertamente se ofrecían ante él.

El suave lametón contra sus pezones la hizo gemir e Ichigo se dedicó atormentarla con placer. Desconcertada Rukia hundió las manos entre el pelo de Ichigo y casi por puro instinto lo empujo hacía abajo. Lo quería mucho más allá de sus pechos como la noche de su boda. Cuando lo comprendió Ichigo sonrió malicioso y torturador, concentrando su lengua en su ombligo y sus dedos en sus pezones. Pero bajo él Rukia empezaba a impacientarse y se retorcía molesta.

Ichigo quería burlarse, quería oírla suplicar, pero no se atrevía provocarla por temor a que el sonido de su voz la espantase. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado jamás a un mujer y la idea de que ella huyese lo atormentaba. Así que al fin se atrevió a deslizar su propia mano por debajo de la hakama desabrochada y busco su centro por encima de su ropa interior. Ella estaba asombrosamente humedad por él y eso lo complejo de una forma primitiva y pasional. Quería entrar en ella hundirse en su cálida humedad y no salir jamás. Pero sabia que era su primera vez y tenia que ser tan suave como pudiese, aunque la idea de ir despacio lo mátese.

Decidido se deshizo del resto de la molesta ropa y hundió la boca en ella. Y esta vez no se aparto cuando la sintió llegar al limite sino que permaneció allí avivando aquella llama.

El orgasmo llego a Rukia como un desalentador escalofrío que surgía de la boca de Ichigo y se extendía por toda ella. Hizo que su espalda se curvara de placer y que sus rodillas se replegaran entorno a él, como invitando a ir más lejos. No podía comprender que le pasaba, se sentía como borracha pero asombrosamente complacida, mareada y feliz y quería llegar hasta el final. Ichigo la hacía sentirse hermosa y deseada y lo quería dentro de ella.

¡A la mierda las consecuencias! Ya se lamentaría por ellas a la mañana siguiente.

Ichigo sonrió sobre ella a pesar de que su erección empezaba a provocarle un dolor físico. Deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella, sentir su calor y la forma en la que se contraía entorno a él fue incluso peor, pero se trataba de prepararla para él.

Rukia gimió de nuevo ante su incursión y se agito de nuevo inquieta al borde de otro orgasmo. Pero las manos que había sostenido como puños a su costado estaban volando hacía Ichigo con desesperación y se concentraban en la cinturilla de su hakama tan desesperada por deshacer lo nudos, como él lo había estado antes. Algo tan sencillo como eso hizo que Ichigo se sintiese poderoso y deseado. Y cuando fue ella quien libero su erección y lo miro con cierto pánico apenas si pudo contenerse.

Tuvo que besarla para tranquilizarla y ella se anudo a su cuello casi por puro instinto. Entro a ella con tanta facilidad, pero el dolor por la rotura de su himen hizo que Rukia despertase y lo mirase con absoluta sorpresa, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Por unos aterradores segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos .

-Muévete, joder- lloriqueó Rukia e Ichigo lo hizo.

¡Oh! No le importaba recibir aquella clase de ordenes, en lo más mínimo.

Rukia sintió el dolor como una fuerte punzada de realidad pero ni siquiera eso iba a hacer que se echase atrás. Había elegido aquello por propia voluntad y acarrearía con las consecuencias con la cabeza alta y las armas preparadas.

Llego nuevamente al orgasmo con tanta facilidad que se pregunto que habría pasado con el dolor y poco después Ichigo la siguió.

Se quedaron allí, el uno sobre el otro durante minutos enteros, disfrutando de los restos de sus orgasmos y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando Ichigo se aparto con suavidad y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. La sonrisa de pura satisfacción de Ichigo la congelo. Había elegido aquello por su propia voluntad… ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de pasarle?!

Entonces él dio un paso hacía ella y la cubrió con la parte de arriba del Kimono.

-Sabia que acabarías colaborando…- rió Ichigo demasiado satisfecho con sigo mismo como para razonar adecuadamente.

Rukia lo miró adolorida y horrorizada. ¡¿Se estaba burlando de ella?!

-¡GILIPOLLAS!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de salir huyendo de entre sus dedos.

¡Oh! ¡Mierda! , pensó desesperada. ¡¿Qué cojones había hecho?!

Ichigo vio su huida con verdadero asombro. ¡¿Qué había hecho mal?! ¡Ella había colaborado encantada!

¡Dios! Había empujado las caderas contra él con tanta fuerza que había tenido que luchar para controlarla. ¡¿Por qué demonios huía ahora de él?!

¡Joder! ¿Quién coño entendía a las mujeres?

Pero los restos de su ropa, desperdigados por el suelo lo hicieron sonreír. Una pasión como aquella seria difícil de seguir controlando. Ella iba a volver a él por su propio pie.

Poco a poco, se repitió a si mismo.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Tengo que admitirlo, cuando Rukia ha empezado a ceder he soltado un grito de alegría y expandido los brazos con tanta fuerza que he golpeado la estantería y volcado un libro que ha provocado una reacción en cadena con todos mis cuadernos. Cuando mi compañera de piso ha venido corriendo ante el estruendo explicarle lo que pasaba a sido uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida. Ahora no solo cree que estoy loca, sino que está convencida de que soy una pervertida.

Creo que por fin está empezando a conocerme.

¡¡¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros review!!!


	12. Consejos matrimoniales

**CONSEJOS MATRIMONIALES**

.

.

.

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- se sorprendió Oka-san cuando descubrió a la joven acurrucada en uno de los sillones de su sala de estar.

Abrazada a sus rodillas Rukia alzó la cara hacía ella.

-Me he acostado con Ichigo -confesó con un hilo de voz y los ojos abiertos al doble de lo normal.

Masaki tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

-Bueno, querida, es tu marido…

Rukia reacciono como si acabasen de darle una bofetada.

-¡Por eso mismo no tenía que acostarme con él!-chilló- ¡¿Y qué era toda esa basura de que puedes controlar a los hombres con sexo?! ¡Es una completa estupidez! ¡Él me controla a mi! ¡Jesús! ¡Debo ser la mujer más patética del mundo!

Incapaz de contener una sonrisa Masaki se sentó frente a ella mientras la oía gritar.

-Ha sido tu primera vez, es normal que no mantengas el control…

-¡Calla! – la interrumpió- ¿Sabes que? ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Me has hecho creer siempre que el sexo era algo maravilloso!

-Bueno, ¿no lo ha sido?

Rukia se puso tan roja como un tomate.

-¡He sido manipulada!- gritó.

-¡Oh! Rukia-chan… Estas exagerando. ¿Y qué si te has acostado con tu marido? ¡Es la cosa más natural del mundo!

-¡Me he convertido en su juguete!

-¿A caso te ha hecho algo que tu no quisieras que hiciese?- cuestionó.

Rukia subió varios tonos más de rojo. Había sido ella la que había empujado la cabeza de Ichigo hacía abajo y también la que había desabrochado su hakama y …

-¡Esa no es la cuestión!-chilló interrumpiendo su propio hilo de pensamientos.-¡Lo que ocurre es que me he humillado! ¡Ahora creerá que estoy dispuesta a retozar en su cama cada vez que a él le apetezca!

Masaki dudaba seriamente que Ichigo fuera a ser tan optimista al respecto.

-¡¿Cómo voy a poder mantener la cabeza alta la próxima vez que lo vea?! ¡Es tan humillante!

-¡Por dios! ¡Es solo sexo! ¡Yo también cedí ante mi marido y aún así le di 10 duros años de matrimonio más!- exclamó tratando de tranquilizarla.

Rukia alzó nuevamente la cabeza hacía ella confundida.

-¿Marido?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Has estado casada Oka-san?

Masaki se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

-A mi también me obligaron a casarme con alguien a quien no amaba, ¿sabes? De echo la primera vez que lo vi fue el mismísimo día de nuestra boda. Nunca tuvimos una relación fácil. Pero en la cama era un mundo completamente diferente… No quiero decir que vuestra relación vaya a ser la misma pero cumplís el mismo patrón… Y no me gustaría que tuviese que pasar por lo mismo que yo…

Rukia la miró fijamente unos instantes, por respecto a su amistad Rukia jamás había intentado descubrir a la mujer tras Oka-san, pero el oírla hablar sobre su pasado la hacía querer saberlo todo, aunque jamás trataría de obtenerlo por la fuerza. Respetaba demasiado a aquella mujer.

-Lo único que me preocupa ahora es, ¿cómo recupero mi posición de fuerza?- soltó Rukia, no podía consentir que los recuerdos le hiciesen daño.

Dándose cuenta de la intención de la mujer, Masaki le sonrió. Si de ella hubiese dependido nunca podría haber elegido una mejor esposa para su hijo. Un matrimonio imposible, sin embargo. Pero ella haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para hacerlo funcionar, para asegurar la felicidad de Ichigo.

-No creo que hayas perdido tu posición frente a él solo por esto. ¿Qué es lo que él ha conseguido a cambio?

Rukia dudo.

-En teoría nada…- no era como si ella hubiese cedido en ninguno de los términos de su relación, a excepción de algo en lo que ella también había disfrutado.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?

-¿Y si ahora no soy tan fuerte ante él como antes?

A Masaki le dolía reconocerlo, porque quería a Rukia como a una hija, pero sabía que en la guerra de voluntades que ambos mantenían solo podría acabar si uno de los dos cedía terreno al otro, y sencillamente esperaba que ganase Ichigo. Sacudió la cabeza y trato de ser tan imparcial en el tema como le fuese posible. Rukia estaba aterrorizada de si misma y ella tenía que ayudarla.

-Mi querida niña, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y también la más cabezota. ¿De verdad vas a perder solo por eso? ¿Es que no te gustaría repetirlo?

Rukia volvió al color rojo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas una cosa?-sugirió Masaki con suavidad-La próxima vez da tu el primer paso y no le dejes que mantenga en control en ningún momento. Sin duda eso te devolverá la confianza en ti misma.

En el fondo siempre había sospechado que tenia alma de proxeneta.

Rukia murmuró alguna grosería entre dientes acerca de que seguir sus consejos respecto a sexo no era una buena idea, al tiempo que se ponía en pie con toda la intención de marcharse. Se detuvo de golpe poco antes de llegar al ascensor y giro a mirarla con brusquedad.

-¿Qué quisiste decir la otra noche, con que tus chicas decían que Ichigo era bueno en la cama? ¡¿Viene mucho por aquí?!

La mujer tuvo que contener una carcajada. Casi había olvidado que le había dicho aquello, pero su momento había tenido sentido, se trataba de doblegar un poco la voluntariosa alma de Rukia. Se pregunto que pasaría si le dijese: si, ¿tendría ella un ataque de celos? ¿podría sentirlos? Pero al margen de su vida personal, no le gustaba mentir.

-No- contestó con una nota de pesar en la voz que la sorprendió incluso a ella- Kurosaki nunca ha venido aquí. Creo que no le gustan las prostitutas…

Rukia pareció lejos de sentirse todo lo tranquila que la esposa de un kumichou debería ante aquellas palabras.

-Tu dijiste que…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!- exclamó Masaki quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano- Yo me refería a los rumores… ¡Llegan a todas partes!

Y sus chicas eran sencillamente unas cotillas respecto al tema. Incluso cuando ella no había querido saberlo ellas habían corrido a contarle la ultima aventura amorosa de Kurosaki Ichigo. Nunca era agradable, pero se había acostumbrado a ello de forma asombrosa. Era la única manera en obtener información sobre él sin resultar excesivamente obvia.

Rukia pareció poco menos que complacida.

-¡El sexo es un asco!-gruñó furiosa.

Pero Masaki sabia que solo estaba enfadada consigo misma.

* * *

Cuando aquella mañana, cuatro días después de su boda, Rukia saltó dentro un armario para escapar de Ichigo comprendió que el asusto empezaba a escapársele de las manos.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

Vale, se había acostado con él. ¡Pero ¿por qué estaba tan aterrorizada?!

¡Dios! ¡Aquello empezaba a ser humillante!

Y aún consciente de ello era incapaz de salir del armario y hacer frente al idiota con él que se había casado.

Ella no tenia experiencia con aquellas cosas, ¡¿de acuerdo?! ¡Ni siquiera había tenido un novio en sus 22 años de vida! ¡Prácticamente todavía no sabía besar!

¡E iba y se acostaba con su marido!

¡Una forma muy tradicional de perder la virginidad! ¡Sus antepasadas estarían orgullosas! Aunque dudaba que ninguna de ellas lo hubiese hecho en mitad de un dojo…

¡Agg! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¡No podía enfrentar a Ichigo después de aquello! ¡Se había encerrado a si misma en un armario para evitarlo!

¡Y no! Pedir consejo a Oka-san no había servido para nada.

¡¿Qué volviese a acostarse con él?! ¿Qué había estado esperando que le dijese?

¡La mujer era una proxeneta! ¡Regentaba una casa de prostitución!

¡Si tan solo no recordase todo aquello constantemente!

Las imágenes acudían a su cabeza en los momentos más inoportunos del día y soñaba con ello varias veces por las noches. ¡Joder! ¡Empezaba a creer, que se escondía de él para no tirársele encima cuando volviese a encontrarlo!

¡Humillante! ¡Humillante! ¡Humillante!

¡Y ya no podía aguantarlo más!

Vale, estaba aterrorizada, ya era hora de empezar a llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Pero no era la clase de mujer que huía de los problemas o esperaba ayuda acurrucada en una esquina. Ella les hacía frente y salía victoriosa. ¡Siempre!

Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie cerca se atrevió a asomarse fuera del armario.

Nadie a su derecha, nadie a la izquierda y una niña con el pelo verde y una careta en forma de calavera enfrente.

La única cosa que una mujer encerrada en un armario podía hacer ante una situación como aquella era volver a cerrar la puerta y acurrucarse entre las mantas hasta convencerse a si misma de que no había sido descubierta.

Por desgracia la niña si la había visto y llamaba alegremente a la puerta del armario.

-¡Te enconté! ¡Te enconté!- chilló la vocecita infantil de aquella niña desde el otro lado del armario- ¡Enconté a Dukia! ¡Ahoda Dukia tiene que encontra a Nell!

Cogió aire sorprendida antes de volver a abrir la puerta y mirar a la niña fijamente. Seguía allí delante dando saltitos de felicidad. Se quedo sin aliento. Solo había un ser en su mundo que pronunciase su nombre de aquella manera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?!

La niña la miró curiosa a través de su extraña mascara de calavera.

-Nell ento por la puerta…- contestó.

Bajando del armario todo lo dignamente que esto era posible Rukia le subió la máscara hasta la cabeza y no pudo sino sonreír al rostro travieso que encontró.

Nell tenia solo cuatro años y ya era evidente que la pequeña estaba a un paso de convertirse en un belleza. Tenia los ojos enormes e incluso el estigma de color rojo que cruzaba su nariz y sus mejillas la hacía adorable. No podía evitarlo, aquella era la única niña por la que Rukia sentía cierta debilidad.

-¿Quién te dejo entrar Nell?- preguntó con suavidad arrodillándose a su altura.

-Umm… nadie. La pueta estaba abieta así que Nell simplemente ento. ¡Y entonces encontró a Dukia escondida en un admadio! ¿Con quién estabaz jugando al ezcondite?

Rukia no tenía planeado contestar esa pregunta. Le preocupaba un poco más que aquella niña hubiese pasado a través de la seguridad de la mansión sin ser detectada…

-¿Has venido sola?

-¡Po zupuezto! ¡Nell ha taído un regalo de bodaz! – y de ninguna parte saco un cuaderno completamente rellenado con dibujos infantiles, pero parecía un poco renuente a entregárselo. - Nell lo ha hecho sobre la boda de Itsigo, aunque Itsigo, había prometido cazarse con Nell…

La mujer alzo una ceja divertida, parecía tan celosa y enfurruñada y sin embargo no parecía estar enfadada con ella por casarse con Ichigo. Pero más importante aún…

-¿De qué conoces a Ichigo?

-Nell lo conoce desde siempe – se encogió de hombros la niña- Y ezpeda que Dukia lo haga feliz o ze enfadara…

Rukia cogió el cuaderno y miró este divertida, en uno de los dibujos una figura humanoide negra y blanca tiraba algo que tenia un aspecto terriblemente sospechoso con su tarta de boda sobre otra figura negra y naranja que era más alta que la primera. En efecto, ella había lanzado su tarta de boda contra Ichigo, solo que había fingido que era un accidente. Pasando otra hoja volvió a ver a las mismas figuras pero en esta ocasión la naranja y negra estaba derramando un vaso de champan sobre la más pequeña.

-¡Sabia que no fue un accidente!- exclamó triunfal.

-Sigo pensando que lo de la tarta, fue peor…- comentó una voz masculina a sus espaldas que le puso la piel de gallina.

Ichigo.

Y no tenía a ningún sitio al que huir sin parecer una cobarde. Era hora de enfrentarlo. Con toda la lentitud de la que era capaz, Rukia se giro hacía él, dándose tiempo para que sus rodillas dejasen de temblar. Cuando lo miró, todos los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la asaltaron.

Una parte de ella lucho para empujarlo a la habitación más cercana y mientras que la otra quería huir en desesperación.

-Ichigo-saludó con voz ronca.

Para su suerte, este ni siquiera parecía estar mirándola, lo que fuera de toda lógica, la irritó. Los ojos del hombre estaban posados con curiosidad sobre Nell.

-¡Itsigo!- chilló la niña fuera de si antes de saltar hacía él con la obvia intención de darle un abrazo.

Ichigo la sujeto lejos de su alcance con un solo dedo, pero eso no supuso ninguna diferencia para la niña, que movía desesperadamente sus brazos hacía él con una enorme sonrisa de adoración en la cara.

Irritado el hombre giró a mirar a Rukia en busca de una explicación. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Rukia sintió que enrojecía, pero se cargo con su orgullo y se mantuvo todo lo firme de lo que era capaz.

-¿También piensas adoptarla a ella?- le gruñó.

¿También?, pensó Rukia desconcertada, ¡Oh!¡Estaba refiriéndose a Kon!

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Bueno, la has traído aquí, ¿no?

Ella se conformo con negar con la cabeza, cada palabra le costaba un profundo esfuerzo.

-¿No las has traído tu?- se irritó Ichigo.

Volvió a negar con altivez. Hacerle frente no era tan difícil como había pensando… Si solo no estuviese recordando sus propios gemidos en aquellos momentos, hubiese sido perfecto.

-¿Y cómo demonios ha entrado?

Cansada de su lucha por abrazarlo Nell bajo los brazos y lo miró con un puchero en la cara.

-Nell vino sola- lloriqueó tratando de llamar su atención- No había nadie en la puerta así que Nell entró sin llamar.

Ichigo miró a la niña fijamente y después a Rukia de forma alternativa.

-¿Esta cría está insinuando que ha pasado a través de la seguridad de mi mansión?- le preguntó.

Ella se conformo con asentir.

-Me ha traído un regalo de bodas…- probó a burlarse enseñando su cuaderno.

Ichigo se lo arrancó de las manos. Observo hoja a hoja e incluso trato de ver a través de ellas exponiéndolas a la luz, llego incluso a olfatearlas. Cuando no encontró nada volvió a lanzárselo a Rukia quien lo recogió al vuelo divertida.

-Deshazte de ella, ¡ya! ¡Antes de que a su madre se le ocurra pasar a buscarla! – gruñó antes de desaparecer pasillo abajo llamado a gritos a Chad.

Rukia alzó una ceja. Debía ser muy humillante que tu seguridad fuese burlada por una niña pequeña. Pero más importante aún, ¿de qué conocía a Nell?

Sonrió a la niña, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar por la forma en la que el objeto de su adoración la había tratado.

-Dime Nell, ¿quieres un trozo de tarta?- ni siquiera planeaba echarla pronto.

Y la niña soltó un chillido de felicidad echando a correr hacía las cocinas sin necesidad de que Rukia le mostrase el camino. Tuvo que aumentar su sonrisa. Ichigo no hacía mal desconfiando de Nell, esta distaba mucho de ser una niña normal.

Pero ante todo, se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Había hecho frente a Ichigo sin hacer ninguna de las cosas por las que había estado tan aterrorizada, como que le temblasen las rodillas o que se lanzase sobre él.

* * *

Chad no pudo dar una explicación convincente acerca del incidente de seguridad, pero la forma en la que le brillaron los ojos hizo pensar a Ichigo que su subordinado sentía verdadero placer porque una cosa tan linda como aquella niña lo hubiese humillando.

El hombre estaba enfermo, así que después de desahogar su ira contra él Ichigo se alejo lo más deprisa que pudo. Respetaba a Chad tanto como podía respetar a otro hombre, pero este tenia una debilidad terriblemente aparente acerca de las cosas monas. No le extrañaría que dejase pasar a un asesino por la puerta de su casa solo porque estaba demasiado distraído por un peluche… ¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba personal nuevo!

Pero cinco minutos después estaba demasiado ocupado con su propio mundo como para recordar la incapacidad de Chad. Su mujer no había temblado siquiera una vez ante él. ¡Y eso viniendo de una mujer que había estado esquivándolo durante dos días era mucho decir! ¡¿Es que ya se había recuperado de su último encuentro?! Porque joder, él, no.

Demonios, le había gustado que ella huyese de él, porque quería decir que seguía turbada por lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, avergonzada, quizás. Sabía que había hecho temblar su mundo y la idea lo inflamaba de una satisfacción desconocida.

Pero parecía que el efecto había pasado. Ella no había salido huyendo cuando se acerco por detrás con toda la intención de asustarla. Ella se había quedado allí y fingido que no acaba de salir del armario en el que se había escondido. Apenas si se había sonrojado cuando la miró.

Una parte de él había creído que se sentía atraído hacía ella porque era la primera que se le negaban de aquella forma. ¡La atracción del desafió! Y que una vez la tuviese todo aquello desaparecería. Pero había estado completamente equivocado. Una vez no era suficiente.

Cualquier cosa que hubiesen hecho aquella noche lo asaltaba en sueños y despierto, pequeños detalles lo hacían estremecerse de placer y tenía que luchar consigo mismo para no correr hacía ella y sepultarla bajo su peso. Pero ella había huido, ¿verdad? De echo había pasado dos días enteros huyendo de él. Dos días recordando lo que había hecho juntos.

¡Dios! Ella era tan fogosa... Una compañera en la cama inexperta pero atrevida. Pero un animal salvaje que huiría de él despavorido y para siempre si simplemente la obligaba a volver a su cama.

Maldijo a todo irritado.

Ella iba a olvidarlo todo pronto y si lo hacía, ¿cómo iba él a retenerla? Tal vez tuviese que recordárselo todo, constantemente…

¡Oh! Esa idea le gustaba.

* * *

Rukia despidió a Nell con su propio puchero. Le gustaba Nell y el hecho de que Ichigo no la quisiese cerca hacía que toda ella quisiera conservarla en la mansión, pero como había augurado Ichigo entonces su madre se pondría un paso más allá de la histeria. Lo único que aquellas dos tenían en el mundo era la una a la otra.

Una vez a solas en su habitación sonrió al pequeño cuaderno que tan concienzudamente Ichigo había revisado. Solo que el muy idiota había olvidado algo, no solo puedes esconder cosas entre las hojas de un cuadernos, sino que también entre las duras tapas de este. Y rompiendo una de ellas por la mitad Rukia sonrió al encontrar su verdadero regalo de boda, un CD.

Ichigo había tenido mucha razón al desconfiar de Nell, pero, ¿quién creería que esa niña era un verdadero peligro?

Aquella noche, casi se echo a reír cuando leyó el contenido del CD en la pantalla de su portátil.

El primer documento era una carta de Yachiru en la que su segunda al mando lloriqueaba acerca de exceso de trabajo, clientes incompetentes con misiones estúpidas y una corta escusa acerca de porque no había mandado el informe antes, básicamente había olvidado a quien le había encajado ella el trabajo y algo relacionado con una mujer muy masculina… Ignoro su carta inteligible y llena de faltas de ortografía y echo una rápido vistazo al resto del informe de aquella carpeta. Era el resumen de las actividades de Ichigo.

Sonrió complacida por la forma en la que había llegado hasta ella y paso a la siguiente carpeta del CD. Era un simple doc. con una fecha, hora y dirección. A la madre de Nell le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera y nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de poner por escrito sus investigaciones. Motivo por el que Rukia había estado probando las habilidades de rastreo de Hiyori.

Pero en realidad sentía bastante curiosidad por saber porque aquella mujer estaba tan dispuesta a cumplir su petición, ni siquiera tenía sentido contando la cantidad de favores que se debían la una a la otra...

* * *

La tregua acabo con un triple asesinato.

El día siguiente a los dos meses de tregua impuestos por el Concilio amaneció con tres nuevos estudiantes de instituto fusilados a tiros en un muelle. La única diferencia con el caso de los cinco muertos de la semana anterior era que aquellos tres adolescentes si pertenecían a la yakuza, en sus cuellos los tres llevaban tatuado el símbolo del grupo Quincy.

Ikkaku hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no rechinar los dientes en mitad de la escena del crimen.

¡Otros tres gilipollas sin honor! Y encima tenia de nuevo a Yumichika como compañero eterno y a Yachiru colando información a vete tu a saber quien. La idea ni siquiera le importaría si la mocosa no estuviese leyendo en voz alta cada vez que mandaba un mensaje con su móvil.

-…las armas encajan… - murmuró ella distraída a su lado.

Ikkaku quería preguntar. Sobre todo porque se suponía que aquel era su caso y lo único que sabia es que los adolescentes que murieron la semana pasada pertenecían un instituto en el territorio del clan Shinigami y que los muertos de ahora pertenecían a tres institutos distintos pero los tres gilipollas eran del grupo Quincy. A él le olía a ruptura de la tregua por todos lados.

-Son las armas de Shihouin Yoruichi…-murmuró Yumichika a su lado.

La única diferencia con el caso anterior era que aquellos idiotas, si, que llevaban armas. Lo que no les había servido de nada cuando todos habían recibido un disparo. Los bastardos sin honor habían recibido lo que merecían. Ikkaku odiaba las armas de fuego, alejaban el combate del honor de la lucha. ¿Dónde había una lucha cuando estas siendo acribillado a tiros?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No estarás haciendo caso a Yachiru, ¿verdad?- se irrito.

Lo ultimo que su orgullo podría soportar es estar siendo manipulado por la bola rosa, ya tenía suficiente con que la cría de las narices se hubiese hecho amiga de Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Aquella apática mujer aparecía últimamente todos los malditos días por comisaria. Y sinceramente, a un hombre le costaba trabajar cuando ella se paseaba por ahí con aquellas minifaldas…

Yumichika le paso la bolsa de plástico con una de las armas encontradas y señalo la culera. El símbolo grabado del grupo Kidou, el clan de Yoruichi. Los Shihouin, tenían la maldita manía de marcar todas sus armas.

-Fueron las armas que mataron a los cinco estudiantes de la semana pasada …- escribió Yachiru cerca de ellos.

Ikkaku quiso lanzarle algo a la cabeza. ¡Necesitaban llevar primero las armas a balística antes de realizar esa confirmación!

Pero resulto que balística dio completamente la razón a Yachiru.

Ikkaku quería romperle la cara a alguien. Pero tenían un mayor problema entre manos. Si confirmaban que los cinco estudiantes de la semana pasada pertenecían al clan Shinigami querría decir que alguien había violado la tregua. ¡En fin! Tocaba una visita largamente prolongada a la mansión de Kurosaki.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo encontró a aquellos dos idiotas en su despacho estuvo muy tentado de sacarlos a patadas de su casa y fingir que nunca habían estado allí.

Era ya entrada la noche, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que debería estar fuera supervisando sus negocios nocturnos. ¡No perdiendo el tiempo con aquellos gilipollas!

Pero no podía hacerlo, los idiotas tenían autoridad suficiente como conseguir que pasase una noche en prisión antes de que su abogado pudiese siquiera gritar lo bastante fuerte a un juez. ¡Maldita fuese la policía!

-¡Bien!- exclamó- ¿A qué debo la desgracia?

Ikkaku mas tumbado en la silla que sentado le lanzo una mirada irritada mientras que Yumichika sonreía abiertamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en una postura jodidamente femenina.

-Tenemos motivos para pensar que alguien ha rota la tregua… -murmuró Ikkaku con aire aburrido.

-La tregua acabo ayer…-replicó Ichigo.

-Si. Pero los cinco estudiantes, que murieron a tiros la semana pasada, pertenecían un instituto bajo tu protección.

-Lo sé. ¿Y?

-Pues que hemos encontrado las armas que los mataron, en propiedad de tres cadáveres pertenecientes al clan Quincy esta mañana…- explicó Yumichika.

Los ojos de Ichigo se entornaron ante una información sobre la que no sabía absolutamente nada.

-¿Estáis insinuando que Ishida violo la tregua al atacar mi territorio?

Era muy obvio que le encantaría que aquello hubiese ocurrido.

-La cosa se complica un poco más – se molestó en explicar Ikkaku- Las armas pertenecían al grupo Kidou.

-¿Las armas robadas?

-Tienen el mismo número de serie.

Ichigo los miró durante segundos enteros.

-Las armas se vendieron poco después en el mercado negro y os digo por experiencia, que Ishida no tiene ningún motivo para comprarlas…

De echo durante la guerra le había quedado jodidamente claro que el arsenal del bastardo de Ishida dejaba al suyo como una escopeta de pinball, en comparación.

Ikkaku agito una mano molesto por la charla, todo eso ya lo sabia.

-Lo único que hemos venido a saber es si los críos fusilados de la semana pasada tenían alguna relación o no con tu gente.

-El padre de uno de ellos trabajaba para mi, pero él, no. En cuanto al resto no tienen ninguna relación que no sea la de vivir en mi territorio. Considere la muerte de Makino, como una ofensa a su padre pero no como un ataque al clan. Le di carta blanca para la venganza… - se interrumpió a si mismo- ¿Cuándo murieron esos críos?

-Esta noche…- murmuró Ikkaku.

Ichigo asintió conforme, si el asesinato había sido culpa de uno de los suyos el hombre lo había hecho con el criterio suficiente para esperar al fin de la tregua.

Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando con el clan Quincy?

* * *

Ichigo no había vuelto a ver a sus mujer desde el incidente con Nell hacía dos días y no porque esta hubiese estado esquivándolo como en los días anteriores, sino porque con el fin de la tregua su trabajo empezó a volverse asfixiante y apenas si había podido pasar tiempo en casa. Podía decirse que habían estado llevando turnos distintos. Ella solo había estado en casa por la noche y él solo había acudido a la mansión para dormir cuando ya era entrado el mediodía. Pero con la irritante presencia de los dos policías en su casa Ichigo había tenido que volver a ella antes del anochecer y ahora él y su mujer estaban bajo el mismo techo por primera vez en días.

Así que hizo lo que se esperaba que un recién casado hiciese de madrugada. Se coló en la habitación de su mujer.

Rukia dormía profundamente acurrucada en un futon en medio de la espaciosa habitación. Lo que en opinión de Ichigo resultaba desolador. Pese a que la mansión era de estilo japonés, no podía soportar los amplios y vacios espacios por lo que había decorado la mayoría de las habitaciones que el utilizaba a la manera occidental, como su despacho repleto de muebles a su habitación con todas las típicas comodidades modernas.

Rukia dormía y vivía en una habitación que solo poseía un armario y un tocador. Pero lo más irritante del asunto es que su dichoso futon no era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que él pudiera colarse debajo de las mantas. Se prometió a si mismo que le compraría una cama de matrimonio al día siguiente.

Bien, la duda ahora era, ¿cómo abordarla? Lo primero, sin duda, era despertarla.

Rukia estaba teniendo otra vez uno de esos irritantes sueños pervertidos, que la hacían despertarse acalorada e impaciente a mitad de la noche. Ichigo estaba otra vez allí, desanudando el obi de la yukata que usaba para dormir y bajo la que no llevaba absolutamente nada. Otra vez haciéndola gemir con caricias y besos húmedos sobre sus pechos; de nuevo acariciando el interior de sus muslos de forma minuciosa y casi torturante… Solo que esta vez era más real que el resto de sus sueños y no estaba despertando, no porque no quisiese, ¡sino porque ya estaba despierta!

-¡Ichigo!- chilló furiosa golpeándolo en la barbilla con un puño cerrado, cuando comprendió que no estaba soñando-.¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Bastardo pervertido!

Retrocediendo a regañadientes por un golpe que sencillamente no había estado esperando Ichigo se acaricio la barbilla adolorido.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas, mujer? Creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase de virginal negación.

Apenas si pudo evitar el siguiente puñetazo.

-¡Fuera de mi habitación!- chilló ella furiosa e indignada.

Él casi se echo a reír.

-No hablas en serio - se burló y para demostrárselo la beso.

El beso pillo a Rukia tan desprevenida como siempre. Quería luchar, golpearlo lejos de ella, pero no estaba haciéndolo, no podía hacerlo. Sus manos no estaba luchando por alejarlo sino que se habían enredado en torno a su cabeza y lo empujaban contra ella. Estaba devolviéndole el beso con la misma furiosa intensidad con la que lo había recibido.

Ichigo quería gritar triunfal de nuevo contra su boca pero apenas si era capaz de funcionar, la mayoría de su sangre ya había escapado de su cabeza y sus brazos solo eran capaces de estrechar el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer contra él. ¿Qué había pasado con la yukata? ¡Oh, si! Se la había quitado mientras dormía…

Pero por mucho que desease continuar el juego no podía permitir que llevase en mismo rumbo que la vez anterior . Esta vez, ella tenía que ser consciente de todo, y desearlo con la misma intensidad.

Se obligo a romper el beso.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya?

Ella parpadeo confundida, volviendo a la realidad con brusquedad.

-¡Si!-chilló furiosa estrellando sus puños contra su pecho para alejarlo de ella. Ichigo no se movió ni un milímetro.

Ella estaba desnuda entre sus brazos y ambos eran dolorosamente conscientes de ese hecho.

-¡Suéltame!- volvió a chillar ella desesperada por librarse de él.

Pero ambos sabían que no era la furia lo que la motivaba era el terror que sentía por su proximidad. El terror hacía si misma. No podía aceptar el volver a ceder, aunque estuviese temblando como una hoja entre sus brazos, aunque desease desesperadamente tumbarlo sobre ella en su pequeño futon…. Era a esa necesidad, cruda y exigente, lo que la aterrorizaba.

-¿Sabes? -se burló Ichigo contra su cuello- No creo que quieras que me vaya…Ni siquiera creo que quieras que te suelte…

Y para demostrárselo hundió la boca en su cuello.

Rukia se estremeció por el placer. Y se odio más a si misma de lo que odiaba a Ichigo. Odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba lo mucho que deseaba olvidarse de todo y entregarse a él. Pero ya había cometido aquel error hacía tan solo cuatro días, se había convertido en arcilla en sus manos y había permitido que él hiciese con ella lo que desease. Odiaba ser débil, odiaba ser así de vulnerable.

-…te odiare…- lloriqueo presa del placer.

Ichigo se congelo contra ella con sus mano clavadas en un punto indefinido de su anatomía.

-Si me obligas de esta manera, te odiare…-repitió Rukia.

E Ichigo la soltó.

Aturdida tardo unos segundos en comprender que él la había dejado ir. Retrocedió asustada y se envolvió a sí misma en su yukata. Busco los ojos de Ichigo con desesperación y lo que encontró en ellos la congelo. Nunca, ni siquiera la noche en la que se había conocido, Ichigo había tenido una mirada tan fría para ella.

-¿De verdad es tan malo?- rugió él con un tono igual de helado-¿De verdad te sientes así? ¿Cómo si te estuviese violando? ¡¿Crees que eso es lo que te hice el otro día?! ¡¿Violarte?!

Ella parpadeo desconcertada tratando de encontrar algo que decir, pero no había nada .

-¡¿Crees que los hombres violamos a las mujeres para darle placer?! ¡¿Crees que te obligo a que tu cuerpo se estremezca?! ¡No, Rukia! ¡No es una violación! ¡Es tu cuerpo es que se estremece por mi! ¡Eres tú la única que se obliga a si misma! ¡Siento que eso sea tan molesto para tu maldito orgullo!

Y sin esperar una contestación Ichigo se puso en pie y se marcho de un portazo.

Por algún motivo, Rukia, solo quería llorar.

* * *

Chad vio como su joven jefe destaponaba una botella de sake en mitad de la cocina, lo que quería decir tres cosas: 1, estaba muy furioso con alguien al que no podía matar así que había optado por emborracharse; 2, se había bebido ya la botella de whisky de su despacho y 3, definitivamente ya no tenía la noche libre.

Un Ichigo borracho no era más que un blanco fácil y era su trabajo protegerlo. Y aunque no lo hubiese sido, también se habría acercado a él aquella noche.

-¿Qué tan malo es este matrimonio para ella?- le preguntó Ichigo en cuanto lo diviso entrando por la puerta.- Debe ser terrible porque al parecer cada vez que tiene un orgasmo es porque la estoy violando…

Chad se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos sin decir una palabra. Tenia un poco más de criterio que eso. Pero también sabia que a Ichigo le gustaba las mujeres. Podía jugar con ellas, pero se había criado entre ellas, y de la misma manera que no podría poner una mano sobre una jamás obligaría a ninguna bajo su autoridad. Si Rukia había insinuado aquello había golpeado muy abajo el orgullo de Ichigo.

-¡Joder! Esa mujer es una perra- gruño bebiendo directamente de la botella- ¿Y sabes que es lo más triste del asunto? Que la perra tiene razón a muchos niveles. Si la fuerzo a abrirse de piernas aun cuando esta húmeda, ¿no es eso una violación?

Chad odiaba cuando Ichigo era tan crudo y se revolvió incomodo en el taburete.

-Tendría que haber sabido de antemano que tenía que haberla dejado dar el siguiente paso. Tiene un orgullo tan jodido que es imposible tocarla sin que te muerda y aún cuando gime no puede simplemente aceptar que le gusta. ¡¿Quién cojones entiende a las mujeres?!

Chad no entendía a las mujeres, pero entendía el orgullo de esta, en particular. Porque Ichigo era exactamente igual de orgulloso.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó tratando de sonar conciliador.

Su jefe se bebió el resto de la botella de un trago.

-¿No está claro? Buscar a una mujer que no opine que este siendo violada solo porque se humedezca….

Chad lo considero durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Tu mujer se enfadara contigo de verdad.

-¡¿Es que ahora solo esta teniendo un enfado de mentiras?!

-No creo que este enfadada contigo sino consigo misma. Estoy seguro de que si la dejas sola un tiempo acudirá a ti…

Ichigo lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-¡Esa es una soberana gilipollez! – le soltó y tambaleándose se dirigió hacía la salida .

Chad reacciono rápidamente. Como jefe de seguridad era su labor, asegurarse de mantener a Ichigo y a su familia vivos aun si tenia que protegerlo de si mismos. Así que golpeo a Ichigo en la cabeza, lo dejo inconsciente y lo arrastro a su habitación.

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar- fue el frió saludo de Rukia a la mañana siguiente.

Presa de la ira y de la resaca Ichigo no podía ver el lado bueno de que la mujer estuviese sentada en el borde de su cama. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había llegado él allí, en primer lugar? Por el dolor de cabeza que nada tenía que ver con la resaca supuso que Chad había tenido mucho que ver en aquello.

-¿Qué cojones quieres ahora mujer? Anoche dejaste muy clara tu opinión sobre mi.

Rukia estaba segura de que Ichigo estaba sobredimensionado el asunto. Ella no se había considerado "violada" en ningún momento. Y no podía entender la reacción de Ichigo, ni tampoco el porque se sentía tan vacía por ella.

-Anoche sobre reaccionaste- trató de explicar ella.

-En realidad eras tú la que estaba asegurando ser forzada aunque estabas húmeda…

Ofendida trato de golpearlo en un brazo, Ichigo la retuvo con ira unos instantes bloqueando el golpe.

-¿Vas a ofrecerte de forma voluntaria?- le gruñó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gruñó ella luchando por soltarse de su agarre.

Él la soltó casi con ira.

-Entonces, no tenemos nada de que hablar- gruño Ichigo.

-¿Qué?

Él estuvo muy tentado de reírse de ella.

-Mira, Rukia, nunca he planeado forzarte. Si domarte, pero nunca humillarte. Eres tu la que se considera dolida y humillada, la que cree que han robado su virtud, así que mientras no trates con ello y lo superes no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-¡Yo no me considero humillada! – chilló antes de ser consciente de lo que decía.

En realidad, si que se había sentido así, pero no por él sino por sí misma. Se había sentido débil y no podía manejar aquello.

Él la miró sorprendido. Su orgullo era una fiera extraña pero absolutamente imprevisible. ¿Qué había dicho Chad? Algo sobre darle tiempo, pero Ichigo no era la clase de hombre que se sentaba a esperar a una mujer.

-¡Joder! Mujer, estamos casados. La pregunta es, ¿vamos a compartir la cama? Si o no.

Toda Rukia quería gritar "si" pero su boca dijo: No.

-Entonces, esposa, buscare consuelo entre otras piernas…

Y desapareció camino a la ducha antes de que Rukia pudiese gritar: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Pudo escuchar su chillido desde el baño y pese a su dolor de cabeza, fue muy capaz de sonreír.

No planeaba volver a poner un mano sobre ella sin su consentimiento explicito, pero eso no quería decir que se estuviese rindiendo, todavía la quería en su cama.

Lo había decidido, iba golpear directamente su orgullo, hasta que para protegerlo ella tuviera que suplicar por él.

Pero durante los siguientes días pudo comprender que tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla era incluso más físicamente doloroso de lo que había pensado en un primer lugar.

* * *

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?- gruñó Tatsuki sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de Ichigo.

Durante los últimos días, parecía que alguien había metido un palo por el culo de su jefe, a todas luces se hacía evidente que, el bastardo, necesitaba un buen polvo. Se pregunto distraída que demonios estaría haciendo Rukia. Si esos dos no se dejaban de tanta tensión sexual, los empleados de Ichigo estarían a un paso de un motín. ¡El bastardo era más insoportable de lo normal!

Como respuesta a su critica Ichigo le lanzo un sobre de color crudo. Tatsuki agradeció que la invitación fuese un simple papel o de lo contrario habría sido degollada. Sujeto el sobre sin abrirlo, sabia lo que había dentro, motivo por el cual estaba teniendo esa discusión en particular.

-¡¿Cómo cojones explicas que me entere de esa boda por una invitación?!- le chilló Ichigo.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! – se quejo ella- ¿Qué parte es culpa mía? No diste ninguna orden sobre que debía continuar con la investigación…

-Te la di la semana pasada, cuando volviste de tu _affaire_ con Abarai…-siseó.

Lo considero con suavidad, había sido una reunión un tanto estresante, pero algo al respecto había insinuado.

-¡Te he conseguido esa invitación de la imprenta!- no era verdad, se la había robado a Renji- ¡¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?! Por supuesto que sabíamos que mantenían una relación comercial, pero no pertenecen a la yakuza. Un compromiso matrimonial con ellos era absurdo.

-Y sin embargo- siseó Ichigo- Kuchiki Byakuya está a punto de casarse.

Tatsuki trago saliva sintiéndose súbitamente incomoda. No le gustaba cuando atacaban a su profesionalidad. Se puso de pie de un salto.

-Solo es un trozo de papel- contestó. – Descubriré lo que hay detrás.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

No hay quien entienda a Ichigo, os lo juro, ¡no lo entiendo! Rukia ha golpeado su orgullo sin querer y ni yo se porque se ha puesto así.

¡Agg! ¿Es muy tarde para cambiar sus personalidades?

Y creo que debo un par de explicaciones:

1.¡Adoro a Nell! No se porque pero la quise desde que la vi jugando a ser una pequeña masoquista en su primera aparición y le perdone a Tite incluso que le crecieran las tetas con esa rapidez. ¡No podía decidirme por ninguna de las dos para esta historia! Pero Nell tenía que aparecer si o si, simplemente he estado esperando al momento exacto para que aparezca, puede parecer un poco raro, pero tiene sentido que se cuele en la mansión, al menos para mi.

2. La relación de Hiyori con Urahara, era algo que simplemente supe cuando leí acerca de su relación en el manga. Y tenia que colarlo de alguna manera.

Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar a que Rukia lidie con un ataque de celos sin sentido…

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

¡Y muchísimas gracias por vuestros review!

Besikos!!


	13. Malas noticias

**MALAS NOTICIAS:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella semana el informe sobre las actividades de Ichigo había llegado a ella de forma más inusual que la vez anterior. Vino en un USB, escondido en una caja de bombones. El hecho de que estuviese dentro de uno de los bombones casi provoco que muriera ahogada, pero incompetencia aparte, había conseguido llegar a ella sin levantar la más mínima sospecha de nadie de su alrededor.

Rukia sabía que su email y su móvil no eran precisamente vehículos seguros, por lo que había empezado a desarrollar todo un sistema de comunicación alternativo con Yachiru. Podría hacer conocer a Ichigo su existencia, desde que había aceptado su protección, pero no era tan estúpida como para exponer a su activo más valioso.

Sin embargo la pelirosa seguía enviándole mensajes cifrados al móvil, lo que era un dolor de cabeza incluso para ella. Si Yachiru ya cometía tropecientas faltas de ortografía cuando escribía de forma normal, cuando cifraba sus mensajes eran completamente inentendibles, más de una vez en los últimos días había estado tentada de llamarla y exigirle que se los explicase. Pero el hecho de que si ella la llamara o enviase un mensaje la descubriría con carteles luminosos, incluidos, la contenía. Mientras Yachiru también mantuviese codificado el numero de su teléfono la única manera de descubrirla era que Rukia lo escribiera directamente en su teléfono, bien llamándola o bien respondiendo uno de sus mensajes.

Por lo que podría decirse que empezaban a tener una relación un tanto unidireccional. Por suerte siempre podía seguir enviándole mensajes a través de Hanatarou.

Pero solo durante la noche pudo concentrarse en el informe semanal, sobre Ichigo. En un principio todo era asombrosamente normal, hasta que choco con el detalle de que al parecer se reunía todas las noches con una misma mujer…

* * *

-Yo no debería de estar aquí…-murmuró Kurotsuchi Nemu, lo que eran las primeras palabras que Rukia le había escuchado en toda la noche.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero es tan emocionante!- chilló Yachiru- ¡Nunca he espiado a nadie! ¿verdad que no Kia-chan?!

Rukia quería cortar a su segunda al mando en pedacitos, pero estaba más preocupada porque fueran descubiertas.

-¡Oh! Mira como se contonea esa perra…- acusó Rangiku señalando a una peliroja que caminaba directamente hacía Ichigo en la locura de la discoteca- ¿Quieres que la intercepte por ti?

Rukia lanzó una mirada a dicha pelirroja y negó con la cabeza, su intuición no le fallo, Ichigo ni siquiera la dejo acercarse a él.

-Eres consciente de que tengo que escribir un informe sobre esto cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿verdad?- se quejó Hiyori cuando Rukia las obligo a todas a esconderse detrás de una mesa para no ser descubiertas por Ichigo.

Eran, en su opinión, el grupo más patético de espionaje del mundo, una esposa celosa, una policía despistada, la secretaria de un yakuza, la hija de un científico loco y ella, que estaba obligada por juramento a contarle todo aquello al marido de la esposa celosa.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor!- le gruño Rukia- No vas a hacerlo .

-No es que vaya, es que debo- le replicó.

La esposa celosa le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-Hazlo y colare esa carta de amor por debajo de la puerta correcta…

-¿¡De que carta estás hablando?!

-No creerás que no he registrado tu habitación, ¿verdad? Recuerdo el principio…- tosió para despejarse la garganta. – "A mi amor imposible…"

Hiyori se le tiro literalmente encima para hacerla callar con los ojos abiertos al doble de su tamaño y tan roja como un tomate.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra, puta!- amenazó.

-Entonces, mantén esto en secreto o no colare la carta por debajo de la puerta, ¡se la daré en mano!

Hiyori rechino los dientes con ira y empujo a Yachiru contra la pared cuando esta se expuso demasiado.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!-se exaltó Rangiku emocionada- ¿Ya estás en esa edad Hiyori? ¡Que romántico! ¿Y quién es el objeto de tus sueños eróticos?

-¡Nadie!-chilló enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.

En un principio solo había sido Rukia siguiendo a Ichigo en su tour diario por los clubs nocturnos. Hiyori había creído que simplemente trataba de espiar a Ichigo por asuntos de negocios, y entonces ella sola había espantado a tres de las mujeres que había hecho un intento por acercarse a Ichigo con blusas demasiado escotadas. A Hiyori le había costado exactamente los tres enfrentamientos para comprender que Rukia no espiaba a Ichigo como kumichou, sino que lo hacía como esposa.

Y entonces en uno de los clubs se había encontrado con una Rangiku tan borracha que simplemente había decidido seguirlas por diversión y en el siguiente se habían cruzado con Yachiru y Nemu . Rukia y la policía parecían conocerse así que simplemente esta ultima había decidido que la aventura era divertida y había arrastrado a su extraña amiga al grupo con ella.

Así que allí estaban las cinco, agachadas tras un conjunto de mesas con la firme intención de evitar que Ichigo cometiese el error de engañar a su mujer. Hiyori podría haberlo considerado hilarante, si Rukia no hubiese nombrado cierta carta, cuya existencia no debería de conocer nadie.

-Esto es ridículo- gruñó Rukia siendo absolutamente consciente del hecho- ¿Por qué estamos todas detrás de una mesa? ¿Es que ninguna de nosotras ha hecho trabajo de campo antes? ¡Por dios! ¡Todas somos yakuzas!

-¡Yo no!- chilló Yachiru exudando felicidad.

Por algún motivo Rukia se vio como si quisiese matarla.

-Sinceramente no hay nada de raro en un grupo de amigas tomando una copa en un bar…- decidió Rukia poniendo en pie todo la dignamente que pudo.

Nemu la imitó con lentitud y el resto, entiéndase por Rangiku y Yachiru bufaron desilusionadas.

-¿No vamos a seguir espiando a Ichigo?-se desilusiono Rangiku a un paso de hacer un puchero.

-¿Grupo de amigas?- cuestionó Hiyori- ¿Esperas que alguien crea que eres amiga de la secretaria personal de Ishida y de la hija de Zaraki Kempachi?

-¡Kia-chan y yo somos amigas!- se indigno Yachiru estrechando a Rukia entre sus brazos- ¡Igual que Nemu-chan y yo!

A regañadientes las cinco se sentaron en una misma mesa y Rangiku empezó a pedir bebidas para todas, sin preguntarles primero.

-¡Ichigo se está marchando!- chilló Yachiru indignada, señalando hacía la salida.

-Solo quería saber lo que hacía todas las malditas noches fuera- gruño Rukia agradeciendo que el camarero hubiese llegado con un mojito tras el que poder esconderse.- Ahora ya sé que el imbécil estaba trabajando. ¡No tengo porque seguirle toda la noche!

Pero todas eran conscientes de como su pie golpeaba impacientemente el suelo.

-Bien…-murmuró Rangiku- Porque en realidad no se está marchando… De hecho se está acercando a la rubia de la esquina…

Rukia casi se cayó del taburete, cuando giro con todas sus fuerzas sobre si misma, para localizar la escena. Su marido, estaba reclinándose sobre la barra y solo un par de centímetros separaban su cabeza de la de aquella mujer. Era la misma cara bonita que había inundado los informes que Rukia había recibido aquella tarde…

Pero ella no tenía un solo motivo para montar una escena, las escenas solo eran para las esposas que sentían algo por sus maridos… Ella era más bien la que creaba desastres solo porque odiaba a su esposo. Inspiro hondo y giro de nuevo hacía el grupo que la miraba fijamente, a espera de una reacción.

-¡En fin!- exclamo bebiéndose de golpe su mojito y después el caipiriña de Yachiru.- Disfrutemos el resto de la noche.

Las mujeres sin embargo miraron más allá de ella, hacía Ichigo y la rubia. Era imposible que el yakuza no hubiese notado la presencia de su esposa en el bar y sin embargo seguía allí inclinado hacía otra mujer, que por cierto era físicamente imposible que llevase menos ropa. ¡Hasta Matsumoto iba más vestida!

Rukia chasqueo los dedos en el aire para llamar al camarero y casi al mismo tiempo uno de los clientes del bar derramo accidentalmente su bebida sobre la descocada rubia. El hecho de que Rukia estuviese sonriendo satisfecha indico a las mujeres que había tenido algo que ver y si no fue con la bebida derramada, desde luego tuvo algo que ver con el hombre alto y musculoso que se acerco a Ichigo poco después. La presencia del tercer hombre puso obviamente histérica a la rubia que se puso en pie de un salto y por poco salió corriendo seguida del musculitos.

Ichigo se quedo atrás, mirando fijamente el lugar donde la mujer había estado, al alcance de su mano, antes de girar lentamente la cabeza hacía la mesa de Rukia. Las mujeres en ella dieron un respingo y giraron la cabeza fingiendo que no habían estado cotilleando.

-La zorra estaba casada- explicó Rukia con naturalidad, era la única que no había estado mirando hacía Ichigo.

-¡Bueno!- chilló Rangiki desesperado por cambiar el tema de conversación- ¡Tengamos una noche de chicas! Consiste en emborracharnos y contar secretos embarazosos que jamás diríamos de otra manera. ¡Empiezo yo! ¡Empiezo yo!-y se bebió su tequila de un solo trago.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar, un camarero se acerco a ellas con una bandeja en la que llevaba copas y una botella de champan.

-De parte del caballero de la barra- explicó con una enorme sonrisa señalando a Ichigo.

Todas giraron a mirarlo y cuando los ojos de este se cruzaron con los de Rukia alzó su copa hacía ella en forma de brindis, ella le sonrió con la sonrisa más falsa que las mujeres le habían visto nunca y le devolvió el brindis con su reciente copa de champan.

Ichigo se marcho sin decir una sola palabra.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia tenía recuerdos difusos de tequila y champan. Todo era considerablemente confuso en su mente después de que Ichigo se hubiese ido del local.

No sabía porque pero había sido una de las peores noches de su vida y sin embargo recordaba haberse reído un montón….

Aunque lo que más recordaba es que había hecho uno de los mayores ridículo de su vida, cuando su impaciencia la había llevado a seguir a Ichigo aquella noche. Por algún motivo que no podía comprender le molestaba que aquel idiota hubiese estado siempre fuera durante las últimas noches y que en sus informes apareciera constantemente la misma mujer. Simplemente había tenido que hacer algo, quedarse de brazos cruzados no era su estilo. Pero entonces había empezado a cruzarse con todas aquellas locas en su camino y estas habían creído que estaba espiando a Ichigo por motivos personales. ¡Como si ella fuese a estar turbada porque él pudiese buscarse un amante! ¡Ja!

Total, que había tenido que recuperar un poco su orgullo obligándolas a sentarse en la misma mesa. Después de aquello, todo eran mojitos y tequila…

¡Uf! La resaca era una puta, y la había hecho dormir un lunes hasta las 11 de la mañana. Se congelo así misma con el despertador en las manos. Aquel era su primer día en el museo y ya llegaba dos horas tarde.

Ochii-sensei, la directora del museo, la esperaba cruzada de brazos en mitad del laboratorio-estudio de Rukia. No parecía muy contenta, no era para menos, llegaba cuatro horas tarde al trabajo. Tomo aire y se armo con todo su repertorio interpretativo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y fingió tropezar al entrar como si estuviese demasiado débil para andar, lo que no era realmente mentira.

-¡Oh! Siento llegar tarde, pero he tenido que pasar toda la noche en el hospital y …

Cinco minutos después Ochii-sensei lloraba desconsolada a su lado y Rukia estaba cada vez más cerca de un aumento que sin duda no necesitaba.

* * *

La invitación, envuelta en un caro sobre de color crudo lo esperaba aquella mañana sobre la mesa de su comedor. Ni si quiera tenia porque abrirla para saber su contenido, pero lo hizo por pura satisfacción.

Su pequeña muñeca había cumplido con su insólita petición.

* * *

Cuando Rukia volvió a casa aquella tarde había una invitación esperándola en las manos de Ichigo.

Miró el sobre extendido hacía ella y luego fijamente la mueca de su marido.

Apenas si conocía a Ichigo de un mes, pero podía decir sin ningún miedo a equivocarse que fuera lo que fuese lo que contenía aquel sobre, no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto a la defensiva.

Seguía enfada por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hacía días y no podía olvidar que había estado siguiéndole la noche anterior sin ninguna clase de motivo. Aquel bastardo siempre sacaba lo peor de ella.

-Tenemos una boda para dentro de dos días- replicó Ichigo sin más.

Parecía tan indiferente a ella y a su relación en general que Rukia solo quería estrangularlo. ¡¿Por qué demonios había estado un mes entero acosándola?! ¡¿Para ignorarla una vez había obtenido lo que deseaba?! ¡Sucio bastardo!

Le arranco el sobre de las manos y lo que en él encontró le hizo olvidarse de todos sus pequeños problemas personales, que eran eso, pequeños. Entre las manos tenia uno mucho más grande. Tan grande que casi amenazaba con asfixiarla.

-Mi clan… - susurró con los ojos tan abiertos que le dolieron los parpados.

Había estado tan agobiada con su propia vida personal y otros negocios, que había olvidado lo más importante, su clan.

El clan de su hermana, el de su padre, el de su abuela… ¡El clan que le pertenecía a ella por derecho de nacimiento!

Ese clan, estaba siendo alejado un poco más de ella de lo que ya estaba.

Ella todavía era la heredera de Byakuya, todavía podía recuperar a su gente. Pero si Byakuya se casaba, si esa mujer le daba un maldito heredero, ella perdería al clan para siempre.

Y lo que sostenía entre las manos era la invitación a la boda de su hermano con una tal Hinamori Momo.

-Déjalo casarse… - gruñó Ichigo como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos- Es preferible que se case con una mujer que no está embarazada a alguien que si lo está.

Rukia lo miró casi con desesperación, ella no podía dejar que su clan y su gente se le escaparan de entre los dedos. Ya era lo suficiente duro ser una Kurosaki y pertenecer a otro clan, para que ahora le arrebataran la sucesión de algo que le pertenecía por nacimiento. Sin embargo era muy consciente de que Ichigo, deseaba tanto al clan Sakura como ella. En otras palabras, en aquel tema era el único aliado que poseía.

-Nadie ha dicho que esa mujer vaya a tener a su bebe… - murmuró el kumichou del clan Shinigami antes de desparecer en el interior de la casa.

Ichigo no podía matar a Byakuya ni tampoco a aquella mujer, fuera quien fuese. No después de una guerra y con el Concilio alterado.

Rukia sabía que podía dejar el asunto en sus manos, y así, no verse salpicada por la sangre de un inocente.

* * *

-Recuérdame, porque cojones decidí dejar esto en tus manos-siseó Rukia cuando dos días después se vio, a sí misma, en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de todo Tokio, envuelta en un kimono de color azul claro y rosa.

Ichigo había montando una escena cuando la vio con el kimono. Algo relacionado con que las mujeres casadas no llevaban kimonos tan llamativos, ni tan juveniles, sino que era hora de que luciese un kimono apropiado para su posición, en otras palabras sobrio y oscuro. Después de mandarlo a la mierda y fastidiarlo poniéndose una flor rosa en el pelo solo para añadir un aspecto virginal a su apariencia, Rukia lo había obligado a subir a la limusina a empujones.

-No sabía que hubieses decidido confiar en mi… - replicó la voz de Ichigo más grave de lo normal, lo que como de costumbre le puso la piel de gallina.

Irritada por sus propias reacciones hormonales le golpeo discretamente con un puñetazo en el brazo. Estaban rodeados de altos cargos políticos, hombres de negocios y yakuza, Rukia no podía darse el lujo de crear rumores.

Ichigo estaba furioso, y no porque Byakuya se casase, lo había estado esperando desde que su matrimonio fue anulado hacía un mes, sino porque su mujer parecía una niña de 11 años.

¡Dios! ¡¿Es que no se daba cuenta que así vestida y sin maquillaje parecía una niña?! Junto a ella él parecía un jodido pederasta. Estaba casi seguro de que lo había hecho aposta.

Rukia era una de las mujeres más pequeñas que había visto nunca, era la clase de mujer que daba igual cuantos años pasasen, ella siempre iba a parecer una adolescente que todavía no había dado el cambio a mujer. Caderas estrechas, pechos pequeños y ojos enormes… Nadie en su sano juicio le daría más de 18 años de normal. Ahora añádele un kimono casi infantil y recógele el pelo con una flor.

¡Una maldita niña de 11 años!

¡Dioses! Se moría por hacer algo pecaminoso a esa provocativa niña. Quería soltarle el pelo y revolvérselo, quería besarla hasta que se le hincharan los labios y deseaba tocarla hasta que sus ojos brillaran con pasión adulta. Deseaba ver como aquella niña se convertía en una mujer bajo sus manos y después quería alardear de esa mujer delante de todas aquellas miradas reprobadoras. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía consentirse a sí mismo tocarla…

-Kurosaki-san- se burlo una irritante voz acercándose a ellos, Ishida.

Rukia frunció el ceño al kumichou de los Quincy, apenas si había tratado a aquel hombre, los negocios de su hermano siempre habían sido con el padre de este, Ishida Ryuuken y ya puestos a pensar ni siquiera sabia que clase de yakuza era su hijo. Por suerte para ella había mandado a Yachiru al centro de aquel clan, y ella había elegido colgarse del brazo de Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Nemu, que caminaba silenciosamente detrás de Ishida, no solo era su secretaria sino que también era la única hija de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, un famoso científico japonés conocido no precisamente por sus aportes científicos, que sin duda habían sido considerables, sino más bien por los métodos que había utilizado para alcanzar resultados.

Kon todavía tenía pesadillas con ese hombre.

-Ishida- gruñó Ichigo envolviendo a Rukia en uno de sus brazos como si tratase de alejarla de él.

El movimiento posesivo desconcertó a la mujer el tiempo suficiente como permanecer kao el resto de la conversación.

-Me sorprende verte por aquí… - murmuró Ichigo- Creí que estarías encerrado en tu despacho tratando de encontrar una forma de eludir al concilio…

Ishida se coloco bien las gafas con un solo dedo .

-Son mis hombres los que han aparecido muertos Kurosaki, sería mi derecho tomar represalias, no veo que podría hacer el Concilio en este tema.

Ichigo sonrió burlón y Rukia boqueo, incluso ella sabía que los hombres asesinados de Ishida habían tenido las armas que había acabado con la vida de cinco adolescentes que vivían en el territorio de Ichigo. Por supuesto ella había tenido allí a Yachiru, pero no había forma de que Ishida no lo supiese ya. ¡Ichigo estaba acusándole de atacar su territorio en mitad de una tregua, ¿y él se defendía haciéndose el loco!? No, Ishida no estaba haciéndose el loco, estaba lavándose las manos en el tema… Era su forma de decir que él no tenia nada que ver con el primer asesinato.

Ichigo tiró de ella en dirección contraria dejando a Ishida atrás sin despedirse.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes del tema?- le pregunto Ichigo con tono fuerte cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Ishida como para no ser oídos por este.

Rukia se revolvió incomoda entre sus brazos y este la soltó de golpe.

-¿Por qué debería decirte nada?- gruño Rukia.

Ichigo la empujo discretamente hacía una esquina.

-Porque tu gente está bajo mi protección y soy el único que puede ayudarte a impedir que tengas un sobrino algún día.- replicó él.

Horrorizada Rukia le dio una patada en la espinilla, nada preocupada por los rumores. ¡Ya sabía ella que iba a arrepentirse de aceptar su ayuda! ¡¿En qué coño había estado pensando?!

-Probablemente se lo mismo que tu- le siseó furiosa.- Alguien está tratando de manipularos para que entréis nuevamente en conflicto… ¿un Quincy con armas que llevan gravados el símbolo de Yoruichi? ¡Tiene más orgullo que eso!

Ichigo la miró con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y curiosidad.

-Me encantaría saber como sabes todo eso…

-¡Y a mi me encantaría obtener el divorcio! ¡Pero no podemos tenerlo todo!

La sonrisa de Ichigo ni siquiera bacilo y Rukia quiso pegarle por ello. ¡Imbécil!

-Tenemos problemas más acuciantes que nuestro matrimonio, querida. Por ejemplo, la boda de tu hermano…

Y tiró de ella de nuevo hacía el concurrido vestíbulo.

Para su sorpresa Byakuya había organizado una boda occidental en apenas semanas. ¡¿Cómo había encontrado tan pronto esposa?! Resultaba un poco molesto, la verdad. Había estado tan enfrascada en su vida personal y en tocarle las narices a Ichigo, que había descuidado vigilar al clan Sakura. Ahora su hermano se casaba y era culpa suya.

-¿Qué sabemos sobre la novia?- preguntó Ichigo arrastrándola hacía la sala donde se celebraría la boda.

Rukia suspiro, en dos días apenas si había conseguido algo. Tenia demasiados negocios abiertos al mismo tiempo y poco personal.

-Hinamori Momo, es la única hija y heredera del grupo Hinamori- recitó Rukia en voz baja- Curiosamente los Hinamori nunca han tenido un contacto con la yakuza hasta antes de este compromiso matrimonial, por lo que nunca me habían interesado. Sin embargo el grupo controla un 9% de la economía japonesa, legal. Byakuya saca sin duda una gran tajada con este matrimonio. Algún día él lo heredara todo…

Rukia tenia miedo de mirar a Ichigo, si lo que Yoruichi le había contado era cierto entonces este matrimonio era exactamente igual al que habían tenido sus padres. Sin embargo cuando lo hizo se quedo helada, había una mirada de pura satisfacción en su cara. Rukia no tenia que preguntar a que se debía. De alguna forma, no importaba cuan poderoso se volviera el clan Sakura, él lo controlaría por completo algún día. La idea le provoco un escalofrío. ¿Qué es lo que planeaba aquel hombre?

Como familia del novio Ichigo y Rukia tenían reservados los primeros asientos, lo que se debía más a un tema de apariencias que a otra cosa. Era la forma en la que Byakuya decía a todo el mundo: "Mirad, el clan Shinigami está al alcance de mi mano, tened cuidado conmigo"

Rukia era el nexo que unía a ambos clanes. Pero era una unión terriblemente inestable.

Cuando llegaron a sus sitios Renji ya estaba allí sentado en el asiento junto al de Rukia.

Agradecida por un cara amiga, Rukia casi corrió hacía él soltándose de los brazos de Ichigo en el proceso.

-¡Oh, Renji!- exclamó ella cogiendo de las manos.

Por unos meros instantes Renji e Ichigo cruzaron miradas cargadas de intensidad.

-"¿Has visto a quien prefiere ella?"- no se burló Renji.

-"Suéltala o te mato"- no amenazó Ichigo.

Pero justo entonces Rukia estrujo las mano de su viejo amigo con todas sus fuerzas y retorció sus brazos con toda la intención de hacerlo gritar de dolor.

-La próxima vez que algo así ocurra en el clan, me gustaría no enterarme por una invitación- sonrió ella con expresión inocente mientras Renji se doblaba por el dolor .

¡Joder! ¡Sabía que no podía fiarse de una Rukia sonriente! Pero la tentación de burlarse del bastardo de Ichigo había sido tan poderosa… ¡Y mierda! ¡Rukia iba a arrancarle los brazos!

Ella lo soltó con una sonrisa cargada de inocencia.

-¡En fin!- exclamó tomando asiento con delicadeza, como si de verdad fuese toda una señora, lo que resulto ridículo pues pareció una niña de 10 años jugando a ser una adulta- Estoy completamente segura de que hay una buena explicación, que no incluya traicionar la confianza de tu mejor amiga…

Renji pareció tan avergonzado que Ichigo tuvo la tentación de sacarle toda la mierda a patadas.

-Estoy seguro de que es culpa de Tatsuki- no pudo evitar decir – A penas si le deja tiempo para comer…

El pelirrojo lo miró furioso pero también alterado antes de sentarse junto a Rukia con la cabeza baja. Ichigo lo imito cargado de satisfacción.

-¡Oh! ¡Me encantaría!- exclamó Rukia sin previo aviso, girándose completamente hacía Renji- Si te casas con Tatsuki podrías venir al clan Shinigami, ¿verdad?

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- chillaron Renji e Ichigo a dúo.

Rukia se rio a carcajadas.

Tan rojo como su pelo Renji desvió la mirada. El comentario de Rukia no había dolido tanto como debería, no tanto como lo hubiese hecho un mes atrás, apenas si podría decirse que dolía. De alguna forma comprendió, por primera vez en 20 años estaba dejando ir a Rukia y no se sentía tan solo o tan vacio como siempre había creído que se sentiría. Era como si algo o alguien estuviera llenado ese vacío… La imagen de la sonrisa burlona de Tatsuki acudió a su cabeza.

En las últimas semanas ni si siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar en su amiga de la infancia, había estado demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a otra mujer, lidiando con evasivas y burlas. Demasiado ocupado en imponerse a ella en un juego en el que siempre quedaban empate… Y ahora que tenia a Rukia cerca la necesidad de tocarla, esa que lo había marcado de por vida, parecía tan amortiguada que apenas si la reconocía.

Y el brazo posesivo que Ichigo mantenía sobre ella y que esta no parecía notar no le provocaba ganas de salir corriendo.

Por supuesto que quería tocarla, Rukia siempre seria Rukia y desde luego que deseaba romper la cara Ichigo y hacerle sufrir un verdadero infierno, pero las sensaciones eran abrumadoramente distintas. Se pregunto, qué demonios estaría pasándole.

Pero antes de llegar a ninguna conclusión, se hizo evidente de que la boda había empezado Byakuya estaba frente a ellos sosteniendo un duelo de miradas con Ichigo.

-Gracias por venir- dijo el novio y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió junto a la mesa presidencial donde le esperaba el juez que iba a celebrar el enlace.

Junto a él Rukia hizo un ruidito de desesperación, era evidente que se moría por impedir la boda de alguna manera.

-Ne te molestes- se obligo a si mismo a replicar después de asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las extremidades de la mujer- Todo esto no es más que una fachada.

Ichigo y Rukia se giraron con brusquedad hacía él.

-¿Perdón?- se irritó ella.

Fue Ichigo quien contesto.

-Se casaron ayer por la noche para evitar cualquier problema en la ceremonia- explicó con voz seria, pero el muy imprudente estaba demasiado cerca de las manos de Rukia, manos que clavaron sus uñas con todas sus fuerzas sobre su antebrazo, sin misericordia.

-Repite eso.- siseó furiosa.

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada ajeno al dolor.

-Ya están casados, esto es solo un mero formalismo. Muy al estilo de tu hermano, quedar bien ante el resto de la sociedad.

-¡¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?!- chilló ella incapaz de contener su enfado.

-No creí que tuviese importancia. Ayer u hoy, iba a dejarlos casarse de todas maneras.- replicó.

Ella lo soltó furiosa y se cruzo de brazos enfurruñada como una niña pequeña muy al estilo del aspecto que había decidido lucir para aquel día.

Entonces la música nupcial empezó a sonar y las nauseas de Rukia disiparon su enfado. ¡Dios! ¡Ya estaban casados! ¡Eso era lo que pasaba cuando dejaba algo en manos de Ichigo!

Y entonces las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a la novia. Pequeña, morena y delgada parecía una hada vestida de seda y raso blanco, incluso lucia un velo sobre el pelo sujeto con pequeñas rosas blancas. Era la imagen de la inocencia y la belleza juvenil, apenas podía tener 20 años.

Rukia se quedo de pie mirándola fijamente hasta mucho después de que esta hubiese llegado hasta Byakuya y hubiese empezado la ceremonia. Ichigo tuvo que tirar de ella para obligarla a sentarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora?- le siseó.

Rukia lo miró fijamente.

-Ya la conocía de antes- susurró con voz estrangulada.

Ichigo tuvo el detalle de parecer confundido.

-Creía que habías dicho que no sabias nada de los Hinamori.

-Bueno, obviamente me equivoque- soltó recomponiéndose a si mima- Ya la había visto antes pero nadie me la ha presentado y nunca se me ocurrió preguntar su nombre. Y después en los malditos informes que recibí sobre ella estos días, la idiota integral de mi subordinada, olvido las fotos…

-¿De qué cojones la conoces entonces?- se irritó Ichigo.

Rukia tomo aire como si buscase valor.

-Es la amante de Aizen.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hola todos!

Ya sé que ha sido un poco más corto de lo normal, pero es que era el final ideal…

Y bueno, ¿en mi defensa? Bueno, supongo que podría decir que si tenía que colgar a una mujer del brazo de Aizen, no existía mejor opción. ¿Qué que hace casada con Byakuya? ¡Ah! ¡Tiempo al tiempo!

Además he instaurado una nueva forma de escribir. Me obligo a mi misma a escribir al menos una página por cada review que recibo, de esta manera la historia avanza poco a poco, y también es una forma de agradeceros la molestia de escribirme.

Así que de nuevo, muchísimas gracias y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, al menos la mitad de lo que a mi escribirlo.

Y para despedirme os chivare un secreto, ¿recordáis mi alusión a los celos? Pues bien, ni siquiera han empezado.

¡¡Besikos!!


	14. Amenaza

**AMENAZA:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba siendo la recepción de la boda más rara a la que Ichigo hubiese asistido. Y todo se debía un pequeño comentario, que su mujer, había hecho nada más iniciar la ceremonia. La novia, era la amante de Sousuke Aizen.

Comentario que había provocado que Renji prácticamente secuestrase al novio al poco de terminar la ceremonia, después los había seguido la novia.

Así que sin los recién casado presentes, por algún motivo Rukia y el padre de la novia, un anciano delgado y nervioso habían acabado recibiendo los saludos y felicitaciones en su lugar.

Si no estuviese al borde de su propia crisis personal, Ichigo, podría haber encontrado divertido las expresiones faciales de Rukia, de fastidio existencial a sonrisa forzada y de ahí a agradecimiento vacio. La muy zorra era mejor actriz de lo que parecía. Había tenido que sujetarla para evitar que montase un espectáculo en la ceremonia y sin embargo ahora se inclinaba y se fingía avergonzada como si no fuese más que una niña pequeña.

¡Dios! ¡Aquel kimono era horrible!

Podría haber considerado la historia graciosa si aquella mujer no hubiese sido la amante, de precisamente, Aizen Sousuke. No era tan estúpido como para creerse que aquella boda era un preciosa casualidad. Lo que lo irritaba era que hubiese ocurrido delante de sus propias narices y no hubiese hecho nada para impedirlo. ¿Y de quien era la culpa? De la misma persona que se suponía no quitaba un ojo de encima de los arrancar.

¡Dios! ¡Los vizard existían para algo más que para tocarle a él los huevos! ¡¿Y ahora Hirako quería hacerle creer que no sabía que la amante de Aizen se había casado con su cuñado? Como no tuviese una maldita y buena escusa iba a degradar a ese bastardo a la inmundicia.

¡Pero primero debería cogerle el puto teléfono!

* * *

Hirako decidió contestar al móvil, que llevaba cerca de media hora sonando, solo para que dejase de hacer ruido.

¡Dios! Le dolía la cabeza… ¡Y él jamás tenia resaca! Pero Love y Lisa había tocado su puerta en mitad de la noche con los pechos henchidos de orgullo porque habían descubierto una nueva bebida. El licor de café, compuesto a base de café, coñac y azúcar… Shinji había querido explicarles que eso ya existía desde los albores de la humanidad con el inocente nombre de carajillo, pero eso no le había librado de probarlo, ni de beberse… ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco litros?

¡Como fuera! El maldito carajillo estaba provocándole la primera resaca de su vida… ¡Iba a matar a Love en cuanto lo volviese a ver! Por suerte para él ,el bastardo estaba durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación hecho un ovillo y Lisa estaba completamente cao al otro lado, incluso vestida con uniforme escolar, esa mujer era la cosa menos inocente que podías encontrar. Y ninguno de los dos parecía consciente de que el jodido teléfono no paraba de sonar.

Aceptó la llamada.

-¿¡Para qué coño servís?- le dio los buenos días la armoniosa voz de Ichigo, al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos di…- se interrumpió a sí mismo y miro el reloj- … tardes… ¿qué pasa?

No podía verlo pero estaba casi seguro de que al otro lado Ichigo estaba rechinando los dientes. Pero se encontraba tan mal que ni ganas tenia de hacer una maldita broma. Joder, no iba a volver a probar nada de lo que esos dos hubiesen hecho, ¡jamás!

-¿Sabes donde estoy ahora mismo?- le gruño la voz de Ichigo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Deberías estar durmiendo…

-¡Estoy en la boda de Byakuya!- le chilló Ichigo con tanta fuerza que incluso con el impedimento del teléfono Hirako creyó que había perdido la audición de un oído para siempre… ¡Y eso que llevaba media vida escuchando a Hiyori gritarle al oído a cada hora!- ¡Adivina quien se ha casado con él! Te daré una pista: ¡se acuesta con Aizen!

Las nauseas, el dolor de cabeza y la resaca en general, se esfumaron en un sentimiento de pura alarma. Eso no eran precisamente buenas noticias.

-¡¿Hinamori era la amante de Aizen?- se horrorizo Hirako incorporándose en la cama.-¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡No tenia ni puta idea!

-¡Eso espero o ahora mismo estarías muerto!

Ichigo siempre había tenido una gran afición a lo inesperado. Se tomaba como nadie las sorpresas.

-¿Por qué coño iba Kuchiki a casarse con ella? ¡Es ridículo!- se quejo Hirako, demasiado enfermo como paran razonar adecuadamente.

-¡Usa tu maldita cabeza, gilipollas! ¡Obviamente, no ha sido idea de Kuchiki! ¡Averigua que esta pasando o te…

Hirako le colgó el teléfono harto de que le gritaran nada más despertarse. Lo lanzo contra Lisa que roncaba envuelta todavía en su uniforme escolar y luego despertó a Love de una patada en la cara.

-¡Moved el culo!- ordenó haciéndose crujir el cuello- Tenemos trabajo…

* * *

Por suerte para Rukia, los novios regresaron cuando se disponía a estrellar su rodilla contra la entrepierna del ministro de finanzas, y tomaron sus lugar recibiendo a los invitados a la boda.

Byakuya no parecía disgustado en lo más mínimo, era una estatua fría y cordial. Los sentimientos no eran algo que transmitiera con facilidad, ni siquiera cuando su mundo se hundía. Por otra parte, la pequeña novia, parecía más pálida de lo normal y era evidente que había estado llorando, sin embargo ahora sonreía abiertamente a los invitados que se arremolinaban a su alrededor para felicitarla.

Frunciendo el ceño Rukia busco a Ichigo con la mirada y lo encontró gritándole a alguien por teléfono al otro lado de la habitación. Pero al mismo tiempo también capto el pelo rojo de Renji entrando a la sala de recepciones y se dirigió directamente hacía él esquivando a los molestos invitados que se interponían en su camino. Cuando llego junto a él lo empujo fuera de la habitación con ella en un disimulado plaje.

-¿Y bien?- exigió .

Renji parecía incomodo y molesto y se encogía hacía delante resintiéndose el golpe que Rukia acababa de darle en todo el estomago..

-Joder, ya conoces a tu hermano, ni siquiera parpadeo.- gruñó tratando de enderezarse- No sé qué coño ha ocurrido. Se ha encerrado en la habitación con ella y no he podido escuchar una mierda. Pero cuando han vuelto a salir tenían el mismo aspecto que ahora…- suspiró- Byakuya me ha hecho jurar que no volveríamos a tocar el tema.

Ella se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperada.

-¿Va a deshacerse de ella, verdad?- no era una pregunta, se lo estaba exigiendo y Renji trago saliva abundantemente.

-No tengo ni puta idea de lo que ocurre en la cabeza de tu hermano, me temo. No sé que va a hacer. ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sé como ha reaccionado!

Rukia querían darle una patada en la espinilla por incompetente, pero en el fondo sabía que Renji no había podido hacer más. El resto quedaba completamente en sus manos.

¡Y una mierda si volvía a dejar algo en manos de Ichigo! ¡Por una vez que se fía, ¿y qué ocurre? Su hermano se casa con la mujer menos adecuada del planeta.

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Aizen como para saber que no renunciara a uno de sus juguetes sin obtener nada a cambio.

Lo había visto jugar antes con otros clanes y había visto a estos desmoronarse como castillos de naipes en sus manos.

¿De verdad creía que podría hacer algo como eso a su clan? ¡Soñaba despierto!

No sabía que planeaba, ni lo que pretendía con aquella boda, pero no iba a permitírselo.

* * *

Ichigo iba por su tercer vaso de wisky en diez minutos pero, antes de sentarse junto a él, Rukia, se lo arranco de las manos y se lo bebió de un trago. Necesitaba un poco de valor.

Sentada en la misma mesa que ellos Yoruichi, alzó una ceja divertida por la necesidad de emborracharse de la pareja de recién casados.

-¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?-preguntó intrigada.

Pero como parte del sentido del humor de Byakuya ,también compartían la mesa de banquete con Ishida, así que la pareja desvió la vista en diferente direcciones.

-Un hombre necesita valor para comer delante de Ishida…- gruñó Ichigo.

Ishida se colocó bien sus gafas indiferente al insulto.

-No sabia que te provocaba ese tipo de sentimientos Kurosaki… ¿qué va a pensar tu esposa?

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por mi Ishida… No pienso absolutamente nada de la vida sentimental de mi marido. ¡Por cierto! Tengo nombre, es Rukia.

-Kurosaki Rukia- corrigió Ichigo de forma automática.

La mujer hizo una mueca de dolor y pidió otros dos whiskys al camarero más cercano. Yoruichi considero todo una espectáculo cuando ambos, marido y mujer, brindaron y se los bebieron como si fuesen chupitos.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba pasando algo más que lo obvio, pero que si alguno de los dos decidía contárselo no iban a hacerlo con Ishida presente. De todas formas también era curioso como ambos parecían haber cambiado completamente su lenguaje corporal respecto al otro. Todo un verdadero espectáculo. Resultaba evidente, al menos para ella, que algo había pasado entre ambos. La tensión sexual parecía haberse incrementado a un nuevo nivel completamente distinto y ambos parecían empeñados en molestar al otro invadiendo su espació personal. Como dos personas que se torturan con sexo que no van a recibir, en una sola palabra: masoquismo.

Las nuevas generaciones estaban empezando a resultar un tanto complicadas…

El sonido de su móvil interrumpió el transcurso de sus pensamientos. Miró desconcertada a su acompañante de aquella noche, uno de sus hombres más capaces y elegido solo porque combinaba perfectamente con ella, a la boda de tu enemigo llevabas una pareja que el resto pudiese admirar o temer. Si se tratase de un tema de trabajo Kukaku tenía órdenes estrictas de llamar primero a su acompañante. Y el numero que estaba llamándola era uno oculto, tardo unos instantes en decidir si quería aceptar o no la llamada.

-¿Si?- contestó presa de la curiosidad.

-Shinouin-san, cuanto tiempo…- respondió una voz masculina- ¿La llamo en mal momento?

Yoruichi se tenso, completamente alerta, no necesitaba preguntar quien era.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó secamente.

* * *

Rukia abordo a Byakuya en la pequeña pausa que su hermano hizo para ir al baño a mitad del banquete. Lo asalto en mitad del pasillo desierto del hotel y bloqueo su paso.

-Se supone que eres un mujer casada, Rukia- le recordó su hermano a modo de saludo- Y como tal ya no puedes usar esa clase de kimonos juveniles y de amplias mangas…

Por dos segundos enteros Rukia olvido el porque lo estaba emboscando. ¡No podía creer que estuviese diciéndole lo mismo que Ichigo! Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para centrarse.

-¿Por qué te has casado con Hinamori?

Byakuya le dedico un larga y seria mirada carente de emoción.

-Ahora es Kuchiki- corrigió con tranquilidad- Y mis motivos para casarme nuevamente creo que rozan lo obvio.

E hizo un intento de marcharse esquivándola, Rukia volvió a interponerse en su camino.

-Vas a repudiarla, ¿por qué seguir con la farsa de la celebración?- ella también podía jugar ese juego de "no me importa nada una mierda".

Sin embargo Byakuya pareció casi a punto de mostrar una emoción: fastidio. Pero fue tan fugaz que Rukia creyó que estaba imaginando cosas.

-¿Y por qué habría de repudiar a mi esposa?- preguntó él con el tono exacto de apatía.

Rukia empezaba a perder los estribos.

-¡Sabes perfectamente bien el porque! ¡Es una trampa! Y la estas metiendo directamente en mi clan.

Byakuya dio un paso largo directamente hacía ella, casi amenazante. Rukia no se movió, sino que sostuvo su mirada impasible. No estaba asustada, nunca de Byakuya.

-¿Tu clan?- replicó él- Disculpa, pero creía que tu clan era ahora el Shinigami… Tengo entendido que incluso has aceptado su protección.

Solo había una cosa sagrada para ella y él creía que se la estaba arrebatando.

-¡¿A caso crees que el clan Sakura es completamente tuyo?- estalló.- ¡Despierta, hermano! ¡No es tuyo! ¡Era de Hisana! ¡El único motivo por el que ahora sujetas el poder es porque te casaste con ella y me adoptaste!¡Pero, ¿crees de verdad que te son leales? ¡¿Qué harán todo lo que tu les pidas? ¡¿Qué aceptaran a tu heredero? ¡Vuelve a pensártelo, hermano! ¡Quizá descubras que el único motivo por el que los lideras es porque yo todavía estoy detrás de ti! ¡La verdadera sangre del clan!

Byakuya ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Desgraciadamente, ya no perteneces al clan- contestó y antes de que Rukia pudiese volver a estallar la esquivo desapareciendo en una habitación cercana.

Furiosa e irritada, Rukia estallo su puño contra la pared , el puñetazo que se moría por dar. ¿Estaba su hermano declarándole la guerra a ella? ¡¿A ella?

¡No sabía con quien estaba jugando!

* * *

La sangre goteo a través de la mano que presionaba contra la herida. Un disparo...

¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado?

Era una triste misión de reconocimiento… Se suponía que debía dar una vuelta al barrio y asegurarse de que todo funcionara bien. ¡Fácil! Y había acabado con una herida de bala en el hombro. ¿Se podía tener peor suerte?

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba rodeado por una pandilla de mocosos en un callejón, Keigo casi estaba dispuesto a apostar a que si.

Había estado trabajando para el clan Shinigami desde el instituto, había compartido el aula de clase con el actual líder del clan y aunque nunca habían tenido una profunda relación esta sin duda había sido amistosa, al menos por su parte. Habían tenido sus roces, desde luego, de hecho el mes pasado se había metido con la nueva esposa del jefe, un pequeño bombón aterrador, e Ichigo lo había estado utilizando como mula en venganza… unas semanas muy desagradables, cierto. Pero ya lo había superado. ¡Es más! Ichigo lo había perdonado y puesto al cargo de una de las áreas. ¿Y qué hacía durante su primera noche de supervisión? ¡Recibía un balazo!

Pero no un buen balazo, de esos que recibes del malo del turno y que en el mejor de los casos salva la vida de alguien, como en las películas, o uno de esos que recibes porque eres jodidamente importante, como el de Kennedy.

A él le acababan de disparar tres mocosos con uniformes escolares que parecían estar dándole caza.

¡Pero, ¿qué coño pasaba con la juventud de aquello días? ¡Él nunca había disparado a nadie a sangre fría y llevaba en el negocio desde los 15 años! ¡Jesús! ¡Vaya deshonra para sus familias!

Pero lo peor del asunto es que los mocosos iban a descubrir pronto su escondite y la única forma de salir de aquella con vida sería si aquella noche no hubiese olvidado sus pistolas en una de las habitaciones privadas de la Muñeca de Porcelana… En otras palabras, iba a morir.

* * *

Ichigo se había quedado solo en la mesa del convite. Yoruichi había salido disparada con su acompañante-objeto incluso antes del inicio de la comida ; Ishida se había marchado nada más terminar el primer plato llevándose con él a su apática secretaria, ¿por qué la llevaba siempre a todos lados? Empezaba a sospechar que la mujer también cumplía alguna función de guardaespaldas; y por ultimo Rukia había desaparecido a mitad del postre. Aunque tampoco era como si hubiese estado comiendo.

En resumidas cuentas: una mesa un tanto vacía.

Él había planeado marcharse lo antes posible, Hirako no le contestaba al móvil, así que su única preocupación en aquel momento era encontrar al bastardo y sacarle toda la mierda a patadas. Pero no podía mover un dedo sin Rukia, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente loco para dejarla a su aire durante todo un día.

Finalmente la pequeña mujer se arrastro a si misma a través del bullicioso comedor y ocupo nuevamente su lugar en la vacía mesa con el ceño tan fruncido que Ichigo imagino que iba a quedársele una arruga para siempre.

-Te odio-le saludo ella furiosa.

Ichigo ni se inmuto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¡Que estoy casada contigo! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Y que no se que es lo que Aniki, va ha hacer respecto a esa…-pareció buscar un calificativo, pero acabo por encogerse de hombros- ¡zorra!

Por eso mismo Ichigo necesitaba a Hirako y saber cuánta mierda había averiguado sobre Momo. Después podría ponerse un poco más histérico de lo que ya estaba.

Ya estaba poniéndose en pie para salir de ahí cuando antes cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. La impaciencia le llevo a contestar sin mirar el numero lo que no era nunca una buena idea.

-¡¿Qué?- chilló a la persona al otro lado.-¿Tatsuki? ¿Qué cojones…- se interrumpió- Si…. No…. ¡¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Esta muerto?... Bien. Que alguien siga las pistas antes de que Ikkaku asome su horrible cabeza en la escena … ¡Encontrad a los responsables!

Rukia lo miro con cuidado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

-Han disparado a uno de mis hombres…- gruñó mientras la sujetaba de un brazo y la arrastraba con él a través del comedor.

Rukia frunció el ceño, ¿por qué parecía tan afectado?

-¿Esta muerto?

-Todavía no.

* * *

Ichigo no estaba actuando de manera normal.

Para empezar no la llevo a casa directamente, como habría sido de esperar sino que la limusina los llevo primero al hospital e Ichigo la arrastro con él al interior del mismo sin darle oportunidad a quedarse a en coche.

A Rukia no le costó demasiado comprender que el hospital le pertenecía a Ichigo, básicamente porque normalmente las enfermeras y los pacientes no se solían inclinar siempre que pasaba cualquiera y lo hicieron cuando Ichigo cruzo el vestíbulo de urgencias directo al ascensor del fondo.

El vestíbulo estaba completamente abarrotado a aquel día, lleno de enfermeras y médicos corriendo de un lado a otro y los enfermos esperando su turno, la mayoría de ellos madres con niños pequeños o ancianos sentados en los incómodos bancos compitiendo entre ellos por ver cual estaba más enfermo.

Sin embargo desde el mismo instante que Ichigo puso un pie en el vestíbulo el silencio se extendió como una manta, las madres obligaron a callar a los niños, los ancianos interrumpieron su conversación y tanto médicos como enfermeros detuvieron absolutamente toda la actividad. Y a medida que Ichigo atravesó la sala , la multitud se fue apartando para crear un pasillo hasta al ascensor y todo el sonido que recibieron fueron inclinaciones de respeto.

Por mucho que el hospital perteneciese al clan y por mucho que las enfermeras pudieran saber quien era Ichigo, resultaba ridículo que los enfermos también se inclinaran ante él, porque difícilmente podrían haber sido todos sus empleados. Más probablemente parecían personas que vivían bajo su territorio.

Una muestra de respeto similar no era normal en ningún otro clan y mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban tras ellos, Rukia comprendió que no sabía absolutamente nada de Ichigo. Había estado espiándolo, cierto, pero había sido algo más como monitorear sus movimientos, nunca se le había ocurrido llegar más hondo en la cuestión. No sabía qué clase de líder era. Pero si lo que había ocurrido en el vestíbulo era un indicativo, Rukia tenia que decir que era uno sin precedentes. No se había respirado miedo en aquella habitación, había estado respirando respeto.

Ichigo no dijo nada durante el recorrido por el hospital, no hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente en el octavo piso y la arrastro con él fuera cruzando un pasillo blanco hasto lo que sin duda era una sala de espera. En ella Tatsuki y un hombre como de la edad de Ichigo, pero considerablemente más bajo y moreno hablaban con el medico de turno.

Ichigo dejo ir la muñeca de Rukia y se dirigió directamente al médico.

-¿Cómo está?- solo Ichigo era capaz de hacer que una pregunta sonase como una exigencia.

El médico un delgado hombre de mediana edad con el pelo completamente blanco realizo una inclinación hacía Ichigo y luego se incorporo convirtiéndose en el profesional que era.

-La primera bala se alojo en su hombro y no causo mayor problema. La segunda, sin embargo, rompió la aorta y ha perdido mucha sangre. Todavía está vivo pero ha perdido demasiado sangre. No sabemos si podrá sobrevivir a la noche.

Ichigo asintió y despidió al médico con un gesto autoritario de la manos, luego se volvió hacía Tatsuki y el otro hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que sabéis?

Tatsuki no era la clase de mujer que lloraría a mares por perder a un compañero de trabajo, pero tampoco era de las que usarían el cadáver de uno como escudo. Parecía simplemente afectada, enfadada, como si alguien hubiese disparado tan cerca de ella que la bala la había rozado y ahora clamaba venganza.

Rukia no sabía a quién demonios habían disparado, pero obviamente era a un amigo.

-¡No sabemos nada!- gruñó Tatsuki- No tenemos una sola pista que seguir. Ahora mismo mis hombres están interrogando a todos los posibles testigos pero hasta que no me llamen o Keigo despierte y diga algo no tengo una sola pista que seguir.

Lo que quería decir que se sentaría junto a la cama del tal Keigo golpeando el pie con impaciencia hasta que este despertase y le dijese quien le había disparado, luego el culpable no volvería a ser visto entero nunca más.

-Hay un problema- interrumpió el hombre moreno y bajito con cara de niña.- Quien encontró a Keigo, también llamo a la policía. Cuando llegamos a la escena Ikkaku ya estaba allí y arrastraba con él a Yumichika y a la esa policía novata con el pelo rosa.

Ichigo juro en voz alta, con la policía cerca la venganza era algo un poco más difícil.

-¿Y qué cojones estaba haciendo ese gilipollas solo y desarmado, Mizuiro? Creía que os había puesto a los dos al tanto del área- gruñó Ichigo.

El tal Mizuiro se encogió de hombros tan molesto como enfadado.

-Había quedado con reunirme con él en el local principal. Nunca llego. Y cuanto a las armas me juego lo que quieras a que cometió la estupidez de volver a dejárselas en la Muñeca de Porcelana.

-¡Compruébalo!- ordenó Ichigo.

Mizuiro se encogió sobre si mismo ante semejante orden.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso… Oka-san…

Pero la mirada furiosa de Ichigo le hizo callar. Nadie tenia autoridad suficiente como para contradecir al kumichou. Nadie excepto Rukia.

-¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso?- se atrevió a preguntar- Oka-san es casi como una kumichou. Y nadie se mete en su territorio, sea cual sea el motivo.

Y el territorio de esa Ane-san era su propia casa de prostitución.

Mizuiro asintió con fuerza dándole toda la razón.

Ichigo la miro fijamente como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación, a pesar de que había sido él quien la había arrastrado allí. Luego simplemente saco su móvil del bolsillo y lo estampo contra el pecho de la mujer.

-Entonces, averígualo tu. ¿O es que no puedes?

Picada Rukia atrapo el móvil al vuelo antes de que cállese contra el suelo y marco el numero privado de Oka-san sin apartar la mirada desafiante de la cara de Ichigo. Solo después del primer toque comprendió que acaba de ser absurdamente manipulada.

Maldijo interiormente y se aparto del pequeño grupo en busca de un poco de intimidad. Cuando Oka-san no contesto la llamada Rukia comprendió molesta de que no había ninguna oportunidad de que contestase al número de Ichigo, sintiéndose estúpida maldijo de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta y lanzo el aparato telefónico directamente hacía la cabeza de Ichigo, sin embargo este pudo atraparlo antes de que lo golpease y para evitar un confrontamiento en un hospital Rukia saco su propio teléfono de su pequeño bolso y llamo a la mujer. Esta vez Oka-san contesto al primer toque.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida?- preguntó inmediatamente después de asegurarse de que era Rukia.

Esta explico el problema y Oka-san rio divertida al otro lado.

-¡Oh! ¡Keigo-kun! Es uno de mis mejores clientes! Aunque un tanto despistado, la verdad, cada vez que viene mis chicas lo despluman… Muy ingenuo para ser un yakuza si es que me comprendes… Y si, se dejo aquí las pistolas. Pero, ¿por qué te interesa?

-Le han disparado.- lo que en realidad no era una cosa demasiado fuera de común en el mundo yakuza, sino más bien algo de todos los días- Ichigo está un poco alterado- le que si era algo fuera de lo normal.

Oka-san guardo silencio durante unos segundos.

-Fueron juntos al instituto- contesto al final.- No han disparado a uno de sus hombres, han disparado a un amigo.

Si, Rukia podía verlo casi tan bien como veía los puños crispados de Ichigo mientras gritaba a alguien por teléfono. Aquel no era el Ichigo al que estaba acostumbrada. Aquel tenia sentimientos.

Tras un pequeño intercambio de palabras más ambas mujeres se colgaron. Rukia se acerco de nuevo hasta el grupo e Ichigo le lanzo una mirada interrogativa todavía colgado al móvil. Ella asintió.

-Se las dejo allí. Oka-san dice que lo hace constantemente…

Ichigo maldijo. ¿En qué coño había estado pensando? ¡Era Keigo! ¡Por supuesto que iba a pasarle algo! ¡Era gilipollas! Pero después de todas las misiones suicidas a que le había mandado a lo largo de los años, había creído que tenia la suerte suficiente como para merecer un ascenso. Y ahora el bastardo estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en la cama de un hospital. ¡Joder!

Comprendiendo que estaba atrapada en el hospital con Ichigo, Rukia se movio lentamente alrededor de la sala de espera hasta sentarse junto a la impaciente Tatsuki.

-¿Qué tan importante es el tal Keigo?

Tatsuki la miro sobresaltada.

-¿Importante?- repitió- Keigo no es importante. Es solo un idiota suicida. Se ha metido en más problemas él solo que el resto del clan junto. De hecho el año pasado estuvo en la cárcel, ¡por escándalo público! Ichigo podría haberlo sacado con una llamada pero opino que semejante imbécil no merecía su ayuda. Sin embargo mando un coche a buscarlo el día que salió de la cárcel- suspiró.- Mira, se que comprendes este mundo, has vivido en el siempre y sabes lo importante y escasos que son los amigos…

Si, Rukia lo sabía. Pero nunca había creído posible que Ichigo fuera la clase de persona que se preocupa por sus amigos. Parecía que había todo un mundo que no sabía sobre su marido, uno que apenas sentía empezaba a descubrir aquella noche.

* * *

La policía, representada por Ikkaku, Yumichika y Yachiru se presentaron en el hospital a medianoche. Para entonces Ichigo se había trasladado a una habitación privada del hospital que tenía más aspecto de suite que de otra cosa. Baño privado con jacuzzi, y una pequeña sala de estar con sofás, televisión y mini bar.

De hecho cuando el trío de policías entro, Rukia estaba completamente dormida en uno de los sofás. Tal vez podría haberse ido a casa cuando Ichigo había enviado a Mizuiro a buscar cierto papeleo para él, pero ni siquiera había hecho el intento.

La cuestión fue que el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse la sobresalto tanto que dio un pequeño salto en el sofá, despeinada, con la baba colgando y el precioso moño desecho en una maraña de pelo negro a su alrededor.

Ichigo sentado frente a ella en otro de los sofás, rodeado de papeles, no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando la vio, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que maldecir. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo podía una mujer parecerse tanto a una niña?

Sin embargo los policías la ignoraron, a excepción de Yumichika que hizo una mueca de desagrado y se centraron completamente en Ichigo.

-¿No es un poco sospechosos, que después de los adolescentes muertos en tu territorio ahora hayan disparado a uno de tus hombres con el mismo tipo de arma?- saludó Ikkaku sentándose despreocupadamente junto a Rukia, frente a Ichigo.

Completamente dormida, la mujer bostezo y trato de peinarse el pelo. Yachiru estuvo sobre ella en un suspiro.

-¡Kia-chan!- chilló feliz la policía- ¡He oído que su hermano se ha casado hoy! ¡Felicidades!

Rukia lanzó una mirada furiosa a su subordinada al tiempo que se recordaba a si misma que la necesitaba viva.

Ichigo frunció el ceño fulminado al policía con los ojos.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros somos las víctimas de este incidente.- remarcó.- Y por lo qué insinúas tal vez deberías estar teniendo esta conversación con Ishida.

-No es el mismo tipo de arma- interrumpió Rukia sin poder evitarlo, atrayendo hacía ella la atención de todo el mundo- ¿De verdad está este incidente relacionado con el clan Quincy? ¿Qué pruebas existen? Todo el asunto parecía más bien como una guerra de territorio muy infantil, niños jugando a ser adultos, pero las cosas se les fueron de las manos a los críos del clan Quincy y acabaron con la vida de 5 estudiantes, de los cuales solo uno de ellos estaba relacionado con la yakuza. Supuestamente el padre de dicho estudiante se vengo. ¿Qué relación podría tener Keigo en todo el asunto? Aún si el clan Quincy quisiese tomar represalia por la muerte de tres de sus miembros no parece muy de Ishida vengar la muerte de tres idiotas.

Yachiru justo detrás de ella se inclino hacía delante y susurro algo a su oído. Los ojos de Rukias e abrieron al doble de su tamaño habitual y maldijo.

-… o simplemente hay más críos involucrados en el asunto y están marcando su territorio atacando al jefe de un área. Corta la cabeza y mira como el resto del león se desploma…- todos miraron fijamente a las dos mujeres.

-Una de las balas de Keigo coincide con parte del arsenal robado a Shinouin-explicó Yachiru en voz alta.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

-Las armas se vendieron en el mercado negro- les recordó el kumichou irritado- Cualquiera podría tenerlas.

-Las heridas de Keigo son de novato- interrumpió Rukia- Dos balas distintas, dos personas distintas en dos momentos distintos. Si querían matarlo han hecho un trabajo terrible, lo dejaron vivo cuando se marcharon y si querían dar un aviso hiriéndolo, casi lo han matado. Un punto intermedio muy absurdo. No eran profesionales.

Nadie podía replicarle aquello.

-Después de todo el asunto de estas semanas pasadas y basándonos en el hecho de que todos ellos eran críos, yo diría que un grupo de adolescentes esta tratando de hacerse hueco por la fuerza en el mundo de los clanes. Pero que no tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo.

Ichigo e Ikkaku miraron fijamente a la mujer en silencio.

-¡Un placer hablar con usted, Kurosaki-san!- exclamó Ikkaku poniéndose en pie y haciendo un gesto a sus hombres hacía la puerta.

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Ichigo llamó a Tatsuki en voz alta.

La mujer asomo su cabeza desde el baño.

-Lo he oído todo- respondió ella asintiendo como si fuese un buen soldado.- Yo me ocupo.

Y también salió por la puerta.

Una vez a solas con su marido Rukia se encogió de hombros y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá para recuperar el sueño. Ichigo no dijo una sola palabra.

Dos horas después el médico que había estado atendiendo al herido llamo a la puerta de la habitación, volviendo a despertar a Rukia en el proceso.

Keigo había recuperado el conocimiento, lo que era una buena señal, viviría.

Solo entonces Ichigo decidió marcharse del hospital, sin ni siquiera asomarse a la habitación del herido.

Rukia acepto volver a ser arrastrada nuevamente a través del hospital sin decir una sola palabra de protesta, estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, había sido un día muy largo. Sin embargo Ichigo no la llevo a casa directamente sino que hizo tres paradas más. Podría haber estado atenta a ellos, pero se volvió a quedar dormida. Lo único que supo es que al día siguiente despertó en su habitación. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a ella o quien le había puesto el pijama.

* * *

Ichigo no durmió aquella noche. No había tiempo para algo tan banal como el sueño cuando tu mundo había decidido ponerse patas arriba en un solo día, aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizá hubieran sido los últimos dos meses lo que lo había cambiado todo.

La guerra había acabado, había perdido territorio, conseguido una esposa y visto como Aizen se atrevía a salir de las sombras en las que llevaba años sumergido solo para realizar una jugada que sin duda había pretendido ser un jaque. Pero de ninguna manera iba a permitirle hacer un jaque mate. La suya era una partida de ajedrez que no pensaba perder.

Así que después de dejar a Rukia en casa había conducido directamente hasta la oficina central del clan al tiempo que convocaba en ella a la mitad de sus subordinados. No era de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados cuando su territorio o su futuro territorio eran atacados. Así que cuando llego a ella eran las 3:57 de la mañana pero allí ya estaban esperándole Urahara, que dormitaba en la silla junto al escritorio; Hirako, que gritaba a alguien por el móvil; Tatsuki afanada en un mapa de la ciudad y un puñado de rotuladores de colores y su jefe de seguridad Chad, el más silencioso de todos ellos, apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta de su despacho.

Todavía ataviado con el traje de chaqueta que había llevado a la ceremonia Ichigo irrumpió en la habitación con un portazo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos?- pregunto al tiempo que se deshacía de la chaqueta tirándola sobre una de los sofás y tomando asiento en su sillón al otro lado del escritorio.

-¡Nada!- gritó Hirako, que por primera vez en su vida parecía histérico por algo.

Ichigo podría haberse regodeado en ello sino fuera porque lo encontraba igual de preocupante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- siseó al hombre.

-Mira, no me mal interpretes. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que Hinamori se abría de piernas para Aizen? Lo único que me queda para confirmarlo es secuestrar a un arrancar y al único al que Rose ha conseguido echar el guante es al chico de los recados que jura no haber visto nunca al jefazo en persona…. ¿Puedo recuperar a Hiyori aunque sea por un par de horas? Reconozcámoslo es única sacándole cosas a la gente por la fuerza.

De echo "por la fuerza" era la expresión clave en la oración.

-Esa es mi niña- canturreó Urahara que no se había preocupado por ella en los últimos veinte años de la vida de esta.

-¿Crees de verdad que la mierdecilla a la que habéis secuestrado sabe algo?- gruñó Ichigo conteniendo el impulso de darle un puñetazo por incompetente.

-Dame 24 horas más y tendré a uno de los peces gordos…- replicó Hirako sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza- Entonces necesitare a Hiyori.

-Tenemos un acuerdo de no agresión con los Arrancar, ¿recuerdas?- siseó Ichigo.

Podían tomar prestada a la basura del clan por unas cuantas horas, pero si se dedicaban a soltar a Hiyori y sus técnicas interrogatorias sobre uno de los peces gordos, los arrancar harían lo mismo con los vizard y no es que a Ichigo le importase, es que sustituirlos seria una jodida mierda.

Hirako gruño algo molesto entre dientes y volvió hacía el móvil que nunca había llegado a colgar.

-Nuevo plan. Comprobar la agenda de la mujercita paso por paso en los últimos 5 años… Quiero saber hasta a que hora solía ir al baño.

Cuando fue evidente que alguien le estaba gritando al otro lado Hirako simplemente colgó y sonrió satisfecho. Resultaba evidente que disfrutaba siendo el que daba las ordenes.

Ichigo contuvo el arranque de meterle una bala entre las cejas. ¡¿Qué coño habían estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¡¿Jugar al escondite con los arrancar? ¡Jesús! El día en que le llamaran porque había acabado con una bala en la cabeza bailaría sobre su tumba.

Forzándose a ignorarlo Ichigo opto por centrarse en el tema más urgente de los que perturbaban su día.

-¿Qué sabemos sobre los atacantes del idiota?- preguntó a Tatsuki.

La mujer extendió el mapa del centro de Tokio en su escritorio y señalo con un rotulador rojo las distintas áreas en las que los clanes lo habían repartido. Y después señalo los puntos negros que habían a parecido en todas ellas.

-Además de a Keigo también han atacado a cinco jefes de área esta semana, en distintos puntos dentro de sus territorios- volvió a señalar los puntos negros. – La mayoría se han considerado minucias debido a que los atacantes apenas si lograron herir a los jefes, ya sabes que suelen viajar con una escolta considerable…

Keigo era el único gilipollas capaz de anteponer la Muñeca de Porcelana a su seguridad personal.

-En ningún caso se reconoció a los asaltantes. Pero Iba, - señalo un punto concreto dentro del territorio Kuchiki- aseguro que eran un grupo de mocosos con uniformes de instituto.

Ichigo asintió. Pero los malditos puntos estaban en puntos distintos del mapa, si la teoría de Riukia era cierta, los mocosos no trataban de conseguir un territorio. Estaba atacando a toda la ciudad. Y sinceramente no soportaba la ambición, cuando esta no provenía de si mismo.

-No se más- confesó Tatsuki. - Pero estoy en ello.

Ichigo asintió, después se volvió hacía Urahara que estaba aterradoramente callado.

-Necesito que planees una reunión con Yoruichi para mañana.

Urahara asintió en silencio con la mirada fija en el mapa de Tatsuki.

Después Ichigo miró a Chad.

-Incremente la seguridad del territorio- le ordeno- No dejes que pase una mosca sin mi conocimiento.

Y el grupo se disperso en silencio.

-.

* * *

Rukia había ido a trabajar al museo aquella mañana, porque no podía soportar la idea de quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

Había desviado a la mitad de su clan a la caza de información sobre su nueva cuñada, pero desgraciadamente sabia que solo ella tenía opción de encontrar algo, probablemente ni siquiera los vizard de Ichigo podrían meter sus cabezas en el interior del clan de Aizen. Lo que no dejaba de ser un jodido dolor de cabeza. Para entrar necesitaría primero localizar a uno de sus miembros pero hasta que su gente no lo encontrase ella no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar.

¡Y estaba a punto de volverse loca!

Así que cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar se lanzo sobre él sin darse tiempo a comprobar el remitente.

-¡Dime!- exigió su interlocutor.

-Tenemos un problema- saludó Ichigo con voz ronca.

-¿Otro?- preguntó sarcástica.

El silencio que obtuvo al otro lado de la línea fue crudo, espeso y le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

-Han asesinado a Yoruichi.


	15. Familia

**FAMILIA**

.

.

.

Todo el Hampa japonés se reunió aquel día para dar su último adiós a Shihoin Yoruichi.

A lo largo de todo el día la casa principal del clan Kidou recogió un desfile de altor cargos del gobierno mezclados con altos cargos yakuza que se inclinaban respetuosamente frente a una foto de la fallecida. Todos representando una comedia llamada hipocresía.

Kurosaki Ichigo era uno de ellos. Pero no se sentía hipócrita en lo más mínimo. Perder a Yoruichi no era precisamente algo que hubiese pasado nunca por su cabeza. La mujer era una pieza clave en su mecánica del poder. Una pieza insustituible y que durante años había dado la sensación de que duraría por siempre.

¡Que imbécil había sido!

Yoruichi era humana, era mortal y hacía dos noches aquello había quedado condenadamente claro.

Una bala y se acabo.

Una bala y una pistola que habían pertenecido a la propia Yoruichi. El examen de balística había sido jodidamente claro. El problema: la bala había entrado por su frente y la pistola había desaparecido.

Un tiro en plena calle y el asesino se había llevado el arma con él.

Ichigo quería venganza, quería destrozar al bastardo que había hecho aquello.

Pero… Busco a su mujer con la vista.

Rukia estaba arrodillada frente al altar conmemorativo con la mirada perdida en la fotografía de Yoruichi. Había estado en esa posición durante todo el día. Había tenido aquella mirada los dos últimos días, desde que la llamo para darle la noticia. Quizá había sido un error de su parte. No había comprendido entonces cuán importante había sido Yoruichi para Rukia. Y seguía sin entenderlo ahora.

Sin embargo su mujer estaba destrozada. No había gritado, no había llorado, no se había puesto furiosa como él, solamente se había quedado vacía.

Tendría que haberle contando lo de Yoruichi cara a cara, pero no había estado pensando.

Urahara había llegado esa mañana con gesto desencajado y le había dicho que habían encontrado a Yoruichi asesinada en mitad de una calle principal. Una bala, nadie había visto ni oído nada. Luego el mismo Urahara había desaparecido. Tampoco podía preocuparse por él, cuando estuviese listo volvería.

Había llamado a Rukia a continuación. No había estado pensando en haber perdido a una amiga, había estado pensando en la perdida de una aliada. ¿Qué iban a hacer sin el clan Kidou? Su balanza de poder se inclinaría a favor de sus enemigos…

Solo un poco más tarde, después de haber visto a Rukia por la noche , dejo de racionalizar aquel asesinato para comprender que había perdido a una amiga.

Pero todo aquello tendría que esperar, la investigación, la venganza, el clan, todo. Aquella noche era acerca de despedir a una incuestionable aliada.

Tropezó con Shiba Kukaku cuando trataba de llegar hasta su mujer.

Kukaku había sido la mano derecha y la izquierda de Yoruichi por décadas. Su sucesora por derecho natural, siendo que la difunta no había dejado herederos. Lo lógico sería pensar que el clan se reorganizaría rápidamente entorno a ella. Pero para eso Kukaku tendría que recuperar los cinco sentidos rápido. Y sobre todo la voluntad. Sin embargo estaba tan distraída como la propia Rukia.

Ichigo tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo a la mujer.

Pero esta solo lo miró con ojos inexpresivos.

-Mañana- murmuró ella, antes de darle la espalda.

Ichigo sintió una oleada de rabia. ¡¿Por qué ninguna de aquellas mujeres podía aceptar la muerte? ¡¿En qué mundo habían estado viviendo hasta ahora? La gente moría, en su mundo más que en cualquier otro. ¡¿Era esta la primera perdida que afrontaban?

No, no lo era, para ninguna de las dos. Ichigo se mordió la lengua furioso. Quizá pudiera hacer algo para sacudir la cabeza de Kukaku, pero solo se le ocurría algo que le provocaría urticaria el resto de su vida. ¡Mierda!

Algo se agarró a la manga de su camisa y tiro insistente, como un niño que trata de atraer la atención de sus padres. Yuzu, lo miro con ojos angustiosos. No debería haberla dejado venir al funeral.

-Vámonos- pidió.

Ichigo asintió. Llevaba todo el día sollozando y todo el mundo se había dado cuenta.

-Voy a buscar a Rukia.

-Karin y yo nos iremos con Chad.- se despidió su temblorosa hermana.

Ichigo tuvo que ayudar a Rukia a incorporarse, las rodillas se le plegaron cuando intento levantarse sola, demasiadas horas sentada sobre los talones. Tambien tuvo que ayudarla a llegar al coche.

Fue la primera vez que la tocaba durante tanto rato sin que ella intentase matarlo. Tuvo que reírse ante la ironia.

Recorrieron todo el camino de regreso a casa en una silencio incomodo. Ichigo había prescindido de chofer a favor de sus hermanas, por lo que él mismo conducía el porsche, con Rukia sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Y su escolta siguiéndolos en el coche contiguo.

Ninguno de los dijo nada a lo largo de todo el trayecto a casa. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron, ni siquiera cuando ninguno de los dos se movió para bajar del porsche.

En silencio, en la oscuridad, Ichigo se pregunto porque le molestaba tanto aquella Rukia. Quería sacudirla. Prefería mil veces a la sicópata e intrigante que había sido aquellas semanas a la fría y apática mujer que se sentaba en silencio junto a él.

Lo que era irónico, él había querido que fuese así, callada y sumisa, desde que la había conocido. Y ahora que lo había conseguido quería de vuelta a su histérica y calculadora mujer que no podía evitar montar un escándalo cada vez que la tocaba.

Se pregunto desanimado que pasaría si trataba de follarla aquella noche. ¿Permanecería tiesa como un cadáver en la cama o despertaría finalmente para mandarlo al infierno?

Ocurriera lo que ocurriese Ichigo no tenía la voluntad para averiguarlo. En su lugar. Atrapo una de las pequeñas manos de Rukia entre las suya y la apretó con fuerza.

-Todo saldrá bien- se encontró prometiendo.

Rukia lo miró y algo similar a la sorpresa brillo en sus ojos. Poco a poco su rostro se ilumino en una suave sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- aceptó.

* * *

Rukia regresó a su habitación con Ichigo pegado a sus talones, como un padre temeroso de los primeros pasos de su hijo. Sin embargo, dio media vuelta en cuanto ella consiguió abrir la puerta.

Lo vio marchar sin atreverse a detenerlo. No quería estar sola, no soportaba la idea de estar encerrada en una habitación vacía. Quería que alguien se quedase con ella, que alguien la consolara de alguna manera. ¿Tan terrible seria mostrase débil?

Yoruichi había muerto, la misma Yoruichi que la había subido a sus rodillas para enseñarle a conducir. La mujer fuerte que la había sostenido cuando había estado apunto de caer. Los únicos brazos amables que la habían abrazado el día en el que su hermana murió…

Se sentía como ese día. Sentía que había vuelto a perder a una hermana… Y el dolor la estaba matando.

Pero no podía llorar, las lagrimas se habían secado de sus ojos hace mucho tiempo. No podía darse el lujo de ser débil.

No podía permitirse llamar a Ichigo y suplicarle que la abrazara hasta que el dolor remitiese. Y no había nadie en el mundo que pudiese consolarla y apoyarla sin pedir nada a cambio.

Ichigo lo había intentado.

Hacía un momento, en el coche, él había tratado de consolarla, le había prometido que todo iba a salir bien y ella le había creído. Ichigo no haría una promesa que no pudiese mantener.

Sintió de nuevo un pequeño y desconcertante calor en el pecho. Todo iría bien.

Noto entonces el paquete que la esperaba sobre la cómoda. Llevaba el remite y los sellos pertinentes del museo, asía que parecía un paquete de trabajo sin embargo estaba cubierto con la caligrafía infantil de Yachiru.

La nube que había estado opacando sus sentidos, se fue deshaciendo a mediada que leía. ¡Era tan Yachiru! La joven solo conseguía hacerla sonreír con cada una de sus incongruencias, incluso cuando lo que realmente pretendía era darle el pésame. Sabía exactamente lo que era perder a un ser querido y sabia encontrar el lado bueno a las peores situaciones. Era única.

Tardó un par de páginas en comprender que realmente estaba leyendo el informe de la muerte de Yoruichi.

Era una de las cosas que amaba de su loca y desquiciada subordinada, se ocupaba inmediatamente de los asuntos más urgentes aún cuando ella no se lo hubiese pedido.

El cuerpo de Yoruichi había sido abandonado en mitad de la calle. No había escena del crimen, ni se había encontrado el arma y nadie había visto ni oído nada. Ni una sola pista. Ni siquera las cámaras de seguridad habían captado algo sospechoso.

Solo tenían un cuerpo.

Un crimen perfecto.

Rukia dejo caer el informe abrumada. No existían los crímenes perfectos, siempre había un detalle, una pista,… Este carecía de todo eso. Yachiru ni siquiera había podido seguir el rastro de Yoruichi al abandonar la boda de Byakuya.

Y esa ausencia, ese vacio, era la mayor pista que Rukia podría haber tenido. Solo existía un clan capaz de llevar a cavo un asesinato perfecto.

Era hora se asistir a una cita que había estado planeando durante semanas.

* * *

Ichigo contemplo a los dos idiotas dentro de su despacho.

Se consideraba la clase de hombre que no aguanta la estupidez humana y sin embargo se había visto obligado a aguantar a aquellos dos. Al primero, porque al parecer su mujer no era de las que adoptaban gatitos, sino de las que acogían a experimentos genéticos en plena adolescencia; y al segundo, porque necesitaba desesperadamente a Shiba Kukaku y no creía que a esta le gustase recuperar a su hermano pequeño dentro de un ataúd.

Shiba Ganju había sido un hombre grande antes de entrar a la cárcel, pero al parecer los cuatro años que había pasado dentro los había invertido en aumentar su musculatura y perfeccionar ese aire de fanfarrón salido.

Le había costado exactamente una hora hacer la llamada adecuada para sacarlo de la cárcel. Lo necesitaba con Kukaku, porque necesitaba desesperadamente que la mujer reaccionara de una vez y reorganizase el jodido clan Kidou entorno a ella. Y necesitaba que cuando lo hiciese, todavía pudiese contar con su lealtad. Devolverle al capullo de su hermano, había sido la única cosa que se le había ocurrido. Él lo había metido en la cárcel, así que sacarlo había sido fácil.

Cuando Ichigo había entrado a su despacho, los dos tocapelotas habían estado manteniendo un duelo de miradas, se odiaban mutuamente. No podría importarle menos.

Kon se lanzó hacía él en cuanto lo vio.

-¡¿Por qué esta ese aquí? ¡Debería estar pudriéndose en una mugrienta celda!

Ichigo creía firmemente que el lugar de ambos era una bolsa para cadáveres, pero se lo callo. Decidio ignorarlo, no respondía ante las exigencias de nadie.

-¡No pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que él!- gritó Ganju a su vez.

¡Dios! La genética era una puta y él solo había heredado toda la mierda de sus hermanos mayores.

Se sentó a su escritorio ignorándolos a ambos. No hacía tanto había comprobado que la mejor manera de deshacerse de Kon era ignorándolo. Al mocoso le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que le hiciesen el vacio lo ponía de los nervios. Así que cuando no reconocían su presencia salía corriendo en busca de un espejo una criada a la que acosar, normalmente Orihime.

Por desgracia, aquel día ninguno de los dos se evaporo por ignorarlos.

Miró directamente a Kon.

-Largate- le ordenó, pero era una amenaza.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que te largues!

La amenaza solía funcionar incluso mejor que hacerle el vacio. El mocoso tropezó con sus propios pies al salir corriendo de la habitación.

A Ichigo no le gusto la mueca de satisfacción de Ganju.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

Su sonrisa de idiota hipócrita se ensancho.

-Tu abogado insinuó que necesitabas un hombre de fiar…¡Puedes confiar en mi!

¡Encima lo tuteaba!

-Necesito hombre inteligente y duros, no a hombres de fiar- le corto con dureza.-No te necesito a ti, necesito a tu hermana.

Ganju se desinflo como un globo, pero lo miro con algo similar a la inteligencia, no es que Ichigo fuese así de optimista, respecto a su coeficiente intelectual.

-Jódeme y volverás a la cárcel- lo amenazó- Y esta vez lo que quedara del clan Kidou no será suficiente para salvar tu culo de los sicarios.

Ganju tuvo el buen tino de parecer asustado. Eso le gusto, el miedo era la mejor arma para controlar a los idiotas.

-Hay un coche esperándote fuera. Vuelve con tu hermana y más te vale hacerla reaccionar.

Ganju, asintió temeros y se dirigió a la puerta con resolución. Se detuvo en el marco de la misma para girar a mirarlo.

-Eres igual que él. ¿Lo sabías?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. ¿De qué cojones le estaba hablando?

-Eres igual que Kaien- le explicó.

Ichigo dejo caer los papeles sobre la mesa atravesó, la habitación en dos zancadas y le reventó la nariz de un puñetazo.

-Lárgate de aquí – le siseó.

* * *

Aquella mañana de domingo Hiyori no pudo encontrar a Rukia por ningún sitio. Tampoco a su Ferrari. Aunque si que encontró su móvil y el localizador que hacía una semana había escondido en su bolso favorito. También encontró una nota firmada por la mujer en la que le decía que volvería a la hora de comer.

La estaba provocando. Y Hiyori no era de las que reaccionaban bien a las provocaciones.

Aquella estaba siendo la peor semana de su vida. Seguían teniéndola alejada de la acción, cuando era evidente que su facción se había echado, una vez más a seguir la pista de los Arrancar. Hirako había encerrado a dos o tres sicarios en la sala de interrogatorio, ¡y ni siquiera había aceptado su ayuda! Se sentía infravalorada y desplazada.

Por otro lado, Kisuke había desaparecido, porque era incapaz de hacer frente a la muerte del amor de su vida. ¡E Ichigo pretendía que ella lo encontrara! ¡Ella! ¿Qué mierda de relación se pensaba que tenían? Lo único que había hecho por ella alguna vez fue dejar preñada a su madre. ¡Ellos no tenían ninguna clase de relación!

¡Oh! Y también estaba Karin. La Kurosaki había llegado completamente borracha a la mansión la noche anterior y como la había encontrado ella tambaleándose por los pasillos era también su responsabilidad informar de ello a Ichigo.

¡Su semana ideal!

¿Y qué podía pasar para mejorarla?

¡Rukia se fugaba, una vez más, de la mansión!

Bajo sus mismísimas narices, bajo las narices de todos los jodidos guardias de seguridad de la mansión. Había encontrado un jodido punto negro en las cámaras de vigilancia.

Pero, no pasaba nada. Hiyori necesitaba encontrar una forma de sobrellevar el estrés. ¿Rukia quería que la cazase? ¡Pues lo haría! Con granadas de mano, si era necesario.

Si Ichigo la mataba por esto, no moría sola.

Dos horas después, Hiyori recordó la primera vez que Rukia se le había escurrido entre los dedos. Recordó lo fácil que había sido encontrarla… ¡Había estado jugando con ella! La había utilizado y mentido.

Tendría que buscar refuerzos.

A Karin se le resbaló el cigarrillo de la boca.

-¿Rukia ha desaparecido?- repitió confusa.

Hiyori asintió.

-¿Y quieres que te ayude?

Asintió.

La joven heredera frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué debería ayudarte a encontrarla?

-Porque no puedo pedir ayuda a nadie más sin explicarle a Ichigo que he perdido a su mujer. Y porque si no me ayudas le contare a tu hermano lo del chupetón.

Karin boqueo horrorizada llevándose una mano al cuello.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Quizá. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Karin sonrió lentamente.

* * *

Sentada en un café de un pequeño barrio, Rukia sopló la espuma su cappuccino para tratar de enfriarlo, pero con ello solo consiguió que la espuma saltara sobre su nariz.

La niña sentada frente a ella estallo en carcajadas. Nell, llevaba aquel día un vestido granate completamente a juego con el de su madre sentada junto a ella.

Lo cierto es que ambas siempre vestían a juego, dando la impresión de que Nell era una versión encogida de su propia madre, el mismo color de pelo y de ojos, y sobre todo, el mismo estigma que cruzaba la cara de ambas, de mejilla a mejilla sobre la nariz, como una pintura de guerra.

-Nell, pórtate bien- le recrimino su madre acariciándole la cabeza con expresión tierna.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a su madre con verdadera adoración.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, no era una clase de madre corriente y probablemente tenia un concepto completamente distinto de lo que era "portarse bien" para una niña de 4 años. Rukia sabía que no podía cometer el error de creer que esa mujer era su amiga. Nelliel no era amiga de nadie. Había pertenecido al clan Arrancar hasta hacía no mucho tiempo, y no había sido precisamente una intermediaria. Había sido una jodida Espada, uno de los cargos más altos. Una asesina sin piedad y sin corazón. Pero había cometido un error. Se había quedado embarazada. Había antepuesto al bebe a todo y se había retirado. Rukia no iba a criticarle nada de aquello, porque gracias a eso la había captado para su organización. Nelliel era la fuente a la que acudía, cuando no podía pedir algo a Yachiru. Y también a quien acudía cuando necesitaba saber algo sobre los arrancar. Pero acceder a ella nunca era fácil, citarla para aquella mañana había supuesto semanas de planificación por parte de ambas, a Kon conduciendo una moto y a la pequeña Nell colándose en la mansión Kurosaki. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el motivo porque el que había organizado aquella cita en primer lugar. -Tengo el informe que me pediste- le dijo Nelliel, con esa clase de voz sensual que sin duda hacía estremecer a los hombres. –Pero no creo que sigas interesada.

Había sido algo tan estúpido como averiguar todo lo posible sobre la madre de su marido, Kurosaki Masaki. ¡Ojala su vida siguiera siendo así de simple!

-Me gusta quedarme con las cosas que he pagado por adelantado- se burlo Rukia aceptando el pen drive que esperaba junto al azucarero.- Pero es cierto, tengo otras preguntas.

-¡Dispara! Aunque no literalmente- bromeó.

-¿Quién fue?

Nelliel borró su sonrisa burlona.

-Nell, cielo, ve a pedir al camarero la cuenta.

La niña salto de su silla y corrió hacía la barra. Las mujeres se miraron en un silencio tenso.

-Ya lo sabes- le dijo Nelliel.- Yoruichi contestó una llamada y desapareció.

La llamó su asesino, no dijo. Igual que no dijo que nunca se hubiese molestado por cualquiera. No hacía falta, Rukia lo sabía, solo había estado buscando una confirmación. Ahora ya la tenia.

-¡Por cierto!- exclamó la exespada.- Tengo algo más que quizá te gustaría saber.

Rukia miro su sonrisa burlona y supo que no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

-Dime.

-No puedo, la mirada de esa vizard, me está poniendo los pelos de punta…- fingió estremecerse.

Rukia giro la cabeza hacía la ventana que daba a la calle. Hiyori aguardaba al otro lado de la via con la vista fija en ambas. Parecía una versión femenina del anticristo, tenía la mirada desencaja de un asesino en serie.

Sonrió a la rubia y agitó la mano para saludarla.

La mirada de odio de Hiyori se estrecho.

-¡Vizard!- se molesto Nellie.- Siempre están en los lugares menos deseados. ¿Es que no pillan las indirectas?

Rukia siempre había sabido que entre ambos clanes existía cierta competitividad. Como si la verdadera función de ambos fuese acabar con el otro.

-Mi niña y yo nos vamos, antes de que tu amiga se acerque a saludar.- se detuvo un instante junto a la mesa.- Esto…- señalo el lugar junto al azucarero, haciendo referencia al informe de Kurosaki Masaki-… quizá no quieras leerlo.

¿Qué?

-… Quizá prefieras preguntar directamente a Oka-san…

Rukia abrió los ojos al doble de su tamaño habitual. ¿Qué acababa de insinuar?

-En cuanto a eso que no te he dicho pero sin duda te gustaría saber… Todo está más relacionado de lo que crees.

Rukia las dejo marchar sin decir nada. Cuando salió a la calle, encontró a Hiyori con una mano dentro de la chaqueta.

-Era un arrancar- gruñó.

-Exespada, exactamente- corrigió Rukia, había perdido las ganas de discutir con Hiyori.- Ahora trabaja para mi.

Hiyori saco la mano de la chaqueta lentamente.

-Deberías haber tenido un amante. Eso me habría dado una escusa para matarte.

¡Bien! Era rebelde, pero sabía exactamente cuál era su lugar. Rukia la ignoró.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar antes de volver a casa.

-Karin nos espera en el coche- redirigió Hiyori con calma.

¡¿Karin?

Karin le bombardeo con una sonrisa amistosa cuando la vio sentarse junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Veo que no tienes un amante! Hiyori había amenazado con matarte si te encontraba con uno. Yo he tratado de decirle que eso solo cabrearía más a Ichigo pero…

-No tengo un amante. Aunque no lo descartaría…- se esforzó en burlarse, pero no consiguió que saliera de forma natural.

Rukia noto como Hiyori y Karin compartían una mirada extrañada. Pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada al respecto. Quizá creyeron que seguía abatida por lo de Yoruichi.

-¿A dónde querías ir?- preguntó Hiyori en su lugar.

-A la…

… Muñeca de Porcelana, le hubiese gustado decir, pero lo que había insinuado Nelliel…

Miró a Karin sentada a su derecha, con una sonrisa de pura despreocupación, vio la forma en la que su rostro se curvaba al sonreír… Y vio a alguien más en ella.

No, no podía llevar a Karin a la Muñeca de Porcelana.

-Volvamos a casa- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Karin arrancó sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Hiyori seguía furiosa. Había estado esperando un amante. Si hubiese encontrado a Rukia con otro hombre podría haberla golpeado, dejado alguna marca e Ichigo no se habría quejado demasiado. En su lugar la había encontrado con una Espada.

¡Y no con cualquier espada! Sino con una proscrita.

Nadie abandonaba al clan Arrancar y seguía vivo mucho tiempo para contarlo.

Nelliel lo había hecho. Esa mujer había abandonado todo lo que era todo por lo que había estado viviendo por un bebe. Quizá el mayor error de su vida.

Los arrancar habían estado cazándola durante meses. Nunca la habían encontrado. Ahora entendía porque…

Miró la nunca de Rukia sentada frente a ella en el coche. Estaba segura de que no era de la clase de mujer inocente que invitaba a madres con bebes a tomar el te, como hizo Yuzu no hace tanto. Así que… ¿qué estaba haciendo tomando café con una de las asesinas más peligrosas del mundo?

Cuando llegaron a la mansión y Karin las abandono, Hiyori retuvo a Rukia junto a ella cogiéndola del brazo.

-Sabes que tengo que decírselo, ¿verdad?- no era una pregunta.

Rukia sonrió.

-¿Admitirás que me has perdido? – le preguntó.

¡Buena jugada!

-Esta vez, si- mintió.

Hiyori todavía se quería a si misma demasiado para morir, no en vano había chantajeado a Karin por ayuda.

Rukia se daba perfectamente cuenta, pero no la irrito tanto como debería.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?- le preguntó Rukia con suavidad.

Hiyori sintió como se atragantaba con la sola idea de decir aquellas palabras.

-Necesito encontrar a Kisuke.- soltó al final.

No era buena pidiendo favores, igual que no era buena siguiendo pistas desaparecidas. La especialidad e Hiyori era el campo abierto, seguir huellas de sangre frescas y las salas oscuras con cosas afiladas y calientes. No sabía por donde empezar para encontrar a su padre.

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia comieron juntos aquel mediodía.

No fue algo que hubiese planeado ninguno de los dos, simplemente ocurrió.

Ichigo había estado comiendo con Yuzu en la cocina, porque Hirako había convertido temporalmente el comedor en su base, cuando llego Rukia. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro desconcertados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rukia a la defensiva.

Su marido le frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿Por eso no comías en el salón conmigo, porque preferías comer con las criadas en la cocina?- le gruñó él.

Rukia tenía una contestación hiriente en la punta de la legua, pero realmente no estaba de humor para discutir ni con él ni con nadie.

-Son mucho más divertidos que tu- le dijo sin más, sentándose en la mesa junto a Yuzu.

Ichigo se dedico a gruñir algo en voz baja y Yuzu la miro con compasión.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras Rukia-chan? – le preguntó dulcemente.

Le costo reaccionar a la pregunta. Realmente debía de haber estado comportándose de forma extraña.

-Mucho mejor- le mintió.

Y como el alma cándida e inocente que era Yuzu la creyó.

-Tengo que irme- avisó.- Pero estoy segura que a Ichigo no le importara quedarse para acompañarte…

La mirada que le lanzo a su hermano no fue nada inocente. Este frunció todavía más el ceño.

-No has terminado de comer.- le gruñó.

Pero Yuzu ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

El matrimonio se miró el uno al otro de forma tensa. No había nadie más en la cocina, era la primera vez que estaban solos en un largo tiempo. Pero realmente Rukia no tenía ganas de dramas ni discusiones vacías.

Se sirvió a sí misma la comida ya preparada y se sentó frente a Ichigo para estupefacción del mismo.

-No tenías porque hacer eso- le gruño.- La cocinera estaba punto de volver.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo. Yuzu la habrá interceptado en la puerta para dejarnos solos. Cree que necesitamos pasar más tiempo a solas.

Él sonrió.

-Quizá tenga razón.

-Quizá- admitió ella para desconcierto de Ichigo.

Comieron en silencio por los siguientes minutos.

-Kon me ha dicho que has sacado a Shiba Ganju de la cárcel.- comentó ella, solo porque el silencio le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Ichigo resopló molesto, no dispuesto a hacer ningún comentario. No es que hiciese falta realmente.

-Tu mocoso es inaguantable. Recuérdame porque lo dejo vivir.

-Porque estás deseando pasearlo delante de Ishida y enseñarle el dedo corazón mientras tanto.

Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente. Si, eso era un plus.

-Sin embargo no tiene ninguna utilidad, ¿o si?

Rukia lo miró y no le gusto lo que vio en aquellos ojos.

-Solo es un crio. Pero el único que ha escapado con vida de un laboratorio de Ishida.

No era realmente una mentira. Al menos eso era lo que Yachiru había averiguado hasta el momento, desde que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Ichigo se dedico a remover el arroz de su tazón con los palillos. No parecía tener hambre. En realidad, que Rukia recordase, nunca lo había visto comer. Sintió la tentación de obligarlo a engullir el tazón de arroz pero se contuvo. ¿De dónde había venido eso?

-Tu hermano y tu cuñada se han ido esta mañana de luna de miel- murmuró Ichigo pensativo.

¿A qué venía eso? ¿Le recordaba ella que casi mataban a uno de sus jefes de zona hacia tres noches? ¡Idiota!

-Han asesinado a Yoruichi y no sabemos una mierda acerca de los putos críos jugando a disparar armas de fuego… No está siendo una buena semana, ¿eh?

Rukia se quedo sin respiración. Ichigo parecía… ¿desanimado?

Le costó reaccionar, en realidad, ella nunca lo había visto de otra manera que no fuese enfadado. Furioso, rabioso o incluso a veces burlón. Siempre jugando con ella, enfadado con ella,… Nunca lo había visto como a un ser humano normal. Nunca lo había visto así de frustrado.

Se rasco la garganta incomoda, sin saber que decir o como huir. Pero él la había ayudado la noche anterior. Él había tratado de ayudarla.

-Solo son condenados críos sin honor-soltó sin pensar.- Con un poco de suerte se mataran entre ellos tarde o temprano. No puede ser muy difícil seguirles el rastro… Mételes un poco de miedo y se olvidaran de jugar a la guerra.

Ichigo la miró fijamente sin expresión.

-¿Y quién crees que podría ayudarme a seguirles en rastro?

-Creía que tenías a Tatsuki en ello.

-A Tatsuki siguiendo un rastro de humo, querrás decir, ambos sabemos que quien les diese esas armas también los está ayudando a borrar su rastro, de lo contrario Ikkaku y los otros dos policías, en el caso, ya los habrían metido en el talego.- dejo los palillos junto al tazón y se inclino hacía a ella a través de la mesa- Hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Mandaría a Hirako o a Urahara a investigar, pero el uno está ocupado rastreando el rastro de Aizen y el otro a decidió tomarse un periodo sabático. ¡Qué pena que no cuente con ningún clan especializado en seguir pistas invisibles!

Rukia sonrió ante el sarcasmo.

-Soy cara de contratar y mi gente lo es aún más- replicó dejándose llevar por el juego.

Ichigo sonrió.

-Pero, querida. Todo lo mío es tuyo.

Rukia contuvo una carcajada por la ironía. Le gustaba aquel nuevo juego entre ellos, pero no podía manejar la tensión, no aquel día.

Se levanto de la mesa sin terminar de comer.

-¡Por cierto!- la retuvo Ichigo cuando ella llegaba a la puerta.- ¿Sabes algo de Yoruichi?

Ella vaciló.

-No, nada.

Ichigo no llego a notar como apartaba la vista antes de contestar.

* * *

Tenía razón, estaba siendo una semana horrible. Y aquel día no estaba mejorando las cosas, precisamente.

Sentada frente al espejo de su habitación Rukia se paso el cepillo por el pelo tratando de pensar. Su vida estaba del revés, no podía pensar de forma adecuada. Seguía teniendo la mente nublada. Seguí queriendo ir de caza.

Quería vengarse, quería mancharse las manos de sangre, quería arrancarle el corazón al asesino de Yoruichi.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera encontraba la voluntad para gritar.

Porque quería gritar, quería llorar, quería patalear como una niña pequeña. Quería que alguien la apoyase, que alguien cuidara de ella.

Pero… No podía permitírselo.

No podía darse el lujo de seguir siendo débil. No si quería mantener su autonomía cuando todo aquello terminara, no si quería seguir adelante con su vida.

Arrojo, frustrada, el cepillo a través de la habitación.

¡No podía seguir quedándose ahí de brazos cruzados!

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

¡Tenía que pedir explicaciones! Romperle la cara al bastardo, vaciarle un revolver en la entrepierna. ¡Algo!

Pero no podía ir a buscarlo abiertamente. No con una Hiyori susceptible a sus espaldas. La seguiría, lo averiguaría todo y se lo contaría Ichigo.

La había estado provocando aquella mañana, porque aunque no le importaba que supiese que había quedado con Nelliel, no había querido que supiese de lo que habían estado hablando. Pero si iba a por el asesino, no podía tenerla pegada a la nuca. No podía permitir que le siguiese la pista.

Porque, probablemente, iba a matarlo.

* * *

Hirako miró a su segunda al mando hacer un surco sobre el suelo del salón.

Hiyori había estado más insoportable de lo normal desde que la degrado a seguir la pista de Rukia. Había sido divertido al principio, pero había perdido la gracia hacía días.

Se suponía que la mujer estaba relacionada con los arrancar pero ni siquiera se había mandado un triste mensaje de texto con uno ellos. Era frustrante.

Y Hiyori le ponía dolor de cabeza todas las noches.

Ese día sin embargo estaba especialmente callada. Y sin embargo más histérica de lo normal. Se había colado en el salón y en vez de tratar de meter las narices en su trabajo se había dedicado a pasearse delante de él por todo el salón. Su recorrido estaba empezando a hacer un surco sobre el tatami. A Orihime le daría algo si lo notaba.

No tenia que preguntar para saber lo que le pasaba, sin embargo su constante movimiento le estaba poniendo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto exasperado.

Hiyori se detuvo de golpe y lo miró. Por un segundo Hirako tuvo la sensación de que iba a decirle algo realmente importante.

-¡Nada!- soltó al final pero tenía cierto aire nervioso y se acerco rápidamente hacía él.- Creo que he hecho un pacto con el diablo.

¡Eso si que era nuevo! Seguramente porque Hiyori era la única vizard con alma. Chillona, histérica, violenta, pero alma al fin y al cavo.

Se reclino sobre la silla y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?- tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a no sonar demasiado interesado.

Funciono, porque ella pareció molesta y se retiró.

-¡Olvídalo! – estalló, pero no se alejo demasiado.

Evidentemente quería que él le siguiese preguntando, a veces le gustaba ser el centro de atención. No estaba dispuesto a jugar a su juego, así que la ignoro, volviendo a los mapas sobre la mesa del salón. La única mesa de toda la casa lo suficientemente grande como para que todos ellos cupiesen. Estaba siguiendo patrones de búsqueda y había repelido la tecnología toda su vida.

Hiyori golpeo el suelo impaciente.

-¡¿De verdad te importa tan poco? - se enfado.

-¡Por favor! Es evidente que todo esto tiene que ver con Urahara y la forma en la que no ha sido un padre para ti.

Se preparo para un grito, para un puñetazo o para una patada. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada llena de odio y un portazo.

¡Mierda!

Se dejo caer agotado contra la silla y le llevo las manos a las sienes. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Había intentado hacerla reaccionar, animarla un poco de la mejor manera que sabia, sacándola de quicio, pero se había metido en territorio tabú sin pretenderlo. A veces podía ser tan idiota como Mashiro.

Resopló frustrado. Todo aquello era culpa del bastardo de Urahara, alguien debería sacarle toda la mierda a palos.

* * *

Hiyori golpeo con tanta fuerza el saco de arena que creyó haberse rota una mano.

¡¿Es qué era estúpida? Siempre acababa haciéndose daño cuando trataba de entrenar mientras estaba enfadada.

¡Ese maldito bastardo!

Volvió a golpear el saco de entrenamiento sin preocuparse por hacerse daño a sí misma.

¡Shinji era un bastardo! ¡Un hipócrita calzonazos!

Ella siempre tenía que soportar su mierda. ¡Pero cuando se trataba de ella…!

Golpeo con tanta violencia el saco que este salió disparado hacia atrás, lejos de los refuerzos de seguridad que lo sujetaban. Tuvo que sacudir la mano derecha para aliviar el dolor. No creía habérsela roto pero dolía como el infierno.

El dolor era bueno, la ayudaba a dejar de pensar.

A dejar de pensar en sus tratos maliciosos, es su semana de mierda, en que estaba enamorada como una jodida idiota de un bastardo egoísta…

-¡Joder!- gritó tan fuerte que retumbaron los cristales del gimnasio.

Tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Y no había llorado ni una sola vez desde que murió su madre! Y no iba a hacerlo ahora, aunque estuviese tentada.

Su móvil sonó con un mensaje distrayéndola de la miseria.

Número desconocido, una dirección. ¿El diablo había cumplido con su parte del trato?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

Karin estaba sentada en el interior de su Porsche Cayenne, fumándose un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a que Yuzu se reuniera con ella, cuando vio a Rukia saltar la barza de la mansión.

El cigarro se le resbalo de la boca.

Como buena ane-san que era, sabía que ese lugar era un punto ciego para las cámaras de seguridad. Había estado utilizándolo por años.

Era la segunda vez en un día que su cuñada abandona la mansión a hurtadillas.

No estaba en su naturaleza meterse en la vida de los demás, pero, aquella mujer, estaba casada con su hermano mayor. Cualquier cosa que decidiese hacer le afectaría a él directamente. Y no podía dejarlo pasar sin más.

* * *

La discoteca estaba abarrotada con cuerpos semidesnudos apiñados unos contra otros, bailando al son de una música sonora y metálica. Entre humo y luces estrambóticas.

Era la clase de local en el que la gente joven se vestía de forma provocativa buscando algo más que ruido y alcohol. Donde las parejas de desconocidos acaparaban los baños o se lo montaban entre la multitud; y en la parte trasera corría algo más que drogas de diseño.

Rukia odiaba aquel sitio, la presencia agobiante de otras personas invadiendo su espacio vital. Odiaba el ruido demasiado fuerte y la música electrónica que se clavaba en su cerebro como agujas. La música perfecta para el sexo salvaje y drogas duras, el lugar perfecto.

Pero mientras se abría paso entre aquella marabunta humana, no pensaba en cuanto odiaba aquel lugar, sino en la persona que estaba en la barra.

Había sido sorprendentemente fácil encontrarlo y aquello nunca era fácil, por lo que había supuesto que él quería que lo encontrase. Lo que solo hacía hervir su sangre por la rabia.

Él era quien había llamado al móvil de Yoruichi en la boda de Byakuya, la última persona que la había visto con vida.

Estaba apoyado en la barra, sonriéndole abiertamente, alto y oscuro, sobresaliendo en la marabunta de veinteañeros como un adolescente en un jardín de infancia. Absolutamente magnifico y calculador.

Shiba Kaien la estaba esperando.

Se negó a dejarse impresionar. Aquella noche lo odiaba, aquella noche lo estaba cazando.

Porque había hecho daño a Yoruichi, porque solo él podía haberla matado sin dejar ni una sola pista.

Busco su revólver en el interior de su chaqueta.

-Kuchiki-san- saludó él por encima del ruido.- ¡Oh! Olvidaba que ahora eres Kurosaki-san…

No pareció demasiado complacido por ello, pero no borro su sonrisa en ningún momento.

Kaien siempre sonreía. Le había enseñado que una sonrisa era la mejor arma que podías mostrar a un enemigo. El mejor insulto.

Kaien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Todas las maneras de sobrevivir que conocía. Le había enseñado a usar una espada, a pelear con uñas y dientes. Había sido su maestro, su mejor amigo, su hermano… Y había matado a la única otra persona en el mundo a la que había visto de la misma manera.

Apretó con fuerza el revólver y se acerco a él con la sonrisa que él le había enseñado a usar. Tenía que estar cerca cuando le pusiese el arma en el estomago. Alguien podría verla en la multitud, pero seguro como el infierno que el ruido amortiguaba el sonido del disparo.

-Has matado a Yoruichi- lo acusó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Le apunto al pecho con el arma todavía escondida tras su chaqueta. Apenas estaban a medio metro de separación, pero él la trajo hacía si mismo, sujetándola con una mano por cintura. Ya no sonreía.

Rukia no se permitió huir por el inesperado contacto.

Con la mano libre Kaien sujeto el caño del arma y lo apunto hacía arriba, directo a su cabeza. Si Rukia presionaba el gatillo en aquel momento esparciría los sesos del hombre por toda la barra.

-Ya te lo he enseñado, Rukia-chan – le dijo agachando la cabeza hacía ella.- Si vas a matar a un hombre apunta a la cabeza.

Ella se revolvió incomoda a pesar de sí misma. Quería disparar, ¡por supuesto que quería hacerlo! Su dedo estaba en el gatillo, sería increíblemente fácil y todavía tendría la oportunidad de huir por la puerta trasera antes de que la multitud se diese cuenta de que había un cadáver sobre el suelo. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía matarlo. Quería hacerle daño, tanto como él le había hecho a ella, pero no podía matarlo.

Lo miró a los ojos sin vacilar.

-Voy a destrozarte- vocalizó entre el estruendo de la música electrónica.

Kaien volvió a sonreírle, comprendiendo perfectamente la amenaza. Dejo ir el arma y en su lugar le acaricio la espalda con las dos manos y le beso en el cuello.

Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que cuando comprendió lo que él acaba de hacer este ya la había dejado ir.

¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Pero Kaien ni siquiera la estaba mirando, sonreía a alguien más tras ella.

Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro y apretó con tanta fuerza que Rukia contuvo un gemido. Cuando la sacudieron hacía atrás se encontró con la mirada más furiosa que había visto nunca, la mirada de un hombre que va a asesinar a alguien a sangre fría.

Era Ichigo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Este capitulo se ha resistido a ser escrito con uñas y dientes, me ha dejado cicatrices que dudo se lleguen a borrar.

Quince capítulos y sigo siendo igual de mala escritora que hace 4 años cuando comencé esta historia. ¡Dios! ¡El tiempo pasa volando! Pero por fin hemos llegado al nudo de la historia (Creo. Soy de las que escriben sobre la marcha).

Os había prometido celos, ¿verdad? No lo he olvidado.

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a todas las personas que habéis seguido pasándoos por la historia y echándome la bronca (muy merecida) por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Sentíos libres de gritarme cuanto queráis.

**¡Muchas a gracias a todas!**


	16. Aislada

_**AISLADA**_

* * *

La música resonaba tan fuerte en sus oídos, que Rukia, apenas podía pensar. Pero no necesita pensar claramente para saber que su marido acababa de malinterpretarlo todo. Igual que sabía, que Kaien lo había estado provocando desde el principio, que todo lo que había hecho, no había sido por incomodarla a ella, sino para provocarlo a él.

Ichigo la sujetaba con tanta fuerza del hombro que podía sentir como sus dedos se hundían en su carne, como garras afiladas, hubo un momento en el que creyó que estaba sangrando.

Presiono de tal forma que por unos segundos, solo pudo pensar en la música chillando en el interior de su cabeza y en el dolor. Los segundos, que a Ichigo, le costó sacudirla violentamente fuera de su camino. Rukia cayó contra el suelo, golpeándose con el todo el cuerpo, como una muñeca rota.

El golpe la aturdió, pero al mismo tiempo la libero de todo, como si la música se hubiese extinguido de golpe y dolor, la ayudo a centrarse, a pensar. A pensar en la mueca de odio de Ichigo, en la forma en la que su expresión anunciaba un baño de sangre.

El miedo se apodero de ella de una forma casi instintiva, visceral.

Miró a Ichigo desesperada, lo vio avanzar directamente hacía Kaien, lo vio alzar el puño y estrellarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la irritante sonrisa de aquel hombre. Vio como la nariz de Kaien estallaba en sangre y como se veía obligado a retroceder. Pero no se dejo intimidar, alzo de nuevo la cabeza hacía Ichigo y dijo algo con tono burlón. Algo que Rukia no pudo escuchar a causa del pánico y de la música estridente. Algo que hizo que Ichigo temblase por la rabia y volviese a preparar un golpe cruel.

Rukia chilló mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie, pero ninguno de los dos se percato de ello. El pánico se había alojado en la garganta y en la mente de la mujer.

No podía permitir que peleasen. Kaien podría hacer daño a Ichigo. Podría matarlo.

Desesperada se lanzo sobre el brazo de Ichigo para detener el segundo golpe.

Su intervención desestabilizo a su marido y apunto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Pero solo consiguió que aquella rabia en los ojos de Ichigo se dirigiese a ella. No le importo, no en aquel momento al menos. Era preferible que se enfrentase a ella mucho antes que Kaien.

Ichigo lucho por sacudirla, por sacársela de encima, pero Rukia se había agarrado desesperada a su brazo y no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo. Furioso, Ichigo, alzo la mano izquierda y la abofeteo.

El golpe fue sordo y doloroso y tubo la potencia suficiente como para arrancarla de su brazo. Rukia cayó de nuevo al suelo húmedo y pegajoso de la discoteca sintiendo el gusto metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Por un instante, mientras se palpaba el labio roto se lleno de rabia contra Ichigo. ¡¿Es que no entendía que trataba de ayudarlo? ¡Maldito bastardo!

Trastabillando se puso de nuevo en pie dispuesta a patearle personalmente el culo. Ichigo presidia un círculo en la multitud que se había formado para ver la pelea, pero estaba solo, Kaien había desaparecido.

Se sintió absurdamente aliviada.

Kaien había huido, había abandonado aquella pelea sin devolver el golpe.

Ichigo estaba a salvo por el momento.

Y entonces, lentamente, Ichigo giró a mirarla.

Su mirada era fría como el hielo. La mirada de un hombre que va a matar a alguien.

Retrocedió un paso antes de ser consciente de que esa mirada estaba dirigida a ella. Retrocedió dos pasos, chocando violentamente contra la multitud, cuando comprendió que Ichigo iba a matarla.

Un nuevo tipo de pánico resonó en su mente.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo por su propia seguridad. Y cuando Ichigo avanzó directamente hacía ella, no se lo pensó dos veces, echo a correr.

Avanzar entre la multitud era como avanzar en un campo de obstáculos, entre una marabunta humana que amenazaba con desestabilizarla y hacerla caer. Pero Rukia no podía caer, no podía detenerse, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en huir. Ya ni siquiera oía la música, todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de su propio corazón resonando en sus oídos a una velocidad anormal.

Alguien le bloqueo el paso. Una mujer morena de ojos grandes y expresión perpleja. La mujer vocalizo su nombre, pero no pudo escucharla. Le costo un poco comprender que era Karin quien se interponía en su camino, quien le había sujetado los brazos y la miraba asustada.

Quiso explicarle que tenía que huir. Que él iba a matarla. Pero no serviría de nada. Era demasiado tarde.

Ichigo la había alcanzado.

..000…

* * *

…_000…_

La empujo con tanta fuerza dentro de la parte posterior coche, que Rukia, se golpeo la cabeza con el marco de la puerta y cayó desmadejada entre el hueco de los asientos. Así que mientras trataba de incorporarse, Ichigo, tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para rodear el coche, sentarse frente al volante y arrancar.

Rukia sentía como la bilis la devoraba por dentro. Estaba furiosa, quería gritar, golpearlo, exigirle una explicación. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para hacer nada. Estaba asustada, solo un tonto no tendría miedo en aquella situación.

Físicamente Ichigo podría someterla con facilidad. Ya lo había hecho antes, sabía que no podía luchar contra él y vencer. Su única oportunidad era encontrar una manera de huir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Lucho desesperada contra las puertas traseras del coche, pero estaban cerradas de tal forma que no podían abrirse desde dentro, Rukia no tenía posibilidad de escapar. Se planteo atacar a Ichigo mientras estaba distraído conduciendo, pero eso solo conseguiría que se matasen los dos y desistió.

Se obligo a si misma a clamarse, a centrarse, a permanecer quieta y en contar conejitos.

El pánico remitió. Se disolvió en una extraña humareda de calma, que llego tan de golpe como había llegado antes el miedo. Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad con serenidad. Acababa de recordar que aquella noche había salido a matar a un hombre. Recordó que estaba armada.

Palpo el revólver todavía escondido en su chaqueta y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¡¿Cómo podía haberse puesto así de nerviosa? ¿Por qué había estado tan asustada?

Fue mientras empuñaba el arma, mientras sentía que volvía a ser dueña de sí misma cuando comprendió que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Ichigo conducía aquel coche a toda velocidad y con todo el cuerpo tensado. Desde el asiento trasero podía ver como sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba el volante. Oía como el embrague gemía y el motor se revolucionaba cada vez que cambiaba bruscamente las marchas. Podía ver claramente que estaba fuera de sí.

Pero no podía comprender que estaba pasando.

Todo era por Kaien.

Porque la había abrazado, porque le había visto besarla…

Pero, no tenía ningún sentido que reaccionara de aquella manera tan exagerada.

Sabia que Ichigo se creía su dueño y que por tanto no le haría gracia saber que podía estar compartiéndola. Pero aunque Ichigo hubiese llegado a esa errónea conclusión, en la que ella tenia alguna clase de relación sentimental con Kaien, estaba sobre exagerando.

Rukia volvió a luchar contra una oleada de miedo visceral cuando recordó la forma en la que Ichigo la había mirado. Cuando comprendió que él iba a matarla.

Aquello no eran meros celos. Aquello iba mucho más allá de cualquier sentimiento de propiedad y traición.

Rukia no era tan vanidosa como para creer que aquella reacción desmedida era por ella. A Ichigo no le importaba tanto.

Era Kaien.

Todo aquello tenía que ser por Kaien.

Porque Ichigo lo había mirado a él primero con sus ojos de hielo, porque la había apartado de un empujón de su camino…

Era porque ella había estado entre los brazos de Kaien.

Se preguntó que clase de relación había entre ellos dos.

Ichigo frenó de golpe el coche.

El frenazo la lanzo fuertemente hacía delante, prácticamente salió despedida de su asiento. Esta vez se golpeo la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto y mientras recuperaba la respiración noto que había perdido la pistola. Se agacho en la oscuridad alterada, pero no podía ver nada así que palpo la alfombrilla del coche con las manos. No la encontró.

El pánico le volvió a trepar por la garganta mientras buscaba desesperada bajo el asiento del copiloto, rozo algo metálico con los dedos y suspiro aliviada demasiado pronto.

La puerta junto a ella se abrió con la misma brusquedad con la que se había cerrado antes e Ichigo la arrastro fuera antes de que pudiese alcanzar el revólver.

Esta vez se resistió. Gritó, pataleo, le lanzo puñetazos. Había perdido su arma. Pero de nada le sirvió todo aquello. La fuerza física de Ichigo se interpuso violentamente mientras tiraba de ella, le retorció el brazo con tanta fuerza que solo pudo chillar de dolor.

Tardo más de lo esperado en comprender donde estaban yendo. La luz eléctrica del vestíbulo de lo que parecía un bloque de apartamentos la deslumbro y cuando abrió los ojos Ichigo la estaba empujando dentro de un ascensor. Vio de reojo el vestíbulo cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraban. Lujoso, con su propio guardia de seguridad, guardia que no levanto la vista del periódico ni una sola vez. Rukia lo insulto a gritos furiosa, pero las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado.

Gritar a alguien más la hizo sentir un poco mejor, un poco menos indefensa y se calmo entre los brazos de Ichigo. Sin embargo este no cometió el error de aflojar su agarre.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió y él volvió a tirar de ella, Rukia recordó aquella primera noche en el hotel de Hong Kong, donde realmente se había impuesto a él, donde había podido golpearlo y había tratado de huir.

Pero también recordó que Ichigo la había vuelto atrapar, que la había encerrado en aquella habitación y que la había sometido a la fuerza. Recordaba muy vívidamente estar inmovilizada contra el frio suelo, con la cara aplastada contra el borde de una de las alfombras, arañándole la mejilla. Con Ichigo sobre ella, desgarrándole el vestido.

Aquella noche, él se había compadecido de ella. Aquella noche, él no había querido hacerle daño y la había dejado ir.

Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Lo sabía, lo sabía por la forma en la que él la había mirado en la discoteca, lo sabía por la fuerza que utilizaba al sujetarla del brazo, por su falta de consideración en su seguridad física, en la forma en la que se movía y los músculos del cuello se le tensaban.

Sabía que nada de lo que ella pudiese hacer aquella noche ablandaría el corazón de su marido, sabía que no podía hacer nada para imponerse a él físicamente. Pero al mismo tiempo y sin razón aparente, sabía que él no iba a volver a golpearla, nunca más, no de la manera en la que la había abofeteado en la discoteca.

Así que, cuando Ichigo la empujo al interior de un lujoso pent-house amueblado en rojo y negro, con grandes cristaleras que traslucían un paisaje de luces, Rukia supo que él no iba a matarla. Supo que él solo iba a follarla, porque aquella era la manera en la que Ichigo había querido disciplinarla desde el principio, desde aquella primera noche en Hong Kong, y que nada iba a impedírselo aquella vez.

Rukia no estaba demasiado segura de querer ser parte de ese nada.

Entonces él la miro, directamente a los ojos.

Su mirada asesina, brillaba ahora de forma distinta, Rukia comprendió, de repente, que no era una mirada de hielo, era una mirada de cristal, que había un fuego potente y descontrolado al otro lado de sus ojos.

Esta vez no sintió miedo, no la devoro el pánico, porque ella sabía cómo sobrevivir al fuego, había sido el hielo, la ira y la indiferencia lo que realmente la habían aterrorizado.

Así que cuando él avanzó directamente hacía ella, no tembló, no retrocedió, no aparto la mirada. Lo recibió con la cabeza alta, no había hecho nada para agachar la cabeza avergonzada o retroceder. ¡Nada!

Ichigo la sujeto brevemente por el cuello, sin presionar, solo marcando su autoridad, recordándole que era mucho más fuerte que ella. Un aviso de que por su bien no debería resistirse.

Rukia lo entendía perfectamente. No pensaba oponerse, simplemente no iba a participar.

Él tiro de ella a través de la habitación. La empujo dentro del baño con tanta fuerza que ella resbaló sobre las baldosas negras y estuvo apuntó de caer de nuevo. Ichigo no lo permitió, la atrapo casi en el aire y la ayudo a incorporarse, no fue más amable que cuando la había empujado.

La soltó con la misma brusquedad y se dedico a contemplarla furiosos mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

Rukia miró a su alrededor aturdida. El baño era amplio y lujoso, con una ducha de hidromasaje y jacuzzi. ¿Qué es lo que Ichigo quería?

¡¿Quería que se duchase?

¡Debía estar bromeando!

¿Y luego qué? ¿Creía que iba abrir las mantas de su cama por él?

-¡Que te jodán!- le gritó antes de pensárselo mejor.

Sus palabras despertaron cierto brillo maquiavélico en los ojos de cristal de su marido. Un brillo que ella conocía demasiado bien. Se maldijo a sí misma, era demasiado temperamental como para aguantar inerte a nada.

Sin embargo, aguanto impasible cuando él decidió avanzar hacía ella. Sus manos la alcanzaron antes de que pudiese pensar en nada. Le arranco la chaqueta con brusquedad y le desgarro el vestido desde el cuello al vientre. La tela resbaló por sus hombros desnudando cada pequeña porción de piel, no llevaba sujetador, casi nunca lo hacía y sus pechos parecieron tensos y pálidos en la habitación negra. El resto del vestido cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en un montículo arrugado a sus pies. Rukia lo miro casi hipnotizada. Se sentía como aquel vestido.

Ichigo tuvo incluso menos paciencia con las medias. Casi la tiro al suelo cuando trato de quitárselas. No sabia, o no podía recordar, donde había perdido los zapatos. Tenía la ligera impresión de que los había perdido en la discoteca, que las medias se habían desgarrado cuando él la había arrastrado por el parking, pero no estaba completamente segura.

Rukia no pudo evitar reaccionar, finalmente, cuando él extendió la mano hacía su ropa interior. Le sujeto por la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas, reteniendo su mano derecha en el aire a centímetros de su cadera.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella ligeramente sobresaltada y él absolutamente furioso.

La sacudió tan fuerte que choco contra la pared de baldosas, apenas si pudo sentir el frio contra su espalda.

Cuando él finalmente alcanzo sus bragas, no se molesto en quitárselas, las desgarro igual que había desgarrado el vestido.

Rukia no se había sentido nunca tan expuesta, tan indefensa. Pero no iba a llorar, no iba a gritar, no iba a pensar. Todo terminaría rápido, ¿verdad? Podría pensar después, después…

Él la empujo dentro de la ducha sin misericordia y encendió el agua. Lo que parecieron horas después, él entro a la ducha con ella completamente desnudo.

Inconscientemente trato de resistirse cuando él la toco. Pero de nuevo, no tenía ninguna oportunidad. La inmovilizo contra la pared usando todo su cuerpo para ello y comenzó a enjabonarla.

Rukia se quedo sin respiración. Realmente se olvido de cómo respirar y se convirtió más en una estatua que en un ser vivo. Lo primero que lavó fue su cuello. Restregó con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a arrancarle la piel. Pero fue inesperadamente suave, casi delicado con el resto de su cuerpo. Le enjabono los brazos el pecho las piernas y la miro directamente a los ojos cuando paso la esponja por entre sus piernas.

Cuando termino de lavarla la empujo de nuevo contra la pared. Y ahí bajo el agua cálida de la ducha la sujeto de las caderas y casi alzándola en el aire la penetro con brusquedad.

Rukia se había preparado a sí misma para la envestida, pero no dolió. Quizá el agua y el jabón habían sido una perfecta preparación o quizá una parte de ella había estado esperándolo desde el principio. Fuera como fuese, lo único que pudo sentir fue el agua cálida resbalándole por la cara y a Ichigo dentro de ella.

A penas duro unos segundos, él gruño contra su oído muy pronto. Pudo sentir la cálida humedad entre sus piernas antes de que el simplemente la dejase caer. Las piernas no la sostuvieron cuando rozo de nuevo el suelo y resbalo hasta quedarse sentada en la ducha.

Ichigo ya se había ido para cuando levanto la cabeza, lo único que pudo percibir de él fue el portazo que dio al marcharse del pent-house. Y por un segundo, solo durante un segundo, se sintió vacía, como si acabase de perder algo importante.

Sola, en la ducha, con la humedad del agua en la cara y la de Ichigo entre las piernas, no pudo hacer nada cuando se le desgarro el pecho en un profundo sollozo.

* * *

Rukia nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso llorando dentro de la ducha, pero cuando al fin consiguió ponerse en pie y cerrar el agua, fuera, estaba amaneciendo.

Estaba agotada, pero por primera vez en días se trataba más de un cansancio físico que de uno sicológico. Quizá romperse, desahogarse, había podido ayudarla de alguna manera. Quizá pudiera permitirse ser débil, siempre y cuando estuviese sola.

Choco sin querer con su reflejo al salir de la ducha. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de marcas. Desde el golpe de la mejilla, a los brazos amoratonados con las marcas de los dedos de Ichigo, pasando por el cuello que él casi había despellejado la noche anterior.

La rabia la devoro por dentro.

¡¿Quién demonios se había creído que era?

¡Ese miserable bastardo!

Iba a cobrarse el precio de cada una de aquellas marcas aunque fuese la última cosa que hiciese en el mundo.

…000…

* * *

Karin no cometería la estupidez de interponerse en el camino de su hermano. No estaba así de loca, sin embargo Yuzu no había tenido tiempo de mirarlo a los ojos y se había acercado a él con la tranquilidad que tienen las hermanas que se sienten queridas y protegidas por sus hermanos. La que tienen las mujeres que no han visto como sus cuñadas les dedicaban suplicantes miradas de pánico en medio de una multitud.

Y ahora Yuzu estaba inconsolable. Ichigo le había gritado. Le había gritado como si realmente la odiase y se había refugiado con ella en busca de consuelo.

Karin no estaba realmente preocupada por Yuzu, porque la propia Yuzu no estaba llorando porque creyese que su hermano la odiase, sino porque había visto aquellos ojos de cristal en él.

La última vez que Ichigo había tenido aquellos ojos había sido en el funeral de su madre. Había mirado con ellos a su padre.

No había salido nada bueno, de aquel día, de aquella mirada, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, ambas podían recordarlo perfectamente.

Así que no le sorprendió cuando encontró a Hirako con la nariz rota frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-He salvado el meñique de casualidad- la saludó, por primera vez desde que lo conocía no estaba sonriendo, no estaba tomándose aquella situación a coña.-Y lo he hecho porque Yuzu ha entrado al despacho justo cuando estaba sacando el cuchillo del cajón.

A veces Karin se preguntaba porque con el carácter de su hermano no había más mutilaciones. A veces Ichigo solo podía calmarse con sangre. Y aquella era una de ellas.

Hirako no cometió la estupidez, de preguntarle si sabía lo que le ocurría a Ichigo, pero por la forma en la que la miro al pasar, supo que sabía que ella había estado implicada de alguna manera.

-Karin …- la retuvo cuando ella dio media vuelta- Si… si ves a Hiyori… No creo que pueda salvarla de la misma forma que he salvado a mi meñique.

Karin asintió. Sabia exactamente lo que quería decir.

Orihime también estaba llorando en la cocina. Pero no porque Ichigo le hubiese gritado, sino porque creía que este había matado a Rukia. No importaba cuanto se esforzara Tatsuki en hacerla cambiar de opinión, Orihime estaba desconsolada.

Karin salió sin decir una palabra. Ella carecía de la seguridad de Tatsuki. Ella había visto como Ichigo había mirado a Rukia la noche anterior. Lo había arrastrarla con él.

Pero sobretodo había visto el video de seguridad. Había visto a Shiba Kaien salir de la discoteca con la nariz rota.

No sabía lo que había ocurrido con Rukia. Pero no creía que siguiese de una pieza .

Se sentía culpable.

Todo aquello era por su culpa.

Si ella no hubiese avisado a Ichigo, si no hubiesen seguido a Rukia …

Pero en aquel momento, cuando la había visto huir de la mansión, se había sentido todo tan correcto.

Ichigo era su hermano y Rukia estaba haciendo algo a espaldas de este. ¿No era su obligación avisarle?

Pero lo cierto era que se lo había tomado todo como una broma. No había creído realmente que Rukia estuviese haciendo nada malo, porque era una mujer inteligente, porque creía sinceramente que podía hacer buena pareja con su hermano.

Se había equivocado. Y ahora Ichigo estaba fuera de control; Rukia podría estar muerta o algo peor y todo era por su culpa.

Si, se sentía culpable.

…000…

Ichigo estaba fuera de control. No sucedía muy amenudeo, de hecho solo había sucedido una vez. Y no había acabado bien.

Se pregunto que lo habría desatado aquella vez. Pero no estaba verdaderamente interesado en descubrirlo. Apreciaba demasiado su propia integridad.

Urahara Kisuke estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta y volver a desaparecer, pero había una fiera niña con coletas detrás suyo para impedírselo.

-Arréglalo, bastardo- le había chillado Hiyori con su melodiosa voz antes de empujarlo dentro del despacho de Ichigo y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Porque Hiyori no comprendía nada. Pero no la culpaba, al fin y al cavo él había tenido un poco de culpa en todo ello. No había sido un padre para ella, ni siquiera un amigo. No podía esperar que ella fuese una hija para él solo porque la necesitase.

Aunque… quizá Hiyori no entendiese lo que perder a Yoruichi había supuesto para él… ¡pero seguro como el infierno que comprendía que entrar a aquel despacho seria perder la vida!

-¿Es que quieres que me muera?- le había preguntado mientras ella lo arrastraba sin consideración por la mansión.

Ella le había lanzado una mirada irritada.

-¿No era eso lo que estabas intentando anoche?-le gruño .- ¿Morirte?

No contesto, porque había tenía razón. Aunque no pudiese recordarlo demasiado bien, ella tenia razón.

Todo era brumoso desde que había reconocido el cadáver…

Su propia manera de perderse a sí mismo, suponía. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que los días habían pasado. Había estado simplemente allí, sentado en aquella vieja habitación de aquel viejo motel. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí… En su mente, desde que había reconocido el cuerpo hasta que Hiyori había irrumpido en la habitación habían pasado solo minutos.

Muy bien podría haber muerto por inanición.

Así que tenía la sensación de que el mundo se había vuelto del revés en solo minutos. Un mundo en el que la mujer de su vida no existía, en el que su hija le hablaba y en el que su jefe se había vuelto loco.

De todo ello solo podía vivir con la segunda cosa.

Probablemente porque las otras dos iban a matarlo, seguro.

Y ahora allí estaba Ichigo, con la misma mirada que cuando supo la verdad acerca de si mismo. La mirada que pudo haber desencadeno una guerra interna.

-¿Ha vuelto ya Hiyori?- preguntó Ichigo con voz dura.

Un pánico insustancial, uno que no había sufrido jamás, le recorrió la espina dorsal como un escalofrío. Urahara se olvido de respirar.

-¿Para que la quieres?- preguntó.

Ichigo no se molesto en contestar. No hacía falta, él creía que Hiyori le había fallado.

Así que había perdido el control por Rukia. Lo que era tan interesante como preocupante.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-No hace su trabajo, me es completamente inútil.- gruñó Ichigo apartando la mirada.

Urahara trago saliva.

-Cuidar de tu mujer no es el trabajo de mi hija.

Ichigo volvió a clavar esa mirada furiosa en él.

-Ocuparse de mantenerla alejada de los Espada, si es, el trabajo de "tu hija"- remarco cada palabra.

Al parecer, la situación era más grave de lo que pensaba. Ichigo estaba verdaderamente fuera de si, podía hacer verdadero daño a Hiyori, de esa clase de daño que no se supera nunca.

Cuando vio el cuchillo sobre la mesa, supo que solo había una salida, yubitsume.

Se acerco al escritorio en dos zancadas y antes de que Ichigo pudiese reaccionar, Urahara alcanzo el arma.

-Por favor, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas, en mi nombre y en el de mi hija…- y con un gesto rápido se secciono a sí mismo el dedo meñique.

Ichigo lo miró incrédulo. En su mundo no había un gesto más sincero de disculpa.

-Perdónala, por favor.- articulo Urahara todavía con el cuchillo ensangrentado en las manos.

Pero Ichigo no podría haber hecho otra cosa después de aquello. Incluso él era un hombre de honor.

Asintió a Urahara con cuidado.

-Acepto tus disculpas, en tu nombre y en el de ella. Y ahora limpia el estropicio y lárgate de aquí.

Sin embargo no había un ápice de compasión en sus ojos.

Cuando Urahara consiguió salir del despacho se encontró a Hiyori mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi parecía en shock. Había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿No te sorprendía que hubiese llegado a mi edad con diez dedos?- trató de bromear pero no pareció hacerla reaccionar.

…000…

* * *

…000…

Estaba desnuda.

Estaba encerrada.

Y estaba hambrienta.

Ichigo había destrozado su ropa, desde su vestido a su ropa interior y lo único que había para cubrirse en aquel maldito lugar era una toalla y ropa de cama. Podría haberse puesto una de las camisas de Ichigo que había encontrado dentro del armario pero estaba demasiado furiosa con él como para tocarlas siquiera, o también podría haberse puesto ese horrible camisón semi trasparente que había encontrado olvidado en uno de los cajones, pero antes se cortaría las piernas así misma que acercarse a esa cosa.

¡Asqueroso bastardo! ¡¿La había encerrado en su jodido picadero? ¡¿Quién se había creído que era ella? ¡¿Una de sus putas?

¡Oh! Iba matarlo, por supuesto que iba a matarlo, el camisón había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

La ira que sintió cuando vio la ropa interior femenina eclipso incluso la que la embargo cuando comprendió que estaba encerrada.

La única salida del pent-house era el ascensor por el que habían accedido la noche anterior, pero para abrirlo era necesario un código alfanumérico de 12 dígitos y una tarjeta de acceso. Ni una sola oportunidad de salir por ahí.

¡Bueno! Al menos había aprendido que Ichigo tenía cierto criterio al elegir a sus putas si estas eran capaces de memorizar los doce dígitos que componían la contraseña de acceso.

Busco otras posibles salidas. La galería exterior. Ni una triste cornisa, la única salida sería desplomarse hacía el vacio.

¡¿Qué es lo que pasaba en aquel lugar si se producía un incendio? ¡¿Morías asfixiado a la espera de los helicópteros de rescate?

¡Tenia que haber otra salida!

Pero no la encontró.

Como tampoco encontró ningún teléfono, ni ningún ordenador, ni nada que pudiese ayudarla a contactar con el mundo exterior.

Estaba encerrada.

Y para colmo no había absolutamente nada de comer en aquel maldito lugar.

El pent-house tenia una cocina que haría enrojecer de envidia a los mejores cocineros del país, pero lo único que había en ella era café.

¡Por supuesto! Las putas de Ichigo seguro que eran modelos anoréxicas. ¡¿Para qué iba a haber comida en aquel lugar?

Lo único que Rukia podían hacer era sentarse pensar. A pensar en las formas que iba matar a Ichigo, arruinar su clan y bailar sobre su tumba.

Estaba tan furiosa. Realmente no recordaba haber estado nunca así de enfadada antes. ¡Y todo era por culpa de ese hipócrita hijo de puta que con el que el Concilio la había obligado a casarse!

¡Dios! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba como nunca había creído posible odiar a nadie!

¿Él había estado enfadado la noche de anterior? ¡Pues ni siquiera se comparaba a lo furiosa que ella estaba en aquel momento!

Porque él había estado infinitamente más furioso que ella en ese mismo momento.

Sintió que se desinflaba como un globo al comprenderlo. No importaba cuanto lo odiase, cuanta ira hubiese sentido al encontrar el camisón, nada se comparaba con aquella furiosa mirada de cristal.

Todavía podía sentir como se le helaba la sangre cuando recordaba la forma en la que él la había mirado, incluso cuando le había hecho el amor en la ducha, salvajemente, él la había seguido mirando así. Con esa intensidad que hablaba de dolor y de odio.

¿Anoche, la había odiado? ¿La odiaba más de lo que ella lo odiaba a él?

¿Por qué eso le dolía?

¿Por qué sentía que no podía respirar cuando recordaba aquella mirada?

Al final el cansancio pudo con ella y se quedo dormida en uno de los sofás de cuero.

Soñó. Soñó con gemidos violentos bajo el agua, con música electrónica tan alta que la dejaba sorda, con tambores estridentes, que en realidad eran el latido de su corazón. Soñó que estaba de nuevo en la discoteca, que trataba de huir de alguien, podía sentir como el miedo la devoraba por dentro…

No, no estaba huyendo. Seguía a alguien, a una sombra anaranjada en la discoteca, la seguía porque estaba en peligro, porque alguien iba a hacerle daño, pero no podía alcanzarla porque la gente no paraba de interponerse en su camino. ¿Eran desconocidos? No, todos eran la misma persona, todos tenían aquella hipócrita y perversa sonrisa…

Quiso gritar, pero la voz se le había muerto en la garganta y se ahogaba, se ahogaba bajo la ducha, Ichigo la ahogaba…

Y entonces cayó al vacio.

Se despertó gritando sobresaltada.

Ichigo estaba delante de ella, en la habitación. No había soñado que caía, él la había arrojado a la cama.

Lo miró furiosa, luchando contra los restos de pánico que se habían alojado en su garganta. ¿Iba a volver a violarla? Porque definitivamente no estaba de humor para ello.

Él la miraba furioso, pero parte de la intensidad de la noche anterior había desaparecido.

Él la odiaba tanto como ella lo odiaba a él, ni más ni menos. No debería haberse sentido tan aliviada cuando lo comprendió, pero lo hizo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- le gruñó tratando de volver a sentirse furiosa.

-¿Qué relación tienes con ese hijo de puta?- le preguntó él a bocajarro.

Le costo ubicarse.

-¿Estás hablando de Kaien?- dudo ella.

Ichigo gruñó. Emitió un sonido casi animal desde el fondo de la garganta, un aviso furioso. La sujeto con ira de los hombros y la zarandeo.

-No vuelvas a decir su nombre, delante de mí, nunca más- le siseó completamente fuera de sí.

Rukia lucho contra él librándose de su agarre, cuando él la soltó, ella se reacomodo la toalla a su alrededor y se puso todo lo dignamente que pudo en pie sobre la cama, era la primera vez que no tenía que mirar hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos y la hizo sentirse segura. Al parecer había tenido razón todo el tiempo, aquello no era por ella, aquello era por Kaien.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- le increpó furiosa antes de pensárselo mejor.

Él volvió a gruñir y Rukia supo que se estaba exponiendo a terminar de la misma manera que la noche anterior, llorando en la ducha. No le importo en lo más mínimo.

-¡Capullo!- le gritó ella antes de que pudiese empezar a hacerlo él.-¡¿Quién te has creído que soy? ¡¿Crees que soy una de tus putas para tratarme así?

Él solo tuvo que extender una mano hacía ella para que esta tropezase hacía atrás y se cállese de culo contra la cama, perdió la toalla en el proceso.

-¡Dios! Me reiría de ti si no resultases tan patética- le gruño Ichigo cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le grito una humillada Rukia mientras trataba de huir desnuda hacía el baño.

Él la sujeto del tobillo y esta vez ella se cayó de cara contra la cama. Desesperada se sujeto a lo primero que encontró, que fue la almohada y la estampo con todas sus fuerzas contra la cabeza de Ichigo, lo que naturalmente no sirvió de mucho. Este le arranco la suave arma de las manos y la empujo de nuevo contra la cama, sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Trato de darle patadas pero de nuevo él la había inmovilizado.

-¡Quédate quieta de una puta vez!

Pero ella ya se había quedado quieta la noche anterior, no volvería a hacerlo nunca más. Siguió luchando desesperada bajo él.

-¡¿Qué relación tenéis?

-¡Que te jodan!

-No me des ideas- le gruño él, pero sonó más como una amenaza.

Rukia chilló todo lo fuerte que pudo hasta que él le tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

-¡¿Qué relación tenéis?- volvió a exigir, la ira volvió a estallar en sus ojos.- ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Sois amantes?

¡¿Qué?

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?- le chilló ella furiosa- ¡Era virgen hasta que te conocí! ¡Hijo de puta!

Esta vez la sujeto de la garganta para hacerla callar.

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea una buena idea que nombres a mi madre en este momento.-le gruño antes de soltarla.- ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo con él anoche?

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ÉL ANOCHE?

-¡IBA A MATARLO!

Ichigo se aparto de ella con la misma brusquedad con la que la había asaltado, como si lo hubiese electrocutado. La miro incrédulo desde arriba.

Rukia se acaricio la garganta adolorida mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Repite eso!

Ella lo miró con desafío.

-I-ba a ma-tar-lo- repitió remarcando silaba por silaba.

-¿Y cómo planeabas hacer eso? ¿Mediante frustración sexual? ¡Porque se te da condenadamente bien!

¡Oh, Dios! ¡No podían estar teniendo esa conversación!

-¡No podía dispararle en una discoteca abarrotada!- no le habría contestado de no haberse sentido tan irritada.

Ichigo parecía tan furioso que la vena de su cuello podría reventar en cualquier momento. Como si estuviese conteniendo un grito desgarrador. Sin embargo cuando volvió a hablar fue suave y calmado.

-No me lo creo- le dijo.- ¿Dónde está el arma?

-¡Esta debajo del asiento del copiloto de tu coche, donde la perdí ayer mientras me sacabas de el arrastras! ¡Y me importa una mierda si me crees o no!

Él trago saliva irritado mientras empezaba a pasearse por la habitación, claramente nervioso. Al final se decidió y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Rukia suspiro momentáneamente aliviada. Luego recordó que seguía desnuda, expuesta y que eso la hacía sentir indefensa.

Al final lucho contra sus reparos y descolgó una de las camisas de Ichigo del armario. Estaba terminando de abrocharse el último botón cuando Ichigo volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-He encontrado el revólver- le soltó.

Lo miró irritada.

-Da gracias de que lo perdiese o ahora tendrías un agujero en la frente.

Ichigo la contemplo en silencio durante lo que parecieron minutos enteros, hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- le preguntó señalando en dirección al ascensor con la barbilla.

Él no le hizo caso.

-Supongamos que te creo- murmuró él.- ¿Por qué querrías matarlo?

Pero Rukia también tenía sus propias preguntas.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

Él trago bilis.

-No te importa- respondió de nuevo con ira en la voz.

A Rukia ya no le importaba estar jugando con una fiera rabiosa. Ella misma estaba fuera de sí.

-Entonces, tampoco te importan mis motivos- replicó ella.

Estaba harta. Harta de que le gritasen sin razón, de ser un jodido títere, de no enterarse a tiempo de los secretos, de ser un ser insignificante. Harta de que Ichigo la tratara como si fuese una niña que necesita disciplina.

Era una mujer adulta, dueña de sí misma, independiente, libre…

¡Había luchado por ello toda su vida!

Ichigo no podía seguir arrebatándoselo.

-Lo defendiste- le gruño Ichigo entonces, con un hilo de voz.- Iba a matarlo y tu lo defendiste.

Aquello la desconcertó por completo. ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando ese idiota?

Recordó la discoteca, el golpe en la mejilla. Se palpo la zona a dolorida casi por instinto.

-¡No lo estaba protegiendo a él! ¡Imbécil!- estalló finalmente, no pudiendo reprimirse.- ¡Estaba tratando de protegerte a ti! ¡¿Es que no sabes lo peligroso que es? ¿¡Crees que deja pasar un golpe sin devolverlo? ¡La última vez que alguien lo golpeo apareció un día después en un descampado con tres tiros en la nuca y todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos! ¡Ese es el tipo al que golpeaste anoche! ¡¿Es que no lo sabías?

De repente Ichigo estaba a solo centímetros de ella. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Trato de retroceder, pero él la retuvo de la muñeca.

-Estás loca- le dijo como si aquello fuese una novedad y no el resumen de toda su vida. – Si sabes lo peligroso que es ese… hijo de puta. ¿Por qué ibas a ir a matarlo?

Algo en el tono de voz de Ichigo, quizá su intensidad hizo que bajase la guardia de alguna manera.

-Me entreno- confesó con suavidad.

Una emoción oscura, diferente a todo lo que había visto de él hasta entonces, brillo en sus ojos. Algo muy parecido a su mirada de cristal, pero cuando la otra había sido la de un asesino de sangre fría aquella auguraba un asesinato por pasión. Se estremeció.

-Fue él, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con un sonido tan intenso que hizo que el corazón de Rukia diese un vuelco.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar.

-¿El qué?- tartamudeo como una tonta.

-Esto- gruñó Ichigo palpándole el costado izquierdo, una herida que acababa de cicatrizar. Una que él mismo había curado en una ocasión.

Trato de retroceder abochornada.

¿Por qué de repente todo aquello era tan intenso?

-¿Qué importa?- preguntó – Se curó, sigo viva.

-¡A mi me importa!- le gritó él sacudiéndola de nuevo.

Trato de librarse de él. Todo aquello estaba empezando a carecer de sentido, empezaba a no saber demasiado bien que estaba pasando.

-¡Pues a mi no!- le grito tratando de que la soltase, él no lo hizo.

En su lugar, la beso.

La beso con ira contenida, con pasión. Nunca la había besado así, ni siquiera aquella tarde en el dojo.

La beso de tal forma que a Rukia se le olvido que estaba furiosa con él, que debía resistirse. Se dejo llevar de una manera en la que no se había dejado ir nunca.

No sabría decir cuando perdió la camisa o cuando la perdió él, ni siquiera como acabo sentada a horcajadas sobre Ichigo en la cama. Pero si recordaba el momento exacto en el que se encontró a si misma forcejeando con el cinturón de los vaqueros de Ichigo, porque fue el mismo instante en el que dudo. En el que se pregunto que demonios estaba haciendo. Pero él lo noto, se dio cuenta cuando trato de retroceder, porque le atrapo la cara entre las manos y la beso de nuevo con aquella intensidad, con aquella fuerza que la hacía olvidarse incluso de si misma.

Todo había dejado de importar. Fue como si no existiese más mundo que el que había en aquella habitación, solo existían ellos dos, nada más.

-No voy a dejarte ir…- le susurró Ichigo cuando entro en ella.- Nunca.

…000…

* * *

Cuando se despertó era de noche y las sabanas olían a pólvora y café, olían a Ichigo. Rukia se incorporo sintiéndose hambrienta y somnolienta. ¿No era ya hora de volver a casa?

Llamó a Ichigo, pero no le contesto. Cuando lo busco, no lo encontró. Como tampoco encontró la tarjeta de seguridad del ascensor, ni ropa. Pero si que encontró comida en la cocina. Alguien había llenado la nevera.

Miro incrédula la nevera a rebosar. Nevera que había estado vacía hasta hacía apenas unas horas.

Ichigo no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir, ¿verdad?

Debía de ser la mujer más estúpida del planeta. Había creído que aquellas palabras realmente habían significado algo.

Y ahora, como era una jodida estúpida, estaba encerrada, incomunicada, de nuevo.

Bueno, no pasaba nada. Solo tenía que encontrar el lugar donde se guardaban los cuchillos de cocina. Después, sería una viuda rica.

…000…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Quién entiende a estos dos?

Porque yo no.

He destruido su relación y en cuanto he parpadeado la han reconstruido solitos...

Ya veréis la que se monta ahora que Rukia ha reaccionado.

Urahara ha vuelto, pero a partir de ahora se le conocerá como Kisuke Nuevededos. No se si todos entenderéis la magnitud de lo que ha hecho, de lo que significa haberse automutilado así mismo, pero no hay forma más sincera de disculpa en la yakuza.

Y no es que Ichigo tenga un puñal para forzar a la gente a cortarse dedos como castigo, él lo tiene solo para sugerirlo...

De nuevo, **¡muchas gracias a todos por vuestros review!**

Espero que esta vez la espera no haya sido tan larga y haya merecido la pena. Y es que este que capitulo ha sido más bien difícil de escribir (por no escribir una barbaridad).

Saludos!


	17. Esposas

**_Capitulo 17: Esposas_**

* * *

Las guerras eran devastadoras, suponían victimas y violencia. Las guerras eran terribles y sangrientas. Despiadadas e inclementes. Karin lo sabía, había vivido una, pero había más, cuando solo había sido una niña, había estado a punto de enfrentar otra. Otra mucho peor, una guerra interna.

Sabia mejor que nadie lo que una guerra podía hacer, lo que una rebelión podía desencadenar. Ichigo había tenido que sujetar a su clan con mano de hierro, lo había arrastrado a la guerra precisamente para justificar su legitimidad al frente del poder. Una guerra externa para evitar una guerra interna.

No mucha gente sabía aquello y ninguno fuera de los límites del clan. La propia Karin no debería de saberlo, pero lo sabía. Lo sabía absolutamente todo, igual que sabía que ella misma podría ser el centro de una nueva rebelión, que había sido el comienzo de una cuando solo era una niña.

La paz no era una buena época para el clan Shinigami. La guerra había sido una coyuntura favorecedora para su hermano, un marco en el que ningún anciano con demasiado buena memoria podía alzar la voz.

Aunque, ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciesen? Karin no tenía ninguna intención de usurpar el lugar de su hermano, ninguna intención de asumir ninguna clase de responsabilidad. Karin no quería ser la maldita kumichou del clan shinigami. ¡Ese era el lugar de Ichigo y nadie debería discutírselo! Karin podía muy bien arrastrar al gumi a un guerra interna solo para defender el derecho de su hermano mayor. Ni ella, ni mucho menos Yuzu se opondrían nunca a Ichigo. Esa era la lealtad que las unía a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Shiba Kaien, era un asunto completamente diferente.

Karin inspiró hondo mientras volvía a rebobinar la cinta de seguridad de la discoteca. Kaien salía por la puerta trasera con la nariz sangrando. Aquella era la primera vez que Karin veía a Kaien. Su rostro era un desastre, lleno de sangre, la calidad de la imagen distorsionada, y sin embargo, hubiese sido imposible no reconocerlo.

Aquel hombre tenía al menos 20 años más que Ichigo pero no aparentaba más de 30 años, tenía el pelo oscuro y… allí acababan las diferencias entre ambos.

Eran prácticamente idénticos, y allí era donde residían todos los conflictos del clan.

o

* * *

o

La única satisfacción que Ichigo había tenido en días fue cuando tomo la decisión de encerrar a su mujer. Quizá la hubiese privado de su libertad, pero aquella libertad había sido peligrosa. No sabía hasta que punto dejarla circular libremente había sido una estupidez por su parte, pero era un error que no pensaba volver a cometer.

¿En que había estado pensando? La mujer tenía una vida aparte de él y le había permitido mantenerla. ¡Que imbécil!

Rukia era independiente y fuerte. Era inteligente y valiente.

No podía dejarla libre de nuevo, no hasta que ella le fuese leal. No hasta que no encontrase una forma de controlarla.

Pero había precios, algunos todavía no los estaba pagando, pero los pagaría, como la información que podría obtener de su grupo; la ira cuando comprendiera que estaba encerrada de forma indefinida; su desprecio. Otros los estaba pagando ya, la incertidumbre, era la peor de todas.

Pero ahí estaba esa satisfacción, esa seguridad de que ella no podía traicionarle. Desde que se habían casado aquella era la primera vez que era suya por completo. No importaba lo que ocurriese en el mundo, ella estaría segura, estaría bien, nada podría alcanzarla. Era suya.

No estaba satisfecho con la situación, pero estaba seguro de haber tomado la mejor opción posible, solo hasta que la tuviese por completo, solo hasta que ella le fuese completamente leal, solo hasta que no tuviese la seguridad de que ella no iba a correr hacía los brazos de Shiba Kaien en cuanto él se diera la vuelta.

Aunque, quizá, todo seria mucho más fácil si pusiera una bala directamente en la cabeza de ese hijo de puta.

Todavía tenia los nudillos despellejados por el puñetazo. Todavía recordaba como la nariz del bastardo se había hundido bajo el golpe, la sangre salpicando en todas direcciones… Había sido la sensación más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y había durado tan poco… Rukia lo había estropeado todo. Ya no importaba a cual de los dos hubiese estado tratando de proteger, aunque había sido jodidamente importante la noche anterior. Todo había estado malditamente distorsionado aquella noche. Todo lo que realmente había estado viendo en aquella discoteca era a Rukia, a Rukia en los brazos de ese bastardo hijo puta, ese jodido cabrón asqueroso y malnacido. No había palabras para expresar lo mucho que lo odiaba, y Rukia había estado ahí, entre sus jodidas manos, dejando que él la besara. Si ella no se hubiese interpuesto habría tenido la oportunidad de matarlo directamente. Una muerte rápida y compasiva. Quizá debería agradecérselo a Rukia, cuando volviese a poner sus manos sobre Kaien su muerte iba a ser tan jodidamente lenta y dolorosa que iba a escucharlo suplicar clemencia, no iba a dársela.

El día entero había sido una neblina teñida por la ira, la sangre le había calmado, pero no consolado, por eso había ido a por Rukia. Todavía no sabia si había querido respuestas o sangre, o quizá, las dos cosas. Pero no había tenido ni una cosa ni la otra. Había descubierto algo completamente diferente a lo que había estado buscando.

Había descubierto que no podía dejar ir Rukia, no importaba porque, pero no podía perderla, no podía dejar que nadie más que él la tuviese.

Fue un descubriendo colosal, devastador…

Por eso no podía dejar la ir, por eso le había arrebatado su libertad.

Ella era peligrosa.

Rukia había planeado la escena con lujo de detalles. Iba a esperarlo junto al ascensor y cuando él intentase salir del mismo ella le golpearía con la sartén en toda la cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Saltaría dentro del ascensor antes de que las puertas de este se cerrasen y correría. Cuando Ichigo recuperase la conciencia, si es que se despertaba, ella estaría en Jamaica tomándose un margarita en la playa.

Si, un plan perfecto. El problema fue que después de esperar todo el condenado día junto al ascensor con una sartén en las manos, Rukia había desistido de poner su plan en funcionamiento por puro agotamiento.

Y así es, como Ichigo la encontró haciendo la cena.

-¿Qué hay de comer, cariño?- se burló él.

Rukia le lanzo una mirada helada de soslayo y sujeto con más fuerza de la debida el cuchillo de cocina con el que estaba picando una cebolla.

Ichigo soltó una suave carcajada y se sentó a la mesa, como si todo aquello no fuese más que un chiste para él.

Iba matarlo, definitivamente iba a matarlo.

-Te traigo buenas noticias, querida.

Picó, pero solo, porque era tonta.

-¿Te han diagnosticado una enfermedad mortal y solo te quedan días de vida?- le preguntó ella con tono esperanzado.

A Ichigo no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

-Si me muero ahí fuera, te deseo suerte para salir de aquí- a ella tampoco se la hizo.

-¿No decías que tenias buenas noticias?

-La tengo, Kukaku se ha hecho, finalmente, con el mando de casi todo el clan… Considerablemente mermado, pero sigue siendo un apoyo importante, sobre todo ahora que los Kuchiki y los Ishida no están en buenos términos.

A Rukia no le extrañaba, había habido cierto grado de camarería entre su hermano e Ishida Ryuken, pero nunca había visto nada entre él y Uryuu. Era evidente que los clanes se distanciarían momentáneamente antes de que recordasen cuando odiaban al clan Shinigami. En aquel momento a Rukia le encantaría ayudarles a recordar.

-Eres un soberano gilipollas y quiero salir de aquí- fue la respuesta de Rukia.

-No vas a hacerlo- le informó Ichigo.

-¿Por qué no?- cometió el error de preguntar.

-Porque no me fio de ti- replicó él, con absoluta seriedad.- Porque en cuanto me doy la vuelta tengo la sensación de que vas a tirarte a los brazos de Aizen y traicionar a ...

La sartén paso rozándole a solo unos centímetros de la cabeza. Rukia maldijo en voz alta su falta de puntería. Él cometió la estupidez de sonreírle socarrón.

En aquel momento estaba tan furiosa con él… La noche que la había llevado a aquel lugar ella había estado demasiado asustada para luchar. No lo había empezado a odiarlo hasta la tarde siguiente cuando él apareció exigiendo respuestas y entonces… ¡Bien! Prefería no pensar en ello, hería su orgullo. Lo importante es que su ira, no era suficiente como para causar mella en él y eso le dolía.

Le dolía, porque había tenido todo un día sola con sus pensamientos, para comprender que bajo toda aquella ira, no había un verdadero odio.

Iba a tener su venganza, estaba determinada a ello. Pero quería algo más, no sabía, que exactamente, pero lo quería con toda su alma. Pero hasta que no encontrase la forma de vengarse y superarlo, trataría de odiarlo con toda su alma.

-Sigo esperando una explicación- le gruño Ichigo.

Menos mal que Ichigo le ponía fácil lo de odiarlo, porque si no, se habría vuelto loca.

-¿Yo te debo una explicación? ¿A ti? ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?!

Él no se amedrento por su ira, nunca lo hacía.

-¿Por qué fuiste a la discoteca esa noche?- preguntó él.

-No vamos a volver a tener esa conversación- le gruño entre dientes.

No había acabado bien el día anterior, no lo haría aquel.

Ichigo golpeo los dedos impaciente sobre la superficie de la mesa de la cocina.

-No vas a salir de aquí hasta que no empiece a confiar en ti, Rukia. Colabora.

Sonó a una orden, suficiente como para ignorarlo.

-Puedo encontrar la manera de salir de aquí yo sola- lo desafío.

-Solo hay una manera, y ya te la he dicho.

Rukia se planteo envenenarle la comida con amoniaco, pero el sabor la delataría, también pensó en un cuchillo de cocina en su espalda, pero… una contraseña de doce dígitos, era demasiado, incluso para ella.

Pese a todo no estaba dispuesta a rendirse fácilmente.

-Si te digo la razón por la que quería matarlo, ¿me dejaras ir?- preguntó, finalmente.

Ichigo se recostó sobre la silla como si se lo estuviese pensando.

-Depende de tu explicación.

-En otras palabras: no. Prefiero jugármela con la contraseña de doce dígitos.

-Necesitaras la tarjeta de seguridad. – se burló Ichigo.

-¡Oh! Créeme, la conseguiré.

-Puedes venir a buscarla cuando quieras.

Por algún motivo sonó obsceno, tanto que Rukia dejo el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar.

-¿Y si nunca consigues confiar en mi?- le preguntó ella.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros como si fuese obvio.

-¿Y si me pongo enferma?

-Te traeré un medico.

-¿Y si me corto haciendo la comida?

-Sobrevivirás.

-¿Y si me caigo en la ducha y muero desangrada?

Él no contesto. Pero ella no se calló.

-¿Y si hay un incendio? ¿Y si me quedo atrapada por el humo y el fuego? ¿Y si hay un terremoto y el edificio se hunde conmigo aquí encerrada?

Ichigo se puso violentamente en pie, evidentemente irritado.

-¡¿Y si te callas de una maldita vez?! – le gritó.- ¡Aquí estas a salvo no va a pasarte nada malo!

-¡¿Eso crees?!- le gritó ella.

Presa de la ira estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para demostrar su punto. Cogió el cuchillo de nuevo y extendiendo el brazo izquierdo se hizo un corte en la muñeca.

Ichigo supo lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo llevase a cavo, pero no pudo llegar a ella tiempo para evitarlo. Cuando por fin pudo arrebatarle el cuchillo la herida sangraba copiosamente. Se había cortado una vena.

¡Dios! ¡¿Qué es lo que había hecho?!

-¡¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?!- le gritó furioso mientras buscaba desesperado algo con lo que cortar la hemorragia.

El trapo de la cocina parecía demasiado sucio, así que la arrastro hasta el cuarto de baño con él y uso una de las toallas limpias para presionar la herida.

-¡Mierda!¡Estúpida loca!¡¿Ahora quieres morir?!

Rukia lo miraba sin ninguna clase de expresión. Fría, serena, ni siquiera parecía dolerle el corte.

-¿De veras crees que estoy a salvo aquí dentro?- le preguntó ella con voz dura.- No viviré bajo tus términos. Si no puedo huir por esa puerta encontrare otra manera de hacerlo. No me tendrás. Así no.

Ichigo sintió como la bilis le trepaba por la garganta. Pero no era tan idiota, era una prueba de fuerza. ¡Maldita sea! Ella no era de las que se suicidaban, era de las que mataban para sobrevivir. Pero… la herida no paraba de sangrar.

¡Ella no iba a morir! ¡No delante de sus narices!

-Te lo he dicho- le gruño furioso, completamente fuera de si.- No voy a dejarte ir.

No recordaba haberse enfadado tanto con ella nunca. Ni si quiera hacía dos noches. Su vida era importante, joder. Era condenadamente importante y no tenía nada que ver con el jodido clan Sakura. Ella era importante en su mundo porque si. Si quería huir, de la manera que fuese, tendría que hacerlo primero sobre su cadáver.

Sujetando su muñeca con todas sus fuerzas, llamó al móvil de Unohana.

0

* * *

0

La forense-infiltrada de la comisaria de Kempachi, se presentó solo diez minutos después de colgar el móvil.

Aquel día la mujer llevaba puesto un conjunto de traje de chaqueta gris, lo que era mucho más de lo que llevaba la última vez que la vio, ósea, nada. Lo que podría haber sido una visión más placentera si Kempachi no hubiese estado allí para joder el conjunto, literalmente. Sin embargo, la mujer no pareció absolutamente nada avergonzada por ello y cuando se inclino sobre la herida de Rukia ni siquiera parpadeo o hizo una pregunta.

Unohana Retsu, le debía un favor enorme a Ichigo, pero sobre todo, había sido la medico más cercana que conocía. A emergencias le hubiese costado 35 minutos llegar solo para pasar el control de seguridad, llamar al médico de la familia habría supuesto 50 minutos, a Unohana le había costado exactamente 11 minutos y 54 segundos, los había estado contando.

La forense era una infiltrada del concilio, puesta directamente en la comisaría para poder tener un acceso a todas las actividades de la yakuza en Tokio, sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Aunque en realidad, todo el mundo con dos dedos de frente sabía para quien trabajaba ella. Una vez en un callejón oscuro un sicario había ido a por ella. Ichigo había estado por ahí por mera casualidad. Ella insistió solo una vez en que le debía la vida. Él nunca se había preocupado por cobrarle el favor hasta aquel día. La comisaria estaba cruzando la calle.

Unohana curo y sello la herida de Rukia, quien aunque frunció el ceño al verla no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni se quejo ni una sola vez, aunque llego tararear esa estúpida canción del conejo en una ocasión.

Cuando termino su trabajo, la forense se levanto y simplemente se fue, con un leve gesto de asentimiento a Ichigo, para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

Rukia no corrió detrás de ella pidiendo ayuda, ni hizo ningún intento de colarse en el ascensor con ella, se quedo sentada tranquilamente hasta que las puertas se cerraron, después se puso de pie y fue directamente hacía la cocina. Ichigo la siguió alarmado, no creía que fuese a volver a cortarse, ya había demostrado su punto, pero no podía fiarse de ella nunca más. ¡La mujer no tenía ni un solo gramo de respeto por su bien estar!

Una parte amarga de si mismo se pregunto si ella era realmente de las que luchaban por vivir. ¿No había tenido una herida casi mortal cuando la conoció? ¿No había ido tras la cabeza de un asesino legendario ella sola? ¿No se había mutilado solo para demostrar algo? Un peso extraño se aposento sobre su pecho, casi de forma dolorosa. Quizá no conocía a Rukia tanto como creía.

Ella no fue a por el cuchillo de nuevo, paso por encima de él y fue directamente hacía la mesa donde recogió la botella de vino abierta y le dio un largo trago directamente de la botella.

Ichigo era un experto en beber whisky cuando él mismo tenía una herida abierta, era la primera vez que veía a alguien utilizar el vino en ese contexto, sin embargo no le pareció una buena idea. Ella había perdido demasiada sangre. Así que se acerco lentamente y le arrebato la botella de las manos.

Ella gruño molesta pero no dijo una sola palabra. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. La encontró dentro de la cama tapada hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

Evidentemente ella no pensaba volver a dirigirle la palabra en toda la jodida noche.

Suspiró irritado. No creía sinceramente que ella pudiese volver a hacerse daño de nuevo aquel día, pero… por el momento no creía que fuese buena idea dejarla sola.

¡Mierda! ¿Sobreviviría el clan sin él unos días?

Tendría que arriesgarse.

0

* * *

0

Durmió poco y mal, la muñeca le palpitaba recordándole su propia estupidez e Ichigo acostado junto a ella tampoco estaba ayudando.

No era la primera vez que se hacía daño a sí misma para demostrar un punto, pero era la primera vez que iba tan lejos. No había estado pensando con claridad, pero todavía no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Había demostrado su punto. Había dejado claro cuán lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar por enfrentarse a él. Estaba segura de haberlo demostrado.

Pero más aún, había visto la mirada de pánico en el rostro de Ichigo. La mueca de desesperación cuando no había sabido que hacer. La ira en sus ojos cuando le juro que no iba a dejarla ir nunca. Había sido una ira completamente distinta a la de hacía dos noches, había sido desgarradora.

No había habido otra palabra para explicarlo.

Desgarrador.

¿Por qué Ichigo había parecido tan jodidamente preocupado por ella mientras esperaban a que llegase Unohana? No había sido un corte tan importante, realmente, no se había cortado ninguna arteria y la herida de la vena se había coagulado pronto. Rukia sabia que no corría demasiado peligro, que todo iría bien. Pero Ichigo había parecido desgarrado, como si ella estuviese muriéndose.

¿Desde cuándo era así de importante para él? ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba su integridad?

Joder, no conocía absolutamente nada de Ichigo, podría recitar su biografía de memoria, hora de nacimiento, instituto, notas, amantes… Pero no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. No podía entender como pensaba. ¿Se preocupaba por ella porque le importaba de verdad? O, ¿se preocupaba como alguien cuando su mascota se hiere a sí misma y hay que pagar al veterinario?

Y sin embargo, ahí seguía, encerrada, impotente, sintiéndose estúpida.

¡Ella no era así! Ella no era una patética mujer que amenazaba con hacerse daño para provocar la compasión de su esposo, ¿verdad?

Pero… ¿no había hecho eso precisamente?

¡No! Ella no había querido que Ichigo se compadeciese de ella.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Ella había tratado de demostrar que no podría obligarla a obedecer, que era libre, independiente, valiente.

Pero se le había ido de las manos, la ira le había cegado momentáneamente. ¿Y qué era lo que había conseguido?

Un corte en la muñeca y una mirada desgarrada de Ichigo.

¿Por qué le dolía más aquello último?

0

* * *

0

Ichigo tampoco había podido dormir. Había pasado toda la noche tumbado en la cama junto a Rukia tratando de molestarla lo suficiente como para que ella le gritase o lo empujase, pero ella no había reaccionado de ninguna manera y a la mitad de la noche su mente había empezado a divagar peligrosamente. Una idea se había apoderado de todos sus pensamiento. ¿Y si la acción de Rukia no era solo una prueba de fuerza? ¿Y si de verdad estaba dispuesta morir antes que quedarse con él? ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

Y sin embargo no podía dejarla marchar. De ninguna manera. Ahora menos que nunca.

Así que se había pasado toda la noche a su lado tratando de no abrazarla posesivamente como el jodido gilipollas que era.

Finalmente el agotamiento pudo con él y a cavo quedándose dormido poco antes del amanecer.

Lo despertó unos insistentes golpecitos en las costillas, golpes que cada vez se hicieron más seguidos, más fuertes, más dolorosos, pero cuando trato de apártalos, de defenderse, descubrió que no podía moverse. Se despertó de golpe.

Seguía tumbado sobre la cama, solo que esta vez sus manos estaban esposadas al cabezal solido y metálico de la cama. Rukia estaba justo a su lado sonriéndole con ironía desde arriba.

¡¿De dónde había sacado las esposas?!

¡Oh! Había encontrado los juguetes de sado, que mona. Solo que dudaba que quisiese usarlos con él de la manera adecuada.

-De todos los lugares del mundo, de todos tus jodidos apartamentos en la ciudad. ¿Me has encerrado en tu jodido picadero?- le gruño ella pareciendo absolutamente furiosa.

Le gustaba aquella Rukia, al borde de la ira, las mejillas se le encendían y los ojos le brillaban con resolución. Mucho mejor que la mujer apática de la noche anterior. Ichigo movió las piernas, no estaban atadas. Fallo por parte de Rukia, pero estaba claro que no realizaba los suficientes secuestros. Algún día debería hacer que Hiyori de diese unas lecciones básicas.

Usando las piernas de impulso Ichigo se sentó casi sobre sus manos, él ángulo era incomodo, pero podía mirar a Rukia a los ojos. No llevaba pantalones, ni camiseta. ¿Cómo le había desnudado sin que él se diese cuenta? Casi, casi, se sintió orgulloso. De aquella manera su única posibilidad de soltarse de las esposas era rompiéndose un pulgar. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar de que iba aquello antes de llegar a aquellos extremos.

-¿Dónde está la tarjeta?- le preguntó ella ligeramente irritada.

A Ichigo le había gustado más la otra pregunta.

-¿Qué tarjeta? Y este es, por cierto, mi apartamento más lujoso, creí que te gustaría.

En realidad la había llevado allí porque aquel lugar era solo por sexo. Había tenido una cosa jodidamente clara cuando la llevo allí, trataba desesperadamente de borrar algo, algo en lo que no quería pensar y que solo insinuar hacía que le ardiese la sangre. Había estado tratando de marcar su territorio.

-La tarjeta de seguridad del ascensor – replicó ella molesta.- Y este sitio apesta. Y no puedo creer que te vaya el sado.

-Umm… Eso lo dices porque no lo has probado. Te enseñare.

Ella lo abofeteo con la mano sana.

-¿Ves? Sabia que a ti también te gustaba- no pudo evitar burlarse.

Rukia resoplo furiosa antes de encerrarse en el baño de un sonoro portazo.

Ichigo sonrió, no iba a encontrar allí la tarjeta de seguridad.

0

* * *

0

¡Por Dios! Su relación entera era un juego de sado, no importa por donde se mire, era sadomasoquista. ¡Y ni siquiera tenia una jodida palabra de seguridad!

¿Qué a Ichigo le gustaba aquellos juegos en la cama? (como bien demostraba aquella apestosa caja que encontró al fondo, muy fondo del armario) Ni siquiera debería sorprenderle. Seguro que incluso consentía ser el sometido y permitía que una perra con tacones de aguja caminara sobre su espalda. ¡Seguro que hasta conocía la terminología para todo aquello!

Se pregunto vagamente que papel tenia ella en aquella relación. Le jodió darse cuenta de que era la que se sometía.

Pero… aquel día, era Ichigo, el que estaba esposado a una cama, indefenso.

Casi se le hizo la boca agua, pero quizá tuviese algo que ver con que no había comido en días y a la pérdida masiva de sangre.

Opto por alimentarse primero y pensar después. Había buscado la maldita tarjeta por todo el apartamento seguro que había algo que no estaba viendo, algo que solo podría decirle Ichigo…

Si, comer primero, torturar después. Quizá incluso pudiese usar ese látigo con púas.

0

* * *

0

A Ichigo no le gustaba realmente el sado… Había demasiada violencia en su vida diaria, ¿para que añadir más? Todo había sido idea de una ex, algo sobre ayuda terapéutica, la había mandado a casa en cuanto sugirió esposarlo. ¡Que irónico!

¿Sado? No, lo suyo era el sexo viejo y salvaje, como el que Rukia y él habían tenido sobre aquella cama no hacía tanto tiempo. Duro y apasionado. Viejo y sucio sexo. De hecho las sabanas todavía olían a sexo. Todavía se le ponía dura solo de recordarlo.

Había estado jodidamente bien. Mejor que la mayoría de lo que había tenido. A Rukia le faltaba un poco de experiencia, pero aprendía rápido y era intuitiva, había aprendido en una sola vez lo que le gustaba, lo que le molestaba y lo que lo ponía a cien. Un poco más de experiencia y hasta podría plantearse la monogamia.

Ella era jodidamente perfecta entre sus brazos, parecía encajar perfectamente en ellos, igual que encajaba sobre su regazo, era como una pieza de puzle perfecta, cuando la abrazaba sentía que podía rodearla por completo. Él también había empezado a memorizar sus puntos débiles, como la curva de su pecho izquierdo, el ombligo, el final de su espalda… Y cuando la hacía gemir ella lo hacía justo en su oído como si quisiera que solo él la oyese.

¡Oh! Mierda, ahora sí que tenía una jodida erección y la puta palpitaba impaciente. Se revolvió incomodo lamentando profundamente las jodidas esposas. Miro molesto hacía la puerta del baño justo cuando esta se abrió de golpe y Rukia paso a su lado, vestida solo con unas de sus camisas y desapareció hacía la cocina sin dedicarse una sola mirada. Se pregunto si aquella sería su idea de torturarle, ¡porque lo estaba haciendo de puta madre!

De repente romperse un pulgar ya no parecía una mala idea. Cuando lo hiciese podría ir a por ella en la cocina. Seria fácil desnudarla, no llevaba nada debajo de aquella camisa, solo había que levantarla y si se ponía difícil solo la desgarraría por los botones. Después podría colocarla sobre la mesa de la cocina, preparar el camino con su lengua, llevarla hasta el límite… Compensar todo el daño que le había hecho hasta ese momento.

¡Espera!

¡¿De dónde cojones había venido ese pensamiento?!

Dios, iba a volverse loco.

* * *

Rukai volvió, al poco tiempo, con una tarrina de helado de fresa, tamaño 5 litros. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se sentó frente a él en la cama, cruzo las piernas y se apoyo la enorme tarrina entre ellas.

Vale, aquello tenia que ser completamente consciente. La polla de Ichigo le dio tal sacudida que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no lloriquear como una nena.

¿Por qué estaba tan excitado tan de repente?

¡Solo había estado fantaseando!

-He registrado absolutamente toda la casa- le informo ella mientras se metía la cuchara llena a rebosar en la boca.- ¿Dónde está la tarjeta del ascensor?

-¿Vas a torturarme hasta que te lo diga?

Tal y como él lo veía, estaba en el estado de ánimo perfecto para confesar cualquier cosa, incluso el doble fondo del cajón de los cubiertos. Ella solo tenia que jugar las cartas adecuadas y él seria mantequilla.

Rukia engullo dos cucharadas más y se dedico a lamer la cuchara pensativa.

Tor..tu..ra…

-Había pensado en ese látigo con pinchos… pero creo que es meramente decorativo, si te mato, aunque sea sin querer, me tomara demasiado esfuerzo salir…

-¿Por qué pareces tan feliz?

-Me encanta el helado de fresa.- confesó como si nada.

¡Dios! Helado de fresa, conejitos estúpidos… aquella mujer tenía un severo caso de doble personalidad.

Ella dio otra lametada a la cuchara y la imaginación de Ichigo le hizo pasar una mala jugada. No quería que ella lamiese la cuchara exactamente.

-Total, que a cavo de comer y estoy de buen humor. Si me dices donde está la tarjeta no te torturare,… demasiado.

Y le sonrió con malicia.

Sinceramente, empezaba a creer que la iracunda y verdadera Rukia se había quedado en la cocina y aquella era su maliciosa y vengativa hermana gemela.

Tuvo que inspirar hondo para centrarse. Trato de pensar en cosa no eróticas, pero entonces, Rukia engullo otra cucharada, esta vez el helado se derritió contra su boca y le mancho la comisura de los labios hasta que una gota resbaló por su barbilla hacía dentro de su camisa.

Quizá fuese cosa de la erección, pero aquello era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Olvídate de todas las actrices porno, de todas sus examantes en camisones transparentes… lo más erótico del mundo era Rukia comiendo helado.

-Me estás matando…- susurró tratando con toda su alma de no sonar desesperado.

Ella se inclino hacía delante con la cuchara en la boca. Se puso a cuatro patas para dejar la tarrina de helado en el suelo, el ángulo fue demoledor, pudo ver todo su pequeño cuerpo desnudo a través del escote, la mancha de helado junto al pezón derecho, reclamando ser lamida. Gimió, joder, ¡claro que gimió!

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella.- ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

Y avanzó peligrosamente hacía él.

-Dime donde está la tarjeta y te dejare comer- prometió élla.

No pudo contenerse más.

Utilizando las piernas libres la envolvió con ellas y la arrastro hacía sí. Cayó justo sobre su regazo. Cuando ella trato de apartarse solo tuvo que abrazarla con más fuerza y besarla aprovechando el desconcierto.

Le gustaba besarla de forma imprevista. De hecho era la forma en la que la besaba siempre. No podía imaginarla acercándose a él para ofrecerle un beso libremente. No, todo lo que ella le daba, él tenia ganárselo. Merecía la pena. Siempre.

Aquella vez, ella estaba luchando por sí misma, iba a jugar sobre sus propios términos, así que realmente a Ichigo no le sorprendió cuando se lo quito de encima con un golpe en toda la mandíbula, un codazo después y ella esta saltando fuera de la cama, de su alcance.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

Después de asegurarse de que no tenía nada roto, pese al dolor, Ichigo se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? Me estabas provocando…- le susurró.

Rukia pareció súbitamente soqueada.

-¿Provocando? ¡Si!¡Con el helado!

¿Qué?

-¿Quién narices compra una tarrina de helado de 5 litros si no tiene una especial debilidad por él?- le gritó ella.

A Ichigo le costo un poco asimilarlo. Cuando lo hizo siguió sin poder creérselo del todo.

-¡Yo no hice la compra! ¡No compre el maldito helado! ¡Lo hizo el personal de servicio del edificio!

Rukia palideció, miró la tarrina como si se sintiese estúpida y luego lo miró a él.

-¡Oh!- vocalizó finalmente.

¡Dios! Ichigo quería darse de cabezazos contra las paredes, ¿qué demonios tenia esa mujer en la cabeza? ¿De verdad era tan inocente?

Por algún motivo se sintió decepcionado, no con ella, sino consigo mismo. Todo lo que ella sabia del sexo se lo había enseñado él. Si ella no podía utilizar aquella situación en su propio beneficio, sin duda era culpa suya, no había sabido entrenarla de forma adecuada.

Sin embargo la decepción le duro poco. De repente, Rukia se subió directamente sobre su regazo, apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

Le costo un poco comprender que ella era solida y no un producto de su imaginación.

-¿Ru… Rukia?

Ella sonrió de forma maliciosa y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, uno a uno, desde el cuello hacía abajo. Se detuvo en el botón a la altura de sus pechos y apoyando las manos de nuevo sobre su cuello balanceo las caderas adelante y atrás de forma provocadora. Su sexo rozando directamente sobre el suyo, la única separación era su propia ropa interior, la áspera tela de los bóxers.

Era demoledor, todo pensamiento consciente se evaporo completamente de su cerebro, solo contaba aquel punzante y placentero dolor.

-Pobre, pobre Ichigo…- susurró Rukia directamente en su oído, casi como un gemido.

Mientras su mano derecha descendía en una caricia de su pecho hacía su estomago, directa hacía el punto de encuentro entre ambos, acariciando el borde se sus boxes, hurgando bajo la tela, llegando mucho más abajo.

Ichigo nunca había soportado una tortura más sencilla, más demoledora, nunca se había sentido al borde del orgasmo sin haber entrado siquiera dentro de una mujer. Se dejo llevar con los ojos cerrados.

Rukia se demoro conscientemente entre su ingle, rozando la erección con la yema de los dedos, sin liberarla.

-Dime, ¿te duele?- preguntó ella - ¿Es doloroso?

-Dios, si…- gimió él.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues te jodes!- le gritó ella alejándose de golpe de él.

Y lo dejo ahí sobre la cama, caliente como el condenado infierno, mientras se apartaba bruscamente, se cerraba la camisa y desaparecía dentro del baño con la cabeza erguida. Incluso dio un sonoro portazo.

Ichigo permaneció aturdido durante unos condenados cinco segundos. ¡Joder! Aquel había sido el condenado peor balde de agua fría que ella le había arrojado jamás. ¡Había estado jugando con él! ¡Rukia!

Y lo había excitado, ¡joder, si lo había hecho! No recordaba haber estado tan caliente en su condenada vida. Pequeña zorra manipuladora, pequeña y caliente zorra, si se creía que podía iniciar esa clase de juegos y no terminarlos es que lo estaba subestimando.

Si no hubiese estado tan jodida y dolorosamente frustrado, hasta se habría sentido orgulloso.

0

* * *

0

Rukia se metió dentro de la ducha sintiéndose más caliente de lo que debería pero sintiéndose enormemente satisfecha.

No podía creerse que ella hubiese jugado aquella clase de juego con Ichigo, ¡y mucho menos que lo hubiese ganado!

Había sido algo tan condenadamente inconsciente, que sin duda había sido la baza ganadora, si hubiese planeado algo como aquello de antemano jamás se habría atrevido a llevarlo a cavo.

No es como si hubiese creído que iba a conseguir algo con el helado, pero nadie compraba una tarrina de 5 l. sin tener debilidad, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que podría ser cosa del servicio, hambre, falta de sueño, perdida de sangre… no había sido su mejor momento.

Sin embargo, se había sentado con el helado frente a él y había visto como funcionaba. ¡Jesús! Ichigo había estado salivando, así que la idiota de ella se había creído que su plan funcionaba.

Pero Ichigo no había estado salivando por el helado, no precisamente solo por él, descubrirlo había sido un shock.

¿Él la deseaba tanto? ¡¿A ella?!

Había actuado por instinto… y joder, ¡él había estado tan condenadamente duro!

No había sido un buen movimiento cuando se había sentado en su regazo, no había calculado bien las implicaciones, y antes de ser consciente su sexo estaba rozando directamente su polla...

Ichigo había parecido tan suave bajo sus manos, había sido la primera vez en la que había podido controlarlo por completo. Se había sentido dura, invencible, peligrosamente sexy. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con él en aquel momento, lo sabía, podría haberle exprimido hasta que el confesase cada uno de los doce dígitos del código de seguridad, podría haber conseguido incluso el número de su cuenta bancaria… Pero no había confiado lo suficiente en sí misma, ella misma había estado sumamente excitada. Por eso había optado por la victoria rápida.

Seguía encerrada, pero al menos había tenido una pequeña venganza, insignificante en el mar de ofensas que había recibido, pero una venganza al fin y al cavo.

* * *

Lo que no había pensado fue en lo difícil que iba ser luego salir del baño. No había sabido cómo actuar a continuación, todo aquello era nuevo para ella. Pero el plan seguía estando claro, no iba a soltar a Ichigo hasta que este no la dejase ir primero.

Lo que realmente la hizo salir del baño fue el timbre del móvil de Ichigo. Se lo había quitado cuando lo esposo y lo desnudo, pero la jodida cosa había estaba bloqueada así que había optado por dejarlo de lado en su búsqueda de la tarjeta de seguridad. No había vuelto a pensar en él hasta que no escucho su chirriante melodía y a Ichigo maldecir furioso por ni poder alcanzarlo.

Salió dispara del baño con una de las camisas de Ichigo a medio abrochar y sin mirar al tipo se lanzo directamente sobre su móvil.

-¿Si?- contestó de manera ansiosa.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado.

-¡Oh, Rukia! ¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó finalmente la voz de Karin.- Sigues viva…

-¿Quién es?- exigió saber Ichigo.

Rukia le lanzo una mirada por encima del hombro y lo ignoro, decidiendo encerrarse esta vez en la cocina. El maldito loft no tenía intimidad, todo el dormitorio era a su vez el cuarto de estar, sin paredes, completamente diáfano, a excepción del baño y la cocina.

-¿Por qué pareces tan aliviada de que este viva?- preguntó a Karin cuando cerró la puerta y las exigencias de Ichigo quedaron sofocadas al otro lado.

-Siento tanto lo de la discoteca… Dime, ¿estás bien?

Había chocado con ella mientras trataba de huir, era cierto, le había suplicado ayuda, pero Karin no había entendido lo que ocurría hasta que Ichigo no la alcanzo.

-Tampoco podrías haber hecho nada, perdió los papeles por completo…

Oyó como Karin respiraba hondo. No había que ser un genio para comprender que la chica se sentía responsable. Le hubiese gustado poder decirle que estaba bien, pero no hubiese sido verdad.

-Esa mirada…- susurró Karin desde el otro lado.- Tenia esos ojos de cristal… Creí que iba a matar a alguien.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de forma involuntaria. Si ella también lo había creído. Creyó que iba a matarla. Tuvo que sentarse en la mesa de la cocina cuando las piernas le temblaron. Cuan diferente era el Ichigo de aquella noche frente al Ichigo que había esposado a la cama, ¿de verdad eran la misma persona?

-Yo…- susurró Karin. – Vi la grabación de seguridad de la discoteca. Vi a Shiba Kaien.

La forma en la que lo dijo, en la que pronuncio aquel nombre, sonó de la misma forma en la que un niño se refiere al monstruo de sus pesadillas.

-¿Lo conoces?- se atrevió a preguntar Rukia.

Hubo otro momento de silencio entre ambas.

-Nunca antes lo había visto- confesó Karin finalmente.-Pero… ¿quién más podría ser?

Rukia se quedo en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esa mirada de Ichigo, eso ojos eran de cristal, pedían sangre a gritos…-siguió Karin- ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que miró a alguien con ellos?

Claro que no lo sabia.

-Fue durante el funeral de nuestra madre… Cuando estuvimos al borde de una guerra interna. Y hubo sangre.

¿Una guerra interna? ¿El clan Shinigami?

-Karin, ¿qué quieres decir?

-¡Oh, mierda!- maldijo ella de repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.- Joder, ignórame. Solamente me alegro de que Ichigo no te hiciera daño… Por cierto, ¿dónde demonios estáis?

¡Otra gran pregunta!

-¡En su jodido picadero!- no pudo evitar gritar.- En un maldito loft con un ascensor que ni la CIA podría hackear y sin puta idea de cómo escaparme de aquí.

Le llegó la risa de Karin demasiado claramente.

-¿Te ha encerrado?- preguntó con un peligroso tono de diversión en la voz.- Le he oído gritar así que se que está bien, pero, ¿por qué no ha respondido él su móvil?

-Lo tengo esposado a la cama- confesó antes de darse cuenta de las repercusiones de semejante declaración.

Karin se rió con ganas pero al mismo tiempo pareció un poco incomoda.

-¡Oh, Dios! No quiero saber los detalles de vuestra vida sexual…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es eso!

-Si claro- ironizó ella.- Sin duda hay una gran explicación pero no quiero saberla. De todas formas me alegro de que estéis resolviendo vuestros problemas… Dile a Ichigo que no se preocupe, Urahara y yo nos ocuparemos de todo mientras no esté. ¡Suerte!

Y colgó antes de que Rukia pudiese impedírselo.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo como si el jodido móvil fuese el mayor de sus enemigos.

Había perdido su oportunidad de pedir ayuda y la jodida cosa estaba empezando a quedarse sin batería. Sin la contraseña le era completamente inútil así que lo abandono sobre la mesa.

Tenía que empezar a pensar.

Cuando cerró los ojos estaba de nuevo en la discoteca, la música le taladraba los oídos sonando casi tan alta como los latidos de su corazón. Ichigo estaba allí, una fiera peligrosa con ojos de asesino a sangre fría.

El miedo con el que Karin había recordado aquello la había marcado, había estado tan lejos de la personalidad de la chica, que le había impactado, casi tanto como la manera en la que había pronunciado el nombre de Kaien.

Todo estaba relacionado, ¿verdad?

Aquello era una idea que había tenido ya, aquella noche. La ira de Ichigo no había estado volcada hacia ella, había sido solo una cabeza de turco. La sangre que Ichigo había deseado con desesperación había sido la de Kaien.

Él mismo Kaien al que Karin nunca había visto, pero aun así reconocido.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta: ¿por qué?

0

* * *

0

Ichigo había tenido un mal rato para diferenciar entre la ira y la excitación. Sin embargo, para cuando su móvil había empezado a sonar la sangre ya le había vuelto al cerebro y era capaz de tener pensamientos racionales.

Así que cuando Rukia salió de la cocina con gesto severo, después de estar hablando con quien fuese por el móvil, lo único que podía pensar era en que la persona con la que había hablado había accedido a ayudarla a huir. Y no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia la sensación de congoja que eso le hacía sentir en el pecho. ¡Dios! ¡Como si la noche anterior no hubiese sido una pesadilla!

Si quería retenerla iba a tener que soltarse de aquellas jodidas esposas y eso iba a doler como el infierno. Forcejeo impaciente.

Sin embargo Rukia no parecía demasiado preocupada por hacer las maletas. Simplemente se sentó en la esquina opuesta de la cama con los brazos cruzados, lejos del alcance de sus piernas.

-Hablemos- prácticamente ordeno ella.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, molesto por su tono.

-Tu me exiges confianza…- siguió ella como si tuviese un discurso preparado-… pero no confías en mi.

Creía que todo aquello había quedado claro la noche anterior. ¿A dónde quería llegar ahora?

-La cuestión es, que si no confías en mi, yo nunca podré confiar en ti…- resumió ella.

-No te confundas- no pudo evitar corregirla.- No tienes que confiar en mí. Solo tienes que serme leal.

Algo en el gesto sereno de la mujer se desmorono.

- ¡¿Y cómo voy a ser leal a un gilipollas que me tiene encerrada en contra de mi voluntad?!- le chilló.

Sinceramente el tono calmado le había durado demasiado.

-¡¿Es que no teníamos ya una especie de acuerdo?!- siguió gritándole ella, evidentemente había perdido su elaborado argumento en el camino.- ¡¿No íbamos a trabajar juntos?!

¡Dios! Aquella mujer le provocaba descaradamente.

-¡Si! ¡Pero cuando te reuniste con ese hijo de puta demostraste no ser de fiar!- contraatacó gritando más fuerte que ella.- ¡¿Matarlo?! ¡No me jodas! ¡Lo único que hubieses conseguido es que él te matase!

-¿¡Y por eso reaccionaste como una hijo de puta?!- chilló ella poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón.- ¡¿Por qué tengo voluntad propia?!

-¡Eres peligrosa! ¡Peligrosa para ti misma!- gritó tratando de llegar lo más cerca de ella posible, aunque se estuviese desgarrando las muñecas contra el metal de la esposas.- ¡Todavía me debes una explicación! ¡¿Por qué querías matarlo?!

-¡¿Es que no es obvio, gilipollas?! ¡¿Quién cojones te crees que mató a Yoruichi?!

Se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada. ¡Mierda! Había vuelto a hablar de más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ichigo retrocediendo contra el cabezal de la cama, su rostro una mueca desencajada.

Rukia inspiró hondo. ¿Qué sentido había tenido callárselo desde el principio?

-Él me enseño todo lo que se- le confesó.- Caí directamente en las garras del clan Arrancar cuando solo era una niña en busca de refugio. Me usaron y aprendí a usarlos a ellos. Shiba Kaien me entrenó. Me enseño a luchar…

Ichigo gruñó de forma tan primitiva que Rukia contuvo unos segundos el aliento.

-Era como un hermano para mí…- se atrevió a continuar. – Y ese hijo de la gran puta mató a la única otra persona del mundo a la que yo veía de la misma manera. ¡Era mi presa! ¡Tenía todo el jodido derecho del mundo a ir a por él!

-¡Y una mierda!- le rugió Ichigo de nuevo tirando de las esposas desesperado. - ¡¿Crees que hubieses podido matarlo?! ¡Despierta, estúpida! ¡No serías capaz ni de arañarle la cara! ¡Ese cabrón es una jodida víbora! ¡Y tu eres una idiota sentimental! ¡No iba a hacer nada! ¡No iba a matarlo! ¡No hubiese tenido cojones!

Ella se defendió golpeándolo de nuevo en la mandíbula. Ichigo cayó hacía atrás con un maldición en la boca, pero no se dejo abatir.

-¡¿Crees que lo conoces?! ¡No sabes una mierda sobre él! ¡No sabes una mierda sobre ti misma!

¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que ella fuera tan estúpida! ¡¿Qué cojones tenía en la cabeza?!

- ¡Eres tu el que no sabe nada de mí!- le gritó ella igual de furiosa.- ¡¿Crees que soy una estúpida y debilucha mujer con la cabeza hueca?! ¡Te equivocas! ¡He estado luchando sola toda mi condenada vida! ¡Luchando por cosas que a ti te han sido dadas desde que naciste! ¡Como la lealtad de tu clan! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es crecer viendo como te lo arrebatan todo?! ¡¿Cómo no te toman en serio por ser una jodida niña?!

-¡De nuevo, no tienes ni puta idea!- Ichigo había dejado de pensar claramente.- ¡Yo se mejor que nadie lo que es luchar por la lealtad! ¡¿Crees que me lo han dado todo hecho?! ¡Mi vida ha sido siempre un jodido infierno por culpa de ese bastardo hijo de puta?! ¡¿Crees que las guerras son jodidas?! ¡Trata de manejar una guerra interna cuando solo eres un niño!

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver Kaien contigo?!

-¡Por Dios, abre los jodidos ojos! ¡Ese bastardo podría ser mi padre!

Ambos jadearon con la misma intensidad, siendo conscientes de lo que estaban diciendo por primera vez.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rukia dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.- ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

Ichigo rechino los dientes furioso mientras apartaba la mirada con un brillo helado.

-Olvídalo, ¡no he querido decir nada!

Pero lo había hecho, ¡claro que lo había hecho! Ella lo había escuchado perfectamente bien. Y mierda, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, pero era evidente, lo suficientemente evidente como para que Karin reconociese a un hombre que no había visto nunca antes.

Ichigo y Kaien eran físicamente iguales.

0

* * *

0

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

¡Uff! No puedo creer que haya terminado este capítulo, ni tampoco lo que ha ocurrido en el. Creo que algunas dudas están empezando a despejarse, los protagonistas están teniendo tiempo de conocerse el uno al otro y sin duda empezar a comprender lo que sienten, por lo que encerrarlos juntos no me parece tan mala idea…

De nuevo, siento el retraso (se que no tengo perdón), y espero que os haya gustado.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros review!**

¡Besos!


End file.
